Humano Coração Vampírico
by Garota Inu
Summary: Seqüestrada por um hanyou vampiro, Kagome se vê lutando para um dia voltar pra casa. Mas, com o tempo, ela se viu lutando para salvar a vida de quem ela queria ver morto.
1. Youkai caído

**SACRIFÍCIO**

**Garota Inu**

**Oi****Povo!**

**Aki estou eu com mais uma fanfic. Espero que gostem, mas um AVISOOOOOO!**

**É uma DARKFIC, então, terá muita violencia, linguagem de baixo calão, então quem nào é disso, não leia, ok?**

**Espero que curtam a minha segunda fanfic. Bjos!! **

_Japão. Tóquio. 1996._

_Estava uma bela noite vista do parque. O céu envolto pelo véu estrelado e se mantinha livre de nuvens, a lua parecia tímida, pois não aparecia muito... Estava saltitando, cantarolando uma música que eu adorava. Topecei e comecei a rir por isso. É realmente dificil alguém me fazer chorar._

Kagome Higurashi é uma linda menininha de 6 anos, é doce, muito alegre e bem simpática. Seus olhos, azuis como o céu do verão, sempre cheios de vida e tão penetrantes, que é quase impossível sumir com aquele brilho. Seu sorriso tão lindo e contagiante é capaz de amolecer até o pior dos corações. Seus cabelos negros como a noite, caíam-lhe sedosos até o meio das costas. Seu corpo era magro e sem formas, mas ela não ligava. Sua mãe disse que quando tivesse 9 anos, seu corpo começaria a se formar.

_Eu estava muito feliz por me mudar pra Tókio. É uma cidade realmente linda. E tem muitas pessoas legais, como a Sango. Ela é muito legal e gosta muito de mim, assim como eu gosto dela. Somos muito amigas. Ao contrário da minha antiga escola e bairro. Eu era sempre excluída e todos me olhavam como se eu fosse um lixo. Uns já até me bateram. Mas agora eu estou muito feliz por ter Sango, que me entende._

Kagome se mudou para Tókio porque seu pai recebeu uma proposta de emprego realmente muito boa numa empresa multi-nacional de informática, muito famosa. Eles foram morar no Templo, que fica sob os cuidados do avô de Kagome, pai do Sr. Higurashi. Eles foram para lá, a fim de não precisar pagar por uma outra casa, embora tivessem uma condição ótima, eles não eram ricos.

_Dessa vez eu estava cantando uma música que minha mãe me ensinou, quando algo se moveu dentre os arbustos. Rastreei meus pais, eles estavam conversando com os pais de Sango e, nem prestavam atenção em mim. Como sou muito curiosa, fui ver o que era. Afastei as folhas e exclamei quando vi um menino. Aparentando ter 07 anos, dono de longas melenas negras e os olhos frios de cor castanha. Ele me olhava, assustado, provavelmente pensou que eu era uma youkai. Percorri meus olhos por ele e vi que suas vestes estavam rasgadas. Exclamei mais uma vez ao ver que em seu lado esquerdo da cintura jazia um corte sangrento e bem feio._

_Corri até ele preocupada, me ajoelhei em sua frente e pus a mão em seu ombro._ "Oh, meu Deus, você está bem, menininho?", _perguntei aflita. Era um corte realmente muito feio. Arrepiava-me só de olhar._

_Ele pareceu se assustar com a minha aproximação, pois arregalou os olhos num misto de incredulidade e choque._ "Fique longe, bem longe de mim!"_, ele mandou autoritário, mas também não se moveu._

"Mas você está sangrando! Irá morrer se não estancar!"_, exclamei mais preocupada ainda ao vê-lo trêmulo e suando. Devia estar ardendo em febre._ "Deixe-me ver isso..." _,peguei seu braço, cujo escondia o ferimento em seu lado._

"Me solte!"_,mandou de novo.Ele só manda! E é claro que eu não obedeci, e ele ficou bravo com isso._ "Não sejas tão irritante!"_, mandou outra vez. Mas o que me intriga é que ele não queria que eu o tocasse, mas também não fazia nada para me impedir._

_Sorri marota._ "Não sejas tão teimoso, menininho!"_, mandei também. Ele me olhou zangado. Pois ele fique sabendo que cara feia, pra mim, é fome!_

_Peguei uma folha daquele mesmo arbusto, era um erveiro, e pus encima do corte. E mesmo com os protestos constantes do menininho, eu não parei. Rasguei a barra de meu vestido e amarrei-o em torno de sua cintura, encima da folha, para prendê-la ali, a fim de estancar o sangue. Sorri satisfeita com o trabalho bem feito. O único problema, é que eu havia me esquecido de que ardia muito com o efeito de estancamento._

_Ele, que até agora especionava o curativo improvisado, me olhou de súbito._ "Ai! Isso arde!"_, rugiu me empurrando._

_Desequilibrei-me e senti meu pulso rasgar, antes de cair por terra. Eu não o culpo disso, eu que esqueci de avisá-lo que o que ardia muito._ "E - eu... Só queria ajudar..."_, murmurei chorosa, me sentando. Meu pulso sangrava por culpa de um galho. Não era muito, mas o suficiente para me deixar nervosa e a chorar._ "Gomen Nasai..."_, sussurrei encarando o chão._

_Depois de desculpar-me, o menininho imediatamente me pegou o pulso ferido e... Lambeu?...Ele lambeu todo o pouco de meu sangue que escorria... Deus, ele está me lambendo! Fiquei estática e arrepiada diante a ação repentina do menininho. A língua dele é mais áspera que o normal. _

_Depois que não víamos mais nenhum fliete de sangue, ele me olhou penetrantemente direto em meus olhos e depois para o meu pulso ferido. E onde me jazia o corte, ele beijou e sussurrou_ "Sumimassen."_, beijou novamente e sussurrou _"Sumimassen."_, beijou-me novamente o pulso e sussurrou _"Sumimassen.".

_Senti minhas bochechas esquentarem quando ele me olhou. Era o mesmo olhar penetrante de antes, porém, seus olhos não estavam mais frios, eles obtiverem um brilho diferente, uma expressão. Estava intrigado, mas por quê?_

_Fiquei surpresa diante ao ato do menininho, tanto que tirei meu pulso de sua posse, mas ele continuou com a mão erguida. Num gesto de simpatia, eu estendi minha mão e a encostei na dele. Quem visse pensaria que estávamos medindo nossas mãos, para ver qual mão era a maior. Sorri doce, e ele ficou surpreso por isso, mas acabou por sorrir também. Sorrimos. Escutei meus pais me chamarem, os olheis e pedi-lhes mais 10 minutinhos, eles assentiram. Mas quando voltei minha atenção para o Menininho... Ele havia sumido._

**Onomatopéia de despertador**

"Hmmm... As manhãs seriam melhores se fossem à tarde!", gemeu se levantando tranquilamente,mas quando olhou para o despertador... "Ah! Tô atrasada!", levantou-se rapidamente, derrubando tudo que estava em seu caminho, indo para o banheiro para suas higienes matutinas.

Pôs o uniforme, lavou o rosto, escovou os dentes, arrumou a cama, e desceu as escadas, seguindo para a cozinha. "Ohayou!", exclamou ao entrar na cozinha e ser recebida por um monte de enormes sorrisos.

Todos os dias ocorriam assim, todos de ótimo humor. Alguns vizinhos até invejavam o relacionamento familiar dos Higurashi, sempre tão alegres, amigos e cheios de amor. Claro, sempre há aqueles desentendimentos, mas nada que não resolvesse com uma boa conversa de 3 horas. Às vezes, raramente, Kagome chegava a ficar meio rouca, quando era ela quem falava. E quando ela ouvia, seus ouvidos chegavam a latejar.

Tomou seu achocolatado, pôs uma torrada na boca e saiu correndo porta a fora. "Já estou indo!", exclamou enquanto colocava o sapato, e tomando cuidado para a torrada, em sua boca, não cair. Escutou um 'Tome cuidado!' coletivo de sua família, antes de avistar Sango encostada na pilastra do Jinja a esperando com um sermão já bem preparado. "Bom dia, Sango! Tudo bem?", pergunta com o maior sorrisão.

Sango a olha incrédula. Será que ela perdeu o senso de horário? "Como assim? Estamos atrasadas, vamos!", vociferou, puxando Kagome escadas a baixo, quase derubando as duas. Imagine: duas meninas-vassoura rolando pelas escadarias do Higurashi-jinja. Nossa! Chega a ser estilo comédia pastelão. Logo que terminaram de descer as escadas, começaram as suas rotineiras caminhadas ao colégio.

Sango notou que Kagome andava quieta demais, já que o estado normal da amiga é falar, falar e... Falar. Suspirou. "Outro sonho?", perguntou.

Há certo tempo que Kagome vem tendo sonhos estranhos. Não que isso preocupasse ela, ou Sango, mas aquilo estava ficando esquisito. Sonhava com castelos, masmorras ensanguentadas, guerras... Apenas um sonho foi coerente, porém estranho.

Tudo era simplesmente escuridão. Apenas escuridão. E ela estava lá, ajoelhada e tremendo de pânico. Olhava freneticamente para todos os lados, parecia que via coisas e tinha medo delas. Mas não aparecia nada. No sonho, ela não via essas coisas, mas ela sabia que estavam lá. _Esquisito, não?'_, pensou Kagome.

Mas então, uma luz brilhou. E uma voz resoou no ar: _'Eu sou a luz na escuridão. Sou a paz que faltava ao seu coração. Quando precisar de mim, é só dizer meu nome. '_. Kagome sonhava com isso diversas vezes, chegou a ser seu sonho preferido e até escreveu uma música sobre ele. Mas, havia um 'porém' nessa história. Como Kagome chamaria a luz, que tinha a silhueta de uma pessoa, pelo nome se ela nunca consegue ouvir o nome?!

Continuando... Então, ela olhou para a luz e uma paz a envolveu. Então a 'luz com a silhueta de uma pessoa' falou: _'Sou a porta aberta. Eu sou a luz. '_. Bem... Que era uma luz ela já sabia, mas essa parada de 'porta aberta' ela não entendeu. E a luz parecia querer que ela o chamasse pelo nome. O poque, ela não sabia, mas a 'luz com a silhueta de uma pessoa' não gostava que ela o chamasse de um nome que ela também não sabia.

Resumindo... Ela não sabia de nada desse sonho. Mas, isso não é importante realmente. Era só um sonho, afinal.

Kagome negou, levemente com a cabeça. "Não, isso foi uma lembrança." Sorriu. "Foi com o Menininho!", exclamou feliz.

Sangou parou de andar, intrigada. Tomara que não seja quem ela estava pensando. "Aquele que te lambeu o sangue?", chutou pasma. Nunca esqueceria do dia em que Kagome tinha lhe contado que um garoto, vestido com roupas rasgadas e com um corte pavoroso no lado, tinha lambido e beijado seu pulso. Tinha obrigado ela a tomar um banho e esfregar o braço mais de 3 vezes, mas se arrependeu ao ver que ela ficou triste.

Sorriu abertamente. "Ele mesmo! Fiquei tão feliz agora, por que minhas lembranças se tornaram borrões com o tempo, mas agora eu lembro direitinho!", percebendo o silêncio da amiga, Kagome olhou pra ela e viu que ela estava meio cabisbaixa. "Sango, o que está te incomodando? Está meio pra baixo hoje...".

Suspirou pesadamente, e depois se esforçou para dar o sorriso mais verdadeiro que pode. "Não é nada. É só sono!"

'_Esse foi o sorriso mais falso que ela já deu. '_, resolveu. São amigas desde sempre e nunca viu Sango dar sorte no amor. Não que estivesse em situação diferente. Nenhum garoto chegava perto dela com interesse. Isso a fazia se sentir excluída, deprimida e rejeitada... E um pouco carente, mas ninguém precisava saber disso. "Quanto tempo esperou por ele?", perguntou.

"Umas 3 horas e meia, acho eu... E o pior não foi nem isso."

"Ainda tem pior???". Que cara-de-pau, não?

"Uhum... Ele não apareceu!" Sango soltava adagas flamejantes pelo olhar. "Muita ousadia! Um dia o Kuranosuke vai ver o que é bom!", proclamou erguendo o punho. Nenhum garoto brincava assim com ela.

"Isso foi mais um furo, não?", ouviu a amiga suspirar. "Sinto muito por isso, Sango... Vamos, antes que fechem os portões!", puxou Sango pelo braço, entrando no colégio.

Na hora do intervalo, Kagome e Sango ficaram discutindo o porquê de um salgado se chamar '_joelho_'.

Isso realmente as deixou intrigadas.

"Realmente, eu não sei porque se chama 'joelho'...", admitiu Sango, analisando seu salgado cuidadosamente. "Não tem motivos plausíveis pra isso... Acho eu."

"Joelho ou não, eu sou louca por esse salgado!", disse Kagome devorando o último pedaço do seu 'joelho'.

"É! O importante é que é bom!", disse também dando uma mordida em seu 'joelho'.

Kagome, que até agora sorria, fechou a cara e emburreceu. "Mas ainda assim, não entendo o porquê desse nome 'joelho'".

Suspirou. Talvez nunca entendesse esse mistério culinário.

_(NT: Não sei se existe joelho no Japão. Se alguém souber, por favor, me avise. Mas por enquanto, vamos fingir que sim, ok? )._

Num enorme castelo que ficava em uma ilha longe da costa de Tóquio, um jovem de cabelos negros andava apressadamente em um corredor, até chegar a uma grande porta. Tão grande que ele, pessoalmente, achava exagero, mas era o quarto do príncipe, não era? Abriu-a e andou até o meio do quarto, bem embaixo de um imenso lustre negro. Parou.

"O que quer aqui, _Houshi_?", ouviu a voz fria ecoar pelo quarto, e sem emoção ou expressão, continuou "E antes que me peça, eu já te respondo: Não vou descer!" Miroku nem precisava olhar pra cima pra saber que ele estava sentado no lustre, afinal, toda vez era assim.

"Okay... Só queria dizer que... _Ele_ voltou e quer levar um papo contigo.", disse Houshi sério. Aquilo poderia acabar em morte. E isso não era bom.

Ele sorriu, e como estava extremamente escuro, e a única fonte de iluminação eram os raios causados pela chuva, só pode ser reparado o brilho de seu canino. "Ótimo. Traga-o aqui, agora.", mandou antes de beber um pouco do líquido da taça cristalina, que parecia ser vinho.

"Ele não está aqui. Ele espera por você, em Tóquio." O silêncio se instalou no cômodo escuro, e o único som que se ouvia, era a chuva batendo contra a janela.

"O que ainda faz aqui, Miroku? Pode ir agora."

"Meu lorde..." Miroku fez uma pequena reverência e saiu.

Quando Miroku saiu, Inu-Yasha ficou pensando em como seria voltar a Tóquio depois de 11 anos. Mas essa não era hora pra isso. "Tenho que ir lá e acertar as contas com o _cachorrão_.", resmungou. Queria dormir, ou então caçar. Desceu do lustre e caiu de pé. Bebeu o resto da bebida num gole e jogou a taça na parede, fragmentando-a em vários pedaços. O líquido que escorria pela parede, definitivamente não era vinho. Era escalarte. Era viscoso...

Era sangue.

O ser que usava apenas uma calça preta sorriu e sentou em sua enorme cama, com uma colcha de luxuosa cor de vinho. "É bom que assim, fico por Tóquio mesmo, no meu palácio de verão.", pegou sua espada, a Tessaiga, e desfez o sorriso. "E talvez... Rever certa 'médica', que cuidou de mim...", disse sarcástico. Mas sabia que só a encontraria por sorte. Muita sorte. Não sabia o nome dela, nem onde morava. E não podia farejá-la já que estava humano no dia em que a conheceu. Deu de ombros. Dane-se. Se a encontrasse, legal. Se não a encontrasse, melhor. Uma preocupação a menos.

Dissipou-se numa fumaça totalmente negra, indo para a cidade de seu passado.

Quanto tempo ficou infurnado dentro daquele castelo?

Ah, é! Sua vida toda. A não ser, é claro, quando tinha 7 anos, naquele dia em que tentou fugir. Sesshoumaru o caçou e acabou com ele, o ferindo no lado.

Não reconhecia mais nada daquele lugar, tudo havia mudado. Prédios novos, casas que não existiam, agora estavam ocupandos as esquinas, antes vazias. O 'parque de 11 anos', como assim o chamava, também estava mudado. Ficou maior, parecia mais uma floresta, agora.

Onde estava o serviço público de jardinagem numa hora dessas?

Estava encima de um prédio empresarial de 15 ou 16 andares, que foi construído em frente ao 'parque de 11 anos'.

Esperava, tediosamente por seu _'querido'_ e _'amado'_ meio-irmão que veio reclamar pela Tessaiga. Bastardo! Acha que pode chegar e querer tomar Tessaiga à força só porque sua espada, Tenseiga, não mata, e sim ressucita. Ainda xingava seu meio-irmão quando sentiu o cheiro do próprio.

"Falando no diabo... Não espere!... Acho que você é mais insuportável que ele.", zombou se levantando e ficando de frente pra ele.

"Não se preocupe, Inu-Yasha, logo você se juntará a ele.", disse o todo-poderoso Sesshoumaru, sacando lentamente sua espada. "Mandarei-te para o inferno" Estreitou perigosamente seus olhos ao ver o irmão rir debochado.

"Com Tenseiga?", perguntou sarcástico. Sesshoumaru é um idiota se pensa que ele não sabe que Tenseiga é uma espada que resucita.

"Não. Com Tenseiga eu mataria você na hora, e não quero isso. Quero ver você sofrer.", disse finalmente retirando sua espada da bainha.

A confiança de que sairia vivo amoleceu um pouco. Aquela não era Tenseiga, nem de longe. Ao contrário desta, Tenseiga é uma espada celeste, esta possui uma energia maligna incrível.

"Inu-Yasha...!", chamou tirando-o dos devaneios. Pôs-se em posição de ataque e apontou a espada na direção de Inu-Yasha. "Quero que conheça Toukinjin..." Correu numa velocidade desumana em direção ao irmão.

Inu-Yasha sacou Tessaiga e defendeu o golpe fazendo com que as espadas se chocassem escandalosamente. Ficaram um forçando a espada do outro, se encarando.

"Que espada é essa, Sesshoumaru?", riu. "Teve que apelar pro Goshinki?"

Quando se afastaram, Sesshoumaru voou para o céu. Inu-Yasha abriu suas asas, o seguiu e parou na frente do meio-irmão, posicionando Tessaiga. Inu-Yasha sorriu.

"Hunf! Não vou disperdiçar Toukinjin com você. Só minhas garras já lhe bastam." Guardou Toukinjin e ficou apenas encarando, com desdém, o hanyou à sua frente. Patético! Até hoje não sabia como seu pai pode ter dado Tessaiga para um hanyou.

"Keh! Faça como quiser.", disse guardando Tessaiga na bainha. Ele não iria lutar de espada contra um idiota desarmado, pelo menos dessa forma, se fosse perder, perderia em pé de igualdade.

"Vai precisar da espada, Inu-Yasha. Não a guarde."

"Não irei lutar em desigualdade. Se eu morrer, não poderão dizer que morri em vantagem.", explicou. Estalou os dedos. Podia ser arrogante, podia ser irritante, ousado, ganancioso e egoísta, mas ele era um homem de palavra e dignidade.

Posicionou as garras e as asas. "Que assim seja.", atacou.

Eram 21:21, e Kagome voltava para casa. Tinha ido ao mercado fazer compras, já que quando chegou não tinha nada para o jantar. O ruim era que o mercado era longe de sua casa, assim ela sempre voltava à noite e ela não gostava muito disso. Temia ser assaltada, ou até molestada. O pensamento a fez estremecer de medo._ 'Deus me livre!_'

Depois de um tempo, Kagome ainda não tinha chegado, mas já estava perto, para sua alegria. Os olhos fixos na rua, mas ela não via, realmente. Estava concentrada nos seus pensamentos, que não a deixavam desde que acordou.

Ficou pensando se ele sobreviveu... Talvez não, mas pode ser que sim... O curativo não era de grande ajuda até porque ela não sabia muito dessas coisas como sabe hoje, mas daria tempo dele chegar a um hospital e se tratar. Ficou pensando em como chorou fácil naquela noite, mesmo sabendo que é difícil algo tão bobo a fazer chorar.

Parou de pensar ao ver um vulto meio negro e meio prata passar lá na esquina. Sacudiu a cabeça. "Só impressão...", susurrou pra si mesma. Continuou andando. Um pouco mais rápido, mas ela não percebeu. Parou ao ver outro vulto, um pouco menos rápido talvez. Ao contrário do anterior, esse era mais nítido e mais prata do que negro. "Só um carro.", disse numa tentativa inútil de se manter calma. Só que ela não pode deixar de notar: carros não andam numa velocidade capaz de fazê-los parecerem vultos; carros não voam; carros não têm asas negras nas costas... Carros nem têm costas!!! Respirou fundo e alisou o vestido.

"Tomara que não seja o 'joelho'..."

Segurou firme seu ferimento no peito para párar o sangramento. Merda! Já estava tempo demais lutando com Seusshoumaru. Não pensava que seria tão difícil lutar com ele. Já ele não se abalava nem um pouco com os golpes que dava nele. Arranhava, chutava, socava, mordia, mas de nada adiantava. Ele sempre se erguia em segundos e fazia pior.

Neste momento, Inu-Yasha estava escondido atrás de uma árvore frutífera, para Sesshoumaru não farejá-lo. O que é impossível já que estava sangrando, mas a esperança é sempre a última que morre, não é? Droga! Se Sesshoumaru não tivesse Toukinjin tudo seria mais fácil. Sim, Sesshoumaru usara a Toukinjin. Umas duas ou três vezes. Cada vez que Inu-Yasha lhe machucava seriamente, ele sacava a espada maligna e desferia um golpe nele. E por causa disso, Inu-Yasha estava real e seriamente ferido. A calça estava toda rasgada em listras; Tinha quatro cortes no peito; Um grande corte na panturrilha; Sem contar com inúmeros, porém leves ferimentos por toda extensão de seu corpo; Sua blusa não mais existia... Resumindo: estava um trapo.

Nenhum sinal de Sesshoumaru até agora, e isso é de se estranhar, e muito. Espiou por de trás da árvore e não o viu em lugar algum. _'Ótimo! Ele abandonou a luta'_, concluiu sarcástico. Provavelmente lhe dirá que não tinha graça lutar com um hanyou que não se aguenta em pé. Bastardo! Levantou-se e constatou que era melhor voar se quisesse chegar vivo ao castelo.

Ótimo! Já virou a esquina de sua rua, agora só falta andar um pouquinho e depois subir 67 degraus. Suspirou.

"Nossa... Isso é tão interessante...!", resmungou sarcástica. E descarregando tudo num suspiro forte, começou a subir os degraus. "Tão interessante quanto um youkai cair do cé-"

Exclamou dando um pulo para trás quando um corpo caiu de sabe-se-lá-de-onde bem na sua frente. Por pouco, muito pouco mesmo, não caiu em cima dela.

Depois de alguns segundos analisando o corpo assustada, viu que era um hanyou – melhor, um acabado, surrado, rasgado e quase-nu hanyou. O branco cabelo do rapaz estava empapado de sangue e suor. O que sobrara de sua camisa pendurava-se em ensangüentados frangalhos de seus ombros, acentuando os severos rasgos em seu peito e costas. Percebeu também que ele tinha febre, e das altas, pois ele gemia.

Kagome estreitou os olhos por um momento, debatendo sobre o que fazer. A parte diabo de sua consciência provavelmente queria abandoná-lo para subir e fazer sua comida... E a parte anjo concordava totalmente em levá-lo para cima e cuidar dele.

Oh, um ato de caridade de vez em quando não matava ninguém, certo?

Mas a interessante pergunta que pairava no ar era a seguinte: Como levar um hanyou quase-morto 67 degraus à cima com três sacolas em cada mão?

Bah! Enquanto subia iria deixar ali. Voltaria depois para buscar.

Suspirou mais uma vez ao ver que levaram embora duas de suas sacolas, quando as deixou para ajudar o hanyou. Havia escondido-as por entres os arbustos para ninguém pegar, enquanto levava o hanyou escada à cima, mas pelo visto, não adiantou. Só lhe restaram 4 sacolas, que estavam mais bem escondidas.

'_Ah, deixa pra lá... Se roubaram era porque não tinham dinheiro e estavam passando fome.'_

Pegou as sacolas e caminhou de volta rumo ao quarto onde cuidaria do hanyou abatido.

Sentiu mãos o pegarem pelo braço e depois ser suspendido e apoiado num corpo.

"Tudo bem. Eu vou ajudar você", ouviu a pessoa sussurrar. Não sabia se era homem ou mulher. Estava fraco demais para farejar. E não prestou atenção na voz.

Deixou ser ajudado, apesar de não precisar da ajuda de ninguém, precisa dar o braço a torcer desta vez, mas só desta vez. Se bem que ele não estava em condição de dispensar ajuda nenhuma.

A 'boa alma' pareceu se atrapalhar em subir pelas escadas, que provavelmente levariam para o quarto, mas com um pouco de esforço, a pessoa conseguiu subir. Quando entraram, Inu-Yasha, mesmo com a visão turva, viu uma cama de mogno com uma colcha rosa, onde foi posto. E que cama!...Tão fofinha tão aconchegante. Uma pena não poder dormir, senão correria o risco de amanhecer, e assim, não poderia voltar ao castelo. E passar o dia com essa humana não era a melhor das idéias. Sim, humana. Pelo fato da colcha ser rosa e pelo cheiro fortíssimo que impregnava o quarto era de uma fêmea. Parou de pensar quando a ouviu entrar.

"Está acordado?", o viu abrir os olhos e arregalá-los de repente. Talvez fosse o fato dela ainda estar de toalha, ou estar com o rosto próximo ao dele. Ou talvez sejam os dois. Mas não podia evitar! Nunca vira um hanyou antes. São tão... "Kawaii...!", exclamou aos ver os dois triângulos brancos em meio às melenas prateadas, sem controlar a vontade de afagá-los. Eram peludas e fofinhas, como de um bichinho de pelúcia.

"Ei, pare com isso, vaca!", exclamou irritado. Ninguém... NINGUÉM, nunca havia relado em suas orelhas. A não ser sua mãe, mas eram puxões. Agarrou o braço da desconhecida, que apesar dos protestos, continuou com o gesto, e a jogou no chão. "Morrerá se fizer isso de novo.", ameaçou com os olhos estreitados.

"Ah, é? Pois saiba que se me matar, morrerá também!".

"Keh! E não pedi sua estúpida ajuda!"

"É, mas sem a minha _estúpida ajuda_, você vai morrer por perda de sangue com esses machucados aí!"

"Você não deve saber nem manusear um band-aid...", disse num tom zombeteiro. Kagome ignorou.

"Quer que eu aplique anestesia ou agüenta a dor?", sorriu divertida.

É. Ela, com certeza, sabe manusear um band-aid. "Não pre - AH! Precisa! Precisa sim!". Numa situação com aquela, o que vier de ajuda é lucro. Sentiu sua perna arder fortemente e se irritou. "Ai! O que é isso? Ácido?", rosnou alto.

"Deixe de drama! É álcool pra desinfetar os ferimentos.", explicou paciente.

Caramba! Ele parece Souta quando caiu de bicicleta e ralou os joelhos e as mãos. Enjoado... Tirou a seringa do isopor e deu batinhas nela com os dedos. Viu a cara dele de espanto ao ver a agulha. Parecia uma criança de 4 anos indo tomar sua primeira vacina.

Kagome se compadeceu.

Lembava-se vagamente da sua primeira vacina. Kagome chorava gritando que não queria ir tomar droga de vacina nenhuma. Seu pai, que a tinha levado, disse que não doeria se ela se distraísse enquanto tomava a injeção, e ela dizia que era impossível se distrair com uma agulha enorme prestes a perfurar seu braço. Enquanto seu pai explicava que isso se tratava de psicologia, ele apertava e carinhava sua mão. Quando acabou a pequena 'aula de psicologia', ela ouviu o médico dizer que acabou e que ela fora uma menina muito corajosa. Ela ficou espantada ao ver que seu pai havia mesmo conseguido distraí-la.

Mas será que isso funcionava com hanyous mal-humorados/educados e violentos?

Não custa nada tentar...

"Fique tranqüilo...", pôs sua mão sobre a dele e ficou acariciando-a levemente, enquanto se preparava para injetar a seringa no braço do 'paciente'. "Prometo fazer de tudo pra não doer, tá bom?", sorriu, mas rezava a Deus para que não doesse mesmo.

Olhou-a confuso. Essa garota definitivamente é de outro mundo! Uma maluca! Ela estava amparando um hanyou, coisa muito incomum já que hanyous sofrem um racismo absurdo; Fazia de tudo para não machucá-lo, sendo que ele a chamou de vaca; Cara... Ela definitivamente NÃO existi...

"Pronto!", exclamou retirando a seringa. Esbanjando alívio e felicidade por não ter doído.

Pegou a linha e a agulha especiais para fechar rasgos no corpo e esperou a anestesia fazer efeito... Argh, costurar pessoas. Isso era tão nojento... Ainda mais esse hanyou que estava dilacerado. O que ele fez pra ficar desse jeito? Amarrou-se com arame farpado? Tinha até peles penduradas!... Mas não era hora de pensar nisso. Tem um hanyou sangrando aqui!

'_E na minha cama... '_, pensou a suspiros. _'Isso vai dar trabalho de lavar... '_

"Sente isso?", perguntou dando uma cutucada no lugar em que iria trabalhar - a panturrilha.

"Não.", disse rouco. Essa fêmea com certeza não é normal. Ela não sente nojo dele ao tocá-lo, sorri pra ele, faz carinho nele! Ela não devia saber que ele era um hanyou. Devia pensar que ele era um youkai. Se não, ela tem sérios problemas mentais.

Como se os pensamentos dele chamassem a atenção de Kagome, ela disse "Pra um hanyou você é muito, muito forte!", ela comentou inocentemente, nem desconfiando dos pensamentos do hanyou.

Ok, ela tem SÉRIOS problemas mentais, Inu-Yasha concluiu. "Por que diz isso?", quis saber.

Deu o sétimo ponto na panturrilha. "Porque meu amigo youkai não sobreviveu a um assalto, onde o espancaram. Mas você sobreviveu a o que quer que tenha acontecido que o fez ficar assim. É incrível! Meus parabéns!", sorriu pra ele.

"Feh!", fez virando a cara.

Aquela anestesia já estava o deixando meio grog. Tinha que ficar coversando com ela para não dormir. "Por que deu ênfaze na palavra 'amigo'?"

Sorriu triste. "Porque ele dizia que...", corou. "Dizia que me amava. Mas eu só o via como um ótimo amigo. Ele sempre me ajudava, respeitava minhas decisões e nunca fez nada que eu não quisesse... Eu não o amava, mas... Sinto falta dele.", explicou sem parar de trabalhar. Já tinha terminado a panturrilha, e agora estava no tórax.

Acordou rápido de seu cochilo acidental ao sentir uma gotícula quente atingir em seu abdômen. Quando olhou para a menina, a viu chorando. Era só o que faltava - uma sentimental. Ela ia ficar assim por muito tempo? O que fazer pra essa garota parar de chorar? Irritar?

Parece uma ótima idéia...

"Por que esse sorriso maligno no rosto?", perguntou confusa, secando as lágrimas. Ele era estranho. Primeiramente ele estava com uma cara que parecia que tinha fumado todas, e então do nada ele faz uma cara maligna que faz satã parecer um ursinho. Cara maluco.

"Keh! Não te interessa bruxa! Continue o que estava fazendo!", ralhou. Isso soou como uma ordem. Talvez funcionasse.

"Oh, ok." Contou mentalmente até 10. Não podia se estressar no meio de um serviço como aquele, tinha que ter paciência. Muita paciência.

É... ela realmente tem paciência. Bom, pelo menos parou de chorar. Agora sua missão impossível era se manter acordado. "Como aprendeu a fazer essas coisas?" Viu a cara confusa da fêmea e completou "Aplicações de anestesia, costurar gente, essas coisas. E como você não tem nojo?", perguntou sinceramente curioso.

"Aplicação de anestesia eu não sabia. Costurar gente aprendi com a minha mãe. E porque eu teria nojo?", disse dando o último ponto no tórax e fazendo o hanyou ficar de costas.

"Ora, por que sou um hanyou. E estou com as tripas pra fora."

"Em questão das tripas, você não está com elas pra fora. Só está um pouco dilacerado.", disse. "Sobre você ser um hanyou, não me incomodo nem um pouco.", falou doce. Mas seu semblante ficou sério e seco ao continuar. "Quem eu odeio são as pessoas que têm preconceito contra vocês. Pessoas sem cérebro e sem coração." Voltou a ficar doce. "Não tenho nojo, pelo contrário, acho vocês muito fofos!"

Agora, ISSO foi surpreendente. Mas o que também foi surpreendente foi a extraordinária mudança de humor da garota. De simpático foi pra seco e depois de seco para doce. Incrível.

"Acabei!", exclamou feliz.

"Acabou o que?"

"De costurar suas costas. Agora você podia ficar sentado para eu enfaixar seu abdômen?", perguntou inocentemente.

Oh – oh... Isso soou meio familiar. Olhou desconfiado para a garota. As youkais do castelo rezavam para ele se machucar, e quando isso acontecia, elas quase se matavam para ver quem ficava como sua enfermeira. Mas a verdade é que elas mais ficavam passando a maldita mão nele do que cuidava dos ferimentos. E essa garota falou igualzinha a uma delas. "Promete não ficar me acariciando, e que no final não vai apalpar o meu traseiro?"

Com muito esforço... Muito esforço **mesmo**, ela consegui conter uma risada e manter a expressão confusa. Respirou fundo para não explodir em risos enquanto falasse. "Por que eu iria querer fazer isso?"

Ok. Também não precisava falar desse jeito. Bufou. "Promete ou não?", perguntou irritado.

Suspirou. Como é infantil. "Eu, solenemente prometo que assim será!", disse sarcástica.

"Keh! Ande logo com isso, bruxa!", ralhou ríspido.

"Grosso!", disse. Ele fez uma cara chocada. Ninguém fala assim com ele!

"Maluca!"

"Infantil!"

"Esquisita!"

"Arrogante!"

"Pelo menos eu não sou chorão!", falou com um sorriso vitorioso.

Kagome ficou rígida. Quando era uma criança excluída, era chamada de 'chorona'. E ela **odiava** isso. Ela pensou em responder, mas o hanyou não sabia disso, além de não ter nada a ver com seu passado... então decidiu ficar quieta e sorrir.

Ah, não! Isso já estava enchendo! Por que ela não brigava? "Você é maluca? Por que você sorri o tempo todo? Por que simplesmente não fica brava?", esbravejava gritando. Aquela garota só sabia sorrir?! O sorriso dela o incomodava, caramba! Ela não percebe?!

"Shhh! Vai acabar acordando meu avô, idiota!", sussurrava. Que idiota! Queria que ele fosse embora! Essa seria uma longa noite.

"É? E daí?", perguntou num tom de voz normal, agora.

"Daí que ele vai vir aqui cheio de pergaminhos e ofudas e vai te purificar!", sussurrou. Ela não precisava dizer que não ia acontecer nada com ele, mesmo se seu avô tentasse, por que seus poderes eram fracos.

"Ui, tá preocupada comigo?", sorriu maldoso.

"Não. Estou preocupada com os meus ouvidos depois que você morrer. Vou receber um sermão..." Dói só de pensar.

"Oi! Você fala como se fosse acontecer.", bufou. Queria ir embora dali!

"Se continuar gritando desse jeito, vai mesmo!", Kagome ralhou no sussurro.

"Keh!" Kagome rolou os olhos. Que cara chato! "Mas ainda digo que é chorona..."

Oh, aquela seria uma longa noite...

"Ai! Que nojo. Que nojo. Que nojo. Que nojo. Que nojo. QUE NOJO!"

"A culpa não foi minha! Eu não te obriguei a pôr seu dedo na boca!", se defendia.

"Foi sua culpa sim! Eu estava costurando seu braço, aí você se mexeu de propósito, então eu espetei meu dedo na agulha e como puro reflexo levei meu dedo até a boca! Só que não teria problema se meu dedo não estivesse _pingando_ seu sangue! Que nojo!... Se ao menos fosse o meu...", choramingou.

"Não disse que você é chorona...", provocou.

Kagome o olhou, incrédula. "Isso foi à 3h atrás!"

"Exato. Passaram-se 3h e você ainda não terminou esses curativos. Como é lerda!"

Emburrou. "Se você não se mexesse tanto e me distraísse tanto eu já teria terminado. Não entendo poque você não dormiu com a anestesia.", reclamou retornando a costurar o braço do 'idiotinha', como preferiu chamá-lo. Ele iria embora daqui a pouco, então não tinha porque perguntar o nome dele e nem dizer o seu. Até porque ele também não perguntou.

"Keh! Eu sou um híbrido, moça. Um hanyou. Sou mais resistente do que vocês, humanos. E sou muito mais forte também. Se eu quiser retalhar 10 de vocês ao mesmo tempo eu não levaria nem 7 segundos." disse. Desprezo evidente na voz.

Isso a assustou e a deixou apreensiva. Mexeu-se desconfortável. Aquilo era quase uma chacina...

Ok. era uma chacina.

Decidiu não se importar muito. Afinal, ele não faira nada com ela ou com sua família, já que ela o salvara. Seria muita frieza e maldade. Ele não faria isso.

Bocejou olhando o despertador. 01:23. _'Nossa como a hora voa'_, pensava sarcástica. Queria dormir. Sonhar de novo com o Menininho. Mas principalmente dormir. E pelo visto, o idiotinha também.

"Pode dormir. Será melhor que assim acabarei mais rápido."

"Não." Curto e grosso.

Preferiu não discordar. Depois do que ele falou, ela decidiu ficar cuidadosa. Não estava com medo, só preocupada com o que ele podia fazer, mesmo achando-o incapaz de fazer uma coisa dessas.

"Está com medo de alguma coisa?", perguntou de repente.

'_Sou tão transparente assim?'_, pensou. "Não. Só preocupada." Droga! Falou demais.

"Com o que?" Vendo que a garota não queria e nem iria falar, deu de ombros. "Não importa. Vou embora antes do sol nascer, mesmo.", disse.

Isso não a animou. Ele iria embora pouco antes do sol nascer. E ainda faltava 4h pra isso. Ainda ia demorar muito!

'_Devo ter feito algo de muito errado pra merecer isso... '_

Depois de mais um pouco de tempo, ela terminou os curativos. Aleluia! "Terminei...!"

"Já era hora!", disse fazendo menção de se levantar. Mas a garota estranha o empurrou de volta, sorrindo. "O que é agora? Você não disse que tinha terminado?!", perguntou zangado. Mas um pensamento o fez gelar. "Não vai fazer nada comigo, vai? Você disse que não faria!"

Exclamou de deleite internamente ao vê-lo bater as orelhas confuso e amedrontado. Coisa mais cute. Sorriu maliciosa. "Eu não disse que não faria..." Passou a mão que estava no ombro do hanyou até o tórax. Tinha que admitir que ele era bonito. Lindo, para ser mais exata. Mas seu plano de fingir foi por água abaixo quando viu a cara dele. Estava horrorizado! Começou a rir.

Inu-Yasha ficou rígido. Quando era uma criança indefesa, as pessoas riam dele, por ser um hanyou. E ele **odiava** isso. Ele pensou em responder, mas a garota tinha nada a ver com seu passado, então decidiu só questionar. "Qual é a graça?" Ela não respondeu, estava rindo muito. "Pare de rir, vaca!", mandou de dentes rilhados.

Depois de rir (muito), Kagome se controlou e respirou fundo. "A graça... Foi porque você fez uma cara muito engraçada, sendo que foi só uma brincadeira... Parar de rir, já parei... Agora...", ficou séria, o que fez o hanyou confirmar seu palpite de que o humor dessa menina era instável demais. Ele fez uma cara séria. "Vaca, é a sua mulher!", exclamou ela saindo do quarto.

Não ofendeu. Ele não tinha mulher, mesmo.

Tentou se levantar, e o mundo girou, fazendo-o cair de volta na cama. Precisava de sangue. Estava tonto, sem forças e com fome. E se fingir de 'legal' para aquela odiosa garota o tem estressado bastante. Precisava repor as energias.

Sentiu um cheiro bom se aproximando, e a garota entrou. Trouxe uma bandeja cheia de comida e refrigerante. Ta aí um ótimo jeito de repor a energia perdida!

Fechou a porta com o quadril e o olhou sorrindo. Ele a olhava de uma forma estranha, mas Kagome ignorou. "Fiz um lanchinho pra gente. E pra você repor a força, perdeu muito sangue.", pôs a bandeja encima da cama e ofereceu um sanduíche a ele, depois se levantou e caminhou para a porta.

Ele a olhou, confuso, e perguntou. "Aonde vai?" Tinha que se previnir. Ela podia chamar a polícia por ele ser um hanyou. Apesar de ela ter falado que preferia mais hanyous a pessoas preconceituosas, ele não podia confiar nela.

"Vou buscar só mais uma coisa pra comer.", disse batendo a porta.

Quando voltou, Kagome trazia consigo a comida mais gostosa, mais maravilhosa, mais saborosa, e mais outras coisas do mundo todo!

"Por fe isxta sofinu pora xieu ianxi?"

"Não fale comigo de boca cheia, porque não entendo nada do que você diz.", disse sem nem olhá-lo. O viu mastigar um pouco mais rápido e engolir com um pouco de dificuldade. Kagome sorriu internamente, ele parecia ser legal.

"Por que está sorrindo para seu lanche?" Ela olhou para ele e arregalou os olhos. Ele não era tão legal quanto ela pensou.

Ele tinha comido TUDO!

Comeu os 6 sanduíches, os 4 bolinhos de arroz, as 2 gelatinas, os dois copos de sorvete, bebeu toda a garrafa de coca-cola, e agora estava devorando o pacote de biscoito de chocolate!

'_Ele com certeza não tem fundo no estômago. '_, afirmou ela.

"Bem, já que você comeu todo o nosso lanche, vou ter que me contentar com o meu joelho.", suspirou. O ouviu exclamar e o olhou confusa. "Que foi?"

"Você vai comer o joelho?!", indagou ainda incrédulo.

Kagome ficou mais confusa. Ora, o que mais era faria com ele além de comê-lo? Que garoto estranho, ela pensou, de onde será que ele veio? "Vou, oras. Joelho é a melhor coisa que existe!" Sonhava que um dia viveria num mundo feito de joelho.

"Você é algum tipo de canibal por acaso?", disse a tirando de seus sonhos. Ele a olhava confuso. Por que, diabos, ela comeria o próprio joelho? Que garota estranha, ele pensou, de onde será que ela veio?

Ela olhou-o confusa. "Canibal?"... Ah, agora a ficha caiu. "Ah, não! Não vou comer o meu próprio joelho, e sim este.", disse apontando para o salgado.

Inu-Yasha analisou o salgado e só pôde dizer uma coisa "Isso não tem nada a ver com um joelho para ser chamado assim, em minha opinião."

Sorriu. "Então concordamos. Não existem motivos plausíveis pra este nome."

De repente bateu uma vontade de saber qual o sabor de um joelho...

Ok, quando a garota chegar perto, ele pega aquele joelho e come numa bocada só. E se ela reclamar, era só cortar a sua barriga e enforcá-la com as próprias tripas que com certeza ela iria se calar.

Ela estava chegando perto.

Mais perto... E... Chegou!

Pegou o joelho num golpe rápido que ela quase não viu. Ele o pôs na boca de uma vez, o mastigou um pouco e depois engoliu. Hmmm... Delicioso! Queijo e presunto envolto de massa! Que delícia!

Agora ele mexeu no que não devia! Como esse garoto ousara seqüestrar seu joelho assim? "Ah, não! Tudo menos o meu joelho. Grr... Você vai pagar!" Deu um tapa forte na nuca dele. "Humpf! Ninguém mexeu com o meu jo–".

Ela parou de falar quando uma mão grande se fechou em seu pescoço, apertando-o. "Como se atreve a me bater, cadela?", rosnou, apertando mais o pescoço dela. Ela, porém, não se mostrava afetada de forma alguma. Isso o irritou. "Não sabe que sou um hanyou-vampiro? Então ponha-se no seu lugar!", rosnou entre dentes. Olhos transbordando ira. A menina ainda se mostrava indiferente, mas era perceptível que o ar já lhe faltava. "Você não disse que era TUDO menos o seu joelho, então... Contente-se com a morte...".

Kagome o sentiu apertar mais seu pescoço antes de cair no colo dele desacordada.


	2. Bem vinda ao inferno!

Acordou quando o vento bateu forte e frio em seu rosto. Abriu os olhos com certa dificuldade e tentou se mexer, só para descobrir que estava aproximadamente a 2 mil pés de altura, voando encima das costas do hanyou, cujo batia as negras asas que tinha nas costas. Eles estavam indo em direção a uma montanha realmente alta. A neblina impedia de ver onde estavam exatamente, deixando Kagome apreensiva.

"Pare de se mexer, ou vai acabar caindo!", ralhou.

Ela estava impressionada com a resistência do hanyou, um frio daqueles e ele estava sem camisa e nem tremia! E ainda era quentinho. "Oh, meu Deus...", sussurrou espantada ao ver que ele tinha sangue nas mãos. E, com certeza, não era dele, não estava machucado.

"Ouça, se não parar de se mexer eu juro que te amarro com arame farpado!", ameaçou impaciente.

"Ninguém mandou você me trazer!", exclamou. E isso a fez lembrar de algo "E por falar nisso, por que me trouxe?".

Ok, ela quem pediu. Pousou graciosamente em frente a um terreno baldio, cercado por arame farpado.

Kagome gelou.

Inu-Yasha sorriu. "Quero que saiba moça, que sou uma pessoa de palavra." Arrancou boa parte do arame, e trouxe até ela. "Eu disse que ia te amarrar com arame farpado se você se mexesse, e você se mexeu, agora aguente."

'_Que droga! Como eu ia saber que esse babaca não tava brincando?! Se bem que, ele não tem cara de quem faz brincadeiras... Tô ferrada... '_ Kagome pensou enquanto mordia o lábio pela dor das farpas.

Terminou de amarrá-la sob protestos, e ela acabou se ferindo e sangrando. Inu-Yasha ficou olhando o sangue dela descer pelas mãos e pelos pés. Parecia bom, o cheiro era tentador e convidativo. O sangue escorria dos tornozelos até os pés, bem lentamente. Era torturante ficar só olhando. Talvez se fingisse que escorregou e caiu de boca nos pés dela... Nah, óbvio demais. A garota resmungava de dor, mas ele não escutava, realmente. Aquele líquido viscoso realmente o atraía. Tanto que sua boca secou de tanta vontade.

Imaginou como se essa garota se entregasse de boa vontade: Essa garota tirando o cabelo da frente de seu pescoço, o deixando exposto. Ela diria 'Beba', e ele, sem nem a deixar terminar, se atiraria no pescoço dela, perfurando sua pele e sugando o sangue tão por ele desejado. Ele sentiria seu corpo ficar dormente de tanto prazer. Então, ele iria querer mais. Iria sugar mais forte e mais desesperado, ansiando por mais.

O pensamento fez seu estômago arder de vontade, implorando para que sua fantasia se tornasse realidade. Ele não o culpava, o sangue dela realmente parecia ótimo.

"Ei! – Eu sei que ver meu sofrimento deve ser prazeroso para você, mas não acha que já está bom? – Me fez sangrar, me machucar e ficar dolorosamente dolorida. Agora, por favor, me desamarre...".

InuYasha levou alguns segundos para controlar seu estômago e depois limpou a garganta para se assegurar de que sua voz não sairia rouca. Ele sorriu cínico.

"Ah, mas é só arame farpado – São só umas picadinhas de nada".

"Primeiro: você é um Hanyou. Pra **você** é só uma _picadinha de nada_! – Segundo: Eu não sou idiota. Sei que é só arame farpado. – E terceiro: A anestesia que apliquei também doía, mas fiz de tudo para não doer, ao contrário de você que está fazendo de tudo pra que me doa mais!" Kagome despejou irritada.

Mas, ele a encarava numa fúria fria. "Acabou?" Ele perguntou, rosnando enquanto que de suas costas saíam suas duas asas negras de morcego.

"Bom, agora você irá embarcar numa viagem só de ida para um lugar muito legal." Ele disse numa falsa empolgação enquanto se levantava. Aquela garota o tirava do sério.

"Para onde?" Kagome perguntou cautelosa. Ele estava irritado.

"... Pro inferno...", sorriu maldoso. "Farei da sua vida um verdadeiro inferno."

Kagome virou-se brusca para ele, o olhando através de olhos estreitados.

Ela realmente teve medo, naquele momento. Ele não parecia um daqueles bandidos que amoleciam no final. Mas, tinha um detalhe de que ele não sabia...

Ela era Higurashi Kagome.

'_Digo o mesmo pra você... '_

Mas, o problema era: como fazer isso.

xD

Não muito longe dali, num castelo acontecia uma calorosa festa. Todos os seres vampíricos estavam presentes, como todas as noites. Eles curtiam o rock pesado ao fundo enquanto bebiam, ou conversavam, ou quando não estavam se agarrando em uma das poltronas.

De repente, um som ensurdecedor de portas sendo violentamente abertas abafou o rock, seguido por alguns gritos femininos. Nada de anormal ali. Acontecia isso todas as noites. Tão logo eles retomaram os seus afazeres, as portas do salão se abriram, fazendo os festeiros se encolherem com o som.

Inu-Yasha entrou e parou na porta, sendo alvo de olhares intrigados. Afinal, o que o chefe estava fazendo com uma humana jogada nas costa como se fosse um saco de batatas enquanto usava uma coisa que talvez um dia tivesse sido uma calça, e que agora mais parecia uma tanga do Tarzan?

Inu-Yasha deu de ombros, ajeitando a menina nas costas e começando a andar. "Como pode ver, damos ótimas festas luxuriosas todas as noites. Você pode participar se você se comportar como eu mandar."

"Me morda!" Percebendo o que falou, ela rapidamente corrigiu. "Não, espere! Não me morda!" Onde ela estava com a cabeça?

_(NA: "Me morda" é uma expressão americana que significa que Kagome não ta nem aí pro que Inu-Yasha disse. Ela estava realmente estressada pra falar isso para um vampiro xD)_

"Droga, eu já estava aqui todo excitado (Não é o que vocês estão pensando)...", ele sorriu cínico.

"Nojento..."

Passou por uma porta que deu para um corredor externo que ligava um castelo a outro. Era um castelo dividido em três (Um atrás do outro). O primeiro castelo era onde os líderes da irmandade moravam. O segundo castelo era o famoso Tortura, chamado assim por ser usado como prisão de tortura para os rebeldes e/ou inimigos. E o terceiro castelo era onde os subordinados da irmandade moravam.

Atravessaram o corredor e entraram em um outro castelo. Kagome não sabia exatamente onde estavam, pois se encontrava com os olhos fechados, mas seus lábios estavam selados e sua expressão parecia ser de dor. Inu-Yasha percebeu.

"Pela sua cara, está doendo, certo?" Ele perguntou divertido.

"Também... Mas, isso é mais por tentar ignorar sua mão na minha bunda – Wow! – Eu juro que se acariciar de novo, eu – WOW! Principalmente APERTAR! Não aperte e nem faça NADA!" A mão dele nem sequer se mexeu. Suspirou.

Essa garota era irritante. Uma irritante garota de pele macia. Mas, isso não era importante, realmente. O importante é que à exatamente... Cinco segundos, levaria o maior sermão.

Três, dois, um...

"**Inu-Yasha!**" Era Kikyou. Deve tê-lo visto entrando com a garota. Ela estava irritada. Dane-se.

"Que é Kikyou?" Ele perguntou entediado. Isso acontecia todo o tempo quando ela o pegava conversando com Sango. Droga, ele e Sango eram como irmãos e Kikyou sabia disso, mas mesmo assim ela reclamava. Por que não a tinha matado ainda?

"O que é isso?" Kikyou perguntou enquanto estreitava os olhos negros.

Duh! "Uma garota...?" Coisa mais óbvia.

"Disso eu sei m–".

"Então por que perguntou?".

Kikyou respirou fundo em busca de paciência. Ele estava tão irritante. "Quero saber o porquê de estar com isso no colo". Ela disse, olhando com nojo para Kagome.

"Eu não sou _isso_!" Kagome falou firme, de repente. "Sou uma pessoa como qualquer outra" Seu tom não saiu como queria na última frase. Saiu meio que desapontado, mas não ligava realmente.

Kikyou a fuzilou. Nunca a responderam dessa forma, quem essa garota pensava que era? "Não está em posição de exigir nada." Inu-Yasha apenas olhava para aquilo como se fosse um jogo de ping-pong.

"Seu tom gélido não me assusta". Kagome rebateu.

Kikyou sorriu maléfica. "Então, eu terei que me empanhar um pouco mais...", riu.

Agora, aquilo sim a assustava.

"Você não vai fazer nada nem com os cabelos dela, Kikyou" Ele interrompeu, deixando claramente que o bate-boca havia terminado. Ele começou a andar.

Kikyou ficou olhando eles discutirem algo sobre 'mão' e 'traseiro', até sumirem na curva do corredor.

xD

"Para onde... Está me levando...?".

Pela fraqueza da voz, ela estava morrendo. Por perda de sangue, obviamente, Inu-Yasha pensou. "Para as celas da masmorra.", respondeu sem rodeios.

Isso não era bom. Mas, Kikyou estava certa, não estava em posição de exigir nada. Não podia pedir para que a levasse para um quarto... Até podia, mas não iria adiantar. "Por favor... Rápido...".

'_Merda... '_, apertou o passo. Não que estivesse preocupado, de jeito nenhum, mas não queria que–.

"Oh meu Deus..."

InuYasha viu que ela não estava mais em condições de continuar e a colocou cuidadosamente no chão e foi aí que ele viu o motivo dela estar desse jeito. Ela tinha seus motivos. Os arames estavam totalmente encravados em seu corpo, fazendo-a perder sangue e ficar extremamente dolorida. Ele suspirou e começou a, muito delicadamente, retirar os arames, mas isso só serviu para o sangue começar a escorrer novamente e seu estômago ardeu como nunca tinha ardido, ele quase sentia dor. Estava quase iniciando uma maratona de fantasias com a garota, de novo, então as afastou.

Ele estava ofegante, de olhos fechados, começando a suar e meio grogue. "Assim...Tá melhor...?"

"Não... Mas, está menos péssimo..." Kagome engoliu em seco, sentindo sua garganta latejar. Estava aliviada por poder se mexer, mas mesmo assim, ainda não podia, pois doia um monte fazer aquilo. Mas, ainda assim, como sua natureza, era a mesma que a de uma geléia, ela estava agradecida. "O..."

"'O' o quê?" Ele perguntou, irritado por ter sido interrompido em suas fantasias.

Sua conciência começou a ficar escassa e seus olhos pesaram. "Obrigada..." E desmaiou, perdendo o olhar de choque intrigado que o hanyou deu.


	3. Você acha isso certo?

Seu corpo inteiro gritou de dor quando foi jogada desplicentemente no chão frio da cela e Kagome tossiu ao impedir um grito de dor. Que aquele hanyou era malvado, ela já sabia, mas que não tinha o mínimo de bom senso, essa era nova para ela. Jogou-a tão rude e descuidadamente como se fosse um saco de batatas enquanto estava toda ferida por arames. Ela ouviu o hanyou chamar alguém seguido de um barulho que parecia ser chaves.

"A porta fica **fechada** – Ela **não** sai - E **ninguém** entra. Ouviu?"

"Sim, senhor – Lady Inu acabou de chegar."

"Ótimo" E com isso, escutou passos e presumiu que o hanyou tinha ido embora.

Tentou abrir os olhos, mas nem para isso tinha forças. Será que estava morrendo? Tentou de novo e conseguiu, mas apenas por um instante. Tudo que conseguiu ver fora que estava em um cubículo com uma quadradinho como janela e alguns tufos de palha nos cantos da cela. Tudo bem, que ela não esperava um quarto de hotel, mas.ela també não contava com um 'nada'. Sinceramente, já vira homens presidiários serem melhor tratados do que ela, neste momento.

Ela suspirou de dor, sentindo seus pulsos latejarem e se lembrou de quando seu pai cuidava de seus ferimentos. O cuidado e a delicadeza dele quando enfaixava o seu braço ou como era habilidoso com o band-aid

Ela ouviu o ranger de dobradiças enferrujadas e ficou alerta, mas ela sabia que era o hanyou, afinal, ele havia claramente ordenado de que ninguem entrasse a não ser ele, então não se incomodou em dar sinal de vida.

Ela o ouviu dar uma risada e teve de se segurar para não rir dele em zombaria . Mas, qualquer pensamento de resistência desapareceu quando sentiu uma língua fedida a álcool varrer todo seu pescoço, deixando-o todo babado.

Kagome não soube de onde invocou força suficente para se afastar, mas estava agradecida de qualquer jeito, mas furiosa. "Bastardo! – Hanyou ridículo, o que pensa que–" Kagome congelou.

Aquele não era o Hanyou.

De fato, era um velho, gordo e baixo. Estava prestes a gritar, mas a mão do homem voou tão rápido para sua boca, que ela nem conseguiu acompanhar o movimento. "Quieta, gracinha. Sem gritos, ou serei malvado com voc–"

O homem gemeu de dor quando o joelho de Kagome me agrediu seu órgão genital. Ela realmente não sabia como diabos estava conseguindo fazer aquilo tudo de repente, mas nem ligou, apenas aproveitou a oportunidade e correu para a porta, mancando. Porém, para sua desgraça, estava trancada.

"Droga!"

Mal terminou de falar e uma incrível dor a atravessou, que despontava de um pouco abaixo do vale dos seios e corria para todo o corpo. Lentamente olhou para baixo e viu uma lâmina saindo de dentro de si. Horror tomou conta de si quando pôs mão nas costas e voltou uma mão completamente encharcada de sangue. Sua respiração falhou e Kagome desabou no chão, olhando para o homem em completo pavor.

Seus olhos pesaram e ela escorregou para a escuridão.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Ele estava em seu quarto agora, pensando em como se livraria de Kikyou: uma mulher sem-graça, fria e ninfomaníaca (louca por sexo). Ela estava batendo em sua porta, pedindo para entrar e ter uma 'conversa amigável' com ele.

'_Keh! – Só se for com meu saco...'_, ele pensou, decidindo ignorá-la.

Ele suspirou de prazer o sentir seu estômago arder quando sentiu o cheiro do sangue mais delicioso que já encontrara, clamando por pelo menos uma gota do sangue daquela garota nova. Isso o fez lembrar-se dela e do detalhe que ele não pôde ignorar: ela era uma sacerdotisa. E isso poderia ajudá-lo muito em sua busca pela Shikon. Novamente, seu estômago ardeu em clamor do sangue que só uma pessoa no mundo possuía.

De repente, aquilo o atingiu.

"Merda!" Correu.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Kagome lentamente acordou, sentindo cada centímetro de seu corpo reclamar de dor, em especial, o casual buraco na sua barriga. Podia até sentir a prata roçando em sua carne, quando respirava discretamente. O causador desgraçado estava andando de um lado para o outro, se lamentando da besteira que fez e que agora o chefe iria matá-lo e aquele blá blá blá todo.

'_Ninguém mandou tentar me violentar'_, ela pensou amargurada, ainda fingindo-se de morta.

"Vou morrer... Vou morrer..." ele subitamente parou de andar e suspirou, tirando um canivete da bota e olhando para Kagome. "Mas... Já que irei morrer, nada impede de fazer uma pequena obra-de-arte em você, não é?"

Kagome engoliu em seco enquanto sentia seus olhos marejarem e seu coração afundar junto com a esperança de viver mais alguns anos. Ela sempre pensou que fosse morrer por um tiro ou causas naturais, mas então, não foi bem que aconteceu. Ia morrer com uma adaga no meio do corpo e com 'obra-de-arte'no corpo.

Quando sentiu a lâmina do canivete tocar seu braço, ela rezou intensamente para viver e de algum jeito se salvar e ir para casa, pois claro, ela não ia desistir.

Ela não sabia ainda como... Mas iria lutar.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Bem, ele não sabia o que estava acontecendo com a garota, mas com certeza sabia que NÃO iria mais colocá-la no último andar da prisão. Cansava muito subir até lá. E não podia voar, porque não tinha espaço para suas asas. Ele acelerou mais e rapidamente chegou à cela e odiou não ver seu servo de guarda na porta. Onde estava aquele imbecíl, afinal? InuYasha tentou abrir a porta, mas estava trancada e ele estava sem chave. Sorriu.

Vai ter de ser à moda antiga.

InuYasha chutou a porta e ele sorriu convencido ao ver que ela caiu com apenas um chute seu. Mas, seu sorriso morreu ao ver a cena dentro da cela. Era confuso como tudo foi parar daquele jeito tão... Confuso.

O seu servo estava desmaiado e a garota estava caída nua com a yukata cobrindo seu corpo, e respirando em grandes haustos. "Oh, meu..." O que era aquela poça de sangue? Vinha dela. Ele se aproximou da garota e antes que pudesse tirar a yukata, um fraco e delicado toque em seu pulso o fez parar e recuar a mão devolta.

"Eu não... Nã–" O olhar de Kagome caiu para o corpo de InuYasha e ela arregalou os olhos. InuYasha sentiu cheiro de medo.

"Calma, não irei fazer nada com você, menina." Ele rosnou. "Mas com ele sim..."

"Não é isso... Sua feri-das sa...raram..." Não podia deixar de se preocupar com ele. Gostava do hanyou que conhecera em sua casa, não deste aí, mas eram a mesma pessoa.

"Comum para hanyous – Agora me diga o que aconteceu aqui!!", ele exigiu ancioso.

"Por favor... E-eu sei que você me odeia, não se preocupe, é recíproco, mas... Eu imploro... Nã-não me deixe morrer aqui, não desse jeito... Por favor..." Mal ela terminou de falar e seus olhos rolaram para trás quando ela desmaiou.

Bem, ele ia ajudá-la, mas não por ter sentido alguma pena e muito menos compaixão. Era apenas porque precisava dela para achar a shikon. Ele retioru a yukata para ver o motivo dela estar quase morta e ele se espantou ao ver uma adaga transpassada no estômago da garota. "Ai, merda" Rapidamente retirou a adaga e, institiva e instantaneamente, a garota tossiu sangue. "Merda de novo." InuYasha ia pegá-la e levá-la para o quarto, mas lembrou-se de algo tentador o suficiente para o fazer parar.

A adaga.

Ele olhou para o objeto de prata e notou que ele pingava sangue, que obviamente era o da garota, pois o cheiro era inconfundível. InuYasha não resistiu, pegou a adaga e a contemplou. Só com isso, seu estômago gritou em ardência para seu portador deixar de ser tão imbecíl e atacar a adaga. E foi o que fez. InuYasha gemeu alto de prazer enquanto lambia toda a extensão de prata, sentindo o nectar dos deuses descer por sua garganta. Era divino, deveria ser considerado crime ter um sangue daquele tipo: cheiroso, bonito, gostoso ao extremo, chamativo, gostoso, tentador, gostoso... Perfeito.

Quando o sangue acabou, ele xingou e guardou a adaga no cinto, era bonita e útil, então não inha por quê não roubar, e também... A adaga não tinha mais dono. Bom... Pelo menos não teria mais daqui à cinco minutos.

Andou até seu servo e o cutucou com o pé. O homem gemeu e abriu olhos desfocalizados, tentando estabilizar-se. Quando o fez, viu um par de pés cheios de garras e engoliu em seco. Conhecia aqueles pés. Olhou para cima e viu seu mestre sorrindo simpaticamente para ele e isso o deixou confuso. Ele não ia castigá-lo? Viu InuYasha estender a mão para ajudá-lo a levantar e aí ele soube que estava tudo bem.

"Realmente foi uma boa escolha, senhor Matsui, ela é de longe a mais gostosa que já tivemos aqui." Ele pausou e olhou criticamente a garota, depois olhou para seu servo, sorrindo. "Gostou de brincar com ela?" Ele novamente estendeu a mão e o servo a pegou, feliz por não ter sido culpado.

Porém, no momento em que tocou na mão de seu mestre, foi brutalmente puxado e prenssado na parede. Terror o inundou quando olhou para InuYasha e viu seus olhos vermelhos com as íris douradas e seus caninos se alongarem.

InuYasha lambeu os lábios, saboreando o gosto do pavor de seu servo, enquanto estalava os dedos. "Porque eu vou adorar brincar com você"

Em um movimentos super-rápido de mãos, InuYasha enfiou a mão no estômago do homem, bem onde ele havia atingido a garota, e imediatamente desceu sangue da boca do servo. "É bom, não é? – ter o estômago perfurado..."

O servo balançou a cabeça, negando. "Per...dão"

InuYasha pensou. "Hmm... Ok, vou ser misericordioso."Bruscamente puxou a mão para fora trazendo o intestino do servo para fora. Ele fez cara de nojo e deixou tudo cair de sua mão para o chão com um barulho molhado, feito um 'ploc'.

Saiu da cela, pegou a garota e desapareceu em fumaça.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Kagome gemeu quando acordou. A cabeça doía e havia algo errado com seu quarto. Por que ele estava com paredes decoradas em madeira e sua decoração de repente de lilás foi para vinho? Ah é... Estava em um castelo. Um castelo malvado onde morava um cara malvado que vivia com pessoas malvadas e que tem um gosta malvado. Quanta malvadeza.

Um barulho de algo tropeçando a fez ficar rígida, olhando para todos os lados, mas não viu ninguém. Obrigou-se a relaxar e suspirou, porém, mas o fez e um kitsune pulou em seu colo, fazendo-a gritar.

"Shhh! – Não grite, se não _ele_ vai me achar" Ele sussurrou.

Ela não precisava perguntar à quem aquele _'ele'_ se referia. "Qual seu nome?", sorriu. Ele era adorável.

O kitsune fez uma pose valente enquanto sorria. "Meu nome é Shippou. E o seu?"

Kagome pensou que fosse melhor não dar seu nome verdadeiro, afinal, o nome é o cartão de visita de cada pessoa. O seu significa Heroína. Imagine se eles eram sistemáticos e frescos e a matassem, achando que ela salvaria o mundo das garras deles –e principalmente dos dentes. "Meu nome é Kamitsu" Era um bom nome, e significa Sagrada. Nada comprometedor.

A porta se abriu abruptamente e o hanyou entrou, e quando ele viu Shippou, voou como um raio até o kitsune e o pegou pelo rabo. "Eu já repeti 463 vezes em apenas um século para NÃO andar pelas minhas prateleiras de armas e você ainda assim continua desobedecendo! – Por sua causa, meu melhor pais de sais está empenado!" Ele esbravejou. "De novo!"

"Ninguém mandou fazer com que aquela coisa gosmenta e canina me perseguir!"

"Ninguém mandou ficar me irritando enquanto estou trabalhando!"

"Cantar a ajudante da cozinheira é trabalho, agora?!" Ele devolveu e InuYasha rosnou, jogando-o para fora do quarto e depois se voltou para a garota, caminhando até ela, com uma expressão séria.

Kagome sentiu seu coração querer pular para fora de sua caixa toráxica, mas manteve uma postura normal. Ele parou ao pé da cama e despejou. "Você já está melhor?"

Assim... Não que ela tenha imaginado que ele talvez estivesse preocupado com ela, mas vontade de que fosse isso não faltava. "Huh... Sim", disse. "Obrigada – Eu... acho."

Ele sorriu sadicamente. "Então, já pode voltar para o prisão"

Estranho, de repente ela não se sentia mais tão bem assim. Viu-o dar a volta na cama para pegá-la e rapidamente pulou para fora, tomando o máximo de distância possível do hanyou.

Kagome sabia que seria idiota, mas tentou de qualquer modo. Olhou-o com olhos implorativos e medrosos."Por favor, não me leve para lá de novo." Ele parou por um momento e a analisou. Kagome passou por uma eternidade tensa de 6 segundos olhando para ele, esperando um resultado positivo, mas sem muita esperança.

Ele suspirou e a olhou derrotado. "Isso não é do meu feitio, mas..." Sem completar a frase, ele desapareceu em fumaça.

Alívio a banhou e ela desabou na cama, suspirando. Um pouco mais feliz do que segundos atrás. Ela ouviu um 'poof' atrás de si e viu mãos a abraçarem duramente por trás e uma voz bonita e aterrorizante sussurou ao seu ouvido. "Então, como não é do meu feito" apertou-a mais. "Se eu a deixasse aqui, não seria eu."

E novamente, desapareceu em fumaça.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Novamente, como na noite anterior, estavam ao caminho do castelo chamado Tormenta, do mesmo jeito: ela jogada por cima dos ombros como um saco de batatas. Ela tentou impedí-lo, chutando-o nas jóias da família, mas, inacreditavelmente, ele nem se mexeu e continuou andando, como se nada tivesse o atingido. Para falar a verdade, foi o pé dela que doeu. Até o seu órgão genital era malvado.

Olha, ela sabia que pessoas más são egoístas, orgulhosas, sem piedade, frias, calculistas, individualistas, indiferentes e tudo o mais, mas todas as pessoas más que conheceu (não que sejam muitas) tinha seu lado 'mole'. Porém, esta é sua primeira vez que conhece uma pessoa que não tinha dó ou remorso. Para ser sincera, ela duvidava de que ele possuisse algum sentimento que não fosse ódio, rancor, egoísmo, raiva ou qualquer coisa do tipo. Parecia do tipo que não tinha compaixão, apenas tinha seu orgulho, não tinha coração. Ela nunca tinha pensado que pudesse existir esse tipo de gente, por isso, não sabia como lidar com uma pessoa assim, até porque não acontecia de ser seqüestrada por um hanyou-vampiro todos dias. É mesmo... Fora seqüestrada. Como deveria estar sua família agora?

_'Será que já notaram que eu desapareci?'_, ela pensou. _'Sinto falta... Quero voltar...'_

InuYasha sentiu um pequeno cheiro de lágrimas e rolou os olhos. As sentimentais eram as piores, as mais fracas, as que nunca sabiam o que fazer, ou paralisavam em situação de perigo extremo. Eram ridículas. Rolou os olhos mais uma vez, ao ouvir um discreto fungar, vindo da garota. "O que é agora?", ele perguntou impaciente.

Ela pediu com voz embargada e chorosa. "Quieto..!" InuYasha se calou. Não porque a estava obedecendo, mas sim, porque estava surpreso pela ousadia da menina ao mandá-lo se calar. Não esperava que ela fosse fazer isso, esperava que ela respondesse ou parasse de chorar, mas ela o mandou se calar! Que garota ousadamente corajosa...

Chegaram ao Tormenta logo depois e, como InuYasha não queria, ter que subir todos os andares de novo, caso precisasse, ele a pôs na sétima cela, a última do primeiro andar da torre. Jogou a garota no chão, ouvindo ela reclamar. "Silêncio, estou pensando"

"Uma tarefa perigosa"

Ele a ignorou. "Ok – Olha só, da próxima vez que que você precisar de ajuda de novo, você simplesmente grite, ok?"

Kagome não respondeu, apenas o assistiu ir embora. Quando ele já estava longe o bastante, ela puxou a chave de dentro do decote, dando um sorriso malvado. "Hanyou otário, não terá próxima vez."

**oOoOoOoOoOoOo**

"InuYasha!"

InuYasha parou de andar e olhou para trás. "Ah, é você, Miroku. – Já limpou a casa da garota?" Ele perguntou, olhando para o bolo da calça de Miroku.

"Sim. Não irão desconfiar de nada." Ele respondeu, sério e, como sempre, de olhos fechados.

InuYasha farejou o ar. O cheiro daquela menina estava envolta de Miroku, mas havia uma concentração forte no bolso traseiro esquerdo da calça. "Houshi... o que você tem no bolso esquerdo de trás?"

"Nada, meu senhor."

InuYasha rosnou e, num segundo, rasgou o bolso e uma coisinha preta caiu. InuYasha pegou o objeto e olhou para o indivíduo em sua frente. "Keh! – Pau que nasce torto morre torto..."

Miroku riu, assentindo. "É claro"

"Mas por que o sutiã? – Você sempre pegava calcinhas" InuYasha olhou o sutiã preto rendado. Era bonito.

"É feito sob medida."

"E...?"

"Veja a etiqueta e saberá"

InuYasha procurou pela etiqueta e quando viu, engasgou. "Merda! – O busto dela mede 91?!" InuYasha não desgrudava os olhos daqueles santos números.

"É isso aí, meu amigo. Você finalmente acertou o buraco." Miroku deu tapinhas no ombro do amigo paralisado. "Bem, como vi que você gostou, pode ficar. Eu vou tapar o buraco do estômago na cozinho do Terceiro."

"O-ok..." Quando Miroku saiu, InuYasha secou a baba e guardou o sutiã no bolso, retomando seu caminho. Há muito tempo queria falar com seu pai. Aquela história de viajar teria de ser adiantada um pouco.

Por bem ou por mal.


	4. É preciso pouco para sonhar

_Em um mundo onde o coração é maldade,_

_Em um mundo onde a guerra é diversão,_

_E o sangue é o alimento vital, o ódio é Rei._

_Sua sagrada ambição é a cobiça dos Caninos, a Shikon._

_Carne e sangue raros será a divisória._

_A shikon terá o nome que o ódio protege e ama._

_A cobiça apenas cederá com o sacrifício daquela que é feita de Amor._

_Então, o saciamento de seu desejo virá com efeito contrário,_

_E a loucura e o choro o consumirá at la ar d or os e..._

_(Profecia sem erros de digitação no final, eu juro xD)_

**oOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Pegou uma xícara e tomou um gole do maravilhoso café que apenas Izayoi sabia fazer. O desjejum era a parte que mais apreciava do dia, pois não tinha nenhum conselheiro falando em seus ouvidos de suspeitas de guerras, dívidas de outros castelos que ele deveria cobrar... Era realmente muito exaustivo. E era por esse motivo que adorava o desjejum: porque ninguém interrompia.

Ouviu a porta ser brutalmente aberta e rilhou os dentes ao ouvir seu caçula o chamar. "O que foi, InuYasha?"

"Oyaji, precisamos conversar."

"Não neste linguajar."

"Ok, _papai_" Quando Inu Taishou assentiu, InuYasha prosseguiu "Precisamos adiantar a viagem para procurar a Shikon"

"E por que acha isso?"

"Porque, se você não sabe, o nosso tempo está acabando. – Se as outras Casas acharem a shikon antes de nós, estaremos perdidos!"

Lord Inu olhou para seu filho. Ele não o enganava. "Quer achar Kagome, não é?" Sorriu esperto e InuYasha desviou o olhar. "Filho, nem sabe quem é ela, ou como ela é. Pode ser até nem estar neste país!"

"Não importa!" InuYasha alterou sua voz, nervoso. "O que que tem de errado achá-la?"

"Ela pode ser apenas um sonho bobo." Ele advertiu, bebericando mais um gole do café. Estava uma delícia.

"InuYasha, aclame-se" Izayoi pediu quando o filho cerrou os punhos com força desnecessária e seus dentes crescerem involuntariamente.

"Kagome. Não. É. Um. Sonho. Bobo." Ele respirou fundo, enquanto sentia seus dentes espetarem seus lábios. "Ela existi SIM!" Gritou, saindo do quarto e fechando a porta do mesmo jeito que a abriu.

Inu Taishou suspirou. "Será que ele não vai desistir?", perguntou para o nada.

"Sabe tão bem quanto eu que não irá." Lady Inu disse, o abraçando por trás. "Ele puxou à você."

"Mas, se ele a encontrar, a profecia vai se cumprir." Ele se virou e a abraçou devolta.

"Honestamente, não sei por que tem tanto medo da profecia, querido. – O que o preocupa?" Ela se afastou o suficiente para olhá-lo nos olhos.

"Sabe que a profecia não tem final, Izayoi, o final do papel foi queimado no dia em que foi escrita. Não sei o que está reservado para InuYasha ao se encontrar com esta garota Kagome.", suspirou. Preocupação evidente na voz. "Não quero que nada aconteça com ele."

Izayoi sorriu. "Meu amor... Se não deixar que nada aconteça com ele, então, nada vai acontecer com ele." Ela o abraçou de novo. "Vamos esperar."

"Não..." Ele a apertou nos braços, olhando para um ponto qualquer com determinação. "Não deixarei que encontre a garota."

**oOoOoOoOoOoOo**

"Droga!" InuYasha socou uma árvore, fazendo-a se partir ao meio. Lá se ia a quinta árvore.

"Agora sei porque andam reclamando tanto do desmatamento."

InuYasha parou e olhou para a garota. Bufou. "Sem lição de moral, Sango. Se quiser viver.", rosnou.

"Tente." Ela o desafiou.

InuYasha virou bruscamente para Sango e aprontou as garras. Estva pronto para descer as garras para uma matança limpa, quando olhou para Sango e rosnou ao descobrir que não conseguia.

Sango cruzou os braços, esperando "Então...?"

Bufou de novo. "Apenas saia e me de–"

"Foi seu pai, não foi? – Ele falou de Kagome?" Se fosse isso, ela elevaria as mãos aos céus e daria graças a Deus, pois havia algum sentimento ali.

InuYasha desviou o olhar e sentou em cima da árvore que acabara de derrubar. "Disse que era apenas um sonho bobo." Ele disse de dentes rilhados, punhos cerrados e olhos fortemente fechados. Tamanha era sua raiva.

Sango concordava com Lord Inu, mas não é preciso ser inteligente que se expressasse sua verdadeira opinião, acabaria sem língua. Embora tivesse uma amiga com o mesmo nome, duvidava que fosse Kagome. A Kagome do sonho de InuYasha talvez fosse apenas um espírito inquieto que cismou com InuYasha, pedindo ajuda. Sango sentia em dizer ao espírito, mas ajuda seria a última coisa que conseguiria ter desse hanyou.

Vendo que InuYasha estava realmente mal com a situação, resolveu desviar do asunto. "Ouvi dizer que temos visitas. Quem é desta vez? – Britney Spears?" Odiava esta mulher, mas precisava descontrair.

InuYasha fez cara de nojo. "Não, esta aqui tem MUITO mais seios e são naturias, e ela não tem rugas para esconder." Ele disse. "E acho que você poderia achar um assunto melhor para desviar. Odeio esta garota."

Sango juntou as mãos, como se fosse rezar e formou sua melhor cara de pidona. "Posso vê-la? – Deixa, vai!"

InuYasha estremesseu. Sabia muito bem o que tinha por trás daquele inocente 'posso vê-la'. Ele deu de ombros. Se não for machucá-la, sim."

"Ahh..." Mas essa era a melhor parte. "Esqueça, então." Ela se levantou e saiu andando, desanimada por seu hobby ter sido frustado.

InuYasha gritou. "Sua maníaca estripadora de indefesos!" Ele brincou. "... E não me mande este dedo horroroso outra vez!"

**oOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Já era noite e Kagome daria qualquer coisa para saber que horas eram, mas principalmente, por um sanduíche de peito de peru com maionese (acabei de comer um). Pensar em comida fez seu estômago roncar e nem pondo a mão na barriga amenizou o protesto. De repente, aquilo a atingiu. A adaga. Podia até sentir a prata roçando em sua carne só de lembrar e se perguntou como podia estar viva. Quem a curou e como. Aquele híbrido não poderia ser, ele a odiava.

"E eu espero que ele saiba que é recíproco"

Kagome sabia que ela era a única humana naquele castelo e também sabia que todos eram vampiros. E como os vampiros não dormiam muito cedo, Kagome presumiu que já era bem tarde quando o rock pesado foi desligado e as luzes do salão foram apagadas.

A festa acabou. Era hora de ir para a casa.

Kagome correu para o canto da cela até onde estava o tufo de palha e o afastou, revelando a chave. Pegou-a e foi até a porta, na esperança de que fosse mesmo a chave que ele tinha usado ontem a noite. Era uma chave mestra, tinha que funcionar! Colocou a chave na fechadura e parou. Seu coração estava a mil. E se essa chave não fosse tão mestra assim...? (pode isso? .-.). Ela não ia conseguir fugir e finalmente ir para casa. Com esse pensamento, nem empulso, Kagome girou a chave e seus ouvidos captaram um 'click' e logo depois um ranger de fechaduras. Seu coração explodiu em alegria enquanto saía de dentro da cela.

Ao contrário das mocinhas idiotas dos filmes de terror, Kagome decidiu agir rápido e correu, ao invés de ficar parada, banhada de alívio e pensando o quão sortuda era por conseguir escapar. Odiava quando isso acontecia, era ridículo. Saiu daquele tal Tormenta e correu pelo corredor externo. O medo de não conseguir passar sem ser vista a assolou, porém, tinha que tentar.

Ou morrer tentando, o que era mais provável.

Entrou no castelo e logo que começou a correr tropeçou em um sapato jogado. Alguém ia querer aquele AllStar verde de volta, por isso, tinha que correr antes que viessem buscá-lo.

Aquele saguão era tão grande que não era difícil para Kagome se imaginar em um campo de futebol. Depois de correr aquele 'maracanã', Kagome chegou à porta e a abriu cuidadosamente para não fazer barulho. Saiu e viu um enorme jardim. Na verdade, campo. Ok, mais verdadeiramente uma floresta. Sem ligar muito para isso, correu em direção ao portão. Ela aumentou a velocidade, sentindo o vento gelado bater em seu rosto, enquanto sorria.

'_Estou livre'_, pensou enquanto saía portão à fora e entrava em uma floresta.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Agora Kagome sabia como uma pessoa que é seqüestrada e é liberta se sentia. A pessoa mais feliz do mundo. Porém, no caso de Kagome, a mais sortuda também. Depois de seguir em linha reta naquela floresta por vários minutos, se deparou com uma estrada. E qual não foi sua sorte quando um carro passou e a ofereceu carona. Agora estava sentada num delicioso benco de couro de um Honda Civic, descansando. Iria, dealguma forma, agradecer àquela senhora abençoada que a estava ajudando. Devia sua vida à ela.

"Então... Posso perguntar o quê uma moça bonita como você faz neste lugar à essa hora? – E de camisola?" A senhora de aparentemente 50 anos, perguntou sorrindo.

'Oh, bem, nada demais. Em resumo, apenas fui sequestrada por um vampiro, quase estuprada pro uma gordo psicopata, sobrevivi à uma adaga no estômago – como, nem eu sei –, mas consegui fugir e estou bem. Estranho, né?' Ela poderia falar assim, mas optou por algo mais simples. "Fugi de casa e me perdi."

A mulher a olhou por alguns segundos antes de voltar a olhar para a estrada. "Oh... Acha mesmo que esta foi uma decisão correta, querida? – Acho muito precipitado"

Kagome não sabia mentir, por isso, não desgrudou os olhos da estrada. Já estava na cidade, faltava pouco. "Não é para sempre, é só pra dar um susto na minha mãe, sabe? – Pra ver se ela realmente se importa comigo." Isso não era de todo uma mentira.

A senhora se compadeceu. "Oh, minha querida... não deve se preocupar, tenho certeza que sua mãe a ama muito, só não sabe demonstrar. Se você conversar com ela, sei que irá mudar."

Kagome sorriu. "Obrigada, senhora..."

"Tsuki. Kojima Tsuki."

"Obrigada, senhora Koji–"

Um estrondo no lado direito no carro abafou a voz de Kagome, obrigando a senhora freiar forte. Kagome olhou pelo retrovisor, mas não havia nada lá fora que pudesse ter provocado aquele empurrão. Outro pancada foi feita e o carro virou. A senhora estava de cinto, então estava segura, ao contrário de Kagome, que foi cuspida para fora do carro. Kagome foi de encontro ao chão dolorosamente para depois rolar pelo asfalto até o meio-fio da calçada.

Kagome sentiu que estava sendo puxada para a inconsciência, mas não se permitiu desmaiar. Engatinhou precariamente até o carro para ajudar a senhora, mas seu estômago revirou quando a viu. Em seu pescoço estava um grande pedaço de vidro. "Oh, meu Deus..." Ela sussurrou, sentindo os olhos arderem. "Sra. Koji-ma!", ela soluçou.

Kagome olhou para os lados em busca do que ou quem tinha feito aquilo, mas não havia nada ali. Estava sozinha, agora, na metrópole. Logo à frente tinha um pequeniníssimo túnel feito por um viaduto onde logo depois tinha prédios e atrás de si, mais prédios.

'_Estou perto de casa... Mas, à pé, vai levar uma hora...'_, pensou.

Ela secou as lágrimas e se levantou, mas quando virou, bateu em uma parede. Bem... ela esperava muito que fosse uma parede.

"Admito. Ou você é a vítima mais corajosa que já raptei... Ou a mais louca.", cruzou os braços de forma mais exagerada que o normal.

Quando ouviu a voz daquele hanyou, sentiu vontade de chorar e não estava disposta a reprimir. "Ah não... soluço Você não! – Me deixe em paz! O que quer de mim?!" Ela gritou.

InuYasha a olhou com desprezo. "Patética, fraca."

Kagome o encarou. Ela adoraria vê-lo na mesma situação: humano indefeso sendo perseguido por um... "Monstro..." Ela o olhou furiosa, fazendo questão de expressar todo seu ódio. InuYasha bufou. "Você é um MONSTRO!"

"Cale a boca, vaca! Não era para–"

Kagome chutou InuYasha em seu ponto mais sensível, ele caiu no chão e ela correu, ouvindo a gargalhada dele ecoar pela noite. Ela estranhou o fato dele ter caído no chão, porque da última vez, ele nem havia piscado. Não dando muita importância para isso, ela correu em direção ao túnel. Era para lá que sua casa ficava.

Ela olhou para trás e o viu ainda caído, gargalhando alto. Tudo ficou escuro quando Kagome se encontrou dentro do túnel, e seu coração também enegreceu pelo medo quando olhou pra trás e não o viu mais lá. "Ah!" Ela tropeçou num tipo de ferro e viu que era um pé-de-cabra . Segurou-o e levantou-se em posição de defesa, mesmo sabendo que nem com mil pés-de-cabra iria conseguir se defender dele. Andou de costas até encostar contra a parede.

"É engraçado como os humanos são patéticos" Kagome se assustou com a grossa voz vinda de repente, e estranhamente, de todos os lados. "Tão medrosos que fazem o coração correr tão disparados que quase não dá para acompanhar." InuYasha começou a bater palmas, imitando as batidas do coração de Kagome. Ele queria rir dela de tão patética. Ele fechou o semblante, de repente. Como? O coração dela estava... se estabilizando... "Que estranho... seu coração é tão... estável." Ele foi diminuindo a velocidade das palmas para acompanhar o coração dela. "Está calma." Ele começou a andar para ela.

Calma? Kagome estava longe de estar calma. O motivo real de seu coração estar calmo, é que ela estava tentando descobrir onde o maldito orelhudo estava. Mas não teve sucesso. A voz dele vinha de todos os lados.

"Oi." Ele apareceu na sua frente, acenando alegremente para ela.

Kagome assustou-se e segurou o pé-de-cabra defensoramente, do jeito que se ele se aproximasse mais, teria o coração no espeto. InuYasha riu. A ação seguinte do hanyou fez Kagome querer vomitar. Ele mesmo se enfiou no pé-de-cabra. Por vontade própria! E ele ria ainda por cima! Não era possível... O que era aquele hanyou?!

InuYasha ria da cara da garota. "Não adianta, princesa... Você é minha." Ele a estapeou com força, a fazendo cair no chão. Arrancou o pé-de-cabra de seu ombro direito com brutalidade e deixou que escorria do metal cair na testa da garota, onde havia uma ferida aberta, provavelmente causada pela queda ao chão. Viu a menina ficar tonta e desmaiar, mas o que ela disse ao cair na inconsciência o fez perder a noite (1).

"Por quê...?"

Boa pergunta.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Maldita garota metida à anã!

Depois de por a garota no calaboço (e se assegurar de que tinha a chave em mãos), InuYasha fora para seu quarto dormir. Só que as últimas palavras da anã não o deixava pregar o olho. Por quê? Ele mesmo não sabia... Ou tinha esquecido.

Ele parou de andar de um lado para o outro e deitou-se na cama. Aquela baixinha era intrigante. Ela sentiu medo, desespero, viu que não tinha jeito algum de escapar, mas em nenhum momento ele sentiu cheiro que submissão ou desistência vindo dela. E também tinha aquele detalhe: ela era sacerdotisa, mas parecia que ela não sabia disso ainda.

De repente, aquilo o atingiu.

Era isso! Ele a havia trazido porque era uma sacerdotisa e poderia ajudá-lo a encontrar a shikon! InuYasha suspirou aliviado, deitando-se enquanto cruzava os braços atrás da cabeça. "Eu sou um gênio." (Deixem ele sonhar .-.)

E foi com esse pensamento que InuYasha adormeceu, para sonhar com sua doce Kagome.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOo**

**Sonho da Kagome**

_Branco._

_Era a única definição para aquele lugar._

_Kagome se levantou de onde estava sentada, encostada em uma parede invisível. Olhou ao redor e viu que não tinha muito o que olhar. Na verdade, não tinha nada. Era o que aquele lugar era. Um nada. Nào tinha nada nem ninguém naquele estranho lugar. A solidão de repente a assombrou e Kagome se sentiu triste. Odiava ficar sozinha e não fazia nada para merecer isso, então por que sempre ficava só?_

_Um barulho que parecia muito com batidas no vidro ecoou pela imensidão e ela se concentrou para saber de onde vinha e percebeu que vinha de trás. Ela se virou e então os barulhos cessaram. Kagome se viu encarando uma silhueta desfocada de uma pessoa e não precisava ser inteligente para saber que era ela quem estava batendo naquele 'vidro invisivel' que os separava para chamar sua atenção._

_Kagome se aproximou em passos lentos e pôs a mão no vidro, um pouco acima de sua cabeça. Por que estava ali, naquele lugar estranho e frio? Se sentia tão triste por estar sozinha... Tanto que ela quis desaparecer com aquele vidro só para desfrutar da companhia de quem quer que fosse a pessoa do outro lado._

_Mas quem era aquela pessoa..?_

"Kagome..."_ Quê?! Como ela sabia que ela era? _"Onde você tá...?"

**oOoOoOoOoOoOo**

**Sonho do InuYasha**

_InuYasha sempre foi um homem corajoso, nunca teve medo de nada, era um homem sem medo. Mas, aquela imensidão negra estava lhe preocupando. Que raio de lugar era aquele?! Era um nada, isso era perceptível, mas onde estava Kagome?_

_Ele olhou ao redor e viu uma figura em pé. A visão estava desfocada, mas percebeu que estava de costas. Foi se aproximando dela, mas bateu em algo invisível, como um vidro. Bateu nele três vezes e viu Kagome se virar para ele e se aproximar. Seu coração acelerou ao vê-la pôr a mão no vidro e ele sentiu uma enorme vontade de arrebentar com aquele vidro para poder ficar com ela._

_Ele suspirou. _"Kagome..."_ Ele a chamou, pondo a testa onde a mão de Kagome estava, como se pedisse carinho. Respirou fundo e soltou a fala de forma angustiada. "_Onde você tá...?"_, engoliu em seco._

"Menininho..."_ Ahm?! Como ela sabia disso?! _"Você está bem...?"

**oOoOoOoOoOoOo**

InuYasha caiu da cama, batendo com a cabeça. Ele coçou o local atingido enquanto respirava fundo. Estava respirando forte em grandes haustos com o corpo todo suado, o que era estranho, afinal, não estava calor, era sempre muito frio por lá. Será que tinha sonhado e não se lembrava?

Talvez.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Kagome acordou, mas desejava muito não tê-lo feito. Cada milimetro de seu corpo reclamou de dor, em especial suas costas. Estava presa por grilhões de correntes curtas, por isso, não podia se deitar. Nunca sentiu tanta falta de sua cama, queria tanto aquele colchão. Do nada, ela se sentiu triste e injustiçada. Estava ali presa e maltratada só por ter salvo a vida de um hanyou. E, estranhamente, lembrou-se do Menininho. Teve a estranha sensação de que o tinha visto recentemente. Sorriu triste, balançando a cabeça. Totalmente impossível.

'_Será que ainda está vivo...?'_, ela pensou. _'Queria que estivesse aqui...'_

O barulho do portão da ala de sua cela se abrindo a despertou dos pensamentos e ela tremeu de medo ao cogitar a idéia de que fosse outro maníaco sexual. Ela fechou os olhos e fingiu que estava desmaiada. Quem sabe ele não voltava outra hora?

InuYasha devia estar ficando louco, mas não tinha mais ninguém para conversar a não ser ela. Sango não era sensível, sua mãe era sensível demais, seu pai era descrene e Miroku era tarado. Provavelmente diria que é normal sonhar com mulheres na idade dele. Aquela vaquinha era a única pessoa no mundo que conseguiu ter uma conversa decente, quase normal. Então, só restou aquela mocréia, vadia e irritante que usa sutiãs sob medida de tamanho 91.

Quando chegou à cela da garota e a olhou, teve de se segurar para não cair para trás. Devido os grilhões serem curtos a impedindo de deitar completamente no chão, o corpo dela estava inclinado para frente. E, devido a esta inclinação, InuYasha estava presenciando uma bela exibição dos divinos 91.

Ele limpou a garganta afim de ignorar a bela visão divina e a viu acordar, olhando surpresa para ele. "O que foi?", ele perguntou.

Kagome achava que era mais um maluco sexual querendo estuprá-la, mas era o Hanyou. Não podia negar que estava banhada em alívio por isso. "É você...!"

"Não, o Papa. – Claro que sou eu."

"Saia daqui!" Kagome gritou.

InuYasha estacou, arregalando os olhos. "O-quê...?"

"Saia! – Não quero te ver, eu te odeio mais que tudo! – Se eu morrer, não quero que seja na sua presença repugnante!"Ela gritava enquanto sentia seu corpo gritar de dor e seus olhos marejarem. "Se queria apenas a mim, por que simplesmente não me pegou?! Mas ao invés disso, seu desgraçado, você matou uma inocente! – Que não tinha na a ver com esta merda toda!" Ela solução.

"A culpa foi sua."

"O quê?! – Como pode dizer isso? – Ah, claro, fui eu quem empurrei o carro com o poder da minha mente–"

"Você fugiu. Se não tivesse fugido, a mulher nunca teria morrido. A culpa foi sua, você a matou."

"Mentira! Não foi assim!" Ela gritou, soluçando. "Eu não matei ninguém...!" Ela gritava isso, mas tentava não se abalar. Não podia cair naquele jogo barato de psicologia que ele estava lhe jogando.

"Oh, você matou sim. – fugiu, correu pela floresta, chegou na estrada e pegou carona com ela. E eu, como tinha que te pegar de volta, tomei as medidas certas para te tirar daquele lindo carro."

InuYasha passou a observar a garota. Ela tremia, mas duvidava que era fraqueza. Era raiva. Apostaria sua vida que a garota o mataria na primeira oportunidade, se pudesse, de tanto que o odiava. Ele viu, através da franja dela, que ele ficou com o olhar distante e perdido e que parara de tremer. O coração dela também havia se acalmado.

"Tem razão..." Ela disse num fio de voz e InuYasha franziu o cenho em sinal de grande confusão. "Tem razão, eu sou a culpada"

Talvez tenha surtado, ele pensou. "Sério? – Como você chegou a essa conclusão?" Ele sorriu sarcástico, se apoiando no batente da cela.

"Porque... Eu salvei sua vida..." Ela gemeu de dor quando seu corpo implorou por piedade. "Se eu estivesse deixado você morrer, a senhora Kojima ainda estaria viva." Ela deixou as lágrimas caírem sem se importar com o hanyou que a observava.

InuYasha sabia que ela ainda tinha o que falar, então ficou quieto, mas sua vontade era de gritar com ela que ela havia feito bem em salvá-lo e que era grato por isso. _'Eu pensei isso mesmo?'_

Kagome suspirou antes de continuar. "Mas quer saber..." Ela o olhou e InuYasha se sentiu mal ao ver a garota abrir um lindo sorriso. "Eu... Não me arrependo de ter salvo sua vida"

Ela o viu arregalar os olhos e passar a respirar forte antes de, cansada, deixar a cabeça cair para frente enquanto ouvia entrar na cela com um certo desespero, o que a deixou confusa. Suspirou aliviada quando as garras do hanyou quebraram as correntes e seu corpo caiu para o colo dele, fazendo seu corpo doer, mas não ligou realmente.

Quando viu os olhos confusos do Hanyou, ela já sabia o que ele queria saber. "Não me pergunte. Eu também não sei por que..." Ela suspirou, fechando os olhos. "Simplesmente não me arrependo de tê-lo salvo."

E sorrindo, ela desmaiou.


	5. Venenos e ovelhas demais

"Lord Inu?" O servo entrou na sala do trono com rapidez e andou apressado até o trono, onde estava o 'Rei'. "O general deseja falar com o senhor."

Lord Inu assentiu. "Mande-o entrar."

Um homem alto, de cabelos longos e pretos entrou e Inuyasha sentiu calafrios quando o homem sorriu para ele. "Com licença, Lord Inu, preciso lhe entregar o que achei pregado ao muro do castelo." Inu pegou o papel e o leu. Quanto mais lia, mais arregalava os olhos. Era impossível. "Uma guerra? – Quem esse bastardo pensa que é? – Por que diabos ele quer guerra? – Falta do que fazer?"

O general limpou a garganta para chamar a atenção do Lord, que xingava palavrões incessantemente. "Provavelmente para eliminar possíveis possuidores da Shikon, Milord."

Inu olhou de raspão para o general da guarda. "Pode ser. Mas uma guerra daqui à 3 meses? – É suicídio! Se não tivesse essa ameaça, eu poderia–"

"Qual ameaça, meu Rei?"

Lord Inu olhou-o novamente pela interrupção. "Se não aceitarmos a guerra, eles invadirão de surpresa"

"Preocupante."

"Oh, mesmo?" Sarcasmo pingava de sua voz, enquanto cerrava os punhos e encarava a janela. "Pode se retirar, Onigumo, e obrigado."

Onigumo se curvou. "Não faço nada mais que minha obrigação, meu Lord. Com licença." E saiu.

"Está começando..." Lord Inu suspirou.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Quando acordou, Kagome chegou a pensar que estava em casa, na santa paz de Deus, de tão confortável que estava naquela cama quente e macia. Doce ilusão. Ainda estava naquele maldito castelo. Mas... por que estava em um quarto?

De repente, dois olhos verdes apareceram em seu campo de visão e Kagome se assustou. "Ah, é você, Shippou... que susto."

"Desculpe. Por onde você se meteu, Kamitsu? – O cãozinho te prendeu no calaboço?"

"Sim, mas estou bem, obrigada." Ela sorriu e Shippou retribuiu.

Porém, os sorrisos sumiram quando a porta se abriu e Inuyasha entrou. "Shippou, saia."

"Você não vai levá-la para a prisão, pai! – Eu não vou deixar!"

"Idiota, não vou levá-la, acabei de tirá-la de lá. Agora saia."

Ouvindo a seriedade da voz de seu 'pai', Shippou achou melhor obedecer.

O coração de Kagome bateu em disparada quando Shippou fechou a porta e Inuyasha olhou para ela. Ele a olhava estranho, a fazendo ter a impressão de que quem a estava olhando, era o hanyou que tinha salvo. Isso a fez se sentir menos assustada. Cansada da troca de olhares, ela disse, olhando duramente para as mãos. "O que quer?"

Inuyasha sentou na ponta da cama e Kagome abraçou os joelhos por isso, querendo distância total do hanyou. Inuyasha percebeu isso, mas ignorou. "Não se preocupe, não vou fazer nada com você."

"Já fez muita coisa comigo." Ela o cortou, amarga. "O que quer?"

Ele suspirou. "Já ouviu falar na Shikon no Tama?"

Ela o olhou de raspão, confusa. "Nunca ouvi falar."

"Mesmo morando em um templo?" Era absurdo ela não saber sobre a jóia morando em um templo.

"Meu avô nunca me falou nada sobre isso, nem meus pais."

Ela o falava fria e não demonstrava o mínimo interesse no assunto. Inuyasha não ligava realmente, mas aquilo já o estava irritando. "A Shikon é uma jóia que aumenta os poderes de uma criatura e realiza desejos e vontades também." Ele se ajeitou na cama, se sentando de perna-de-chinês. "Preciso que me ajude a achá-la" Ele sussurrou, olhando fixamente para ela.

Kagome hesitou, mas olhou para ele. "E o que eu tenho a ver com isso?" Ela não queria ser malcriada, queria realmente saber onde ela entrava nessa história toda. "Pra quê a quer?" Se a jóia aumentava poderes e realizava vontades, e o hanyou a queria, boa coisa não seria.

Inuyasha se aproximou um pouco e falou mais baixo do que antes. "Para deixar de ser vampiro."

Kagome queria rir, mas ele parecia falar sério. Nunca iria pensar que ele usaria a Shikon para isso. "E como eu posso ajudá-lo? – Sou apenas uma humana." Se era por esse motivo, ela não só o ajudava, ela também estaria se ajudando, pois se ele deixasse de ser um vampiro, ele não a perseguiria mais. Mas... Como ela o ajudaria, ela não sabia ainda. Era apenas uma adolescente em crise de desespero de 18 anos e que tinha um pouquinho de carência e nada mais.

Inuyasha sorriu travesso. "Não você não é." Kagome o olhou confusa e seu sorriso aumentou. "Você nunca foi e nunca será uma, você está longe de ser uma. Você é uma sacerdotisa. Percebi isso quando estava na sua casa. Quando falei em chacina, sua aura apareceu."

Kagome arregalou os olhos, como se lembrasse de algo relacionado ao assunto. "Por isso minha pele formigou?"

Inuyasha assentiu. "Uh-Hm – Por isso quero que me ajude a encontrar a jóia."

Kagome ponderou a idéia. Ele queria a jóia por um motivo inocente, não tina maldade naquilo, porém... Se ele pedia sua ajuda, é porque não seria nada fácil. Poderia levar meses ou até anos para achá-la. Mas, se ainda assim o ajudasse, ela poderia tirar proveito disso, impor certas condições. "Ok, eu ajudo."

"Óti–"

"Mas!" Ela o interrompeu e quase sorriu ao ver os ombros do hanyou caírem e ele desanimar. "Eu tenho condições: Primeiro: Nunca mais irá me levar para as celas, ok?"

Ele girou os olhos. "Ok, ok, eu já não ia mais fazer isso mesmo. Continue."

"Segundo: Você vai parar de ser um ogro e vai me respeitar."

'_Nunca!'_ "Como quiser."

"Terceiro: Se você está pedindo a minha ajuda, quer dizer que será muito perigoso e difícil, então... Você vai ter que me proteger."

Inuyasha parou de tentar coçar as costas e a olhou incrédulo. "Ah, não! – Eu já vou ter que proteger a jóia, e ainda vou ter que proteger você?"

"Vai."

Suspirou. "Tudo bem, te protejo" _'Vai sonhando.'_

"E a última condição e mais importante." Ela o olhava séria e com um discreto e sincero apelo no olhar. "Me prometa que minha família ficará segura."

Ele deu de ombros. "Ok"

Ela endureceu o olhar. "Sem 'ok'. Diz: Prometo!"

"Eu solenemente prometo que assim será." Ele sorriu cínico.

Kagome sorriu. "Fechado, então." Ela estendeu a mão.

Inuyasha a apertou contra a vontade. "Fechado."

"O que faremos agora?"

Inuyasha pensou um pouco. "Considere-se livre para treinar, faça qualquer coisa, mas..." Ele a olhou ameaçador. Kagome ficou atenta quando o hanyou amostrou os dentes. "Não saia dos limites deste castelo."

Kagome entristeceu. Tinha pensado em ir ver sua família. Suspirou. "Tudo bem."

"Ótimo. Pedirei para alguém lhe trazer roupas agora. Essa yukata imunda está me dando nojo." Ele fechou a cara.

"Oh, me desculpe por ser esfaqueada." Ela disse sarcástica.

"Não se incomode, baixinha." E com isso, saiu do quarto.

Kagome se jogou na cama e ficou olhando para o teto, soltando um longo suspiro. "Adeus, vida."

**oOoOoOoOoOoOo**

"O QUÊ?"

O grito ecoou pelo ar, fazendo pombos voarem e alguns empregados pularem de susto. Lord Inu coçou discretamente a orelha e continuou. "Isso mesmo. E tem mais. Se não aceitarmos a guerra, eles atacarão de surpresa."

"O QUÊ?" Outro grito, mas não havia mais pombos e os empregados se perguntaram até quando seus pobres e frágeis corações iriam agüentar.

"Inuyasha, pare de gritar! – Por Deus, homem!" Lord Inu esbravejou.

"Mas eles não podem! Com que autoridade eles fazem isso? – Droga, quem são eles?" Inuyasha estava estressado. Agora que tinha a chance de encontrar a jóia mais rápido, vem isso.

"Não se identificaram, mas são mais numerosos que nós. Teremos que... pedir reforço e..." Inu Taishou foi parando de falar quando se tocou do que ia falar para Inuyasha. Não sabia se era uma atitude muito sensata continuar aquela frase.

"E...?"

"E os lobo–"

"Não."

"Ora, vamos, Inuyasha, cresça! – Vocês não são mais adolescentes. Têm que parar com essa palhaçada!" Lord Inu exasperou, começando a ficar realmente irritado. Aquela guerra não era problema dele, afinal.

"Keh! – Peça ajuda a qualquer tribo, menos de Kouga." Inuyasha reclamou.

Inu rosnou, esfregando as têmporas em falta de paciência. "Vou chamar Kouga.", ele falava pausadamente. "E quando ele chegar aqui... Eu NÃO vou querer ver briga NENHUMA!" Ele suspirou. "Quanto tempo leva para ele chegar aqui se eu o chamar agora?"

Inuyasha o olhou contrariado, rilhando os dentes. "Três dias."

"Ele é melhor do que... eu pen... sava..." Ele foi parando de falar ao ver a cara do filho. "Oh, ok. Pode ir. Sua mãe quer que eu jogue cartas com os asilados e jogue futebol com as crianças do orfanato."

"Como consegue?" Inuyasha perguntou com desdém e repudia pelo fato de seu pai ser facilmente controlado por sua mãe. "Por que deixa Izaioy fazer sua cabeça?"

Taishou sorriu. "Ela não faz minha cabeça, apenas faço agrados à ela."

"É ruim hein – Tudo o que ela manda você fazer você faz, mesmo que seja contraditória a sua vontade." Inuyasha apontou um dedo acusador para o pai.

Lord Inu sorriu mais ainda e Inuyasha queria saber como os dentes dele eram tão brancos. "É algo inevitável. Um dia irá se apaixonar e quando você admitir isso para si mesmo, irá querer agradá-la fazendo suas vontades."

"Desconheço tal sentimento, oyaji. Não chegará o dia em que direi 'eu te amo' à uma mulher." Inuyasha desviou do olhar conhecedor do pai e ficou olhando a janela, onde se surpreendeu ao ver a garota sair para o campo.

Inu Taishou sorriu esperto. "Tem certeza que desconhece? – Eu diria que está conhecendo."

"Não conheço o amor. É um sentimento nulo em mim." Ele disse em voz baixa, ainda observando a garota que estava ajeitando o vestido.

"Kagome não diria isso."

Rapidamente ele virou a cara para encarar o pai. "O que ela tem haver com isso?"

Inu Taishou quis se estapear pela burrice de seu filho. "Ora, esqueça. Pode ir." Ele gesticulou para a porta.

De quem afinal Inuyasha puxara a burrice?

**oOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Sempre que Kagome renovava seu guarda-roupa, escolhia bermudas shorts e saias um pouco abaixo da coxa. As blusas eram decotadas razoavelmente. Sua cor preferida era preto, mas não é bom ficar sempre com o mesmo visual, então ela também escolhia por algumas peças vermelhas, roxas, laranjas e etc. Também optava por roupas não muito coladas, um pouco frouxas, pois nunca gostara de ser apertada por roupas, era um pouco incômodo. E era exatamente por isso que Kagome estava incomodada. Estava usando um vestido tubinho preto, era longo, porém, o tecido era até o início da coxa, depois caía um véu negro com lantejolas e grinaldas até os pés. E tinha um decote que ia além dos seios e isso era o mais pertubador. Seus seios eram grandes e, daquele jeito, eles ficavam muito a mostra.

Kagome suspirou, abaixando o vestido para cobrir suas pernas, mas isso só serviu para fazer aparecer seus seios aparecem totalmente. Ela exclamou e puxou o vestido para cima, fazendo o popa de seu traseiro aparecer um pouco por trás do véu negro. Ela suspirou e decidiu que era menos ruim assim.

Ela estava andando pelo extenso campo do castelo, pensando o quanto era estranho o Hanyou (decidiu chamá-lo assim, já que não sabia o nome dele) desejar deixar de ser vampiro, ela até parecia gostar de ser um. Ela não acreditou nem um minuto nesse desejo, mas ela iria continuar com o plano, pois, desse jeito ela poderia pegar a jóia e matá-lo, e poderia também ir para a santa paz de sua casa. Não era de seu feitio matar pessoas, mas ela odiava se fazer de legal para ele e, realmente o odiava tanto que queira vê-lo morto o mais rápido possível. Kagome nunca havia sentido isso por ninguém, na verdade, ela nunca conseguiu ficar com raiva de alguém por mais de 10 minutos. Mas, aquele Hanyou era impossível de se gostar.

Enquanto caminhava e olhava ao redor, ela reparou que aquele lugar, além de lindo, era um ótimo lugar para se praticar arco-e-flecha, o que ela apreciaria muito. Era seu esporte preferido desde que seu pai lhe ensinara quando tinha 11 anos de idade. Seu olhar parou nas raízes de uma árvore, mas não era pela árvore que ses olhos brilharam. Um lindo, belo e maravilho arco-e-flecha profissional. Se aproximou do arco e da alva de flechas, mas quando estava próxima de pôr as mãos naquele tão almejado objeto, uma mão grande agarrou seu pulso e a puxou, fazendo-a virar e bater de encontro a uma parede que ela já estava cansada de esbarrar.

"O que você–" Ela olhou para cima e viu que estava muito próximos... perigosamente próximos. "...quer?" Ela conseguiu terminar. Sua expressão era fria, mas sua respiração a traía, já que estava acelerada pela aproximação. Quando se deu conta de que ele estava ultrapassando o seu limite de aproximação, ela puxou deu pulso de volta.

Inuyasha deixou seu braço pender para o lado do corpo e a olhou sério. "Quero que não toque no meu arco." Ele falou, pegando o arco e caminhando até um pouco antes da borda do enorme lago que tinha no campo.

Ele lhe lançou um olhar seco antes de puxar a flecha e mirar contra a árvore que estava usando como alvo de prática... a que estava do outro lado do lago. Soltou e a flecha voou... mas caiu a curta distância e desapareceu na água. "Bastardo..." ele murmurou consigo mesmo.

"Você precisa mirar mais alto." A garota lhe disse prestativa.

Inuyasha apertou os punhos, zangado... ela já estava tentando sua paciência. Com um resmungo ele pegou outra flecha e a puxou.

"Mais alto..." Kagome apontou.

Com um rosnado Inuyasha mirou quase noventa graus e soltou. A flecha subiu reto no ar, e começou a cair, atingindo o solo alguns metros a frente. "Feliz? É alto bastante para você?" Inuyasha deu a patada. "Por que você não fecha essa sua boca?"

"Tudo bem..." Kagome suspirou na defensiva e reclinou-se contra a árvore.

Ele tentou mais algumas vezes, acertando o outro barranco duas vezes e até mesmo acertando uma flecha no galho mais alto da árvore, apesar dele estar ainda mirando o tronco.

"Posso tentar uma?" Kagome pediu de repente.

"Certo, se pensa que pode fazer melhor." Ele deu um sorriso cínico e jogou o arco nos pés dela, e deu um passo para trás, para ela poder pegá-lo. Kagome firmou-se nos pés com um sorriso, pegou o arco e começou a arrumá-lo com outra flecha.

"Um ponto se acertar a árvore... dois se acertar uma das ovelhas." Ele disse a ela, não inteiramente certo se ela não iria mostrar a ele.

Kagome fechou um olho e mirou cuidadosamente, mirando um pouco mais alto que a árvore, contando com o fato de que a flecha perderia altura com a distância que viajava. Então soltou.

A flecha voou direto por sobre a água... e passou direto a árvore... e começou a cair na direção de um bando de ovelhas... "Oh não... suba – suba!" Kagome gritou.

Ela não subiu. Kagome não suportava olhar. Desviou rápido o rosto quando um horrível berro pôde ser ouvido através do lago. Ela olhou para o hanyou timidamente. "Acertou uma?"

Inuyasha parecia perplexo. "Nooossa!... direto no peito!"

"Oh merda..." Kagome deu uma olhada antes de fazer uma careta e desviar o rosto de novo.

"Você é **A** garota, Kamitsu!" Ele repentinamente gargalhou e deu um tapinha nos ombros dela. "Acho que você fez dois pontos, afinal!"

Estranhamente Kagome não se sentia tão bem e bufou zangada quando Inuyasha pegou o arco de volta e bagunçou o cabelo dela com um riso silencioso.

"Ah! Antes que eu me esqueça..." Ele virou-se para ela fazendo pose e sorriu de canto. "Você vai jantar comigo esta noite. Temos assuntos a tratar sobre seu papel nesta casa" Quando ela ia protestar, ele a interrompeu. "Não interessa. Às 19:00 no meu quarto." Ele se virou posado de novo e começou a andar. "Até logo."

Quando ele estava longe o bastante... Kagome gritou.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Kagome terminou de se vestir e estava agora na frente da penteadeira escovando os cabelos e pensando o que que o hanyou quis dizer quando disse sobre o seu papel no castelo. Olhou para o relógio antigo e viu que só tinha cinco minutos. Se levantou, contente por estar livre daquele vestido e estar usando um bem melhor. Ainda era curto, até o meio das coxas, esvoaçante, mas pelo menos tinha mangas longas e que podiam voar no vento, e o decote era grande, mas com esse ela não se preocuparia tanto, dava para ficar a vontade.

Andou pelo corredor até chegar a maior porta. Bateu nela e esperou. E esperou. E esperou, mas nada veio. Abriu devagar, mas não entrou. "Com licença?" Nenhuma resposta. Entrou cautelosa e viu que não tinha ninguém. Fechou a porta e andou até a poltrona, mas seu olhar bateu na parede, onde tinha um quadro grande pendurado. Kagome sentiu seu coração falhar uma batida o ver o quadro, mas logo se acalmou. Não podia ser ela. Uma mulher jovem de longos cabelos negros, com uma camisola negra. Ela estava de costas, mas olhava para trás, portanto, dava para ver que a camisola era estilo costa-nua. Mas, não dava para ver seu rosto. Ela o cobria com um leque.

"Gostou? – Fui eu que pintei."

Kagome deu um salto, se virando e olhou assustada para o hanyou. Ela suspirou e disse "Ficou bonito."

"Eu sei...", ele comentou em voz baixa, olhando hipnotizado para o quadro. "Sendo ela quem é, é impossível ficar feio..." Ele balançou a cabeça e a olhou. "Você se parece com ela..." ele falava calmamente, como se estivesse pensando alto ou falando sozinho.

Ela negou. "Eu não usaria uma camisola assim, apesar de ser muito bonita."

Um silêncio confortável se instalou quando nenhum dos dois sabia mais o que falar ou fazer, não queriam estar ali. Ela queria apenas estar em casa, e ele queria estar em qualquer lugar desde que Kagome estivesse com ele.

"Qual é o nome dela?" Kagome perguntou do nada.

InuYasha a olhou. "É–"

Então houve uma batida na porta, e Kagome olhou para Inuyasha primeiro antes de atendê-la. Ele fez um gesto para que ela abrisse, ela o fez para ver Kikyou ali, sorrindo para ela antes de empurrar a bandeja cheia de comida para ela.

"Pegue esta bandeja de volta, Kikyou, e coloque-a na mesa." Kikyou lançou um olhar fulminante a Kagome antes de pegar a bandeja de volta e lentamente andar até a mesa baixa. Pousou-a gentilmente, olhando para Inuyasha por mais ordens. "Vá embora, agora. Kagome cuida do resto depois."

Ela assentiu e andou rigidamente para fora do quarto. Inuyasha se virou para Kagome e apontou para a comida. "Coma." Ela assentiu e ajoelhou-se, arrumando os pratos sobre a mesa,e pacientemente esperando por Inuyasha se sentar antes de pegar seus hashis (pauzinhos).

"O que diabos você está esperando? Coma. Você não come o suficiente." Ela finalmente pegou seus hashis e mordeu com cuidado a comida, seus olhos arregalados em surpresa. Tinha um gosto tão bom... o bife estava tenro…era um raro prazer. Nunca antes ela comera uma refeição tão deliciosa em sua vida. Ela captou o olhar divertido de Inuyasha para ela, e corou, escondendo o rosto enquanto devagar comia mais.

Quando ela finalmente terminou de comer, sorriu pelo que parecia ser a primeira vez em muito tempo. Não conseguia entender Inuyasha…mas ao menos havia tido uma boa refeição que ia ficar em sua memória por um bom tempo. Ela começou a tirar os pratos sujos, quando uma onda repentina de tontura a atacou.

Apertou a borda da mesa, tentando não ser tão óbvia. Ela lutou contra a tontura furiosamente, empilhando os pratos sujos com cuidado. Inuyasha estava dando a ela um olhar estranho, mas ela apenas abanou a cabeça, e empurrou a louça suja para o lado da mesa. Levantou devagar e começou a andar para o seu canto do quarto, e o aposento girou em volta dela loucamente antes de cair para frente.

Inuyasha viu Kagome cair, e pulou para frente para pegá-la antes que ela batesse no chão duro. "Kamitsu!"

Ela moveu-se ligeiramente em seus braços, e abriu confusos olhos azuis para olhar para ele, então eles rapidamente se fecharam de novo,e seu corpo ficou mole. Ele sentiu a testa dela, e estava queimando. Franziu as sobrancelhas, e colocou-a gentilmente em sua cama, antes de inspecionar a comida que ela esteve comendo.

Cheirou as tigelas, seu nariz se franzindo ao sutil cheiro de veneno que ainda estava nos pratos. Seus olhos se estreitaram, e ele cuidaria do escravo que fizera isto a esta mulher. Teria que ter certeza de que Kamitsu estaria bem em primeiro lugar.

Ele se ajoelhou ao lado dela, não gostando que a sua pele parecia mais pálida que o normal…quase transparente. O que diabos havia sido dado a ela? Parecia estar tirando sua força vital.

"Kamitsu! Agüente firme…vamos, garota. Você é minha, eu não te disse que poderia ficar doente…" Ela não respondeu, e ele agarrou uma das mãos geladas dela. Droga...o que ele poderia fazer? Ouviu sua porta ranger, abrindo,e girou o corpo, vendo Kikyou ali.

Ela pareceu surpresa ao ver Inuyasha, e tentou deixar o quarto, mas ele a pegou, e a segurou contra a parede, as garras a centímetros de sua garganta.

"Me diga, vadia. O que pensou estar fazendo, tentando me envenenar?"

Os olhos dela se arregalaram, e ela choramingou de medo enquanto uma gota de suor escorria pelo lado de seu rosto.

"Eu não estava tentando matá-lo, Inuyasha!" Seus olhos estavam cheios de medo. Ser acusada de matar um youkai, intencionalmente ou não, resultava em sentença de morte instantânea para o tolo que cometera o crime. Ainda mais se fosse Inuyasha.

"Quem você estava tentando matar, então? Estava certamente perto de me matar. Eu poderia ter comido da refeição que ela comeu. Qual era sua intenção? Você estava planejando matar Kamitsu?"

Ela tentou balançar a cabeça negativamente, mas a mão dele agarrou sua mandíbula com força, fazendo-a concordar com ele. "Eu não estava tentando matar você! Eu queria me livrar desta garota!"

Ela respirou fundo, desejando que fosse perdoada por isso. Ao menos ser jogada nas ruas, receber outra posição... mas não ser morta. Ela não poderia ser morta por tentar matar uma mortal. Isto acontecia o tempo todo.

Inuyasha sorriu, e o coração dela acelerou ao olhar em seu rosto. Ele não parecia feliz, e ela soube que cometera um grande erro ao admitir seu crime.

**O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O**

Hey, pessoas! /o/

Desculpem-me o atraso. É que eu acabei de me mudar do Rio de Janeiro para São Paulo e até agora não tenho telefone ¬¬

O pessoal da Telefônica aqui é miserável!

Bem, aqui está mais um capítulo de HCV, e espero que me desculpem e que compreendam que, até eu ter telefone, poderei demorar a postar os cap, ok?

Beijos para todas e obrigada por lerem,

**Garota Inu**.


	6. Quanto valem os pensamentos?

"Bom, querida, agora que Kikyou se foi, você poderá usar o seu antigo quarto. Não precisa mais usar o quarto de Inuyasha." Kagome não sabia se era mesmo isso, mas teve a impressão de que Lady Inu, mãe de Inuyasha, estava decepcionada com este fato, julgando pelo tom desanimado dela.

Kagome se encolheu. "O que houve com ela?"

Lady Inu imitou Kagome, odiando dar-lhe a notícia. "Degolada."

O estômago de Kagome deu voltas ao imaginar a cena. "Um... Muito obrigada, Lady Inu. Boa noite." Kagome fez uma leve reverência, tentando pelo menos parecer refinada, mas Izayoi a impediu de continuar.

"Oh, minha querida..." Izayoi a olhou compadecida, sabendo que ela não queria estar ali. "Não precisa usar dessas formalidades com quem não gosta.", sorriu, deixando Kagome sem-graça. "Está tudo bem." Kagome ia dizer que não era nada daquilo, mas Izayoi lhe fez reverência e se virou indo embora. "Boa noite"

Kagome ficou parada no corredor, olhando para onde Lady Inu desapareceu no final do corredor. Suspirou e entrou no quarto e fechou a porta, contemplando seu novo quarto durante sabe-Deus-quanto-tempo. Até que era agradável, apenas um pouco mais sombrio que o normal.

'_Nada que umas cortinas vermelhas e algumas velas que não resolvam e deixem um ambiente mais provocante'_

Ela estacou. "Eu pensei isso?" Já havia um tempo que ela notara que seu gosto e personalidade haviam mudado um pouco. Estava com uma ligeira vontade de chamar apenas um pouco de atenção e uma pequeníssima preocupação em ficar bonita, e só um pouquíssimo sexy... Bah! Deviam ser os hormônios. Ela tinha dezoito anos, afinal, e só beijara uma vez na vida, e mesmo assim, um beijo técnico. Era normal que seu corpo provocasse em si certa preocupação em parecer sexy.

Estranhamente, a palavra sexy a fez se lembrar de Inuyasha – de acordo com Layd Inu, esse era o nome dele. Não que não o odiasse mais, odiava sim, mas isso não quer dizer que o achava feio. Na verdade, o achava muito lindo. Era difícil que ela conseguisse em algum momento vê-lo como um pretendente, mas sempre que obtinha – mesmo que sem querer –, um contato mais profundo como o do jardim, podia claramente enxergá-lo com um odiado amante. Toda a silhueta de Inuyasha, cada centímetro do corpo dele soava como um perfeito convite para o pecado, porque para ela seu corpo era moldado de forma que jamais haveria outro igual, era único. Unicamente único. E não era imaginação, ela conhecia o corpo dele, afinal, quando o conhecera ele estava fantasiado de Tarzan dilacerado. E também porque ele odiava camisas, já que ele nunca usava nenhuma.

E Kagome sabia que jamais poderia revelar tudo que aquele corpo a inspirava só de olhar, até porque ela sabia que ele usaria disso contra ela. Porém, por saber disso, ela já estava preparada. Não seria um beijo arrebatador que a faria se render a ele. Muito menos aqueles em que ele poderia em um momento estar gritando com ela e, no outro, a prensando na parede enquanto a beijava fervorosamente... Uma mão estaria passeando em suas coxas a levantando até o quadril e a outra estaria segurando seus pulsos fortemente contra a parede, com medo de que ela o rejeitasse.

Kagome sentou na penteadeira e começou a escovar os cabelos. Ela adoraria também escovar os cabelos prateados dele, pareciam bem embaraçados deixando-os cheios. Se ela desembaraçasse, eles cairiam como cascata ao vento e ela adoraria ver isso. Kagome o odiava, mas odiava a si mesma também por estar pensando em coisas desse tipo com ele, mas não podia negar que uma situação como essa não seria ruim...

Ela estaria no banho (usando biquíni, claro, enquanto estivesse ali, não tomaria banho nua) e ele arrombaria a porta, vestindo apenas uma calça larga preta, entraria na banheira, olhando-a com uma cara dengosa e preguiçosa e acabaria com a distância entre eles, beijando-a calmamente enquanto estudava toda a extensão de suas costas com as mãos. Aprofundando o beijo, ele pararia seu estudo no fecho de seu biquíni, o puxaria bem devagar enquanto a outra mão afundava na água até a sua–

Kagome balançou a cabeça desesperadamente, horrorizada por ter pensado em tudo aquilo e no fato de seus pêlos estarem todos arrepiados. Ela suspirou irritada, batendo com a escova na penteadeira. Era nisso que dava deixar sua mente vagar livre, sem nenhum limite.

Kagome levantou-se e, tentando achar a sua cama, olhou o quarto cuidadosamente na escuridão. Concentrou-se em não esbarrar em nada até achar a cama, já que naquela escuridão não enxergaria nem Jeremy Sumpter só de samba-canção à um palmo a sua frente.

Hesitantemente, ela deitou-se e puxou as cobertas por sobre o corpo, relaxando devagar. Suspirou e respirou fundo... sentindo o cheiro de Inuyasha. Parecia rodeá-la, fazendo-a até pensar que estava no quarto dele... Ela freqüentemente notava que ele cheirava MUITO bem, quando chegava perto o bastante dele, e nas vezes que batia contra ele. Meio que cheirava algo entre baunilha... e... floresta?

Bem, se você pegasse essência de baunilha e derramasse em um troco de árvore no meio da floresta, em um dia de chuva, você teria o cheiro dele.

Na cama o cheiro era mais concentrado... e estranhamente ela sentiu-se segura onde estava. Apesar do susto de antes, achou fácil adormecer novamente... quase como se ele a estivesse abraçando.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Kagome acordou quando sentiu algo molhado e ensopado contra a bochecha. Virou a cabeça ligeiramente e viu-se cara a cara com um grande cão preto. Ela o encarou por um momento antes que o cachorro repentinamente começasse a lamber todo o rosto dela com sua enorme e MOLHADA língua.

"Aw – yuck!" Kagome sentou-se ereta e limpou o rosto. "Bafo de cachorro… ew…"

Aquilo pareceu ferir os sentimentos do cão, e ele foi embora. Estava tentando se limpar daquela meleca canina quando bateram na sua porta. Kagome se levantou e a abriu e quando ia gritar a mão de Sango voou para sua boca e ela implorou por silêncio. Entrou e trancou a porta, liberando Kagome.

"Kagome, não podem saber que estou aqui, faça silêncio."

"Sango, eles te seqüestraram também?" Kagome estava feliz por ver um rosto amigo, mas ainda sim triste em pensar que ela tenha sido seqüestrada também.

"Não, não, eu trabalho aqui."

"O QUÊ?" Kagome exclamou em um sussurro alto. "Sango como pôde? – O que você faz?"

"Quando precisam de mim, eu luto para eles. – Sou uma exterminadora de vampiros inimigos."

"Como soube que eu estava aqui?"

"Vi o Inuyasha te carregando quando foi envenenada por Kikyou. – Pensei em me aproximar e falar com você, mas achei melhor esperar você acordar."

Kagome ficou confusa com uma coisa. "Mas, eles não vão lutar – Só vamos procurar a shikon."

"Tá brincando?" Sango se aproximou e sibilou baixinho. "Kagome, quando a encontrarmos nós não iremos estar sozinhos – Todos os Vampiros _do mundo_ estarão lá, quando encontrarmos." Kagome sentiu seu estômago afundar de medo. "Isso se nós a acharmos primeiro." Sango completou.

De repente, Kagome não se sentia mais tão bem com a idéia de procurar a shikon com Inuyasha. Ela sabia que teria perigos e que poderia sair MUITO machucada na procura da shikon, mas Inuyasha não a tinha dito que poderia MORRER na procura da shikon.

Kagome abraçou Sango euforicamente, como se tivesse percebido só agora que era Sango que estava na sua frente. "Ainda bem que está aqui." Ela choramingou.

"Calma, Kagome, calma." Ela deu tapinhas nas costas de Kagome.

Isso a fez lembrar. "Não, não me chame de Kagome. – Me chame sempre de Kamitsu (Lê-se: Kâmítsu), eles não sabem meu nome, nem quero que saibam."

"Ok... eu acho."

"Que bom que você está aqui, me senti tão sozinha." Ela choramingou de novo.

"Ué, Inuyasha não te fez companhia?"

Kagome a encarou.

"Oh, sei que ele não é uma das melhores, mas isso é porque ele ainda não se acostumou com você, espere ele parar de te estranhar." Ela se aproximou e sussurrou baixinho com um sorriso esperto no rosto. "Um conselho: comece aos poucos o tratando como se ele fosse o seu Akita Inu (é uma raça de cachorro) de estimação, e nunca se intimide com nenhuma de suas ameaças, ele nunca fará nada, é assim que eu faço. – E se ele te pediu ajudar para achar a shikon, ele realmente deve estar desesperado, porque ele NUNCA pede ajuda, então, acho que ele não irá te matar. – É o que eu faço."

"Pode ser, mas ele é tão insuportável. – O odeio tanto quanto odeio largatixas."

"É bastante, então" Sango se encolheu.

Ela bufou. "Não faz idéia."

"Quer matá-lo?" Sango perguntou abruptamente.

Kagome olhou de raspão para a amiga, mas não respondeu, confirmando as suspeitas de Sango. Se Kagome quisesse mesmo matar Inuyasha, isso não ia ser nada bom. Kagome não era humana, sabia que ela era uma sacerdotisa desde que podia identificar uma. Por isso, já tinha detectado vários sacerdotes, monges e sacerdotisas, mas Kagome era diferente de alguma forma. Já tinha conversado com vários seres desse tipo e nunca se sentiu do mesmo jeito que se sentia quando estava com Kagome. Como eram amigas, Sango ficava calma e em paz em uma atmosfera super leve... mas quando falaram de Inuyasha, a atmosfera pesou e Sango sentiu todos os seus pêlos se eriçarem, enviando um terrível arrepio por sua espinha.

E era por isso que Sango deveria cuidar para que Inuyasha não chateasse Kagome. Pois, sabia que se Kagome quisesse matá-lo... ela poderia não falhar ao fazê-lo.

Quando Sango ia abrir a boca para reforçar a pergunta, a porta se abriu e de lá surgiu a cabeça de Inuyasha e depois surgiu a cabeça de alguém que ela não conhecia. Ela viu Inuyasha apontar para ela e dizer "E é com aquela garota que você não deve se meter." Ambos tiveram ataques de risos e saíram.

Kagome bufou e Sango deu-se um tapa mentalmente pela escrotice de Inuyasha, porém, mais pela burrice. Ele não sabia no que estava se metendo.

Um clique na cabeça de Sango estalou e ela praguejou. "Oh, não, ele me viu."

**oOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Kagome saiu do banho e estacou. Vendo o quarto deste ângulo, ele estava uma tremenda bagunça, como se Souta tivesse passado a noite ali. E isso significa que o quarto está absurdo. Roupas espalhadas pelo chão, gavetas abertas e cuspindo roupas e meias e cuecas para fora, cama desarrumada, cortinhas mal postas...

Kagome estalou a língua abanando a cabeça e começou a catar as roupas e as cuecas samba-canção do chão e guardou-as nas gavetas bagunçadas, aproveitando para arrumar aquelas que transbordavam meias e mais samba-canção. Arrumou bem a cama e abriu as janelas e cortinas, ajeitando-as e deixando a brisa fresca entrar. Sorriu satisfeita com seu trabalho e saiu para devolver o shampoo de Sango.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Ele chegou ao quarto cuidadosamente, e abriu a porta vagarosamente para ter certeza que Kagome estava acordada e em outro lugar. Ela não estava. Com um suspiro de alívio ele entrou no seu quarto, meio sentindo que seu quarto já não lhe pertencia mais. Kagome havia passado as últimas noites no aposento... Inuyasha a vinha evitando. A única hora em que ele passava em seu quarto era para pegar roupas.

Tinha a sensação de que estava apenas praticando para um casamento…

E como sempre, a cama estava arrumada, o chão estava limpo e as janelas estavam ligeiramente abertas, deixando a gentil brisa do mar entrar. Inuyasha correu e fechou as janelas, irritado por ela estar tomando liberdades no seu quarto. Abriu suas gavetas e espalhou as roupas de novo no chão (não importava se elas estavam limpas) e bagunçou a cama.

Isso... era bem melhor assim...

Mas ao mexer nas cobertas captou um sopro do odor de Kagome e fez uma pausa, respirando fundo. Ele inclinou-se com as sobrancelhas cerradas, sentindo mais do cheiro. A cama inteira agora cheirava a Kagome... quase cobrindo o seu próprio cheiro. Ela tinha um cheiro bom... como lavanda... era bom ter sua cama cheirando a lavanda...

Kagome escolheu àquela hora para entrar e paralisou-se quando viu Inuyasha com o rosto pressionado contra o colchão. "Um... oi?"

Ele endireitou-se rápido e olhou para ela.

"O que você...?"

"Nada!" ele estourou. "Eu freqüentemente cheiro meu colchão. O que você tem com isso?"

"Nada... é que..." a frase foi morrendo, quando Inuyasha passou por ela e saiu do aposento, deixando-a sozinha. Ela ficou parada, um pouco estupidificada para se mexer, antes de notar que o quarto estava uma bagunça de novo. "Eu saí só cinco minutos!"

Com um rosnado irritado ela mexeu-se ao redor do quarto, pegando as roupas e guardando-as de novo. Ela arrumou a cama e abriu as janelas... mas parou quando viu a cena abaixo. Do seu vantajoso ponto de vista, podia ver Inuyasha saindo do palácio pelas escadas, através dos portões e dirigindo-se para o lago.

"Vai se afogar?" Kagome perguntou, não que ele fosse ouvi-la.

Ele andou ao redor do lago antes de cair sob a sombra de um velho salgueiro chorão que havia na borda do lago. Encostou-se contra o tronco e ficou ali.

Kagome o observou por um tempo antes de erguer o polegar e o indicador e fingir esmagá-lo entre os dedos. Ele parecia uma formiga dali.

Uma pequena e infeliz formiga...

**oOoOoOoOoOoOo**

"O que o atormenta?"

"Você."

"Falo sério."

"Eu também."

Kagome rilhou os dentes se segurando para não esmagá-lo. Ele estava testando sua paciência. Ela suspirou e colou um pequeno sorriso agradável no rosto, por mais falso que isto fosse. "Uma moeda pelos seus pensamentos." Kagome pediu.

Inuyasha esticou a mão. "Moeda primeiro, então converso."

"Hum..." Kagome tateou os bolsos do vestido. "Fiquei sem dinheiro ultimamente... sabe como é... seqüestrada, esfaqueada... devem ter levado as minhas. – Prometo que as dou depois."

Inuyasha suspirou. "Caloteira." Ele pausou e então continuou. "Um sonho que tive noite passada." Kagome esperou, segurando sua ansiedade, até que ele continuasse. "Sabe a mulher do quadro? – Eu não a conheço pessoalmente, só a vejo nos meus sonhos, mas nunca vi seu rosto, era embaçado até abaixo dos ombros, mas aposto que é bastante bonita."

"Por isso ela tem um leque na frente do rosto no quadro?" Ela perguntou.

"Posso continuar?" Ele ralhou.

"Desculpe."

Ele suspirou e seu olhar ficou frio e distante. "Eu sonho com ela desde muito tempo – cento e treze dias, pelas minhas contas."

"Desde o início do ano, então..."

Ele apenas rosnou.

"Desculpe de novo." Não era culpa dela ela estar nervosa.

"Sim, desde o início do ano. – É bem seguro dizer que ela é a única mulher que eu confio totalmente."

"Mas e sua mãe?"

"Confio nela também, mas não para escolher minhas roupas nem para escovar meus cabelos, o que significa que não confio nela para tudo." Ele deu de ombros. Kagome não achou aquela resposta muito válida, mas não arriscou falar de novo, apenas esperou ele continuar. "Mas... ela sumiu nesse sonho, apesar de ter dito para mim que nunca iria me deixar sozinho..."

"Como foi que aconteceu?"

Ele engoliu um pequeno bolo na garganta e olhou perdido para o chão, esquecido do fato que estava demonstrando sentimentos na frente de uma total estranha. "Como sempre, eu estava numa imensidão de preto e ela na imensidão branca." Kagome teve a estranha sensação de déjà vu, mas não sabia de onde, então apenas ignorou. "Ela chegou perto de mim e me abraçou e eu correspondi na hora, mas... Em quase todos os sonhos, ela era triste e cheia de vontade de me encontrar, e neste, ela estava extremamente feliz e radiante. – Eu me senti meio rejeitado nesta hora, porque eu estava muito infeliz porque nunca a encontrava, não importava aonde eu procurasse, eu não a achava, e do nada, ela aparece feliz?"

Kagome sabia que ele não estava mais falando com ela, apenas desabafando sozinho, então, para fazer sua presença reconhecida, ela disse. "Talvez _ela_ tenha encontrado _você_?"

Ele balançou a cabeça, meio que descartando a idéia. "Ela disse que quando nos encontrássemos, eu seria capaz de ver o rosto dela."

"Complicado... continue."

Inuyasha suspirou. "Eu a estava abraçando forte, tão forte que eu achei que estava machucando ela, mas era um sonho afinal... mas, do nada, meus braços não estavam apertando mais nada... ela tinha evaporado, literalmente... no que parecia uma poeira dourada e brilhante, que voou e voou pra bem longe de mim, na direção do lado branco daquela imensidão, que ficou negra também depois que ela sumiu..." Ele podia sentir um rosnado subindo pela garganta, mas o reprimiu. "Aquilo me deixou arrasado, eu realmente achei que aquilo nunca iria se acabar... mas aí, apareceu um ponto branco lá longe no horizonte – se é que aquilo tem horizonte–, e cheguei a pensar que era o meu sonho acabando ou algo do tipo, mas... à medida que aquilo se aproximava, dava para perceber que era uma mulher, mas esta tinha um rosto e era absurdamente parecida com ela, a única diferença é que tinha um rosto, então não podia ser ela..."

"E quem era, então?" Kagome perguntou.

Inuyasha ficou rígido e evitou responder. "Como esta mulher apareceu logo depois dela evaporar, suponho que seja culpa dela..."

Não percebendo que ele tinha deliberadamente desviado da pergunta, ela repetiu. "Culpa de quem?"

Inuyasha mordeu a língua impaciente, pois a resposta estava bem na ponta. _'Sua.'_ "Eu não sei o nome dela, só a conheço de vista." Uma mentira absurda, mas era por uma boa causa.

Kagome ponderou aquilo. "Então, se não sabe o nome dela, como pode dizer que ela não é quem você procura? – Ela não disse que teria um rosto quando se encontrassem?"

"Eu só sei, ta legal?" Ele estourou. "Não senti a mesma coisa que sentia com Kagome!"

O coração de Kagome quase parou quando ouviu a simples, porém, muito inesperada palavra. Ela? _Ela_ era a mulher que Inuyasha procurava...? Impossível, devia ser outra Kagome, afinal, com certeza existia muitas outras Kagomes além dela!

Mas, claro... Nenhuma que se parecesse tanto com a do quadro quanto ela.

Ela engoliu em seco. "E... quem era a mulher que apareceu depois?" Ela sabia que ele estava mentindo quando disse que não sabia o nome da nova mulher, tinha percebido isso. E se ele dissesse o que ela temia que ele dissesse, suas suspeitas de que era ela se tornariam certezas absolutas.

Inuyasha a olhou, mas achou bem estranho ela saber que ele tinha mentido. Será que ela podia sentir cheiros também? De qualquer forma, ele se conscientizou que não conseguiria esconder nada dela. "Isso vai custar mais uma moeda, você sabe."

"Não importa." Kagome respondeu rapidamente... talvez rápido demais.

Ele finalmente a olhou inexpressivo, mas tinha o cenho franzido. "Era você."

Kagome já suspeitava disso, mas mesmo assim aquilo a atingiu como um forte empurrão.

Como era possível? Sonhar com uma pessoa que você não conhece não acontece com pessoas normais... mas também, Inuyasha não era um exemplo de normalidade, afinal. Kagome não precisava ser um gênio para desvendar tudo aquilo. A Kagome do sonho tinha dito que ela teria um rosto quando ela e Inuyasha se encontrassem e bem, por mais estranho que seja assumir isso... ela o encontrou, e a Kagome do sonho havia ganhado um rosto. Tudo se encaixava perfeitamente e fazia bastante sentido.

Exceto por ela saber que NUNCA diria a Inuyasha que não o abandonaria; NUNCA deixaria ele abraçá-la – ele era um vampiro e, de acordo com os filmes, quando vampiros abraçam donzelas, não é por afeto; NUNCA o amaria, como parecia ser o caso... enfim... muitas coisas que a Kagome do sonho faz, esta Kagome real NUNCA faria.

"Um... bem... estou sem palavras." Honestidade era tudo nestas horas.

"Eu não te culpo." Ele voltou a encarar o colo. "Eu também fiquei na hora." Do nada, Inuyasha pulou quando tomou consciência de algo terrivelmente assustador. "Não acredito que disse tudo isso a você." Ele a olhou pasmo.

"Talvez você se sinta confortável comigo?" Ela era Kagome, afinal, não é? – A mulher em que ele confia totalmente.

"Besteira."

"Te devo duas moedas, então?" Ela brincou, só para cobrir o nervosismo de saber que Inuyasha a conhecia mais do que ela gostaria que conhecesse. Aquilo era bem enervante.

Subitamente, uma idéia – meio doida, mas ainda assim, uma boa idéia –, passou pela sua cabeça, que o fez sorrir largamente. "Sabe... estive pensando."

"Uma ocupação perigosa."

"Eu sei." Ele levou a provocação na esportiva. Aquela Kamitsu não parecia ser má companhia. "Sabe, existe uma coisa bem melhor que moedas." O sorriso dele se largou mais, quase rachando a cara em duas.

"O quê?" Ela piscou aturdida pela rápida mudança de humor.

"Surpresa. – Me encontre aqui na árvore assim que o sol se pôr. – E esteja elegante." Inuyasha emendou rapidamente ao ver que ela estava com aquela yukata de novo, parando de sorrir. Pelo menos estava limpa.

"Por quê?"

Inuyasha não respondeu. Apenas sorriu como segundos atrás e desapareceu em fumaça.

Kagome tossiu e abanou as mãos para espantar a fumaça. Ela não sabia por que... mas não se sentia mais tão inclinada a matá-lo. Ela sentia que ele voltara a ser o estúpido hanyou todo rasgado que ela conhecera. E isso a fazia bem.

Kagome não se sentia mais uma refém.


	7. Mudança total!

Olhando para o novo guarda-roupa que tinha, ela assumiu que nunca se encontrou tão perdida quanto agora

Olhando para o novo guarda-roupa que tinha, ela assumiu que nunca se encontrou tão perdida quanto agora. Agora que encontrara Sango, tinha pedido por roupas para ela, já que tinha bastante certeza de que a amiga conhecia muito bem seu gosto. Mas, agora, por Sango conhecer Kagome bem demais, ela estava indecisa sobre o que usar.

Tudo ali dentro era lindo.

Mas claro, se tivesse alguma outra coisa que não fosse vestido, seria mais fácil.

Seu olhar caiu em um vestido em particular. Ela o pegou e o analisou. Era de longe o mais simples de todos os outros negros vestidos, mas também, era bem bonito. Decote em V, nem curto nem longo, e tinha uma linda pedra de brilhantes do tamanho de um iô-iô bem em cima donde o decote terminava.

Ele com uma meia-calça ficaria lindo.

Kagome sorriu ao fazer uma boa escolha e dirigiu-se para sua suíte particular para tomar seu banho.

Feliz por tudo estar finalmente melhorando.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Inuyasha resmungou pelo que parecia ser a trigésima vez enquanto Miroku escolhia sua roupa.

"Eu já disse que não vou usar blusa alguma, odeio blusas!" Ele estourou, se levantando da cama de onde estava jogado. "Como vou poder voar se estiver usando uma maldita blusa?"

"Você é tão rude, Inuyasha." Miroku disse sem nem ao menos agraciá-lo com um olhar, continuando a folhear os cabides do guarda-roupa de Inuyasha.

Ele girou os olhos. "E você parece tão gay dizendo isso."

"Bom, eu não sou." Ele respondeu rapidamente.

Inuyasha suspirou irritado. "Por mim, eu ficaria sem blusa, apenas usaria minha calça e meu AllStar preto." Ele jogou-se novamente na cama de braços abertos.

Miroku virou-se para ele. "Por falar em AllStar, você viu o pé esquerdo do meu AllStar verde? – Eu não o encontro desde a última festa."

"Deve ter deixado cair e não percebeu porque estava bêbado. – Vive com eles desamarrado."

Miroku sorriu. "Olha quem fala. – Oh, achei! Esta é perfeita!"

Inuyasha levantou a cabeça para olhar.

De fato, ela era bem bonita. Era preta e listrada verticalmente em fios finos de ouro. Era apenas uma 'camisa de abotoar', mas–

"Camisa social, Inuyasha, não 'camisa de abotoar', por Lorde Inu, seja elegante." Miroku o repreendeu.

Inuyasha rapidamente pegou um travesseiro e cobriu sua cabeça, como se aquilo fosse bloquear Miroku. "Pare de ler minha mente!"

"Oh pelo amor– Vista logo e desça. É deselegante deixar a mulher esperando." Ele ralhou.

"Você fala como se isto fosse um maldito encontro." Ele farejou o ar. "E ela ainda está no banho. – E eu não vou usar blusas! – Como é que vou voar?!"

Miroku suspirou irritado e impaciente. "Ta legal, seu ogro, então pelo menos ponha depois que pousar, ok?" Miroku jogou a blusa.

Inuyasha a catou agilmente. "Tá." Mas ele não prometia nada. Vai que com a velocidade do vôo fosse demais e a blusa acabasse caindo?

Esperançosamente sim.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOo**

"Eu realmente não acredito em você!" Kagome brigou.

"Ora, vá catar coquinho! Devia me agradecer por estar sendo bonzinho e deixar você sair um pouco!" Mas só porque estava entediado.

"Eu agradeço! De verdade! Mas é ridículo você querer que eu fique elegante depois de voar a mil por hora nas costas de um vampiro! – Deus, não quero nem ver o estado que meu cabelo vai ficar."

Miroku e Sango assistiam àquilo com sorrisos espertos, ocasionalmente dando cutucões um no outro a cada sinal comprometedor que Inuyasha e Kagome deixavam escapar. Parecia um casal discutindo a aparência da mulher.

"Maldita patricinha." Ele rosnou.

Kagome o olhou ofendida. "O quê?! – Eu não sou patricinha!"

"Então por que está tão preocupada com o cabelo?" Ahá!

Kagome rosnou. Ela não queria dizer que queria ficar bonita, ele ia ficar todo convencido achando que era para ele. Ela suspirou exasperada, desistindo. "Ok... mas eu ainda acho que vocês deveriam ter um jato." Ela disse.

Inuyasha girou os olhos e tirou a camisa. Kagome já estava acostumada a vê-lo assim, então, não ficou vermelha nem envergonhada. Mas, isso não a privava de algo dentro dela tremer e a fazer inconscientemente querer ficar olhando e apreciando aquele Tórax dos Céus. Discretamente, claro. "Ah, claro. Eu tenho que ficar arrumada e você pode ficar sem camisa."

"Quer tirar o vestido também? – Fique à vontade." Inuyasha sorriu enquanto dobrava a blusa e a guardava presa entre sua cintura e a calça.

"BEM à vontade." Miroku sonhou, apenas para ter o cotovelo de Sango batendo em suas costelas.

Kagome bufou ligeiramente avermelhada. Não sabia o quanto mais iria agüentar. "Vamos ou não?"

Inuyasha deixou as asas saírem livremente e Kagome teve que se abaixar para não ser acertada antes de subir nele tão elegante quanto podia vestida daquele jeito, cuidando para esconder tudo que queria manter escondido. Inuyasha sentiu Kamitsu descer de suas costas praguejando. "O que é agora? Uma unha quebrada?" Ele exasperou.

"Não tem como eu ficar aí sem estar sem estar desconfortável."

Inuyasha abriu mais as asas e agachou-se de costas para ela. "Vamos brincar de cavalinho?" (Ele referiu-se à posição que irão ficar, é quando se brinca de cavalinho. )

Kagome rolou os olhos sorrindo, mas subiu de qualquer forma, e ficou feliz em constatar que estava bem daquele jeito.

Ele a segurou firme nas coxas para ela não cair e isso causou mais uma série de cutucões entre Miroku e Sango enquanto trocavam risinhos.

Lady Inu também assistia a tudo da janela da Sala do Trono... sim... netos logo, logo...

Inuyasha alçou vôo e tentou se equilibrar o melhor que podia naquela posição estranha, até conseguir esticar as pernas. Ele não gostava do fato dela estar sem uma venda nos olhos, deixando-a ver o caminho mais fácil do castelo até a cidade, mas ela estava de olhos fechados com a pressão do vento, então nem se incomodou muito. Por um momento ele ponderou a idéia de deixá-la cair só para dar um susto.

Nah... talvez na próxima vez que voassem.

Inuyasha se desequilibrou um pouco e Kagome agarrou-se mais a ele, apertando mais as pernas ao redor dele e abraçando mais seu pescoço, e escondeu seu rosto do vento na junção de seu ombro com o pescoço. "Eu juro para você, se você me deixar cair, eu serei sua assombração particular." Kagome avisou.

Mas Inuyasha não respondeu à provocação. Estava muito ocupado em tentar ignorar o fato de que as coxas de Kagome estavam apertando seu quadril e a respiração dela em seu pescoço. Ele não conseguiu impedir que sua imaginação vagasse para uma imagem onde ele estava sobre ela, fazendo-a gemer enquanto ela enroscava suas pernas no quadril dele em puro êxtase. Inuyasha deixou escapar um suspiro longo e seu corpo estremeceu involuntariamente.

"Frio?" Kagome perguntou ao senti-lo tremer.

Ela falou, o que só serviu para assoprar em seu pescoço o fazendo estremecer de novo. "Nada mais normal quando se está voando nesta velocidade num país frio e sem camisa." Ele silenciosamente agradeceu por ela não falar mais nada e parou de se apertar contra ele.

Kagome deu graças a Deus quando ele pousou em um beco escuro e a permitiu descer. Ela se esticou e ajeitou o vestido, mas se preocupou mais com os cabelos. Depois disso, aquele coque devia estar uma desgraça.

Ela ia ajeitá-lo quando Inuyasha a impediu. "Deixe como está. Não está ruim." Ele disse. Ele não era de fazer elogios, mas ela iria ficar toda paranóica se percebesse que seu coque agora estava num estilo frouxo e com mexas caindo aqui e ali.

Kagome não preveu o leve rubor que subiu para seu rosto e deu graças a Deus novamente por estar escuro.

Inuyasha guardou as asas e pôs a camisa, sentindo uma pequena dor na parte de esticar os braços. "Ótimo, agora tenho câimbras."

"Quer que eu massageie? – Pode melhorar." Kagome ofereceu.

"Não, é nas asas" Ele terminou de abotoar a blusa, não se esquecendo de deixar o primeiro botão aberto. Odiava se sentir sufocado. "Vamos."

Eles andaram lado a lado até um restaurante que Kagome nunca sonharia entrar, mesmo com a boa condição que tinha. Droga, um copo d'água ali devia valer a alma de alguém.

"Está brincando, certo? – Isso aqui é caro demais!"

Inuyasha deu de ombros. "Apenas para quem precisa pagar."

Ah ta, ele tinha uma caderneta naquele restaurante (sabe, aquelas que você pode pagar em prestações sem usar cheque nem cartão). Kagome o seguiu para dentro, mas estacou quando viu que todos estavam olhando para eles. "Sou eu ou voc–"

"Você." Ele a cortou irritado.

Kagome o olhou confusa, pronta para perguntar o porquê daquele tom, mas o recepcionista chegou e os levou até a mesa. Enquanto eles andavam, Kagome notou que todas as pessoas do restaurante eram humanas e que estavam olhando para eles. Para Inuyasha, para ser mais exato. E não era um olhar de 'seja bem-vindo'... era mais como 'o que _aquilo_ faz aqui?' ou 'tomara que morra engasgado com uma espinha'. E Kagome, mesmo não gostando muito de Inuyasha também, teve compaixão e ficou triste por ele.

Afinal, ela não gostava dele por ele tê-la seqüestrado, por tê-la posto na cela, por ter matado a Sra. Kojima, por ter seqüestrado ela de novo, e por ter feito o cabelo dela ficar uma bagunça. E não apenas por ser o que ele é.

Em um ato impensado, Kagome segurou a mão dele e deu um pequeno aperto consolador, bastante compadecida dele, sem esperar resposta, já sabia que ele não daria. Foi por isso que ela ficou bastante espantada quando ele apertou gentilmente sua mão. E isso só a fez ficar mais triste por ele.

É por isso que odiava a raça humana, eram muito preconceituosos. Claro, com exceção de Sango (principalmente de Sango), Lady Inu, seu pai e seu irmão. Pelo menos agora ela sabe que não é uma humana e ficou mais feliz com isso.

Eles largaram as mãos quando chegaram na mesa e se sentaram. Kagome o olhou e finalmente perguntou o que estava martelando sua cabeça. "Por que me trouxe aqui?"

Inuyasha parou de espetar o dedo no garfo e encarou a mesa. "Estava entediado.", ele deu de ombros e fez uma careta. "Cara, odiei esta toalha de mesa, tem cor de vômito."

Ela o imitou. "Puxa, eu estava pensando a mesma coisa." Ela falou. "Mas, só por tédio você resolveu levar sua prisioneira para sair?"

Inuyasha a olhou com uma carranca. "Você faz isso parecer um maldito 'Bela e a Fera' – E eu não tô te levando para sair." Ele exasperou, lembrando-se que já tivera essa discussão com Miroku mais cedo.

Kagome o encarou cética. "Certo, então estamos apenas andando pelo zoológico enquanto um chipanzé cata piolhos no meu cabelo e você é mastigado por um enorme crocodilo."

"Adorável."

"Obrigada." Ela rolou os olhos para o sarcasmo dele. "Mas, falando sério, por quer me trouxe aqui?"

Ele suspirou e começou a contar nos dedos. "Estava entediado – queria fugir da minha mãe em suas buscas incansáveis exigências para netos – Ah! E também queria fugir daquelas piranhas da enfermaria."

"Por que piranhas?" Ela perguntou, o achando meio cruel.

"Elas vivem querendo que eu me machuque na virilha."

Bem, isso explicava muita coisa. "Bem, tem gosto pra tudo." Ela sorriu.

"O que quis dizer com isso?"

"Nada, de verdade." Ela desviou o olhar.

Inuyasha se inclinou na mesa e chamou o garçom. "Mas, não é só por isso que eu te trouxe aqui." Ele sorriu para ela de forma cúmplice. "Vamos comer joelhos!"

Kagome teve que se segurar para não dar gritinhos de deleite e pular de tanta alegria. "Sério?! – ai, que bom! Nem to acreditando!" Ela cobriu a mão dele que descansava na mesa com a sua e sorriu. "Obrigada!" Kagome nem pareceu notar o seu gesto, mas afastou a mão quando o garçom chegou.

"O que vão pedir?"

Kagome ia falar, mas Inuyasha interrompeu. "Quatro joelhos e duas cocas."

Bom, ela ia pedir isso mesmo.

O garçom o olhou de um jeito estranho. "Desculpe, mas não trabalhamos mais com salgados."

Inuyasha fechou a cara. "Mas eu chequei no site, dizia lá que serviam sim."

"Ainda não o atualizamos, senhor, desculpe." O homem parecia estar morrendo para pedir desculpas a ele.

Inuyasha rilhou os dentes. Ele estava tão cheio de esperança de que IA comer joelhos, e Kagome notou que ele estava a ponto de explodir, então achou melhor se adiantar. "Qual seu nome?" Ela sorriu para o garçom, que também era o gerente.

O garçom a olhou com meia irritação, meio repudia. "Jizou."

"Bem, Jizou, já que não servem mais salgados, então podemos usar sua cozinha?" Kagome pediu polida e educada. "Assim podíamos fazer nós mesmos sem incomodar ninguém. – Pagaremos o que usarmos." Este era um argumento que quase nunca falhava.

Quase.

Ele empinou o bigode e franziu ainda mais o cenho, dando uma rápida olhada em Inuyasha. "Sinto muito, mas não posso fazer isso."

Kagome desanimou. Mas estava lívida por ele não deixar apenas por Inuyasha ser um hanyou. "Oh... entendo..."

Inuyasha o olhou. "Por favor?" E havia uma ponta de sarcasmo por aí em algum lugar...

"Sinto. Muito." Era bastante visível que o gerente estava no seu limite...

... e Inuyasha decidiu acalmá-lo, já que ele é um homem de bem, de paz, nem um pouco briguento (note o sarcasmo).

Kagome viu Inuyasha se levantar e olhar petreamente Jizou nos olhos. Ela engoliu uma exclamação quando as íris de seus olhos foram envolvidas por uma luz dourada (vocês sabem, igual ao Danny Phantom, quando os olhos verdes dele ficam envoltos de verde também). Inuyasha pôs a mão amigavelmente no ombro de Jizou e sorriu. "Mas, tenho certeza que pode abrir uma exceção desta vez, certo? – E é óbvio que não precisaremos pagar nada, não é?"

Jizou piscou aturdido por alguns segundos antes de sorrir para os dois como se nada tivesse acontecido. "Claro, me sigam."

Inuyasha olhou convencido para Kagome. "_Touché_."

**oOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Quanto tempo ele esperou por isso? Anos? Décadas?... séculos? – Bem, não importava agora realmente, agora que já dera o primeiro passo. Uma ameaça de guerra... eles irão lutar, suas forças irão enfraquecer e eles não terão como vence-lo e conseguir a Shikon.

Ele sorriu para a dupla de ingênuos conversando na mesa do outro lado do recinto. E só de pensar que fora ele quem uniu os dois... ok, da primeira vez que tentou, há doze anos atrás, não dera certo, mas deu certo desta vez. Eles agora se conhecem e quando o pequeno Inuyasha descobrir o segredo de 'Kamitsu', que era Kagome na verdade, ele não pensará nem duas vezes em matá-la.

... Mas... pensando bem... Aquela não era Kamitsu e muito menos Kagome. Naraku deu uma risada.

Aquilo era bem melhor do que comer joelhos.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOo**

"E lá estava eu – com um taco de golfe em uma mão e um sanduíche na outra, imaginando como diabos eu ia sair daquela viva." Kagome riu enquanto espalhava a massa pela mesa para passar o rolo.

"Deixe-me adivinhar, você espancou o cara até a morte com o taco de golfe e correu para se esconder atrás dos seus pais?" Inuyasha sorriu, batendo a massa com a colher de pau.

"Não – eu joguei o sanduíche nele e corri com o taco de golfe." Kagome terminou com um sorriso.

Inuyasha parou e a encarou. "Você deve ter o pior senso de auto-preservação que eu já vi."

Kagome sorriu. "Bem... pensei que já que ele não gostava de sanduíches de levedura então estava segura atirando o sanduíche nele."

"Em outras palavras, não teve coragem de quebrar o crânio do cara com um taco de golfe?" Inuyasha decidiu.

"Basicamente." Kagome concordou.

"Kagome, Kagome, Kagome..." Ele suspirou, abanando a cabeça com um desapontamento contrito. "Nunca vai passar dos dezoito se continuar tão mariquinha quanto é agora."

Decidida a parar de falar de si, Kagome mudou de assunto. "Então..." Kagome começou enquanto passava o rolo na massa. "Quer dizer que você controla mentes?"

Inuyasha deu de ombros. "Só quando eu preciso." Ele abriu um sorrisão malvado. "Lembro-me de quando descobri este poder. – Fiz Sess beijar o chão em que pisei." Ele riu.

Kagome ponderou isso. "Não seria mais humilhante beijar os seus pés?"

"Não, obrigado. – Prefiro viver saudavelmente."

Kagome riu. "E quem é Sess?"

"Sesshoumaru, meu meio-irmão." Inuyasha fechou a cara. Bastardo.

"Ele ficou bravo quando o encanto acabou?"

Inuyasha abanou a cabeça. "As vítimas do encanto não se lembram de nada depois que eu cesso isso. – O problema foi que meu pai filmou tudo e mostrou para ele. Sesshoumaru me perseguiu por Tókio inteira, mas então, o sol se pôs e eu me tornei humano, então ele me alcançou e fez um corte monstruoso bem aqui." Ele apontou para o lado esquerdo de sua cintura. "Foi horrível. – ainda mais porque eu só tinha oito anos e ele tinha quinze; eu sou hanyou e ele é youkai, ou seja, há uma grande desvantagem nisto aqui. – Tome. Mais massa pra você rechear." Inuyasha entregou um pote com massa para ela quando o terminar de rechear o último. "Vou comer joelhos até estourar."

"Então, faz mais coisas ou só controla mentes?"

Inuyasha sorriu e Kagome o viu evaporar em uma fumaça negra (para ajudar a imaginação de vocês, ele evapora igual ao Noturno do filme de X-men). E um segundo e meio depois reapareceu com três garrafas de vinho. Kagome assobiou. "Oh, yeah..."

Inuyasha fez uma reverência em agradecimento e sorriu. "E também este aqui, ó." Ele olhou ao redor procurando por algo até que avistou um pedaço de arame no fundo da cozinha, ele o pegou e o embrulhou dentro das mãos, que estavam em formato de concha.

Kagome olhou quando ele abriu as mãos e nada estava lá. "Que legal, você fez desaparecer." Ela sorriu.

Inuyasha a encarou. "Como é – você não está sentindo?" Kami o olhou confusa e ele sorriu balançando a cabeça. "Envolta do seu pescoço."

Kagome abaixou o olhar e encarou estupefada o cordão de pura prata que descansava em seu pescoço. Tinha um lindo pingente prateado com a forma de um morcego. Mas não era qualquer morcego, este tinha orelhinhas de cachorro, iguaizinhas as de Inuyasha.

Inuyasha olhou o sorriso de Kagome satisfeito e começou a vasculhar as solas de seu AllStar. "Fala sério, desse jeito posso ver David Coperfild embaixo de meus chinelos."

"Obrigada pelo cordão." Kagome agradeceu, pela primeira vez sem graça ao se dirigir a ele... ela rezava para que fosse o vinho.

Inuyasha a olhou de esguelha. "Não fique se achando. – Isso foi apenas para demonstrar o que mais eu faço."

Kagome sorriu. "Claro."

Depois de alguns minutos de silêncio com apenas Kagome recheando a massa com queijo e presunto, Inuyasha abriu uma garrafa de vinho e serviu para dois e, quando ele já estava na segunda taça, Kagome terminou de por os joelhos no forno e foi guardas as coisas.

"Kami – Posso te chamar assim, né? (Lê-se: Kâmi)" Kagome assentiu para Inuyasha, que já estava sem blusa, jogado no chão com uma perna esticada e uma dobrada e com um braço que segurava a taça apoiado na perna dobrada. "Kami... acha que Kagome é real?"

Você não sabe o quanto, ela pensou. "Tenho certeza."

"Como?" Inuyasha piscou surpreso, sorrindo como raramente sorria, mesmo sem saber o por que de estar tão feliz com a resposta. Graças a Deus, Kami estava do outro lado da mesa e não podia vê-lo.

"Inuyasha, se você acredita e sabe que é real, você não deveria se deixar abalar com a opinião de terceiros." Kagome falou prestativamente.

"Como sabem que deram outras opiniões sobre isso?" Ele perguntou desconfiado.

Oops! Ela não poderia dizer que Sango lhe tinha contado tudo, enquanto estava se arrumando.

"Deu pra perceber." Ela respondeu rapidamente, talvez rápido demais.

"Hm." Inuyasha assentiu. "Mas... como pode ter tanta certeza de que ela é real?"

'Eu sou quem você procura.' Sorriu. "Sei lá, eu apenas sinto. – Vai ver é mais um de meus poderes.", mentiu.

Inuyasha segurou a vontade de suspirar de alívio quando sentiu que a bigorna em seus ombros havia sumido. Ouvir aquilo tinha sido tão bom e revigorante... totalmente o contrário de quando conversava com seu pai, Sango, Miroku ou sua mãe. Sentia-se totalmente relaxado e confortável perto de Kami. Ela não o contradizia, não tinha medo de dizer a verdade, não resolvia tudo com taradices, e não lhe dava sermões. Kami apenas dizia a verdade.

Inuyasha sentiu Kami se sentar ao seu lado e tirar as sandálias. Sorriu discretamente com aquilo. Ela não se preocupava se tinha uma porção de cozinheiros e garçons pra lá e pra cá logo ali na frente. Ela somente era ela mesma.

Kagome terminou sua terceira e Inuyasha sua quinta taça, mas ambos estavam sóbrios. Ela se levantou e checou os joelhos (os de comer), e estavam prontos.

Kagome não parava de cheirar a fumaça suculentamente perfumada que vinha do tabuleiro em suas mãos, enquanto caminhava para Inuyasha. "Deus abençoe quem iventou o joelho..."

Inuyasha sorriu.

E Deus abençoe principalmente quem inventou Kamitsu.


	8. Jardim das Almas

**Humano Coração Vampírico**

**(Vampire Human Heart)**

**Garota Inu**

**8. Jardim das Almas**

"Idiota..." Kagome falou com a voz embriagada, mas ainda não estava totalmente perdida. "Não teve graça."

Inuyasha se dobrava de rir, ria tanto que seus olhos estavam exageradamente vermelhos e lacrimejantes. "Parecia uma lagartixa!!" Ele tentava, mas não conseguiu abrir a porta de seu quarto de tanto que ria.

Sim, Inuyasha a deixou cair de suas costas em pleno vôo enquanto voltavam para casa. Ela caiu, se mexendo de todas as maneiras com a pressão do vento. Claro, ele a pegou bem a tempo, mas estava tão bêbado que não foi rápido o suficiente e machucou o braço esquerdo, e por sorte não era o fim do mundo, nem precisava fazer nada lá. Ficou igualzinho a um tiro, mas foi apenas um vergalhão que penetrou seu braço fortemente.

Bem feito pra ele.

"Sai, seu bêbado, deixa que eu abro!" Kagome estapeou a mão dele para longe, ajeitou-o em seus ombros e entrou no quarto.

Kagome o sentou na cama e Inuyasha foi parando de rir, encarando o teto, enquanto ela amarrava um paninho qualquer que achou no chão no braço machucado dele. Fechou as janelas e as cortinas para quebrar a corrente fria de vento, mas quando olhou para ele, entrou em desespero quando o viu quase destruir a blusa em uma tentativa completamente frustante de tirá-la. "Ei!" Kagome se concentrou para não falar torto, mas sem muito sucesso. "Pare, deixa que eu te ajudo, calma!"

"Exa blusa mi irriiiiiitia!" Ele gemeu, irritado e agoniado com aquela maldita blusa. Ela queria devorá-lo! "Tira ela de miiim!"

"Esto tentando!" Kagome rosnou. Inuyasha não parava de se mexer, o que dificultava bastante sua ajuda. "Pronto." Dobrou a blusa e a pôs em cima do divã, perto da porta. Estava pronta para ir quando ele a chamou.

"Kagome...?"

Ela parou e virou-se para ele. "Sim?" Imediatamente tapou sua boca e olhou para ele temendo que ele tivesse percebido seu deslize, mas relaxou quando percebeu que ele estava apenas sonhando. Isso a fez lembrar de quando ela contou a ele sobre o incidente com o taco de golfe e ele a chamou de Kagome e nem percebeu. Aquilo fora um deslize, este agora também. Ela precisava tomar mais cuidado...

"Onde você tá...?"

_´Kagome...?´ Havia uma terrível urgência naquela voz. ´Onde você tá...?´_

Kagome olhou para os lados, procurando por aquela voz, mas nada, no quarto só tinha ela e Inuyasha. Estranho... sentia uma esquisita sensação de déjà-vu, como se já tivesse ouvido isso antes. Talvez fosse a bebida começando a subir. "Estou aqui no quarto, Inuyasha."

"Não está, não..." Ele fungou, como se estivesse chorando no sonho. "É apenas mais um sonho..." Ele se mexeu e abriu lentamente os olhos, fixando-os em Kami. "Acho que cochilei sentado."

"É..." Ela sorriu sem-graça. "Por uns 30 segundos."

"Bom..."

Como aquele silêncio a estava matando, ela decidiu se mexer. Se aproximou dele e tentou deitá-lo, mas Inuyasha resmungou, tentando se livrar dela. "Não quero dormir agora, a noite não acabou, ainda tem tempo!"

"Sim, mas este tempo deveria ser usado para dormir um pouco." Kagome o guiou para a cama de novo. "Acho que devia dar um tempo para estas saideiras de meia-noite."

"Você que perde." Ele suspirou enquanto ela o deitava, segurando as cobertas para que ele pudesse deslizar para dentro. Quando ele estava acomodado, ela prendeu os cobertores ao seu redor e tirou algumas mechas de cabelo do rosto dele, sorrindo quando o viu já apagando.

"Bons sonhos." Ela se virou e começou a ir para a porta – ou iria se a mão dele não tivesse disparado para agarra-la pela cintura e puxá-la de volta para a cama. Ela deu um gritinho assustado e pousou rigidamente ao lado dele, olhos arregalados e chocados quando o braço dele enrolou-se ao redor da cintura dela e a puxou preciosos centímetros mais perto.

"I-Inuyasha?" gaguejou.

"Pode ficar aqui esta noite." Ele respondeu sem abrir os olhos.

"Mas – tenho minha própria cama – tudo bem." Ela apressou-se em dizer.

"E daí?"

"Daí..." Kagome ponderou uma desculpa. "Estou com um pouco de frio, assim."

Inuyasha abriu meio olho enquanto puxava as cobertas para permitir que ela entrasse. Quando ela não tomou a iniciativa, ele suspirou e a arrastou para baixo e cobriu a ambos de novo. "Melhor?"

Kagome olhou para ele, enquanto ele começava a adormecer de novo. "Não está com medo de que eu vá te apunhalar pelas costas enquanto dorme?" Ela perguntou.

Inuyasha deu de ombros quase imperceptivelmente. "Então te apunhalo de volta, qual o problema?" ele a puxou para mais perto, vagamente querendo que ela relaxasse. "Apenas vá dormir, é tarde."

Kagome ficou quieta, mas não relaxou nem um pouco. Após um momento ela se torceu num esforço para vê-lo. "Inuyasha, você-" ela parou quando viu que ele tinha adormecido já. Mordeu o lábio para se aquietar e... já que ele não estava acordado para saber... ela aproximou-se e encostou a cabeça contra o peito dele. Fechou os olhos e respirou fundo, saboreando o cheiro masculino de baunilha florestal que pareciam emanar dele.

Isso a relaxou imediatamente... então, ela dormiu.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Então aqui vai. Quando eu tinha sete anos, encontrei meu primeiro e único verdadeiro amor... ou assim, eu, Kagome Higurashi, tinha pensado. Ele era tudo que eu sempre quis em um homem... ele cheirava bem... falava bonito... era bonito, engraçado, brilhante e legal... praticamente tudo que eu não era em tal época. E também tinha um ano a mais, o que, apesar de não ser muita diferença agora, era como um oceano então. Ainda assim, eu reverenciava o chão que ele pisava, de longe claro, porque ele gostava de Kimiko Mitamura da mesma idade.

E então ele se mudou. Não para uma outra rua, mas para o outro lado do mundo, para a América. Então agora estávamos tipo... separados por dois oceanos e ele partiu meu pequeno coração.

Eu aprendi minha lição depois disso. Nunca se apaixone por um cara que você não pode ter. Ou melhor ainda – não se devote a um homem que realmente não te quer.

E por alguma razão, a lembrança desta lição me ocorreu quando acordei na próxima manhã. Lá estava eu na cama que estive usando por boa parte da semana, e não como sempre, eu não estava sozinha nela. Mas normalmente eu dormia a léguas de distância do meu sequestrador... entretanto, neste exato momento, não penso que poderíamos estar mais próximos a não ser que estivéssemos... você sabe... fazendo aquilo...

Eu estava dormindo de lado com a cabeça apoiada sobre o braço bom de Inuyasha, enquanto ele estava logo atrás de mim com o outro braço (o machucado) casualmente pousado ao redor da minha cintura enquanto a mão roçava meu seio. Eu estava completamente vestida, graças a Deus, assim como ele, mas aquilo realmente não importava, porque eu ainda podia senti-lo todo. Bem... a maior parte dele, por assim dizer.

No momento em que fiquei consciente de nossas posições tive que reprimir a vontade de pular, bater no rosto dele e berrar 'tarado' com todas as forças. Meu rosto deve ter ficado em vários tons de vermelho em segundos... mas não me mexi no caso de acorda-lo e faze-lo consciente de nossas posições. Vou lhes contar a respeito de embaraço...

Então fiquei apenas deitada ali, esperando que ele rolasse para o outro lado. Depois de dez minutos ele se mexeu, mas ao invés de se afastar, se achegou ainda mais, de forma que a respiração batesse sobre o meu pescoço. E pela forma como respirava profundamente, suspeitei que estava inalando muito do cheiro de Shampoo de Maçãs em seus sonhos.

Mas então comecei a gostar disso. E foi quando soube que tinha que me mexer. Meu coração estava acelerando demais e tenho certeza que se avermelhasse algo mais, alguém me inscreveria em uma competição para tomates. A respiração em meu pescoço e orelha estava fazendo todo tipo de coisas estranhas com meu interior.

Algum dia você sentiu como se alguém tivesse socado o tubo de um aspirador de pó na sua boca e colocasse a máquina não para sugar, mas para soprar, e então enchesse todo seu interior com borboletas? Não? Bem, era isso que eu estava sentido agora... e isso era uma excitante sensação sem fim. Eu poderia simplesmente ficar ali para sempre se não tivesse escutado ele mudar a respiração, o que indicava que ele acordaria logo.

Parecia que fui atingida por um choque de mil volts pela forma como disparei da cama. Atrás de mim escutei Inuyasha puxar ar repentinamente quando seu braço machucado foi mexido bruscamente. Quando ele abriu os olhos eu já estava na janela, abrindo-a e mexendo na cortina para me manter ocupada. Escutei profanações na cama, prova de que ele estava totalmente acordado agora. "Dia!" Falei quando o olhei.

"Estúpidos vergalhões..." Ele murmurou, cutucando o pano branco que servia de bandagem.

"Bem, pelo menos ele não atingiu seu coração." Estava de costas para ele porque ainda podia sentir o calor irradiando do meu rosto em ondas. Poderia cozinhar aquelas refeições de microondas agora, se quisesse. "Com fome?"

"Morrendo." Ele murmurou.

Eu sorri. "Então, vamos tomar café."

**oOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Inuyasha nem tinha se levantado da cama ainda, mas Kagome estava quase chegando a porta para descer à cozinha, quando bateram na porta. Abriu e viu Lady Inu sorrindo, e quando a rainha a viu, seu sorriso aumentou consideravelmente. "Oh, querida, o que faz no quarto de Inuyasha a esta hora? - Dormiu aqui?"

"Dormiu, sim, Izayoi... **dormiu**." Inuyasha respondeu secamente.

Lady Inu pigarreou e sorriu placidamente. "Como foi o passeio de ontem a noite?"

"Deliciosa." Vendo a cara de interrogação de sua mãe, ele disse "Comi joelhos até explodir." Vendo a cara de pânico de sua mãe, ele continuou rapidamente. "Queijo e presunto enrolados em massa. - Não joelhos, literalmente."

Izayoi suspirou discretamente, aliviada. "Ah... E por que chamam de joelho?"

Inuyasha e Kagome se entreolharam. "Boa pergunta."

"O salgado se parece com um (joelho)?"

Eles responderam ao mesmo tempo de novo. "Nem um pouco." Eles se olharam novamente, um estranhando o outro. Lady Inu tentava muito não rir.

"Então, não existe motivos cabíveis para ser chamados de joelho." Ela concluiu.

"Sabemos." Eles se encararam incrédulos. "Pare com isso!" Arregalaram os olhos. "Ei!"

Inuyasha correu e tapou a boca de Kamitsu com as mãos. "Chega!"

Izayoi riu e olhou para Kamitsu. "Kami, Inuyasha já deve ter comentado que você não é humana, certo?" Ela assentiu sem poder falar, pois Inuyasha ainda mantinha as mãos em sua boca. "Muito bem, mas, como você nunca soube, seus poderes nunca foram utilizados, portanto, você terá que..." Ela levantou as mãos e imitou o movimento de aspas com os dedos. "Ativá-los. - Besteira na minha opinião, mas enfim..."

Kagome mordeu a mão de Inuyasha, liberando sua boca e ouvindo as juras de morte dele. "E como eu faço isso?"

"Indo ao lugar mais puro que existe. - Merda, você me arrancou uma pele!"

Ambas as mulheres o ignoraram. "E existe um lugar puro?" Era difícil de achar isso, senão impossível.

"O Jardim das Almas." Izayoi não estava mais sorrindo.

"E isso seria...?" Ela esperou.

Inuyasha bufou com desprezo. "Credo, mulher, você não sabe de nada! - Sabe quando é 2 + 2?"

Kagome estreitou os olhos para ele. "Há uma semana atrás, eu não sabia nem que vampiros existiam, ok? - Não force. - E 2 + 2 é igual a 4, caso você não saiba." Ela voltou-se para Lady Inu outra vez, sorrindo, o que fez Inuyasha mais uma vez questionar sobre o humor instável da garota.

"Jardim das Almas é onde as almas de pessoas recém-mortas ficam até ser decidido para qual lugar ela irá. - Por exemplo: o Inuyasha... -"

"Começou..."

"Ele morreu, então, sua alma ficará no Jardim das Almas até Deus decidir o que fazer com ele." Ela pausou, piscando os olhos nervosa e confundidamente. "O que eu tenho quase certeza de que não seja algo muito bom."

Inuyasha a encarou.

"Entendi... E quando nós faremos isso?" Kamitsu perguntou, sentindo Inuyasha ir para longe de si e sair do quarto, fechando a porta.

"Oh, Kami, nós não, você irá, eu não."

Bem, ela não gostou muito da idéia de saber que estaria no meio de um monte de almas SOZINHA. "Uh.. ok. - Quando EU irei para lá?"

Izayoi pensou um pouco e então sorriu. "Hoje à noite está bom?"

_'Não'_ "Claro." Oh, Deus...

A porta do quarto se abriu para duas cabeças aparecerem pela fresta aberta da porta e Inuyasha apontou para Kamitsu, mas olhando para o rapaz de longos cabelos negros. "E é com aquela que você não deve se meter."

Os dois subitamente caíram na gargalhada e foram embora fechando a porta.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Inuyasha fechou a porta de seu quarto, onde Kami e sua mãe estavam, e arrastou Bankotsu para um pequeno beco no corredor e checou se não havia ninguém por perto antes de se virar para Bankotsu. "Preciso que vá caçar aquilo para mim de novo." Ele disse, com a respiração ofegante, testa suada e voz embargada de dor. Sim, uma dor que ele podia agüentar... mas por quanto tempo, ele não fazia idéia.

Bankotsu assentiu. "Você é forte – Já faz bastante tempo desde a última vez que me pediu isso." Ele se encolheu. "Deve estar doendo."

Inuyasha suspirou. "Você não sabe o quanto."

"Hoje à tarde está bom?" Bankotsu ofereceu, notando a urgência que Inuyasha passava pelos olhos.

"Eu não poderia aceitar mais que isso."

**oOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Aquilo não era nenhum bicho de sete cabeças, era até bastante fácil.

Um plano perfeito, cujo não havia falhas. Com certeza, os Caninos nem descobriram ainda que a jóia está escondida no castelo deles. Tolos.

Naraku abriu a porta de sua casa e entrou, se jogando na poltrona e suspirando fortemente. Olhou para baixo e sorriu largamente ao ver a bandeja na mesinha de centro.

Cheia de Joelhos.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Miroku empurrou Inuyasha de volta para a cama, ignorando os tapas que ele dava em seus braços. Era um bebezão, só que crescido. Não era difícil lidar com ele. "Fique quieto. Se debater não vai diminuir a dor." Ele disse, com uma calma inexplicável para um sujeito que estava cuidando de um bebê chorão. Mas também, Bankotsu tinha partido quando o sol ainda nem tinha se posto. Ele acabara de se pôr e o homem ainda não tinha voltado.

Inuyasha gemeu. Ele estava deitado no sofá, agarrando o tecido sob ele, mas mantendo a boca cerrada sobre qualquer grito de dor que pudesse emitir. Não respondeu à altura porque não confiava em si mesmo para falar normalmente.

"Isso já está insuportável!"

Inuyasha agarrou o estômago, olhos apertados com extrema dor. "Queria ver se fosse VOCÊ e não EU a agüentar isso, seu imbecil!" Agora ele gritou.

Miroku deu de ombros. "Isso passaria se você se alimentasse de acordo com o modo em que foi destinado, não teria que sentir essa queimação."

"Apenas cale-se, idiota!" Ele resmungou sôfrego. "Consegue ser mais irritante que aquela maldita garota!"

Miroku piscou confuso. "Kamitsu?" Inuyasha assentiu. "Pensei que gostasse dela."

Inuyasha negou com a cabeça fervorosamente por causa da dor. "Finjo!" ele conseguiu falar.

Miroku deu de ombros, enquanto analisava as unhas. "Você finge bem, não deu pra perceber que era farsa em nenhum dos cinco dias em que ela esteve aqui. - Eu gostei dela."

"Você... apenas gostou... dos _enormes_ 91 que ela tem dentro... dos sutiãs que...usa." Ele ergueu uma mão para pressionar contra o lado da cabeça, como se tivesse uma enxaqueca. Mas, estava feliz por ele não ter aprofundado o assunto sobre a garota.

Miroku se remexeu, como se recuperasse sua postura e pigarreou. "Também." Ele olhou para Inuyasha, compadecido. A atitude dele era nobre, mas ainda assim, uma burrice. Suspirou, cerrando os olhos para a demonstração de perfeita agonía do amigo. Ele estava pressionando as mãos contra os olhos. Miroku sabia muito bem que a dor no estômago estava criando uma reação em cadeia durante a hora que se passou e não apenas o estômago doía, mas a cabeça também, e aparentemente os olhos também estavam lhe dando problemas.

"Quer alguma aju-"

"NÃO!!" ele não evitou sua voz alta. "Apenas quero... que Bankotsu chegue... aqui logo!!"

Miroku mordeu discretamente o lábio inferior, penalisado. É, ele também queria.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Bankotsu praguejou quando olhou o relógio e viu que já estava demorando bastante. Inuyasha devia estar quase morrendo à esta hora (no sentido figurado). O que estava acontecendo com Tokyo, afinal? Para onde foram os homens charmosos? (machista demais pra achar homem bonito) Geralmente achava algum que prestasse logo quando saía, mas hoje estava difícil!

Seus olhos viajaram pelas ruas desertas e fixaram em uma figura masculina em particular. Alto, moreno, olhos azuis, físico legal... Amém. Deixou suas asas saírem livremente e alçou vôo do enorme prédio até o chão, pousando em à uma pequena distância atrás da vítima, que aparentemente nem percebeu.

Passou o braço ao redor dos ombros do homem e sacou a máquina digital do bolso, posicionando-a para uma foto. "Sorria!" Bankotsu sorriu fazendo pose e, sem esperar o homem processar o que estava acontecendo, bateu a foto e guardou a máquina.

"O que está haven-"

Bankotsu não deu chances dele falar... apenas o deixou gemer de dor pela faca penetrada em sua barriga. Pegou o gantil térmico e o colocou embaixo de onde o sangue fluía, enchendo até a boca, depois desapareceu em fumaça.

O homem estava morto antes mesmo de atingir o chão.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Kagome resmungou enquanto olhava o quadro de Inuyasha, sentada na cama. Nem podia acreditar que era ela ali, com aquela camisola negra e nuamente trançada no final das costas. Em seu conceito atual, nunca usaria uma camisola daquelas, realmente.

Eram bonitas, mas vulgares.

Suspirou, pensando no por que de Inuyasha ter rido de sua cara com aquele outro cara. E também no por que de mandarem prendê-la em seu quarto. Já estava presa ali há mais de uma hora e nenhuma satisfação lhe foi dada. Resmungou e atirou as costas para a cama, encarando zangadamente o teto, como se ele fosse o culpado de tudo aquilo.

Fechou os olhos, mas abriu-os imediatamente quando a imagem de Sra. Kojima apareceu no escuro e a raiva por Inuyasha se inflamou novamente. O som de batidas na porta a assustaram, fazendo-a exclamar e girar rapidamente para encarar a porta.

Mais especificadamente, Inuyasha. Que estava a encarando não muito feliz.

"Bem...?" Kagome perguntou. "O que aconteceu para me trancarem por mais de uma hora e um quarto?"

"Não acha que está muito abusada para alguém em sua posição? - Uma prisioneira."

Kagome o viu a encarou sério... na verdade, encarar alguns consideráveis centímetros à esquerda dela. Ela arqueou uma sombracelha pela repentina mudança de tratamento que recebera. Ele não tinha ficado 'bonzinho' há um tempo atrás?

"Minha mãe a espera no salão para te levar para o Jardim das Almas." Ele disse.

"Ok. - Tente relaxar. Você me parece estressado." Ela andou até a porta o ouvindo bufar.

Kagome estava quase desaparecendo no corredor quando apareceu de volta à porta. "A propósito – qual é o caminho para o salão?"

Inuyasha sorriu malignamente. Era como indicar o caminho para os novos servos... aqueles eram tempos divertidos. "Dobre à esquerda, depois à esquerda de novo, e então de novo, e então à direita e então à esquerda, ok?"

Ela concordou com a cabeça e estava quase indo de novo.

"Espere - Não terminei ainda." Ele chamou a atenção dela novamente. "Então você sobe as escadas, segue o corredor até uma encruzilhada, vira à esquerda e depois à direita e então desce a escada, dois lances desta vez. Então continua pelo corredor até alcançar a porta que leva para fora. Ande por fora do palácio antes de entrar através da terceira porta à esquerda. Você terá que atravessar a cozinha – cuidado com facas voando portanto – e então pegue o segundo corredor para fora da cozinha e no final deve haver outro lance de escadas – a escada dos servos – tem uma diferença. Você sobe três lances e sairá no salão."

Um longo silêncio se seguiu enquanto Kagome processava toda a informação antes de sorrir. "Entendi! Vejo você mais tarde, então!"

"Tchauzinho." Inuyasha abanou com um sorriso diabólico enquanto a ouvia desaparecer com suas instruções na cabeça. Mas ela lhe deu a impressão de ser uma cabecinha-de-vento...

Sem dúvida alguma esqueceria delas num instante.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOo**

"Kagome!"

Kagome virou-se ao som do seu nome e sorriu quando viu a Rainha correndo para ela. "Para onde vai, criança? O salão é por aqui! Não quer se atrasar para reativar seus poderes, quer?"

"Claro que não." Kagome disse rapidamente, o coração acelerando um pouco, sentindo borboletas no estômago.

Continuou fantasiando versões de como seria esse negócio de poderes. Se fosse como nos filmes... então com certeza, se a coisa fosse grande e não soubesse controlar, ela poderia explodir em uma terrível concentração exagerada de poder... Kagome estava começando a se assustar sozinha.

"Por aqui." Lady Inu tomou o braço dela e começou a guiá-la de volta pelo caminho por onde Kagome havia vindo.

Finalmente, Kagome estava muito irritada por descobrir que o salão estava a apenas um lance de escadas no final do corredor, onde ela havia estado com Inuyasha. Lady Inu incentivou-a para frente cada vez que Kagome reduzia a velocidade, até que chegarão em uma saleta, onde tinha apenas uma porta no fim da sala.

"É aqui?" Kagome perguntou. Estava decepcionada, admitia. Não era legal ver apenas um quartinho a lá Nárnia quando, na verdade, você esperava algo bem escandaloso como... como... ah, algo bem escandaloso.

"Não aqui." Izayoi apontou para a porta. "Ali."

Kagome olhou e levantou uma sobrancelha para aquilo. Oh, uma porta... aquilo estava mais 'Nárnia' do que pensava... "Bem..." suspirou. "Vamos lá."

Caminhou corajosamente (por fora) até a porta, abriu-a, entrou, olhando tudo ao seu redor, e percebeu que aquilo tudo era muito inédito aos seus olhos e bastante surpreendente para ela.

Até porque, ela não esperava achar ali o que ela encontrou.


	9. Quando você descobre que é um Xman

"Bem... O que eu faço agora??" Ela perguntou para si mesma.

"Espera. É o que todos fazem quando vêm pra cá. Esperam." Um velho passou por ela resmungando.

Kagome ficou em um estado catatônico preocupante enquanto seus olhos estavam fixos ao velho homem que se afastava. Deus, uma alma tinha acabado de FALAR com ela?!

"Bela imitação de estátua." Um jovem todo surrado e sujo disse a seu lado, a fazendo pular três metros de distância do rapaz, exclamando em extremo susto.

"Ah, não grila não - Eu tive a mesma reação quando descobri que estava morto."

Kagome piscou com aquilo e se apressou em dizer. "Ah, não, eu não estou morta, eu só..."

"E o que está fazendo aqui?!" Ele perguntou abismado. Se estivesse vivo, aquele seria o último lugar onde gostaria de estar. Ainda mais por própria vontade.

"Sinceramente... nem eu sei." Ela murmurou sem-graça.

"Você é estranha, moça. - Se eu estive-"

O garoto parou de falar quando sentiu uma dormência em todo o corpo e um sentimento de leveza, como se não pesasse nem um grama. Olhou para suas mãos, onde a dormência era mais forte e arregalou os olhos quando as viu sumindo. "É... acho que já decidiram para onde eu vou..."

Kagome sentiu pena do rapaz. "Rezarei para que seja o céu."

O garoto tinha evaporado em brilhantes de ouro antes mesmo de Kagome terminar.

--

Miroku voltou ao quarto onde Inuyasha estava e Inuyasha quase infartou quando o viu. "Por Deus, homem! Quantas vezes vou repetir? Desfaça o feitiço antes de aparecer - Ainda está parecendo comigo!" Inuyasa reclamou, ainda agoniando de dor.

Mioku suspirou e voltou a sua habitual aparência. "Não estou parecido com você, é apenas vocês, pessoas ao redor, que me vêem igual à você."

"Mandou-a para o salão?" Inuyasha rilhou os dentes, agarrando o estômago flamejante.

Miroku sorriu malvado. "Basicamente. - Tenho certeza que indiquei o caminho corretamente. - Usei aquele caminho que você inventou para a antiga camareira, foi de matar."

"Tempos bons."

"É."

Bankotsu praticamente arrombou a porta do quarto onde Inuyasha estava. Pelo motivo, provavelmente não brigariam com ele. "Toma, Miroku, dá para ele. - Me dá ânsia vê-lo tomar isso." Ele terminou com uma careta.

Miroku o imitou. "É, eu também não gosto muito de ver."

"Então, me dêem essa porra e saiam daqui!" Ele explodiu.

Eles não precisaram nem de um segundo aviso, afinal... duvidavam se o próprio capeta gostasse de ver aquilo.

--

"Eu quero voltaaaaaaaaaa... argh..." Kagome suspirou enquanto olhava o céu.

O que será que sua família estava fazendo naquele momento? Será que já sabem que fora sequestrada, ou Inuyasha dera um jeito de encobrir tudo?

Suspirou. Queria voltar para casa... não queria mais matar Inuyasha, mas queria distância dele e não ficaria nada triste se ele morresse, e não teria pena também. Ora, ele não teve pena da Sra. Kojima, então, por que raios deveia ter pena dele? Sim, não era mentira que ela estava mesmo começando a cogitar a idéia de que Inuyasha pudesse se tornar seu amigo, mas, depois de ver como ele a tratou da última vez que se viram, ela não mais se sentia inclinada a relaxar e curtir o sequestro (?).

Um barulho vindo do arbusto atrás de si a assustou. Levantou-se da pedra onde estava sentada e se virou, por puro reflexo. Aprimorando bem sua visão, Kagome conseguiu ver dois olhos amarelos entre as folhas e exclamou quando os reconheceu.

Devagar, ela foi dando pequenos passos para trás, querendo MUITO sair dali com todo o seu corpo em ordem e perfeito estado. Podia sentir que estava tremendo. Ora, ela NUNCA iria imaginar que teria um LEÃO bem ali no Jardim das Almas... será que também julgavam os animais??

Engoliu em seco, tentando se acalmar. "Calma, Simba, eu não sou tãããããão gostosa quanto você deve estar pensando." Como - Ela esperava que ele respondesse?

_'O cheiro é bom.'_

Ela olhou para trás, procurando quem tinha dito aquilo... mas não tinha ninguém.

_'E meu nome não é Simba.'_

Kagome congelou. Vagarosamente, voltou a olhar o leão. "Impossível..."

_'Tem razão, é impossível, mas quem mandou nascer esquisita.'_

Kagome engoliu em seco. O leão não falava, muito menos movia a boca, apenas continuava com os olhos fixos nos dela. Será que vinha em sua cabeça?

_'Sim, é na sua cabeça.'_

Ela estacou. "Pode ler meus pensamentos?" Ela perguntou, ainda não acostumada com a idéia de estar falando com um leão, mas fazer o quê?

_'Só quando você conversa comigo. Acho que os escuto na cabeça.'_

Kagome não queria fazer mais perguntas e arriscar uma mordida, mas... "Ainda vai me comer??" Ela realmente queria saber.

_'Não mais, pelo menos. Estranha demais.' _Com isso, o leão deu as costas e foi embora, sumindo depois do arbusto de onde saíra.

Kagome não sabia se sentia alívio ou se sentia ofendida pelo insulto, mas estava mais que agradecida por não ter sido devorada por um leão faminto... mas o que fora aquilo? Pelo que lhe constava, não lembrava de ter sido avisada que podia falar com leões. Então se lembrou do por que de estar ali. Talvez fosse um de seus poderes, o poder de falar com leões... só com leões? (Já num tá bom, não?? xD)

Olhou ao redor e avistou um ninho de pássaros. Correu até ele subiu nas raízes da árvore para poder vê-los melhor. "Ei, você me acha estranha?"

O pássaro girou a cabeça para ela e a pendeu para o lado, como se a analisasse._ 'Agora que falou comigo, acho sim.'_

Kagome arregalou os olhos e saltou das raízes, tapando a boca em uma tremenda surpresa. Deus, ela falava com os animais. Ok, que no que isso a ajudaria no decorrer do tempo era um mistério, mas não podia parar de se sentir BEM supresa, e feliz também, afinal, não é todo dia que você descobri que é uma Thombery.

Empolgada para saber o que mais podia fazer, Kagome correu para dentro da floresta. Quem sabe não descobria que podia voar?

--

Lady Inu estava sentada em seu trono, tentando bloquear as vozes de seus conselheiros. Todos eles estavam falando rapidamente ao mesmo tempo, e ela não havia conseguido entender uma palavra do que eles queriam gritar para ela. Ficou apenas olhando para as mãos no colo, esperando que eles terminassem logo e a deixassem sozinha. Desde que Inuyasha saíra de manhã, eles não paravam de tagarelar coisas de que ela realmente nada tinha a haver.

"Os Clãs dos Gatos no continente estão posicionados para atacar – os sentinelas continuam vendo exploradores nos pés da montanha."

"Alguém por acaso já pegou um Gato?" Lady Inu perguntou.

"Não…"

"Então provavelmente estão apenas vendo coisas de novo." Ela disse simplesmente.

Outro conselheiro saltou com outra ameaça. "Mas o filho mais velho do rei está chegando às fronteiras neste minuto! Ele tem uma armada inteira sob seu comando – deseja o trono agora que seu pai não é mais rei."

"Ele não OUSARÁ colocar um pé nestas terras enquanto Inuyasha estiver aqui." Lady Inu disse em um tom bastante maternal. "Se ele sabe o que é melhor para si, ficará feliz com a terra que já tem."

"Sesshoumaru exige o Reino do Sul – Ele diz que é o herdeiro!" o conselheiro tossiu. "Se não entregarmos o país ele o tomará pela força e o unificará com o seu Reino do Norte."

"E como eu disse – Inuyasha é o herdeiro – Sesshoumaru não pode tomar o que não lhe pertence", Lady Inu disse veementemente.

"Mas estamos lhe dizendo, minha Lady…" O conselheiro curvou-se. "Se Lorde Inuyasha não tomar o trono então ele não tem direito ao Reino."

"Hm." Foi tudo o que ela disse. "O que mais deve ser trazido à minha atenção?"

Os conselheiros trocaram olhares nervosos. "Um... o jovem Lorde Inuyasha..."

Ela deu um profundo suspiro. "O que há com ele agora?"

"Ele descobriu suas tentativas de casá-lo com Lady Mitako."

Lady Inu abaixou a cabeça, com medo. "E?"

"É o bastante dizer que... ele não se sente particularmente feliz com a senhora."

Assim que o conselheiro terminou de falar isso, um som trovejante ribombou no interior do palácio, chacoalhando as cortinas e balançando os enfeites das paredes. Lady Inu não reagiu quando o trono vibrou ligeiramente. Quando passou o tremor, ela abanou a cabeça. "Ele precisa aprender a controlar o temperamento."

"Perdoe-nos, mas ele esteve assim desde que seu pai desceu do trono..." o conselheiro falou, curvando-se novamente, apesar de aparentar muito querer sair dali correndo.

Um som ribombou ainda mais perto, algo que fez os conselheiros pularem e olharem em desconforto para as largas portas duplas do salão do trono. Lady Inu deu uma olhada neles antes de suspirar. "Vocês podem ir se quiserem... eu iria pela porta dos fundos se desse valor à minha vida."

"Você ficará bem, milady?" um dos conselheiros parou, hesitante, enquanto os outros três escapavam agradecidos.

"Melhor partir agora ou sofrer a ira dele", ela avisou levemente, fazendo com que ele saísse por uma porta menor, atrás de uma cortina que havia em uma das paredes por trás do trono.

Lady Inu pacientemente esperou por alguns minutos, inspecionando as unhas e mexendo em alguma coisa nos dentes. Não esperou muito, pois alguns instantes depois, as gigantescas e incrivelmente pesadas portas bateram abertas com a força que certamente um ogro teria. Porém, através das portas irrompeu um muito menor, mas não menos lívido, pequeno hanyou.

"Mãe!"

"Olá, Inuyasha!" Ela chamou alegremente, oferecendo-lhe um dos seus sorrisos mais brilhantes. "Como se sente hoje? Pronto para tomar o trono, eu espero. Esses conselheiros estavam me matando."

"Não hoje". Ele parou a alguns metros do trono, e dali ela conseguia ouvi-lo apertando as mandíbulas e os punhos em um enorme esforço para evitar uma explosão. Bem... pelo menos estava fazendo um esforço esta manhã.

"Deuses... qual é o problema? Parece que acabou de comer o tempero surpresa da Sango!" Sango era a dama de companhia de Lady Inu – principalmente porque era a única outra mulher humana na ilha. Ela era também amplamente conhecida pela sua infame mania de usar temperos (picantes) em sua comida...

"Eu não acredito em você... VOCÊ simplesmente tinha que afundar para um nível mais baixo ainda. Quando eu penso que você não podia descer mais do que o chão!!" Inuyasha sibilou venenosamente.

O leve sorriso de Lady Inu desapareceu num piscar. "Espero que você não beije Miss Mitako com essa boca." Disse isso com uma pequena careta, querendo que ele entendesse o tom zombeteiro na voz.

Diante daquilo o controle bastante limitado de Inuyasha desapareceu e ele chutou a antiga mesa ao lado, despedaçando-a. Lady Inu olhou aquilo com lábios encolhidos, silenciosamente feliz por não ter mantido o verdadeiro e realmente caro móvel no salão do trono. "Você planejava me casar com aquela esnobe com nariz de vaca do continente."

"Acho que ela tem um nariz bastante bonito..."

"E você NÃO se incomodou em ME DIZER!!", ele rugiu, procurando ao redor por outra mesa para destruir, assim não iria direcionar sua violência contra a mãe.

Ela apenas ficou olhando quando ele foi para o lado, pisando duro, para chutar um grande vaso ornamentado que havia sido feito no século 13. Ela encolheu-se ligeiramente antes de se lembrar que não deveria se zangar. Ficar zangada parecia apenas alimentar ainda mais a ira de seu filho, e isso era algo de que ele não necessitava.

"Se eu disesse, você não aceitaria." Ela suspirou. "Por que este mau-humor todo, Inu?"

"Kamitsu. Ela é o meu mau-humor. Será que até para ativar poderes aquela garota é lerda?! - Saco!" Ele exasperou, passando as mãos pelos cabelos de forma impaciente. Lady Inu sorriu. Amou ver que ele havia ido com a cara dela. "Por que está sorrindo?" Ele perguntou irritado.

"Ora, Inuyasha, você precisa ser paciente. Essas coisas levam um tempo, você sabe. - A menina acabou de ser sequestrada; quase foi molestada; foi esfaqueada; viu a mulher que a ajudou morrer de uma maneira terrível, e foi pega de novo; foi envenenada; e agora está sendo obrigada a viajar em uma jornada para procurar algo que nunca nem ouvir falar, arriscando a própria vida para proteger a família." Ela terminou, lançando um olhar reprovador a Inuyasha.

Falando assim, sim, era bem horrível, e ele estava sendo injusto. "Mas quem foi que disse que a vida é justa né, mãe?" ele replicou e Lady Inu girou os olhos.

"Oh, sente este seu traseiro gordo neste trono e dê conta daqueles sangue-sugas." Lady Inu bufou e saiu da sala do trono.

Inuyasha se deixou cair no trono e olhou emburrado para seus pés. Não gostava quando sua mãe jogava as coisas em sua cara... agora ele estava se sentindo culpado, e com remorso do que fez com Kami. E odiava admitir até para se mesmo, mas já estava preocupado, afinal...

Já havia se passado três dias...

--

Kagome parou de correr e ofegou atrás de ar como se dependesse daquilo para viver... Bom, e dependia mesmo, mas não tanto quanto naquele momento. Deixou-se cair no chão tão graciosamente quanto podia naquele estado e ficou a olhar o céu, ainda ofegando pesadamente.

Ela queria sair dali. Já se passaram três horas e nada acontecia. Queria ir para a casa, passaram-se (-) dias que estava naquele castelo, sentia falta dos seus pais, de seu irmão e avô. Queria Sango ali para ajudá-la... apenas queria sua vida de volta... Seus olhos arderam e logo sua visão ficou turva. Então, pela primeira vez na vida, não se culpava por estar chorando. Não era a toa e muito menos por um motivo bobo. Fora seqüestrada, quase morta, estava sem seus pais por dias e nas mãos de um hanyou psicopata e que chuparia seu sangue a qualquer deslize seu. Socaria a cara de quem a chamasse de fresca!

Fungou e secou as lágrimas com as costas da mão e estacou quando ouviu algo se partindo, parecido com madeira. Olhou para um lado, nada. Olhou para o outro, nada também. À sua frente e trás tudo estava limpo.

Mas, quando olhou para cima...

"Oh, meu..." A frase morreu e Kagome gritou enquanto olhava aquela árvore cair em sua direção, paralisada. Colocou os braços em cima da cabeça, mesmo sabendo que não iria adiantar nada e que mesmo assim seria esmagada como um inseto, isso era sempre um reflexo.

O último pensamento coerente de Kagome antes de morrer pela árvore foi...

'_Vou morrer virgem!'_


	10. Já era hora!

_**AVISO IMPORTANTE:**_ Ok, muitas de vocês estão com pensamentos muito homicídas em relação a mim, mas eu peço desculpas assim mesmo pela demora xD Bem. Estou com este aviso MUITO IMPORTANTE aqui só pra avisar que vai ter uma musiquinha MUITO tosca lá pro final do cap **(NÃO OLHEM AGORA! ò.ó)**, mas é que combinou muito com este cap BASTANTE especial hoho

Boa leitura! o/

**O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O**

Ia morrer para uma árvore... mas a árvore nunca veio. Apenas sentira um grande impacto, mas não fora atingida, embora a sensação de morte a dominasse por inteiro, naquele instante, assombrando cada póron, cada nervo de todo o corpo de Kagome. Suas mãos tremiam, seus olhos lacrimejavam mesmo estando fechados, seu coração já não tinha mais um limite de velocidade e seus pensamentos eram desesperados e sem nexo algum.

Claro, sem nexo, porque não era normal você pensar em sua virgindiade e dois segundos depois se pegar lembrando de Inuyasha.

Devagar, ela abriu os olhos e deu um grito ao ver a árvore a uns vinte centímetros de seu nariz (vocês pegaram uma régua para medir isso? Eu peguei :B). Arrastou-se rapidamente para longe e, assim que estava fora de alcance dela, a gigantesca árvore caiu no chão, causando outro estrondoso impacto. Soltou o ar que havia prendido e ficou estática a olhar a árvore caída, enquanto seus pensamentos voavam. Uma barreira?... uma barreira invisível, indestrutível e que nada nem ninguém podia atravessar? - Falar com animas e criar barreiras...

O que mais ela poderia fazer?

**O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O**

Se Inuyasha estava impaciente com três dias de demora, agora estava perdendo a cabeça!

Como é que alguém, por mais lerdo que este possa ser, é capaz de demorar ONZE dias para liberar poderes?! Não era complicado! Apostava que sua mãe levara apenas 3 dias.

"Mãe! - Não tem desculpa desta vez! Onze dias?!" Inuyasha praguejou de onde estava sentado.

Lady Inu se sequer se alterou. "Por que o espanto? - Eu levei quatro meses para terminar - Seu pai ficou do mesmo jeito que você: com preocupação explosiva."

Inuyasha rosnou. "Não é preocupação, é IMPACIÊNCIA explosiva!" Gritou ele, chutando uma armadura de enfeite que tinha ao lado de sue trono. "Aposto que ele também quis esmagá-la, não é?", sorriu esperto.

Ela bebericou o chá. "Logo depois nos casamos."

Ouch. "Bom, eu não sou meu pai.", ele comentou e logo depois voltou a se irritar. "Mas, quando ela volta??"

Lady Inu suspirou discretamente para a preocupação do filho. Ela entendia que ele gostava de Kamitsu e estava preocupado, mas já estava ficando chato ele não assumir isso. "Depende. Se ela for fraca, levará mais tempo. Se ela for poderosa, não demorará muito e estará aqui em breve."

"Vixi."

"Inuyasha, o tempo de lá não é o mesmo que o daqui. - Enquanto aqui passou onze dias, lá se passou apenas onze horas.", disse. "Então, não se surpreenda se ela ficar lá durante meses."

Inuyasha respirou fundo e abriu um sorriso muito obviamente forçado. "Não vou me surpreender. Com licença." Andou até a porta e saiu.

Lady Inu suspirou forte e apoiou seu queixo em sua mão, que estava apoiada no trono. Então, contou. "3, 2, 1..."

Inuyasha gritou.

**O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O**

Sango suspirou e apertou a mãe de Miroku, enquanto tentava inutilmente parar de chorar e explicar a ele o por que de estar chorando depois de ter visto o corpo do homem que Bankotsu matou para dar sangue para Inuyasha.

Toda vez que matavam alguém oara Inuyasha, tomavam a aparência dos familiares e iam lá reconhecer o corpo. Depois, usavam a voz da pessoa assassinada e ligavam para os parentes, dizendo que fora embora para outro país e que não queria ser encontrado. Mas parecia que, desta vez, Bankotsu cometera um equívoco.

Quando o indivíduo descobriu o corpo do cadáver, Sango entrou em choque e começou a chorar e Miroku não entendeu nada, mas em nenhum momento se alterou e nem ligou para o que o homem pensaria, até que fora conveniente esse choro, afinal, deixava vai reakista. Porém, ainda estava preocupado com Sango, então, levou-a para fora da sala, pedindo um minuto ao funcionário, e a abraçou meio desajeitado.

"Sango, o que houve?"

**O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O**

Kagome caminhava feliz entre as almas, pensando o quão se tornara poderosa. Podia falar com os animais, criar barreiras, podia afastar quaisquer tipos de coisas hostís com sua energia. Estremeceu ao se lembrar do youkai que tentou atacá-la, aquele lagarto cretino tornou-se pó em suas mãos. Bem, ela também podia levitar coisas, mas não a si mesma, e nem nada em grandes alturas. Hipnotizava pessoas e tinha telecinese básica.

Sentia como se agora pudesse enfrentar de igual pra igual Inuyasha, sem medo.

Não que estivesse planejando mesmo fazer isso. Estava tão feliz que não estava mais irritada com ele, nem com nada, nem ninguém.

Parou de andar em um lugar mais afastado e deserto quando um pontinho brilhante parou a sua frente e depois foi para o chão, mais afastado de si. Sorriu quando outros pontinhos foram se juntando ao primeiro.

Mas algo a fez ligeiramente surpresa.

Aquilo eram pés...?

**O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O**

Miroku entrou vondo dentro do castelo. Sango em suas costas. Rezava para Kagome não ter voltado, pois Inuyahsa ia explodir, e conhecendo o temperamento dela, ela iria explodir com ele também, e se um já é o terror, nem queria pensar em dois. Arrombou as portas da sala do trono e viu Inuyasha pular de susto.

"Mas que caralho! - Já é a décima segunda vez neste ano, Miroku, e olhe que ainda estamos em setembro!"

"Sem gracinhas, Inu, a coisa é séria." Miroku disse, pousando e pondo Sang no chão.

"O que hou-"

Sango deu um passo a frente. "Onde está Kagome?"

**O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O**

Kagome continuou a olhar e ela já havia entendido. Aquilo era mais uma alma chegando ao Jardim, mas não sabia que elas chegavam 'em partes'. Até agora, passaram-se mais ou menos um minuto e vinte segundos e só podia ver dos pés até a cintura. Pernas bonitas, lembravam as de Inuyasha, mas não podia dar certeza, pois estas usavam calça social.

Segurou o ar.

Ela conhecia aquela calça.

**O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O**

"**BANKOTSU!!**"

Inuyasha berrou a plenos pulmões, lá dos altos céus. Bateu poderosamente as asas e voou mais alto. "Banko-"

"O que houve, Me-" Bankotsu gemeu de dor quando bateu contra a parede de uma das torres do castelo, sentindo Inuyasha apertar mais o seu pescoço, enquanto via os dentes de seu mestre crescerem involuntariamente e suas estrias roxas serpentiaram suas bochechas. Ele estava muito irritado. Desde adolescente, quando ficava irritado, essas duas tranformações aconteciam sem mesmo Inuyasha querer.

"Eu já falei para você ver antes quem você mata pra mim!!" Ele gritou no rosto de Bankotsu, narizes se tocando. "Por seu maldito descuido, eu terei de me explicar para quem eu MENOS queria!!" Inuyasha percebeu que iria acabar matando seu aliado, então o soltou, passando as mãos pelos cabelos para mantê-las ocupadas para não espancá-lo de novo. "Foi mal!" Ele disse, apesar de ainda estar alterado.

"Mestre, eu olhei antes. Aquele homem não era membro de nenhuma Casa ou aliado." Bankotsu explicou-se confuso.

Inuyasha socou fraco a parede onde tinha pressionado Bankotsu minutos atrás e apoiou sua testa nela, com os olhos apertados.

_'Kagome... me ajuda, o que eu faço...?'_

**O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O**

Kagome olhava espantada para aquela alma que ainda não tinha cabeça. Ela conhecia aquela pessoa, não tinha dúvidas, com certeza era ela. Seus olhos arderam em antecipação do grande choque que receberia, pois podia muito bem ser outra pessoa usando roupas iguais e não ser quem pensava que fosse, mas seu coração já se esmagava em uma dor que nunca tinha sentido antes, mesmo não sabendo realmente quem era, mas só a possibilidade de ser, já a fazia desesperar-se.

A alma se formou... Mas desapareceu tão rápido que quase não pra ver.

Quase.

Aquele era seu pai. Não era uma alma, afinal, fora só um vulto. Suspirou imensamente aliviada, talvez fosse mais um poder se manifestando. Criar ilusões, será...?

Quem sabe?

**O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O**

"Inuyasha-sama... quem exatamente eu matei?"

Susoirou e devagar abriu os olhos, sem mexer-se. Seu coração esquentou e sentiu Kagome em si, então, pensou no que diria à Kamitsu. Não demorou muito e uma idéia lhe o ocorreu... não era a das melhores, mas era a única digna o suficiente. "Ban... o que você me deu... era** todo **o sangue da vítima?"

Bankotsu asentiu. "Até a última gota."

"Ótimo. - Está perdoado. O erro foi meu de não ter lhe informado sobre a prisioneira."

"Quem eu matei, senhor?" Ele tornou a perguntar, mas Inuyasha não respondeu, somente aproximou-se de Bankotsu, pegou sua alabarda e o cortou ao meio, mas sem separar o tronco das pernas, porém, dava para ver alguns órgãos querendo derramarssem para fora do corpo. Bankotsu nem ao menos sentiu dor. "O que queres, Inuyasha-sama?"

"Vá, e cuide para que ela não veja o vulto.", ele disse. "Cuidarei de Banryuu até que volte."

"Trago ela junto?"

"Sim. - Ela é a garota que-"

Ele não conseguiu terminar. Bankotsu virara pó.

"Keh! Apressado."

**O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O**

Mas quem foi que disse que no além era escuro e deprimente?

Tinha até fontes termais para se banhar e relaxar! E enquanto não acontecia nada, ela podia relaxar um pouco, pensava. Despiu-se e entrou na fonte, tomando cuidado para não ter nenhum choque térmico, já que estava frio ali no Jardim. Suspirou de satisfação e relaxou instantâneamente, apoiando a cabeça na pedra atrás de si. Do nada, seu corpo ficou tenso e Inuyasha veio a sua mente.

_'Kagome... me ajuda, o que eu faço...?'_

Sua pele se arrepiou de repente e ela ficou nervosa, com medo e preocupada. O que tinha acontecido? Ele estava em perigo? Ou será que era Sango?

O ambiente escureceu de repente e só aí percebeu que _ela_ estava em uma situação perigosa. O céu estava negro, o vento estava tempestuoso, agitando as árvores violentamente, e as águas, até mesmo as de riachos, se moviam em uma turbulência de ondas revoltas que deveria acontecer apenas em alto mar. Ela não sabia se era ou não, mas algo dizia que aquilo era por sua causa, então, procurou se acalmar. Suspirou, fechando os olhos e sentindo as batidas do seu coração diminuírem o rítmo. Ficou assim por vários segundos, notando que os arredores calmamente voltavam ao normal. Quando abriu os olhos, tudo estava calmo e normal. Exceto de que o lugar parecia ter sido visitado por um Twister. Suspirou aliviada e tranquila, mas toda a paz evaporou quando piscou e do nada apareceu um homem a sua frente.

"Quem é você e o que faz aqui?" Se ele viesse de gracinha, ela torraria ele com todos seus poderes destrutivos.

"Mil perdões, senhorita." Ele fez uma pequena reverência e virou-se de costas para ela por respeito a nudez em que a encontrara. "Me chamo Bankotsu." Ele a ouviu vestir o vestidinho preto rodado que estava jogado no chão. "E procuro uma moça loira bem bonita."

Kagome pensou. "Lamento - Estou neste lugar faz um dia e cinco horas e não vi nenhuma loira." Bankotsu praguejou. "Eu te conheço de algum lugar, não?", perguntou estreitando os olhos para se lembrar.

Ele se virou para ela, sabendo que tinha se vestido. "Receio que não, senhorita." ... apesar de ela lhe parecer bastante familiar.

"Hm - Mas, então, posso saber o que quer com essa moça? - Estou entediada."

"Ah, é uma longa história." Bankotsu sorriu.

"Kagome sorriu também e deu de ombros. "Melhor ainda."

Bankotsu sorriu mais ainda. "Então, irei resumir."

**O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O**

Inuyasha entrou no quarto e se jogou na cama, suspirando pesadamente e esfregando os olhos, e sentindo uma alfiçao no peito mais era suortável. Insuportável era não poder achar Kagome por causa da demora de Kami. Ele gemeu frustrado. Lá estava ele pensando naquela praga de novo.

Ele deu um soquinho na barriga. "Não é porque você é o sangue de quem é que vai ficar me fazendo isso." ele resmungou, estapeando o próprio estômago.

A verdade, a que ele não queria admitir nem para si mesmo, era que ter o sangue daquele homem correndo pelo seu corpo não era o único motivo por estar pensando nela. Era o mais forte, com certeza... mas não o único. Setenta porcento da culpa disso era do sangue e os outros trinta era sua culpa mesmo. Nem poderiam dizer que tinha alguma culpa, sua parte naquilo era quase nula. Isso meio que o tranqüilizava. Meio. Ainda estava furioso com o fato de que aqueles trinta porcento existiam.

"Ok - Sejamos maduros e admitemos: você se simpatizou com ela, depois daquele jantar."

... já era alguma coisa.

_'Inuyasha, abra a porta. - Rápido!'_

Putz, era seu pai, justo na hora que queria ficar sozinho e em paz. "Tá aberta." Seu pai entrou e Inuyasha percebeu que ele estava bastante agitado. "Que que houve?", perguntou arqueando a sombrancelha esquerda.

Lord Inu abriu o seu típico sorrisão colgate. "Adivinhe quem chegou."

Inuyasha pensou por um segundo e abriu um sorriso maior que o de seu pai. Havia umês e sete dias que Kamitsu se fora para o Jardim e admitia que sentia falta de uma conversa decente. Levantou da cama num pulo e correu para o salão, junto com seu pai. Lord Inu não entendeu aquele sorriso que seu filho ainda mantinha no rosto, mas aquilo era bom, pois significava que finalmente eles passaram a se entender. Inuyasha corria com o vento, mas quando viu a pessoa de quem se tratava, freiou com tudo e chegou derrapando no salão, parando perto do recém chegado. "O que **você** faz aqui?"

Kouga não respondeu. Estava surpreso demais com o círculo de luz que se formava ao lado de Inuyasha.

**O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O**

"Bom, eu matei um cara para o meu chefe, mas depois descobrimos que este cara era alguém que eu não deveria ter matado. Então, Inuyasha-sama me mandou pra cá-"

"Peraí, peraí, para! - Você disse 'Inuyasha'?"

"Sim, foi o que eu disse - Então, ele me mandou para não deixar que uma prisioneira visse este homem."

Kagome engoliu em seco. Tinha até medo de perguntar. "Por quê?"

Bankotsu ficou sério. "Porque Inuyasha prometeu que os entes da prisioneira ficariam seguros e não contou isso pra ninguém, então, acabei matando o pai dela."

Kagome ficou de pé em um milésimo de segundo e saiu correndo atrás de seu pai. E, percebendo o que acabara de acontecer ali, Bankotsu praguejou e foi atrás de Kamitsu. Nem conseguia acreditar no próprio azar, Inuyasha ia arrancar sua pele! Kagome correu e correu, mas não achou seu pai, até que notou uma silhueta conhecida encolhida, sentada numa pedra... era seu pai. "Ah. não..." Ela foi até ele, mas parou no meio do caminho, a um metro e pouco de seu pai. "Pai...?"

Sr. Higurashi vagarosamente olhou para o lado e estacou ao ver sua filha parada ali. "Filha! - Por Deus, o que faz aqui?!" Kagome se jogou e abraçou sua cintura fortemente, como fazia quando era criança e estava com medo. "Você também morreu?"

Kagome soluçava alto e forte, mas nem se preocupava com isso. Ela o olhou através das lágrimas e murmurou. "Não, não estou, mas...- Pai, perdão, foi minha culpa, perdão, por favor me perdo-a!!" E recomeçou a chorar.

"Não foi culpa sua, filha, como pode ser?... eu amo você..." Sr. Higurashi sorriu apesar da voz e dos olhos chorosos. Ele sentiu o 'corpo' todo adormecer e sentiu medo, pois já sabia o que aquilo significava. "Vai cuidar de Souta pra mim, não vai, Kamitsu?"

Kagome segurou o choro pesado que lhe subiu a garganta e concordou. "Pai, eu-" Ela perdeu o apoio e caiu no chão, vendo uma porção de pózinhos brilhantes em ouro saírem de baixo de si. "Não! Não, não, não, não, não! Pai, volta, peraí!"

Bankotsu aproveitou sua deixa e estalou os dedos, abrindo o portal para o mundo dos vivos, que o sugou junto com Kamitsu.

**O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O**

Kouga piscou confuso. "O que raios é-"

Inuyasha daria um passo para trás, mas aquela luz meio que explodiu com uma luz mais forte e lá apareceu Kamitsu. Ele se sentiu estranho e quase achou que fosse sorrir ao vê-la. Mas a primeira ação dela ao vê-lo o assustou.

Kagome se equilibrou no chão e olhou para Inuyasha, então, toda a metade de sua angústia tornou-se o ódio mais puro, fazendo uma combinação de sentimentos que a assolaram, deixando-a fora de si e totalmente alheia ao fato de que o salão estava cheio de gente e não só ela e Inuyasha, como pensava. Sentindo perder o controle, Kagome saltou para cima de Inuyasa, mirando seu pescoço, mas tudo que conseguiu foi o prazer de ficar dando socos fortes no peitoral dele, o que não faria efeito nenhum, claro. Isso a enfurecia. Queria abrir um buraco no peito dele, arrancar seu coração pulsante de dentro para fora e esmagá-lo entre seus dedos... assim como ele acabara de fazer com ela.

"Eu vou pulverizar você, seu desgraçado mentiroso! - Você mentiu, você ME enganou!" Ficou de pé e tentou chutá-lo, mas Inuyasha de longe é muito mais rápido que ela, então já estava de pé, também. Tentou socá-lo no rosto, mas ele estapeava seus socos para o lado e andava para trás, tomando distância.

"Me desculpa."

**E nesta noite o amor chegou... chegou pra ficar.**

**Tudo está em harmonia.**

**Romance está no ar.**

Kagome hesitou por uns seis milésimos pela surpresa de ele estar se desculpando, mas continuou suas tentivas, desculpas não a comoviam mais, nem amenizavam sua dor. E não traziam o seu pai de volta. Ele ainda estava morto, não estava? Então não adiantavam de absolutamente nada! Kagome fungou e recomeçou a chorar, e em um de seus ataques, ao invés de socá-lo, ela o abraçou pela cintura, como tinha feito como seu pai minutos atrás. "Por favor...", soluçou. "... traz ele de volta... faça qualquer coisa, porque agora estou sozinha..."

Por puro reflexo, um reflexo que até o apavorou, ele disse "Não, não está, não." Ele ainda olhava estatico para ela, sem saber o que fazer. Suspirou e pôs a idéia que teve em prática. Descansou as mãos nos ombros dela e suspirou novamente. "Kamitsu... eu bebi até a última gota do sangue do seu pai." Isso a fez chorar e querer bater nele de novo, mas ele continuou. "Portanto..." Ele pegou uma das mãos dela que o circulavam e a pôs no peito esquerdo nu dele. "É como se ele estivesse vivendo por intermédio meu, pois não tenho sangue próprio para o meu coração bombear." Ele meio que sorriu quando a viu olhar para o seu coração e tocá-lo... tão inocente. "Seu pai vive em mim."

Kagome fungou, mas o abraçou forte, sorrindo.

Izayoi chegou ao salão e estacou ao ver a cena. Quando Inuyasha ia abraçá-la de volta, desistiu ao ouvir sua mãe falar. "Kami! - Querida, você já voltou?!"

Kagome se virou e só então notou a platéia que a assistira dar este show. E seu olhar se petrificou em uma dauqelas pessoas. Ela não podia acreditar que era ele ali. "Kouga? - Ookami Kouga?!"

Ao ouvir seu nome, ele olhou para ela e cerrou os olhos para enxergá-la àquela distância e arregalou os olhos, sorrindo. "Lady Inu, o nome dela não é Kami."

"É apelido, sabemos que é Kamitsu."

"Não, não é." Ele estava alheio ao olhar bastante significativo que Kagome estava lhe dando. "Ela se chama-"

"Não, Kouga!" Kagome gritou e olhou para Inuyasha, que a olhava de um jeito nada menos que surpreso e furioso. Ele agarrou seu pulso e evaporou no ar, levando-a junto.

**O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O**

Kagome pousou no chão meio tonta e, nem dando a chance de respirar, Inuyasha a levantou do chão pelo pescoço e a pressionou numa árvore, sentindo o peso dela começar a influênciar na sua força. Merda, esquecera que era noite de Lua Nova.

Kagome parou de se debater ao ver o cabelo dele enegrecer, os caninos diminuírem e seus olhos a perder o brilho dourado. Ele estava humano. E ao vê-lo assim, ela sentiu uma grande sensação de nostalgia, como se já o tivesse visto em algum lugar.

Inuyasha apertou mais os dedos ao redor do pescoço da garota, fuzilando-a com o olhar e desejando que seu olhar pudesse fuzilá-la mesmo.

"Até três você vai me dizer como conhece Kouga. Até cinco você me dirá quem você REALMENTE é. E até dez eu vou decidir se devo ou não matar você." Inuyasha sibilou, apertando os dedos.

Kagome fez uma careta e debateu-se com todas as forças que lhe restavam... o que era pouco.

"Um... dois... três..."

"Kouga é meu amigo!"

"Quatro… cinco…"

"Você sabe quem eu sou!"

"Seis… sete… oito… cara, que chato." Inuyasha fez uma careta. "Não posso contar tudo – acho que vou matar você agora-"

"Meu nome é Kagome!!" Kagome caiu no chão ao ser largada, esfregando seu pescoço agredido, o ajudando a puxar ar. Ela olhou confusa para Inuyasha e ficou ainda mais confusa quando o viu com uma cara de tempestuosa surpresa e incredulidade. Bem, ela não esperava menos dele quando ele soubesse.

Inuyasha engoliu em seco, nem se importando em esconder sua surpresa e sua confusão em sua expressão sofrida e espantada. "O que disse?"

"Olha, sei que está confuso, mas eu estou tanto quanto você, pois não faço a mínima idéia do por que sonha comigo." Ela lhe disse.

"Confuso? CONFUSO?! - Eu estou IRADO!" Ele socou a árvore, fazendo um ligeiro amassado no tronco e vários arranhados em sua mão. Virou-se novamente para ela, com um olhar de fúria fria, desejando imensamente que aquilo fosse apenas um pesadelo. Desejo esse, que o deixava louco de tantas perguntas, pois, encontrar Kagome era tudo que mais queria e agora que a encontra, fica irritado...? Talvez por ela estar mentindo todo esse tempo... Absolutamente não, ele mesmo já havia mentido milhares de vezes, nem tinha o direito de reclamar. Talvez seja por Kami realmente nunca ter existido... Bobagem, são a mesma pessoa, só mudou o nome. Ou talvez, não. Talvez ela estivesse atuando por todo esse tempo. Isso o fez se sentir traído e enganado. "Por que diabos você mentiu?! - Por que não me disse que era ela no instante em que te contei aquelas coisas, hein?! POR QUÊ?!"

Ninguém sabia, mas depois que Kagome entrou em seus sonhos, sua necessidade por ela aumentava a cada segundo e sofria horrores sem ela. Ninguém tinha o direito de privá-lo de ficar perto dela... nem mesmo a própria Kagome... mas claro, não podia dizer que não estava feliz. Estava em êxtase por tê-la achado! Ele só não queria descobrir daquele jeito. Além disso, não tinha o direito de ficar com raiva dela, depois de tudo o que ela passou nas mãos dele, porém, pela mentira dela, por saber quem Kagome era sem antes saber quem ela REALMENTE era, aquele sentimento obssessivo e necessitado se esvaiu, porque ele não agia assim com Kamitsu, então, porque agiria assim com Kagome?

Inuyasha deu de ombros mentalmente. Não importava se era Kamitsu ou Kagome, gostava da companhia daquela garota, e pronto.

"Ai..." Kagome olhou para o pulso, onde tinha um leve ferimento aberto, mas que sangrava bastante. "Cortei o pulso, viu?!", ela reclamou num murmúrio, sem olhar pra ele.

Inuyasha olhou aquilo e imediatamente lembrou de sua médica que o ajudou há onze anos atrás, achando incrível o fato de ter se esquecido completamente dela. Sorrindo, ele abaixou-se, pegou o pulso de Kagome e lambeu todo o sangue que escorria da ferida. Kagome corou com aquilo, mas foi inevitável não lembrar-se de seu Menininho. De repente, um clique estalou em sua mente e ela prendeu a respiração. Não era possível, não podia ser ele! Seria coincidência alem da razão, uma loucura! Pensando bem... Kagome olhou atentamente e ligou as semelhanças. Céus, eram idênticos.

Ele beijou seu pulso e sussurrou "Sinto muito...", beijou novamente e sussurrou "Sinto muito...", beijou de novo e sussurrou "Sinto muito."

Kagome, então, soube. Sim, era ele. "Inuyasha..." Ele a olhou de uma maneira calma...

_Senti minhas bochechas esquentarem quando ele me olhou. Era o mesmo olhar penetrante de antes, porém, seus olhos não estavam mais frios, eles obtiverem um brilho diferente, uma expressão. Estava intrigado, mas por quê?_

... e ela percebeu de que ele estava alheio de que ela era a garota que o ajudou há anos atrás. Puxou seu pulso e, vendo que a mão dele continuou estendida, grudou sua mão na dele.

Inuyasha arregalou os olhos.

**E nesta noite o amor chegou... chegou pra ficar.**

**Tudo está em harmonia**

**Só por te encontrar...**

"Menininho..."

"Kagome..."


	11. Oi, Kouga! Tchau, Kouga

Voltaram calados para casa depois daquele pacotão de descobertas e Kagome logo foi atrás de Kouga. Achava que ele tinha morrido quando fora assaltado. Sim, o amigo que falara para Inuyasha enquanto o costurava era Kouga. Sentiu-se imensamente feliz por tê-lo encontrado e vivo, tanto que foi inevitável não sentir um sentimento brotando dentro de si e isso a preocupava...

... tanto que estava pensando nisso agora.

No meio de um glorioso banquete de boas vindas à tribo dos Lobos, Kagome não parava de falar com Kouga, sentando entre ele e Inuyasha. Lembravam das experiências que tiveram juntos e contavam o que aconteceu quando estavam separados. Estava empolgada demais para perceber que estava sendo metralhada pelo olhar de Inuyasha.

Por que Kagome conversava só com Kouga? Por que estava tão animada com isso? Por que ela estava sorrindo de um jeito que nunca sorrira para ele? Maldição, por que ela estava corando?! Decidido a acabar com aquela doçura enojante, ele esticou a mão para Kagome, sem olhá-la, quase raspando no nariz dela. "Passe o molo."

Ela pegou o recipiente com molho, mas não o entregou. "Qual a palavra mágica?", perguntou sorrindo.

"Agora?"

Kagome bufou e lhe entregou a tigela, mas voltou a conversar com Kouga. Inuyasha aproveitou o sorriso que ela lhe deu e o analisou, constatando que não tinha nada de especial como o sorriso que dava a Kouga. Um subordinado de Kouga se aproximou e estacou quando ouviu-o apresentando Kagome.

"Ginta, esta é minha mulher, Kagome."

Kagome levou um baque e sentiu suas bochechas arderem, mas não por causa da afirmação de Kouga, mas por ter certeza de que Inuyasha ouvira isso. Olhou-o, mas ele estava inexpressivo, era impossível ler alguma coisa ali.

Estava se segurando para não expressar nada, odiava dar este gostinho para as pessoas, mas sabia que se não saísse dali logo, explodiria a Terceira Guerra Mundial ali em cima daquele leitão assado. Levantou-se subitamente, assustando e obrigando a todos a se levantarem também. "De repente perdi o apetite, minhas apologias a todos. - Tinha muito mel pingando no meu braço." Ele terminou dando uma última olhada em Kouga e Kagome. "Boa noite." Deu meia volta e saiu.

Izayoi, que acompanhava a situação desde que Inuyasha se sentara, mandou que Sango o seguisse e tentasse arrancar algo dele. E assim foi feito. Sango o seguiu e só o encontrou no corredor dos dormitórios da Ala Real. "Inuyasha, espere!"

"Não vou atender aqueles sanguessugas agora, meu expediente já acabou." Entrou em seu quarto e se apoiou no parapeito da janela. "E xingar Kamitsu me sugou toda a criatividade nesta tarde."

Ouvir o nome falso da amiga a fez lembrar do acontecimento de agora a pouco e ela o seguiu eufórica para o outro cômodo de seu quarto. "A propósito, qual o nome dela?" Só para disfarçar...

Inuyasha a olhou de soslaio para Sango atrás de si e suspirou amargurado. "O nome é Kamitsu.", mentiu.

Ué, ele ainda não sabia? "Então, por que Kouga disse que não era?"

Até o som do nome o enojou e o fez ficar com raia, muita raiva, cem vezes mais do que já estava. Virou-se para Sango, sentindo seus dentes crescerem involuntariamente e seus olhos brilharem em dourado do nada. "Kouga não sabe de **NADA!!!**"- É só um idiota que AMA roubar tudo o que é meu, mas agora ele foi longe demais!!"

"O que foi agora?" Ela perguntou, meio surpresa com o ataque dele.

"Nada! - Definitivamente nada!" Seu sangue estava fluindo mais veloz, seu coração tornou-se descompasado e até chegava a lhe faltar ar... tamana a raiva que sentia. Sango tinha sorte dele gostar dela.

"Então por que está assi-"

"_**ELA NÃO É KAGOME!!!**_" Ele a levantou pelo pescoço, pressionando-a na parede, igual tinha feito com Kagome háumas duas horas atrás. "NÃO PODE SER!! - E SABE POR QUE?" Ela não se mexeu. "SABE POR QUE???" Sango negou fervorosamente. "_**PORQUE ELA NÃO ME AMA!!!**_" Inuyasha urrou bem no rosto dela.

"Me larga!" Ela mandou, de forma fria e autoritária, fazendo-o ver o que estava fazendo e soltá-la.

Rosnou e passou as mãos agitadamente pelos cabelos, rosnando mais furiosamente. "Foi mal!"

Sango precisou apenas respirar fundo para se recuperar, afinal, fora só um susto. Até Miroku já sofrera coisa pior vindo da fúria de Inuyasha, mas ele nunca chegara a ter raiva a ponto de seus olhos brilharem como duas velas douradas em sua forma humana, esta fora a primeira vez. "Tudo bem, mas, deixa eu te falar uma coisa..."

Inuyasha, que estava de costas para ela, sem se virar, a olhou. "Não tenha dúvidas de que ela é quem você procura."

Suspirou. Ele não tinha dúvidas. Tinham o mesmo nome, a aparência é compatível, ele sabia disso. Só estava com... raiva. "Por quê?"

"Porque ela também procurava por você.", disse. "Inconsientemente, mas procurava. - Porém, ela procurava um garoto de cabelos longos negros, olhos castanhos e uma cicatriz no lado esquerdo da cintura.", ela gesticulou para a cicatriz que aparecia apenas em sua noite humana. "E você sabia o nome e a aparência toda, exceto o rosto." Sango suspirou. "Foi difícil para ela sona com o Menininho quase toda a noite e viver apenas disso: sonhos... e nunca te encontrar."

Inuyasha estreitou os olhos. "Como sabe disso?"

"Isso não importa ago-"

"Como sabe disso??", ele rosnou.

Respirou fundo mentalmente buscando sua extinta e nula paciência e meio que sorriu. "Conheci Kagome dois anos antes de Sesshoumaru me achar e trazer pra cá - Nunca nos separamos, nem mesmo quando Kouga apareceu e começou a atolar a agenda dela de encontros." Este detalhe era dispensável... mas ela queria vê-lo enciumado, para ter certeza se ele gostava mesmo dela, ou apenas queria protegê-la como seu dever.

Inuyasha virou-se completamente para ela, indignado com o que acabara de ouvir. "Quê?! Encontros?! - Eles eram namorados?!" Esperava imensamente que Sango disesse que não, senão seus dentes espetariam seus lábios e seus olhos iluminariam como lâmpadas.

Deu de ombros. "Até você precisar mordê-lo, sim, eles eram noivos."

"**NOIVOS?!?!**" Inuyasha gritou. Seus lábios racharam quando os dentes os espetaram e viu o rosto de Sango meio que clarear e tomou conciência que eram seus olhos.

Girou os olhos, mas estava amando aquilo tudo. "Aff, sim! - Eles iam se casar se você não fosse idiota e tivesse que mordê-lo."

Inuyasha ainda estava irritado. Mas adorou saber que impedira uma atrocidade daquelas. Isso o lembrou de quando achara a shikon quando era criança e a perdera, sem saber que aquela bolinha rosa de gude era a shikon. De fato, depois do dia em que soube, não se incomodara mais quando o chamavam de idiota.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Idiota." Naraku riu.

"Por quê?"

"Porque ele é, oras."

"Já não esperamos demais, Naraku?"

Naraku sorriu. "Personalidade anciosa a sua.", disse. "Sim, é verdade - Primeiro, tenho que tirar o Lobo da jogada. É duro admitir, mas não posso com a velocidade dele." NAraku suspirou.

Encarou-o ceticamente. "Está se esquecendo de dois peixes BEM maiores que Kouga." Naraku fez um gesto para que continuasse. Não podia acreditar que ele tinha se esquecido daqueles dois. "Lord Inu e Sesshoumaru."

"É mesmo."

Indignou-se. "Com pode esquecê-los?! - Nem de espada eles precisam para te derrotar, e olha que nem precisa ser os dois ao mesmo tempo!"

Naraku fechou o semblante em desagrado com o comentário. "Lord Inu é um GRANDE problema, mas Sesshoumaru não."

"O quê?! Claro que é! O maldito quase se iguala ao pai!"

Naraku riu. "Me matar é o desejo de muitos e também de Inuyasha. E me matar seria o mesmo que agradar Inuyasha. E isso é a última coisa que Sesshoumaru iria querer."

"Tem razão.", disse. "O que faremos com Kouga então?"

"Que tal algo que os surpreenda? - Algo que nem dez homens ao mesmo tempo podem derrubar?" Ele sorriu de escárnio.

"Ok, já entendi."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Kouga..."

"Sim?"

"Só queria dizer que estou muito feliz por estar vivo, que senti muito sua falta e... que é um alívio você estar aqui para me fazer companhia, já que Sango está sempre fora."

Kouga continuou caminhando e, ao invés de aquilo o deixar pulando feito um tolo como geralmente fazia, ele continuou sério. "Eu não estou vivo, Kagome." Kagome parou bruscamente de andar e o olhava com espanto. "Não foi um assalto, Kagome - Eu fui mordido naquela noite. Desde então, meu coração não bate mais."

Kagome piscou e isso atiçou as lágrimas que ela já derramara uma vez por esta mesma dor... sobre o caixão dele. "Então, não é mais capaz de sentir nada, é?", ela o olhou chorosa sorrindo depressivamente. "Nem tristeza, nem alegria, nem amizade, nem... nem amor-"

"Não, não, não, Ka... é quase isso, mas as lembranças de como são cada sentiment me fazem, sei lá... é como se eu sentisse."

Kagome negou com a cabeça. "Não..." Ela olhou para onde o coração dele estava. "Não desse jeito..." E pôs a mão lá.

Kouga inspirou fortemente, sentindo, em anos, seu coração pulsando novamente. Então, só agora ele estava _sentindo_ a presença de Kagome ali como ele sempre sentira: eufórico, feliz e apaixonado.

Kagome não ousou tirar a mão dali, afinal, não sabia que podia fazer isso, apenas queria tocá-lo no coração, então também não sabia se aquilo acabaria se tirasse a mão dali. Não sabia bem o que estava pensando naquele exato momento... bem, nenhuma mulher saberia o que estava pensando direito enquanto estivesse trocando respirações ofegantes com seu ex-noivo, e Kagome não era exceção. Apenas se deu conta do que fazia, e realmente nem ligava, quando se viu na ponta dos pés e roçando seus lábio nos de Kouga. Ela queria aquilo.

Kouga, enfim, sentiu alegria, felicidade , amor, paixão, euforia, calmaria, enfim, ele sentiu tudo o que havia de bom para se sentir. Sorriu de forma plena e linda para ela e a puxou pelo pescoço, selando os lábios novamente, depois de anos. Um beijo ávido, cheio de saudade e alegria.

Um beijo com sentimentos.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Inuyasha estava deitado novamente em seu lustre, olando minuciosamente seu plano maligno para deixar Kouga longe de Kagome. Afinal, _ele_ a tinha achado primeiro! Não interessava se Kouga a conheceu antes, ficaram anos separados, então não conta mais, agora, era _Inuyasha_ quem tinha Kagome, não Kouga. Ele que procurasse outra! Esta era _dele_. Mas como fazê-lo se tocar disso...? "Sequestro e a levo para uma cabana abandonada e a mantenho como refém e peço a cabeça de Kouga como resgate?", ele pensou um pouco nesta opção, mas descartou-a. "Nah... simples demais." Até porque, quem iria querer pegá-la de volta? Sua família pensa que a ilusão que está lá é Kagome, seus pais não se preocupariam se ela estivesse com ele, muito pelo contrário, ficariam encantados em saber que passariam dias juntos e sozinhos, podendo fazer netinhos para eles. "Obcecados..."

_'Você vai deixar?'_

Ele olhou para baixo para xingar quem entrara em seu quarto sem bater, mas não viu ninguém. "Não vou deixar o que?" Ele perguntou para a presença que persistia em seu quarto. De repente uma visão invadiu sua mente como um flash e Inuyasha viu Kagome, sentada em uma pedra alta, e Kouga, em pé a sua frente, se beijando. Inuyasha saltou para o chão com um poderoso impacto e rosnou. "Onde?!"

_'Rápido, para o bosque.'_

"Quem é você?" Ele perguntou irritado, mas a presença tinha se ido. Deu de ombros, se importando mais com o casalzinho 20 do bosque e evaporou em fumaça.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kouga deixou de beijá-la nos lábios, passando para a bochecha e depois para o pescoço e, então, a abraçou. "Senti falta do seu perfume... nem o procurei em ninguém..."

Kagome amava muito palavras doces de amor... mas só quando amava quem as dizia. Amava Kouga como o amigo que nunca ninguém teria igual, e era isso. Sim, gostava dele como homem também, mas era só. Um gostar. Porém, algo deixou-a perturbada. Por que algo que tanto queria parecia estar sendo tão errado?

_'Talvez por causa __dele__.'_

Kagome levou um susto com a voz de seu pai em sua mente. Mas... dele quem? E foi olhando ao redor, procurando por seu pai, qe ela o viu ali parado com uma expressão facial aterrorizante. Tão amedrontador quanto uma Samara Morgan.

Oh, Deus...

"Você...", ele apontou para Kouga. "Quando, na verdade, deveria estar planejando as manobras de contra-ataque com Onigumo, você está aqui compartilhando milhões de germes e bactérias nojentas com ela!!" Olhou e apontou para Kagome. "E você. - Você deveria estar treinando a merda desses seus poderes, mas está aqui fazendo a mesma **maldita** coisa!!!" Inuyasha gritou, batendo o pé no gramado como uma perfeita criança mimada.

Kagome ficou com raiva. Ele a sequestrava, matava quem a ajudava, matava seu pai para contnuar vivendo e ainda se achava no direito de brigar com ela e lhe dar ordens?! "Exatamente. - E onde é que você entra nesta história toda?"

Ouch!

Inuyasha deu um passo pra trás como se tivesse sido atingido, negando com a cabeça o que ele sabia que era, mas não queria admitir que era verdade. "Você não é minha Kagome. Nunca foi nem será.", ele disse que uma voz sofrida, esquecendo-se de Kouga. "Cheguei a pensar que fosse você."

Um tremor forte vindo do chão chacoalhou os três seres ali e quebrou várias partes do chão, assim como o clima, serpentiando várias rachaduras pelo chão.

"Oh, merda, eu sei o que é isso." Kouga resmungou. "Eles são chatos."

Inuyasha bufou, obtendo sua posição de ataque e estalando as juntas dos dedos e rosnando. "Eu sou mais ainda." Ele terminou de falar e, de cada buraco que tinha se formado no chão com o tremor, saltaram homens gigantes de cinco metros, com pedaços de madeira na mão, cada um. Usavam apenas tangas como vestimenta, deixando as barrigas volumosas a mostra. "Ei, você." Ele olhou para Kagome. "Corra para o castelo, rápido."

Kagome o encarou cética. "Está brincando, né? - Vão me esmagar assim que estiver a três metros deles, e se um não fizer isso, os outros quatro farão!"

Inuyasha firmou mais os pés no chão, rindo sadicamente. "Quero ver tentarem." Kagome se arrepiou com a valentia sombria dele e evitou sorrir. Inuyasha virou seu olhar para trás para olhá-la. "Apenas preocupe-se com suas roupas que terá de queimar e com o banho que terá de tomar depois que chegar lá."

"Inuyasha, olhe pra trás!!" Kouga gritou.

Inuyasha virou-se rapidamente a tempo de ver o porrete gigante de um cyclope descendo em sua direção. Ele pensou em esquivar, mas um impacto ensurdecedor o segurou no lugar.

Nada o atingiu.

Olhou para trás e viu Kagome com a mão, que estava envolta pelo mesmo circulo róseo que o envolvia, estendida em sua direção, olhando fixamente para o cyclope, que tentava entender aquilo lerdamente. "Vou até o castelo e chamarei ajuda. - Nós três não poderemos cuidar de cinco." A barreira de Inuyasha sumiu e voltou a aparecer em Kagome. "Não ataquem, apenas esquivem deles, e..." Ela caminhou até depois de Inuyasha e se virou, olhando de Inuyasha para Kouga e depois de volta para Inuyasha. "Não morram, por favor." E correu, tentando desviar de todos os ataques. Escorregava, caía, tropeçava, mas enfim, chegou em uma distancia considerada deles e eles perderam o interesse em si, voltando-se para os meninos. Continuou correndo até que chegou aos portões, entrando rapidamente para chamar ajuda.

Inuyasha e Kouga perceberam que os cyclopes viraram para eles e trataram logo de partir pra cima (ou seja, desobedecer Kagome). Kouga pegou um considerável tronco de árvore e tacou em um deles, tendo sucesso em chamar-lhe a atenção. Inuyasha correu para o meio deles ao mesmo tempo em que cravava as unhas em suas palmas, sibilando de dor. Olou para cima, assobiou para eles e todos o olharam, exceto o que estava tentano esmagar Kouga.

"Vamos lá, amores, valendo um beijinho meu: quanto é 10 dividido por 4?" Todos os quatros cyclopes curvaram a cabeça para o lado e Inuyasha fez um muxoxo. "Também não sei." Saltou com toda sua força e, rodopiando no ar, jogou suas garras de sangue, acertando o ponto crítico do pescoço de cada um, causando cortes profundos, mas que matou apenas dois. Inuyasha pousou no chão, beijou a ponto de dois dedos e acenou para os dois defundos. "Beijinho pra vocês - Smack!"

"Oh, gracinha linda, dá pra vir ajudar?!" Kouga esbravejou para ele.

Inuyasha estava pronto pra ir ajudar, mas um pequeno exército de dez homens chegou com Kagome para ajudar. "Será que dez homens são o bastante?", ela perguntou para ele quando se aproximou.

Sorriu. "Se são meus homens, com certeza sim." Disse ele olhando para o trabalho de seus soldados.

Habilidosamente, eles formaram um círculo ao redor dos três cyclopes e um retirou uma ENORME corda do gancho do cinto em sua cintura e passou a ponta para o soldado de lado e assim sucessivamente, até todos estarem segurando a corda. Logo, todos soltaram, menos dois soldados que correram rapidamente dando volta nos cyclopes, fazendos seus giganes pés se juntarem bruscamente e, consequentemente, caírem, causando um incrivel tremor. Quando a terra se estabilizou, os soldados que largaram a corda correram com suas espadas e feriram os cyclopes no ponto critico do pescoço, como Inuyasa havia feito, afinal, aquele era o modo mais rápido de se matar um cyclope.

Enquanto estavam matando os cyclopes, uma pesadíssima chuva começou a cair e agora estavam todos ensopados. "Vamos entrar! - Não quero vocês resfriados quando viermos tapar estes buracos." Inuyasha disse.

Kouga suspirou. "Pelo menos não eram Cyclopes Trone.", disse para Inuyasha e Kagome, que estavam a uma pequena distância a sua frente.

Um tremor bem pior que o de antes balançou todos e derrubou Kouga no chão, deixando-o pra trás enquanto todos corriam para pegar distancia do burando e se equilibravam ao mesmo tempo. Não demorou muito para que uma criatura horrenda e duas vezes mais gorda e maior brotasse do chão e começasse a rugir, enquanto segurava uma marreta de pedra maciça em cada mão.

Inuyasha e Kagome olharam para Kouga acusadoramente. "Eu sempre soube que um dia ia adorar arrebentar sua boca." Inuyasha girou os olhos de bobeira, mas era só para descontrair... agora realmente aquilo ficou perigoso. "Essa coisa segue quem estiver sangrando até a puta que pariu e depois que pegam, levam pro inferno, então, cuidado todos!" Ele gritou.

Ao ouvir Inuyasha, um click esalou na mente de Kouga, dando-lhe uma idéia. Lamentaria por Kagome se conseguisse ter sentimentos de verdade. Virou-se para ela, agradecendo por ter ficado um pouco para trás, mais perto do Trone e mais longe dela, assim ela não poderia impedí-lo. "Eu amo você."

Kagome arqueou uma sombracelha. Uma hora daquelas e ele decidira ser romãntico? "Kouga, enlouqueceu?"

Sorriu. "Sim." Ele fez um corte no braço.

O monstro começou a fungar fortemente e depois olhou direta e muito fixamente para Kouga, então rugiu mais alto que um trovão.

Então, lembrando do que Inuyasha avia dito, Kagome entendeu o que ele pretendia. E isso a desesperou. "Não, Kouga! Venha pra cá agora!"

Kouga sorriu triste, dando de ombros. "Desculpa." E correu para o Trone. "Ei, coisinha fofa! - Eu tô aqui, ó!"

Kagome correu atrás dele nem um segundo mais tarde, mas devido a velocidade, ele já estava tão londe... não era possível que cada coisa boa que lhe aparecia tinha que lhe ser tirada. Kouga ela nao deixaria ir. "KOUGA, PÁRA!! - Não faz isso, por favor!!!" Ela berrou a plenos pulmões, sentindo que suas pernas corriam mais rápido.

Kouga engoliu o bolo na garganta e deixou que a mão gigante o pegasse dois segundos antes de Kagome tentar agarrá-lo. "Perdão..."

O cyclope trone saltou e mergulhou dentro do buraco, que se fechou instantaneamente logo em seguida, bem no instante que Kagome chegou lá.

Ela só conseguia ficar olhando para o buraco fechado, deixando as lágrimas se msiturarem com as gotas da forte chuva. Não conseguia acreditar na peça que sua vida estava pregando em si mesma. O perdera uma vez, sofrera por meses e o reencontrava na hora em que mais precisava dele para ajudá-la a superar a perda de seu pai, mas... ele se fora de novo... e teria que carregar a dor da perda de seu pai e a de Kouga junto... sozinha.

"Sua grande tola... você podia ter torrado o monstro e evitado tudo isso..." Ela sussurrou para o nada.

Kagome não soube quanto tempo ficou ali parada, chorando, levando socos da chuva pesada e cavando inconciente, lenta e precariamente a terra molhada, esperando achar Kouga a qualquer momento... ela só sabia que estava só e que queria seu Lobo de volta.

"Kagome...?" Ela ouviu Inuyasha a chamar, enquanto sentia algo em sua mente se rachando. Será que batera a cabeça em algo e não se lembrava? Não importava realmente. "Vamos entrar, está chovendo muito.", ele disse docemente. Não que não estivesse irritado mais, mas ela acabara de ver seu amor morrer. Quando ela não dera sinal de que ouvira, ele agachou-se ao lado dela pondo a mão no delicado ombro e suspirou. "Ele fez o que achava certo, Kag, que era proteger você e todos nós - Nunca conseguiríamos vencer um Trone sem um grande exército." Ele respirou fundo nervoso quando notou que a chamou pelo apelido que inventara para ela secretamente. Mas acabou por ignorar, ela precisava de carinho agora, apesar de ter feito o que estava fazendo antes de terem sido atacados. Sem se importar com o que aconteceria, ele a pegou no colo e beijou a testa dela. Ele só estava seguindo o que faria com SUA Kagome se isso tivesse acontecido em um de seus sonos com ela. E já que esta era Kagome... "Eu vou cuidar de você..."

Com isso... ela parou de chorar.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ela perdera o pai há cinco dias e ainda doía, mas estava conformada com isso, pois de alguma forma, ela ainda podia sentí-lo vivo. Talvez o que Inuyasha dissera para ela não fora apenas um consolo... Kouga se fora á quatro, ainda doía, ainda estava trancada no quarto, ainda não conseguia comer nada, ainda não falara nada com ninguém... ainda sentia vontade de pular naquele buraco e trazer ele de volta... e pulverizar aquele Trone também.

"Não sei por que você ainda tranca a porta se sabe que isso não impede ninguém - salvo Sango e Izayoi - de entrar aqui."

Era Inuyasha. Todo dia, de uma em uma hora, ele invadia seu quarto sentado em seu lustre para ver como estava. Estava adorando a atenção que ele estava lhe dando e adorando também ver que a relação deles estava melhorando, mas lamentava por estar mal para aproveitar isso.

"Quanto tempo pretende ficar agindo igual a um alface, hein? - Sinto falta de uma conversa decente." Ele disse. "E você também precisa treinar - Se você já tivesse treinado um pouco, talvez pudesse fritar o Trone antes dele ter levado Kouga. Imagine se outro vem e faz o mesmo comigo? Se você não treinar, não poder me salvar!"

"... agora que eu não treino mesmo.", brincou, mas sem se mexer.

Ah... tanto tempo que não ouvia-a falar... "Você o ama?" Ele perguntou de súbito e Inuyasha a viu ficar tensa.

Suspirou. "Não, não amo... sei que foi errado enganá-lo, mas ele era meu melhor amigo, e já que nunca amei ninguém, comecei a achar que nunca amaria, então, só me via casada com Kouga para ser feliz."

Inuyasha talvez fosse esconder de tudo e todos os outros, mas não ia ficar enganando a si mesmo. Ficou feliz quando soube que ela não o considerava mais que um amigo. Bem, isso ainda naão era o suficiente, ele queria que ela o odiasse, mas sabia que isso ele nunca conseguiria. De repente, uma idéia lhe veio a mente e sorriu. Sem nem mesmo avisar, evaporou para fora do quarto de Kagome e foi encontrar seu pai.

"Pai, eu vou lá buscá-lo e... - Isso aí é um joelho?"

Lord Inu engasgou-se com o pedaço do salgado e olhou para o filho. "Vai onde buscar quem?", ele tentou fugir do assunto, mas Inuyasha não tirava os olhos do joelho. "Vou _lá_ buscar Kouga."

Inu no Taishou olhou-o sério. "Está equipado?"

Inuyasha sacudiu um cordãozinho. "Totalmente, menos por uma coisinha."

"O quê?" Inuyasha se evaporou para trás do pai, pegou o salgado e voltou para a porta. "Desgraçado - Devolva!"

Mas antes que terminasse sua fala, seu filho desaparecera com o salgado nas mãos e um sorriso irritante no rosto.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Inuyasha suspirou com a demora e bateu na porta mais forte desta vez. Quando não foi atendido novamente, suspirou irritado e gritou "Vigilância sanitária!" O som da trava sendo aberta machucou seus ouvidos e o enorme portão foi aberto. Sorriu para o youkaizinho lagarto flamejante e entrou. "Sempre funciona."

Olhou para as paredes creptantes em chamas ardentes e sentiu um arrepio correr pela sua espinha, tão forte que arrepiou até a raiz de seus cabelos. Andou bastante até chegar num lugar que chamaria de auditório, mas não era necessariamente um, uma vez que não tinha assentos, só o 'palco' feito de pedra. Exclamou de susto quando um homem de terno apareceu em sua frente. Suspirou com o susto. "Jesus..."

"Não vai encontrá-lo aqui, pode apostar." O homem disse. "Serve eu?"

"Era você mesmo."

"Diga logo o que quer Inuyasha, sou ocupado demais, você sabe.", reclamou.

Inuyasha girou os olhos. Ele não era porra nenhuma. "Quero Kouga de volta."

"Oh, finalmente se declararam um para o outro?", sorriu.

Rosnou. "Obviamente que não. - Eu não o quero de volta, mas alguém que me convém quer..." Ele olhou o nada de forma vazia.

"Hm. E o que vou ganhar em troca?"

Inuyasha pegou o embrulho e o entregou. O homem desembrulhou o pacote e seus olhos brilharam. "Sabia que vocÊ não ia me decepcionar.", ele disse com alegria mal contida. "Três dias."

"Um."

"Dois?"

"Ok." Inuyasha sorriu. "Eu já vou. Tchau, Lulú!"

Lúcifer encolheu os ombros e rilhou os dentes. "Vá logo, antes que mude de idéia."

"Tá, Lú."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	12. Noite do Joelho

**HUMANO CORAÇÃO VAMPÍRICO**

**(Vampire human heart)**

**Garota Inu**

**12. Uma noite com a Outra.**

**Capítulo dedicado à Kaori-san! =D Este capítulo – escrito por mim –, é inteiramente DELA.**

**Beijos, Ka, obrigada! =D**

Há muitos atrás, antes que Kagome se encontrasse com o Menininho, antes que Sango houvesse sido pega por Sesshoumaru, antes que Miroku tivesse nascido e mesmo até antes que Inuyasha tivesse escutado a respeito da Jóia, o hanyou era um pequeno menino. Um pequeno menino muito ativo, o qual deixava a mãe maluca de tanta preocupação, mas ainda assim, um pequeno menino. O pequeno menino Inuyasha sempre tinha sujeira em pelo menos uma bochecha, um arranhão em um joelho e uma centena de nós no seu cabelo branco. E em dia muito chuvoso, quando sua mãe não conseguiu mantê-lo quieto, ele correu para os portões do castelo para fugir.

Ele conseguia escutar sua mãe lhe chamando, as familiares notas de aviso e zanga na voz dela. Ele apressou-se, já vendo seus inimigos à frente. Os soldados de sua mãe. Os soldados que ela havia mandado malignamente para pegá-lo. Sabia que ela estava se aproximando logo atrás dele, pente de madeira na mão para lutar a velha guerra contra as tropas de nós brancos em seu cabelo.

O pequeno Inuyasha driblou mais alguns soldados com pouca dificuldade e irrompeu para fora do seu castelo. Sibilou de dor quando seus pés descalços correram sobre o cascalho. Olhou por sobre os ombros e viu que os soldados desistiram de tentar pegá-lo. Ele riu. "Isso mesmo! Ninguém pode vencer o pequeno Inuzão aqui!"

Inuyasha corria sentindo a chuva socar suas costas e sorriu. Amava dias de chuva pesada, eram perfeitos para rolar na lama! Ele avistou uma pedra de mais ou menos do seu próprio tamanho e rosnou. O que era apenas um ressonar muito fino por causa da idade. Puxou sua espadinha de madeira pintada em vermelho e rosnou (ressonou) mais uma vez. "Um youkai! Eu vou usar todo o meu poder em você! - Yaah!" Ele gritou enquanto bravamente empunhava sua espada e atacava a pedra. Parou de atacar e sorriu malvado. "Diga suas ultimas palavras, seu monstro!" Ele fingiu uma voz grossa, o que não era muito, e fez uma carinha assustada para interpretar os últimos suspiros de sua pobre presa. "Como pude ser tão fraco...? - Urgh... eu devia saber que não podia com... que não podia com... o Grande Príncipe... Inuyasha." E 'morreu'. "HAHAHA! - É isso mesmo, seu inferior! - Ninguém segura o–"

Um muito brilhante raio cortou o céu e caiu bem na árvore de uma colina um pouco depois do castelo. Ele olhava a árvore esfumacenta com olhos arregalados e sentiu um pouco de medo. Não querendo nunca ser fraco, deu de ombros e procurou outra pobre vítima para sua espada, mas seu coraçãozinho ainda estava comprimido com o medo de algum raio que talvez fosse de algum youkai relâmpago malvado.

De repente, outro brilho.

Porém, este era bem menor e reluzia em uma luz rosa perto da lama aos seus pés. Ele olhou e a pegou. Quando viu o que era, abriu um imenso e infantil sorriso com presas. Era a bolinha de gude mais perfeita em toda a Terra! Parecia inquebrável, perfeitamente redonda, sem rachaduras, e era de um mágico tom de rosa! (Crianças não tem preconceito contra cores) Apostava que podia brilhar no escuro. O menino ainda olhava para aquela jóia perfeita e bela, quando pensou ter visto um brilho mais forte que o normal, vindo de dentro dela. Bah... Era só sua admiração infinita por ela que pregara uma peça nele.

Sorriu docemente para ela e disse: "Eu amei ter achado você!", riu.

A jóia deu mais um brilho forte, mas ele não notou. Ela não quisera que ele notasse. Ela acabara de salvá-lo de receber um raio nas costas, afinal. E ela estava confusa em por que de se sentir tão bem e feliz com aquele pequeno e doce inu-hanyou. Tanto que ela brilhava a cada demonstração de afeto que recebia dele.

"Ficaremos juntos sempre e pra sempre! Você é tão perfeita e gostei muito de você!" Se ele soubesse o que verdadeiramente é o valor do amor, ele diria a ela que a amava. "Mesmo você sendo uma bolinha de gude, adoraria que você pudesse sentir o mesmo."

E ela brilhou de novo. Mas de novo, Inuyasha pensou que fosse sua imaginação.

Dias se passaram e Inuyasha não largava a pequena bolinha por nada, e não deixava ninguém vê-la, pois se não iriam querer roubá-la dele. Tomava banho com ela, tomava café com ela, almoçava com ela, brincava com ela, conversava com ela, jantava com ela, contava suas grandes aventuras com pedras-youkai para ela... Inuyasha não a largava nunca. Eram como perfeitos amigos fiéis e inseparáveis.

Em certo dia ensolarado, Inuyasha teve de ir a um piquenique de domingo com sua família nas colinas do outro lado da cidade. E não querendo nunca separar-se da sua bolinha de gude favorita, ele a levou consigo, segurando-a entre as mãos fechadas bem fortemente, como uma concha guarda uma pérola. Depois que comera seu almoço, e alguns bolinhos de espinafre obrigado pela sua maligna mãe, fora brincar com a sua amiga bolinha de gude, e estava se divertindo em vê-la brilhar lindamente para si quando não vira seu pai chegando. Ele precisou guardá-la rapidamente no bolso, e fora jogar bola com seu pai.

Mas ele não sabia que seu bolso estava furado...

Depois de brincar horas com seu pai, Inuyasha adormecera em seus braços e quando acordou, estava em sua cama, no seu quarto. Espreguiçou-se na cama e logo se lembrou de sua adorada bolinha de gude. Enfiou as mãos nos bolsos, mas elas apenas agarraram tecido.

Passou horas procurando, porém as horas viraram dias e os dias se tornavam semanas, e então, meses se passaram... e nunca a achou de novo. Ficara deprimido por dias. Mas a cada dia que passava outras coisas o distraíam... e pouco a pouco o pobre menino hanyou esqueceu-se de sua amiguinha.

Mas sua amiguinha não se esqueceu do pequeno hanyou.

Ao contrário do que ele pensara nos primeiros dias em que a procurava (uma bolinha de gude nunca o acharia por mais que ele quisesse), a Jóia não desistiu dele. Esquecida no meio de dois arbustos, perfeitamente escondida, a shikon brilhou forte iluminando a clareira e rastreou toda a face da Terra atrás do lugar onde tivesse mais amor entre dois japoneses.

Grécia.

Feliz, ela se dissipou de onde estava e reapareceu dentro do quarto de hotel. Muito bonito, de verdade. O casal estava fazendo amor, provavelmente era Lua de Mel. Encantada com a quantidade de amor que compartilhavam, a shikon tornou-se invisível e entrou na humana. Tomou a forma de um espermatozóide e antes mesmo que houvesse ejaculação, ela nadou até o óvulo e, sem precisar cavar para entrar, ela penetrou o óvulo. E quando os outros espermas chegaram para conseguir uma vida, ela copiou todos os dados que o que estava para penetrar o óvulo tinha e o secou, fazendo igual com todos os outros que se aproximavam de uma vitória. Nunca gostara de matar... mas era por ele que ela o fazia.

Jamais deixaria tudo dar errado. Ela QUERIA Inuyasha com ela novamente, e era de seu conhecimento que se apaixonara por ele e pelo seu sorriso. Definitivamente ia encontrá-lo. E já sabia qual nome iria usar. Iria usar o mesmo nome que usava nos sonhos de Inuyasha quando ele se sentia sozinho e decepcionado com a falta de sucesso em encontrá-la.

A recém Sra. Higurashi afastou-se um pouco do abraço do marido e sorriu para ele. "Amor?"

"Hm?" Ele já estava escorregando para o sono.

"Que tal o nome de Kagome se for menina?"

Ele sorriu sonolento. "Perfeito."

A shikon sorriu.

"Sango! Miroku! Cadê vocês?" Kagome chamou.

"Estamos aqui na cozinha!"

Kagome deu meia volta, andou por um corredor e chegou à cozinha. "Ah, até que enfim. Preciso da ajuda de vocês.", ela disse, com uma expressão determinada.

Miroku e Sango se entre olharam e Sango pigarreou. "No que podemos lhe ser útil?"

"Agora eu pego Inuyasha de jeito." Ela sorriu malvada. "Ele não vai poder escapar desta vez."

"O que pretende fazer?"

Ela ponderou esta pergunta por uns segundos e voltou a sorrir malignamente para o casal. "Algo que ficará marcado, que não vá esquecer tão cedo."

"Estou me assustando com esse sorriso, senhorita Kagome." Miroku disse, sorrindo pervertido. "Pretende desvirginar nosso cachorrão??" Ele riu.

Kagome corou. "Seu imbecil! Como é que–" Então, aquilo a atingiu. "INUYASHA UM VIRGEM?!?!"

Miroku alçou vôo mesmo sem as asas e tapou a boca de Kagome. Essa menina ia acabar matando-o. "Sua louca. Não grite isso!" Ele sussurrou para ela.

"Sim, ninguém sabe a se não nós e os pais de Inuyasha. Suspeitamos que Sesshoumaru soubesse, mas como não contou nada a ninguém até hoje, não acho que saiba, já teria contado." Sango olhou para os lados, para ver se alguém tinha ouvido. Bem, pelo menos não parecia. Se tivessem ouvido, teria que apagar mais um cara e ela estava muito cansada agora.

"Ta aí uma coisa que nunca imaginei." Kagome disse estática de onde estava sentada. "Nem eu sou tão quietinha assim!"

"Ah, então o seu passado te condena?" Sango sorriu. "Como não sei disso? Foi com quem?"

Kagome a olhou cética. "Sango, eu já fui noiva. Com quem você acha que foi?!"

"Ah." Ela sibilou. "Quero saber disso depois."

Miroku soltou uma risadinha do mal. "Kagome querida, Inuyasha pode ser virgem, mas saiba..." Ele se aproximou e sussurrou perto do ouvido dela. "Ele só o é porque ainda tem o _prepúcio*_ lá."

_(Nota: prepúcio* é o ímen masculino. Uma pelezinha que fica bem na ponta do pênis enquanto o homem ainda não pratica o sexo. Ou seja, quando o menino não sofre circuncisão (retirada do prepúcio) ao nascer, quando ela cresce e faz sexo, o sangue no lençol não é só da garota XD)_

Kagome o olhou. "Como assim?"

Sango sorriu. "Ele pode ser virgem, mas só é porque nunca transou. Ele sabe MUITO bem como agradar uma mulher. – Por isso que aquelas ratazanas da enfermaria ficam de graça com ele."

Kagome arqueou uma sobrancelha. As enfermeiras se engraçavam com ele? "Mas, por quê? – Como ele sabe agradar uma mulher se nunca dormiu com nenhuma? – Não dá pra ficar só em preliminares, ninguém agüenta."

"Oh, então quer dizer que já passou de preliminares?!" Sango gritou.

Kagome sibilou. "Shhhh! – Claro que não, eu sou diferente. Sempre me controlei porque então, que graça teria na Lua de Mel? A virgindade é o encanto da Lua de Mel, em minha opinião. – Mas falem! Como ele sabe se nunca transou?"

Miroku e Sango deram de ombros e Miroku continuou. "O dom da criatividade.", piscou o olho.

Kagome girou os olhos. "Tanto suspense pra nada... – Mas voltando ao que presta... Vão me ajudar ou não?"

"O que quer que façamos?"

"Quero que comprem tudo o que tem nessa lista." Kagome disse, estendendo um pedaço de papel para eles

Miroku o pegou e leu. "Pra que isso?"

"Uma coisa minha", sorriu.

Sango espiou por trás de Miroku e sorriu, já entendendo. "Pra quando você os quer?"

Kagome sorriu maligna. "Esta noite."

Se Inuyasha estava preocupado com ela, é porque se importava com ela. Pelo menos um pouco, lá no fundo. Beeem lá no fundo, se importasse. Então, porque não fazer o que planejava já que ele confiava nela? Era muito fácil. Ele não ia desconfiar de nada.

Abriu a porta de seu quarto e nem olhou ao redor, caiu direto na cama e sorriu olhando pra cima. Isso vai ser demais. A melhor noite de sua vida e claro da vida de Inuyasha.

Sentiu um braço passar por sua cintura a apertando contra quem quer que fosse. Kagome não sabia. Não tinha visto ninguém lá. E o que fazia no seu quarto? Foi puxada contra uma parede BEM mais dura que a de Inuyasha e engoliu em seco quando outro braço veio em seu pescoço, mas sem apertar.

Droga, por que será que todo mundo amava seu pescoço?

Uma respiração pesada começou a bater contra sua orelha e ela se arrepiou. "Quem é você e o que faz aqui?" A voz soou sonolenta e preguiçosa, mas em nenhum momento deixou de ser mais fria que um freezer desregulado.

"Prisioneira de Inuyasha. Confundindo meu quarto com o seu, só queria dormir." Ela disse num fôlego. "Desculpe.", ela acrescentou rapidamente.

Ele não amenizou o aperto, mas liberou o pescoço feminino. "Não deveria estar nas prisões, então?"

"Hum..." Essa foi boa. "Sou VIP." Ela ouviu o que deveria ser uma risadinha se não fosse tão seca e cheia de escárnios. "Verdade. É que Inuyasha precisa de mim pra algo que ainda não sei o que é."

Ele deu um longo suspiro. "Seu coração não descompassa, nem o calor do seu corpo aumenta mais... Não está mentindo."

"Não mesmo.", ela mentiu. Sabia o que Inuyasha queria dela, mas não sabia se deveria contar aquilo para uma pessoa que nem se quer tinha visto o rosto.

"Ótimo."

Depois de alguns poucos segundos, ele ainda assim não a soltara. Kagome limpou a garganta, com medo de perguntar e ser morta, e suspirou. "Qual seu nome?"

"... Sesshoumaru."

Kagome ficou tensa e lutou o máximo para se acalmar, o que adiantou um pouco, para não parecer que estava com medo. "Er... Não vai me soltar?"

"Não."

"Por quê?"

"Faz perguntas demais..."

Kagome se calou. Deus, ele ia ficar irritado... mas ela não queria ficar ali e porque diabos ele não a soltava? "Posso ir para o meu quarto para não incomodá-lo."

"Seu cheiro me tranqüiliza. E sua presença me dá paz." Sesshoumaru afundou o rosto no pescoço de Kagome, fazendo-a quase enfartar. "Sossegue, mulher, eu não vou abusar nem nada. Odeio humanos, mas gosto do seu cheiro.", ele murmurou. "Não queria dormir? – Apenas durma."

Bom, o cheiro dele também era muito bom. Bom demais... mas sua presença não a trazia nem um pouquinho de paz. Kagome mordeu a língua para não falar mais nada e se calar enquanto se está bem. Ela se metia em cada uma... chegava a ser até inacreditável.

"Nome...?" Ela o ouviu perguntar sonolentamente.

"Huh... Kagome."

"Hm."

Suspirou e conformando-se de que não sairia dali tão fácil e muito menos cedo, ela forçou-se a relaxar e procurar algo para fazer enquanto esperava Sesshoumaru despachá-la. Não vira como é sua aparência, mas diziam que era parecido com Inuyasha.

Inuyasha... o que ele estaria fazendo agora?

Do outro lado da estrutura cercada, uma segunda porta abriu-se. Seu oponente foi introduzido, lutando contra as correntes que limitavam sua mobilidade. Uma farejada experimental no ar disse a Inuyasha que esta noite estaria enfrentando um companheiro hanyou. O cheiro humano era inconfundível e o youki que oscilava no inu-hanyou era parecido com o seu.

Agachando-se em sua posição marca-registrada, agachado nas pontas dos pés com os braços apoiados preguiçosamente nos joelhos, Inuyasha manteve um olhar atento ao hanyou, a menos de sete passos de distância. Ele era grande. Realmente grande. Era pelo menos uma cabeça e meia mais alto que Inuyasha, e compactos músculos corriam de seu grosso pescoço para os bíceps volumosos. Segurando uma risada maníaca, Inuyasha imaginou se o hanyou poderia pulverizar seu crânio com uma mão apenas, já que esta era tão grande quanto sua cabeça.

Havia uma boa chance que, devido ao tamanho da criatura, ele seria mais lento por causa do peso maior. Aquilo poderia dar a Inuyasha uma vantagem, mas não contava com isso. Ser um hanyou tornava a adaptação uma segunda natureza e muito provavelmente esta aberração da natureza era tão habilidoso e esforçado quanto o próprio Inuyasha.

O gigante estalou as juntas da mão e soltou um profundo rosnado que mandou seus carcereiros humanos correndo para fora da jaula. Vermelho surgira nos escuros olhos amarelos do hanyou, enviando uma reação em cadeia em seu corpo, alongando suas garras e transformando suas presas em protuberâncias grotescas. Estava claro aos olhos, através da linguagem corporal, que o vira-lata estava à beira da loucura.

Inuyasha estava consciente das pessoas começando a juntar-se ao redor da estrutura e pelo baixo murmúrio de vozes, sabiam que estavam esperando sua resposta. Seu oponente era maior e mais velho, o que significava mais força e experiência. A tensão acumulava-se, para ver se ele demonstraria algum sinal de medo, ou se retaliaria ao entregar-se às suas tendências demoníacas. Afinal de contas, as pessoas precisavam saber em qual hanyou colocar o dinheiro.

Contendo um sorriso, Inuyasha ignorou o cão louco do outro lado do ringue e inspecionou as garras indiferentemente.

Isso fez a multidão rugir e ele rilhou os dentes contra o abuso às suas sensíveis orelhas. Era apenas mais irritação para alimentar o inferno de ira acumulando-se dentro de si. E ele o abraçava.

Esta não era uma luta ordinária então não havia rounds e nem sino para marcar o início da luta. Ao invés disso, o único aviso que Inuyasha recebeu foi quando o hanyou saltou. Naquele instante, o pensamento racional deixou Inuyasha e em seu lugar ficou uma fria e dura claridade. No período de um milissegundo seus sentidos ampliaram-se e ele já se movia para evitar o ataque.

Era como os passos de uma intrincada dança. Para cada movimento feito havia uma contra-ação e assim por diante. Garras encontravam carne, unhas afundavam-se em músculo, e dentes mordiam, tentando acertar delicadas veias. Era difícil manter-se por si só, mas Inuyasha controlou seu sangue demoníaco o máximo que pôde. Porém seu frágil controle explodiu quando o monstruoso hanyou enroscou seu enorme punho ao redor da garganta de Inuyasha e o atirou violentamente na parede da jaula.

O arame farpado mutilou sua pele quando a criatura o ergueu contra a cerca, e ele podia sentir o sangue quente escorrendo. Era demais. Recorrer às suas reservas permitia a Inuyasha bloquear a dor. O poder em seu sangue selava a agonia no fundo de sua mente, e o prendia lá para não incomodar sua concentração. Com a sede de sangue sob completo controle, não havia nada em que Inuyasha podia se concentrar além da necessidade de matar.

Usando o apoio dado pela mão que esmagava sua garganta, Inuyasha cruzou os braços diante do peito e atacou em um movimento de tesoura que abriu o estômago do hanyou uns bons três centímetros. Sangue quente derramou da ferida aberta e o hanyou soltou Inuyasha, que cambaleou um passo para trás. A sujeira encardida sob seus pés foi banhada com o espesso fluido vermelho.

Enraivecido, o inu-hanyou atacou cegamente seu algoz e com a força colocada no golpe, seu braço colidiu com a parede da jaula um segundo após Inuyasha baixar a cabeça. Metal retorcido e arame farpado penetraram nos músculos e ossos quando o braço atravessou claramente a barreira das grades

A criatura uivou de dor enquanto tentava puxar o braço. Aquele curto atraso foi tudo que Inuyasha precisava. Agarrando o tufo castanho-prateado de cabelo no topo da cabeça do hanyou, puxou-o para trás, expondo a vulnerável garganta de sua presa. Cheio de uma alegria maligna ele enterrou as garras em um lado e as passou de lado a lado. O inu-hanyou engasgou-se e fez baixos sons gorgulhantes enquanto os remanescentes de seu pescoço dobravam-se doentiamente para um lado. Em seus últimos espasmos a criatura atacou uma última vez pegando Inuyasha na coxa e enterrando as garras profundamente. Então o corpo caiu em um monte sem vida enquanto permanecia pendurado pelo braço.

Retirando as garras afundadas em sua perna, Inuyasha rosnou enquanto a jaula empinava e começava a chacoalhar-se. Náusea enrolou seu estômago e subitamente, como abrindo uma represa, excruciante dor o invadiu enquanto seus joelhos dobravam sob seu peso. Podia sentir o sangue esvaindo-se. Estava ajoelhado em uma poça dele, mas se era seu ou não, não sabia dizer. Seu corpo tremia sob a pressão da fadiga e pontos escuros dançavam diante de sua visão borrada.

Quando as últimas forças de seu sangue demoníaco recuaram, assim também o fez a consciência de Inuyasha, que evaporou dali com seu último pavio de lucidez.

Kagome girou a maçaneta e empurrou a porta com as costas, já que tinha as mãos ocupadas com um monte de grandes almofadas roxas, vermelho escuro e preto. Que clichê. Por que todos os casos de vampiros envolviam sempre aquelas corem em particular? Arrumou-as todas harmonicamente amontoadas umas nas outras, para que ela e Inuyasha pudessem ficar confortáveis enquanto aproveitavam a noite. Caminhou até as janelas, abriu as cortinas e sorriu para o sol poente. Era uma bela vista e logo ficaria melhor quando fosse a Lua, que particularmente, ela achava mais bonita que o Sol. Só havia um jeito de a Lua perder para a beleza do Sol... Apenas se fosse comparada aos dois sóis dourados que Inuyasha tinha como olhos.

Suspirou e voltou a arrumar o quarto para quando ele chegasse. Abriu uma sacola cheia de velas no canto do quarto e pegou algumas, pondo em pontos estratégicos para o ambiente ficar tranqüilizantemente iluminado quando ela as acendesse.

Enquanto fazia isso, não pôde deixar de lembrar-se de sua tarde calma, mas turbulenta com Sesshoumaru. Ele dormira tão pesado que ela fora capaz de escapulir de fininho depois que ele se mexera para o outro lado, libertando-a do aperto. E antes de sair do quarto, não resistira à curiosidade de olhar para compará-lo a Inuyasha... e realmente não soube como puderam dizer que eram parecidos.

Sesshoumaru era lindo demais. Faria qualquer Brad Pitt, Ben Affleck parecer o mendigo da esquina mesmo em seus piores dias! E um Tom Cruise não era nem competição.

Sim, Inuyasha era lindo, isso era inegável. Mas não mais que Sesshoumaru, o perfeito em suas listras púrpuras na face, o rosto calma enquanto dormia e a Meia Lua deformada pela sua testa franzida... era divino... a fazia se sentir tão pequena em sua insignificância...

Suspirou pesadamente, de repente querendo ser linda, e andou até o pequeno frigobar que tinha pedido para Sango e Miroku comprarem e tirou os três baldes de metal de gelo com duas garrafas de vinho cada um e os colocou perto das almofadas. Agora era só esperar Sango vir chamá-la para ajudar a trazer as travessas.

Infelizmente, Kagome esqueceu a porta aberta e Kiroi, o grande cão preto de outro dia, entrou e saltou para a cama de Inuyasha, recentemente arrumada por Kagome, enchendo de pêlos e baba e fedor de cachorro. "Kiroi!" ela correu até a cama e o afugentou para fora do quarto. "Vá arranjar um quarto para você!", resmungou irritada, olhando desastre que um dia fora uma cama arrumada.

Kagome rosnou estressada, batendo um pé no chão e––

O quarto se iluminou um pouco de repente e ela viu que as velas acenderam. Ela pulou quando isso aconteceu, não sabendo realmente como aquilo era possível. Tinha alguém no quarto? "Um... Tem alguém aí?", ela tentou, mas sabia que não tinha ninguém. Isso a fez se sentir idiota.

Bem... se não havia ninguém, ela não precisava ser um gênio para saber que era ela...

Bateu o pé mais uma vez e elas se apagaram. Mais uma vez e as velas se acenderam novamente. Sorrindo em completo deleite, Kagome tentou estalar os dedos... E elas se apagaram. Maravilhada, ela tentou apenas pensar nas velas acesas... E elas se acenderam. "Ah! – Que máximo! Espera só até o Inuyasha ver isso!"

Isso a fez lembrar de que ele deveria estar chegando e correu para trocar a roupa de cama. Pegou a colcha, o lençol e os travesseiros, enrolou em uma trouxa e jogou dentro do closet, pegando roupas novas e limpas. Arrumou a cama e sorriu satisfeita para o seu trabalho bem feito.

Um baque forte na varanda do quarto fez Kagome pular de susto e correu para ver o que era. Quando viu que era Inuyasha, rapidamente esqueceu-se que, graças à queda dele, tinha vidro espalhado pelo chão e ela estava descalça e correu para ajudá-lo. Levantou-o com uma força que impressionou até a ela, e o deitou na cama, finalmente vendo o real estado de Inuyasha.

Ele tinha que ter algum problema em se conservar inteiro. Não ia falar o quão desarrumado e embaraçado estava o cabelo que um dia foi prata e não vermelho, porque seria um detalhe inútil em meio a tantos arranhões e mordido espalhadas por ele. As peles pediam de qualquer machucado no corpo e Kagome imaginou se ela teria ficado assim depois de ter sido amarrada no arame farpado. Engoliu um bolo que subiu pela sua garganta quando viu o rombo que estava em sua coxa. Parecia que tinham arrancado um pedaço! E a panturrilha estava rasgada.

Ela suspirou. Déjà vu.

De repente, sentiu algo quente descer pela parte posterior de seu braço e o levantou, apenas para descobrir que ele estava ensopado de sangue. Um click estalou na mente dela e engoliu em grito enquanto corria e virava Inuyasha de bruços na cama.

"Deus... Inuyasha..."

Fizeram-no de amolador para facas ou ele pediu para Wolverine coçar suas costas? Não havia explicação para o estado deplorável das costas largas. Ela estava aos pedaços! Não conseguia nem imaginar o que faria para cuidar daquilo. Até por que não achava que teria primeiro socorros ali, mas, vai que tinha. Ela também achava que não tinha vampiros em Tókio nem em lugar algum e tinha, não tinha?

Vasculhou o quarto apressadamente procurando por qualquer bolsinha de primeiros-socorros básicos, mas nada. Estava quase desistindo e já pensando em qual seria a cor da rosa que colocaria no túmulo de Inuyasha quando procurou pelo closet e achou o que parecia ser uma caixa de ferramentas, mas era muito sofisticada e grande para ser uma. Em outra situação, ela acharia que aquilo era mais uma maleta gigante que James Bond usaria em um dos filmes. Mas isso eram detalhes. E como não era algo ultra-secreto, resolveu que não custaria nada olhar.

Oh, bem, eram ferramentas, sim... mas não para mecânicos ou aquelas que usam para consertos de algo...

Kagome olhou maravilhada para todo aquele equipamento médico e o agarrou, voltando correndo para Inuyasha. Largou a caixa na cama e, contando até três, arfou e empurrou um pesado e inconsciente Inuyasha de costas para cama, para cuidar das feridas mais simples. Claro, as costas dele estavam em frangalhos e ela não achava que conseguiria cuidar daquilo.

Abriu a maleta e começou a cuidar dele. Limpando os ferimentos, costurando onde precisava e enfaixando um braço todo arranhado. Quando olhou por mais ferimentos, encontrou uma na panturrilha, no mesmo lugar onde havia se ferido quando se conheceram.

"Déjà vu de novo." Ela suspirou.

Pegou mais uma agulha e a sutura para costurar e quando estava a milímetros de perfurá-lo, uma mão disparou para agarrar seu pulso e Kagome pulou de susto com o movimento inesperado. Ela rosnou. "Por Deus, não sabe falar ou dar sinais de que estava acordado?!" Inuyasha tossiu sangue e logo sua raiva se transformou em genuína preocupação. "Deus, Inuyasha, como foi que conseguiu isso? – Onde você esteve para início de conversa??"

Inuyasha gemeu frustrado, prevendo o interrogatório. "Por aí...", ele sibilou quando a fadiga o alcançou e todo seu corpo se tornou dolorido enquanto encostava-se à cabeceira da cama, com cuidado.

Kagome emburrou, claramente nervosa por ter estado preocupada este tempo todo e nem ter ganhado nem uma explicação. "Por aí _onde_?"

Inuyasha notou o tom na voz dela e, julgando pelo tom, era melhor começar a responder antes que tivesse sua panturrilha suturada de forma errada e bastante dolorida. "Fui para um ring. – Aqui no castelo é muito chato. Então, aproveitei que estava fora de casa e fui procurar algo pra me divertir." Ele disse, contrariado por estar dando satisfação para ela. Lá estava aquela sensação de casamento again. "Então participei de uma luta com um hanyou monstrengo, enquanto as pessoas assistiam e apostavam no outro." Ele sorriu convencido. "Fiz muita gente pobre hoje. – Hah!"

Kagome o olhava espantada. "Como é que você faz isso?!" Ela estourou. "Saí por aí para arriscar a vida sem avisar a ninguém!! – E se acontecesse algo com você, então ninguém iria saber e você ia acabar morrendo e NINGUÉM saberia!", gritou.

Inuyasha se encolheu. "Mulher, você faz parecer isso um maldito casamento."

Isso foi o bastante para fazer Kagome se calar e corar um pouco. Bufou. "Ta. – Perdão por me preocupar com você!" Ela voltou sua atenção completa para a panturrilha rasgada, com uma carranca.

Inuyasha a olhou. "Estava preocupada comigo?"

Bufou mal-humorada. "Não com você – Podia ser Miroku e eu ainda ficaria preocupada!"

Inuyasha checou suas unhas com um sorriso de canto. "Não acho que explodiria desse jeito se fosse Miroku."

Kagome o ignorou, lutando para se concentrar apenas na panturrilha e ignorá-lo.

O silêncio se instalou confortável entre eles, mas Inuyasha sentia que deveria preenchê-lo de alguma forma. Não que se sentia desconfortável com ela, mas ele queria falar. Sobre qualquer coisa, apenas falar. Empertigou-se em sua posição sentada sem mover a perna em que ela trabalhava e sorriu entusiasmado. "Hey, Káh, você deveria ter visto essa luta! Foi incrível! Achei que fosse morrer!"

Kagome enrijeceu-se com a menção do novo apelido, mas Inuyasha não notou aquilo, o que a fazia agradecida. Não que tivesse algum problema com o apelido, mas é que soara tão... familiar.

'_Hey, Káh... não acredito que você não passe de um sonho meu." Sua voz era doce. "Você __tem__ que ser algo mais que isso... tão real.'_

Ela voltou com a sutura empurrando aquilo pro lado. Já estava acostumada com vozes repentinas de Inuyasha na sua cabeça, isso já vinha acontecendo há um tempo. Provavelmente momentos do sonho dele... Ela tentava não ligar para isso. "E correr risco de morte é incrível, huh?" Sua voz áspera com o descuido dele.

"Sim!"

Kagome revirou os olhos.

"Aquele hanyou tinha uns três metros ou quatro, aquilo realmente me fez me sentir baixinho. – Então ele deu o primeiro movimento, saltando pra cima de mim." Ele fez um gesto com as mãos animadamente para enfatizar o tamanho do pulo. "Depois ele tentou me pegar pela esquerda, mas eu sou menor e ele era muito grande, então eu era mais rápido, então eu me desviava muito fácil.", ele riu enquanto se lembrava. "Você tinha que ter visto! Ele arregaçou as garras me deu um arranhão no braço –" Ele apontou para o corte no braço, próximo ao ombro. "– e eu cravei as minhas bem atrás do ombro dele tentando acabar com alguma veia, para deixá-lo tonto mais cedo, mas não consegui, porque–"

"Nossa, o que você foi fazer lá? – Destruir uma veia dele ali acabaria o matando!" Kagome exclamou, arrepiando-se só de imaginar daquele enorme hanyou tentar fazer o mesmo com Inuyasha. Com certeza, ele teria conseguido devido ao tamanho.

"Er... Kagome... Ele _está_ morto, agora." Ele disse, como se aquilo tivesse que ter soado o óbvio e que ela já deveria ter sacado isso.

"Oh."

Ele voltou a sorrir elétrico e sacudiu as mãos. "Mas, espera! Não interrompe, essa é a melhor parte!", ele se segurou para não dar pulos sentados enquanto falava. "Aquele grotesco me agarrou pelo pescoço e me atirou com tudo na parede da jaula. E – o que ainda acho que é praga sua – a parede tinha arame farpado e aquilo retaliou minhas costas!" Ele arranhou o espaço entre eles, rindo sinistramente. "Meu sangue ensopou o chão do ring todo!"

"Eu imagino." Sim, comparando com o estado das costas dele, não era difícil imaginar.

"Aquilo doeu, sabe, mas... Puxa! Valeu à pena." Inuyasha meio que derreteu pelos travesseiros com um sorriso bobo.

Kagome o olhou por um momento e viu o brilho das chamas nos olhos de Inuyasha. O brilho de devoção à luta... Ele vivia para lutar. Mas com toda essa animação com a qual ele lhe narrou a história, apenas o fez parecer uma criança atentada, bagunceira e que vivia se metendo em perigos e ainda sorria com isso. Inuyasha sorrindo sincero e verdadeiro?

É, certo.

Kagome terminou com a panturrilha e limpou todas as manchas de sangue que havia nele, rolando os olhos quando ele reclamava do soro gelado. Ela guardou aquela linda caixa de volta no closet e voltou para Inuyasha.

" Você realmente fez um ótimo trabalho com suas costas. Não dá pra consertar sem uma plástica, e eu não sou assim tão profissional. – Você vai ter que se curar como hanyou, apesar das peles soltas." Ela disse, e então o tom de pesar manchou sua voz. "Mesmo hanyou, isso vai deixar marcas."

Inuyasha deu de ombros e então sorriu largamente. "Tudo bem. Mulheres gostam de cicatrizes."

"Não tantas." Kagome admitiu, engolindo. Um gosto amargo desceu junto com sua saliva e ela sabia o que era. Mas jamais admitira ciúmes, mesmo que ele não tivesse fundamento. Talvez fosse só porque ele havia dito que amava 'Kagome' e agora estava possibilitando a existência de outras mulheres. Ela não se sentia como a Kagome dele... mas algo em seu subconsciente a fazia não achar que era impossível. "Pensei que só se importasse com o que Kagome pensava." Sua expressão tornou-se divertida.

Inuyasha parou de sorrir instantaneamente. Como ela conseguia tocar naquele assunto sem se constranger ou enrijecer era um mistério, mas ele sim enrijecera e desviara o olhar com os olhos cerrados. Mesmo depois de tudo, aquilo ainda era um assunto delicado para ele. "Não é só porque você é ela que eu vou te tratar melhor."

Kagome bufou, revirando os olhos. "Oh, por favor... – Você sabe que eu não sou a sua Kagome.", ela sorria de uma forma condescendente. "Sei que você sonhou com ela um dia desses em que estava de luto por Kouga."

Inuyasha a olhou confuso, mas não menos apático. "O que isso tem a haver?"

"Você me disse que sua Kagome lhe tinha dito que quando a encontrasse ela passaria a ter um rosto e você pararia de sonhar com ela. Bem, surpresa, você ainda sonha com ela."

"E como sabe disso?" Ela sabia demais.

A expressão de Kagome voltou a ser divertida e ela sorriu. "Você fala enquanto dorme."

Inuyasha perdeu a cor nos lábios e em todo o rosto. "Mentira." Ele disse rapidamente. Rápido demais, talvez.

Kagome sorriu diabolicamente. "Ok." Ela se virou e fingiu ajeitar as cortinas e depois apoiou os cotovelos no parapeito da janela e ficou olhando para a Lua na janela.

Inuyasha a observava cuidadosamente, nunca desviando o olhar. Quando decidiu que ela não faria nada, ele se ajeitou na cama, deitando-se de bruços.

"'Não, Káh, eu nunca olhei pra ela de forma diferente, sabe que não penso em outra além de você e–'"

"OKAY!" Inuyasha estava em pé num pulo e correu para ela. Ele estava corado. "Pare com isso! E mesmo que eu fale dormindo, você não tem nada a haver com isso, já que você definitivamente NÃO é ela!", rugiu, mas o rubor quebrava toda sua autoridade.

Kagome o olhou com rugas na testa franzida por um segundo e depois sorriu para o rubor, um sorriso – estranhamente – de felicidade. Era a primeira vez que via um sinal de espontaneidade em Inuyasha e, apesar de ser fofo, ela ainda esperava que fosse um sorriso. Sacudiu a cabeça ligeiramente enquanto seu sorriso feliz dava lugar a um sorriso zombeteiro. "Então concordamos. Eu não penso que sou Kagome e você também não."

"Ótimo." Ou não tão ótimo assim, já que um ligeiro sentimento de perda fumegou no fundo do seu interior.

Quando Inuyasha se virou de costas, Kagome sugou ar rapidamente e o prendeu. As costas estavam tão horríveis. E apesar de já ter visto aquilo, ela não pode deixar de se horrorizar. Sim, com certeza, era Wolverine.

De repente, uma idéia lhe ocorreu.

"Inuyasha... deite-se de bruços na cama.", ela disse.

Ele se virou olhando por sobre os ombros para ela. "O que?"

Revirou os olhos. "Apenas deite-se." Ele obedeceu. Ela subiu na cama e sentou ao lado dele sobre seus joelhos. "Aconteça o que acontecer..." ela sussurrou e engoliu em seco. "Não se mexa."

Kagome suspirou pesadamente, realmente querendo alguma outra opção, e tocou as costas dele, perto do quadril.

Inuyasha enrijeceu. "Vai me assediar?!" O desespero era evidente em sua voz e bastante verdadeiro.

"Vou."

Mas ele soube, pelo tom, que era apenas brincadeira, então relaxou. Mas passou a sentir movimentos estranhos nas suas costas, como leves puxões. Isso o fez desejar ver o que raios ela estava fazendo.

Kagome assistiu com crescente horror – e maravilhamento também – as peles soltas de Inuyasha se unirem de novo e se estabilizarem em seus devidos lugares, como se nunca tivessem saído em primeiro lugar. Ela afastou suas mãos das costas dele, como se fossem armas letais, saltando da cama também, ainda em choque.

Inuyasha percebeu aquilo e avaliou suas costas no espelho. Ele não se chocou como Kagome, mas parecia surpreendido e meio tenso com aquilo. "Sacerdotisas têm poder de cura." Ele disse. Kagome estava ouvindo, mas não demonstrava sinais disso. Estava parada, olhando para as mãos como se fossem granadas. "Mas, no normal, demoram muitas horas e talvez um dia para fazerem o que você fez em dez segundos."

Kagome mordeu o lábio, olhando pro quarto todo, menos para ele. Não queria falar nada sobre seus poderes, não ia muito com eles. Eventualmente, seu olhar caiu para as almofadas e para o balde de vinho e ela se animou rapidamente. Tacou-se para Inuyasha e tapou seus olhos.

"Hey! O que ta pensando? Quer me fritar??"

Kagome lutou contra ele. "Não, imbecil, quero te fazer uma surpresa.", riu. Ela o arrastou até as almofadas e o jogou nelas.

Inuyasha recebeu o impacto com um 'woof' e, confuso com as almofadas, olhou ao redor, pela primeira vez notando a decoração. "Oh, merda, você VAI MESMO me assediar!", ele quase gritou nervoso.

Kagome riu. Como no primeiro dia em que se viram. Se ajoelhou na frente dele, aproximou seu rosto à centímetros do rosto dele, enquanto fazia círculos no cadarço da calça de algodão dele. "Você já devia saber que–" Ela fez carinho no nariz dele com o seu. "– é difícil resistir ao seu jeito, ao seu corpo...", ela sorriu, fazendo as velas acenderem quando falou. "Quente." Inuyasha pulou com o susto e com a súbita claridade, mas não desgrudou os olhos dos dela, genuinamente assustado. Kagome não agüentou e começou a rir, saindo de entre os joelhos dele e se levantando. "Você é MUITO hilário, Inuyasha! – Enfrenta Sesshoumaru com grande coragem, mas treme quando uma garota dá em cima de você!" Mais risos.

Ele fechou a cara à menção do nome do meio-irmão e ao insulto de Kagome. Revirou os olhos. "Que seja.", ele disse. "Mas o que é isso tudo?" Ele gesticulou para o quarto decorado.

Kagome sorriu e saiu correndo para fora do corredor.

Inuyasha se esparramou nas almofadas, massageando as têmporas e praguejando mentalmente. "Vaca estúpida.", murmurou.

Não queria pensar daquele jeito. Não queria pensar de que ela _podia_ ser sua Kagome, queria pensar que não havia nenhuma chance de ser ela, porque ele realmente não se sentia como se estivesse mesmo com sua Kagome. Com a sua Kagome, ele se sentia calmo, cheio de amor e deprimido por ser sempre apenas sonhos. Com a outra, ele se sentia agitado, com humor engraçado e... feliz. Sim, isso ele admitia, gostava de ficar perto dela, ela era uma ótima companhia, mas sua Kagome também era.

Era como se ele estivesse traindo a sua Kagome com a outra. E não era como se ele se sentisse O Cara com isso. Definitivamente, ele se sentia muito mal. Queria sua Kagome. Mas também queria que esta outra ficasse por perto. Ele suspirou. Talvez fosse por isso que ele ainda pensava que esta outra _podia_ ser a sua. Porque talvez ele _quisesse_ que fosse para justamente não se sentir mais assim, e é claro, para estar com sua Kagome e a outra. Ou talvez por que agora, em seus sonhos com sua Kagome, ela passara a ter um rosto, e este rosto era o da outra... podia ser, mas duvidava muito que fosse por isso. Porém, se a outra mesmo não acreditava que era a sua, como poderia ser mesmo ela?

Talvez precisasse de um incentivo? De algum empurrão?

E se passasse a ser doce? E se a beijasse? Já beijara Kagome muitas vezes no sonho, embora, quando acordasse, era como se nunca tivesse acontecido, sim, já a beijara. Não seria difícil fazer isso agora. Até porque teria a desculpa do vinho. Estava bêbado, não sabia o que estava fazendo. Se não funcionasse, negaria consciência até a morte.

Não pode pensar muito mais nisso quando Kagome entrou correndo no quarto de volta. Ele a olhou e saltou de pé das almofadas. "Oh, meu DEUS!! – Kagome, você NÃO FEZ ISSO!!" Ele correu até ela e olhou maravilhado, com água na boca, para a bandeja repleta de Joelhos.

"Sim! Eu fiz, eu..." Ela sorriu, meio sem graça. "Eu queria agradecer por ter se importado comigo enquanto eu estava... daquele jeito e... bem, agradecer porque foi você que me fez me tocar de que aquilo não ia trazer Kouga de volta e que eu _estava mesmo_ me tornando uma alface."

"Você com certeza se parece com uma."

Ela riu. "Oh, certo, obrigada, acho eu."

"Bem, vamos comer logo antes que eu desidrate aqui." Eles correram e se jogaram na almofada. "Bem, mas porque você teve essa idéia brilhante?" Kagome já estava mastigando quando ele perguntou, então, ela começou a engolir tudo com dificuldade. "Oh, calma! Você não precisa morrer pra me responder, Kagome, calma!" Ele riu.

Lá estava de novo. A vontade de vê-lo sorrir. Kagome bufou mentalmente. Aquilo tinha que parar uma hora. "Bem, sei lá... acho que era apenas o tédio." Ela disse e o olhar ficou perdido. "Sabe, eu não to acostumada a ficar presa num lugar só por muito tempo, eu adoro sair e ficar aqui no castelo o tempo todo... ainda mais nesses quatro dias de... entorpecêncida por causa de Kouga... meio que me sufocou e então, criei um segundo episódio para aquela nossa noite no restaurante."

"Sem gerentes." Ele suspirou aliviado e tomou um gole de vinho.

Kagome o imitou. "E você, o qu– ouch!" Ela gemeu quando apoiou a mão no chão, em cima de um pequeno caco de vidro, quase minúsculo. "Tsc! Ninguém merece." Ela murmurou e arrancou-o de lá, fazendo uma bolinha perfeitamente redonda surgir.

Inuyasha cheirou aquilo e suas pupilas dilataram. "Oh, merda..." ele ofegou. "Isso é bom... tão bom." Ele gemeu.

Kagome o olhou, cautelosa. "Ei, não vá ficar todo paranóico de novo, hein... é só um sanguinho."

Ah, se ela soubesse, ele riu sádico mentalmente. Ele respirou fundo pela boca, ele não queria estragar a noite que ela havia planejado. Mas ele queria mais o sangue dela... tão saboroso... ele respirou novamente, dando boas-vindas à súbita água em sua boca, sentindo o cheiro mais forte... Surpreendentemente indescritível. Tinha todos os sabores e aromas possíveis. Não era tão adocicado como mel e nem tão amargo como alguns vinhos. Era apenas um líquido que levaria qualquer um ao paraíso milhares de vezes...

Inuyasha era o nômade andarilho no deserto e o sangue de Kagome era o oásis mais a frente.

A mão de Inuyasha disparou para a mão dela e a pegou, o som do ofego surpreso de Kagome como sonoridade ao fundo para o ato. "Não... Grite." Ele sussurrou. "Apenas. Fique. Quieta."

Inuyasha trouxe a palma dela para o seu rosto e cheirou. Ele nunca encontraria um exemplo que chegasse pelo menos longe para o cheiro do sangue dela, mas se ele dissesse que o cheiro o lembrava longe algo como framboesas, não estaria sendo tão ridículo. Mas ainda tinha aquela parte que não era doce, que era suculenta e o dava um gosto exótico.

Lembrou-se daquele episódio com a adaga e estremeceu. Respirou fundo e limpou a mão dela com a sua língua. Seu corpo todo tremeu quando a sensação o chocou e foi o inferno para não gemer na frente dela, mas não conseguiu conter um ganido. Era isso. _O sangue dela é o meu sangue_, ele pensou prazerosamente. Era a única explicação. _Meu, e só meu. Feito pra mim._

Mas... embora fosse dele, ele nunca realmente seria dele. Por mais que ele quisesse, por mais que seu estômago queimasse em brasas violentas de desejo o mandando cravar os dentes, por mais que seus instintos estivessem fazendo seus lábios beijaram aquela palma como uma prévia do que poderia vir a acontecer, ele não conseguia feri-la.

"Inuyasha..." Ela começou, incerta se deveria interromper aquele momento ou não. "Não tem mais sangue aí. Vai parar ou providenciará mais?", ela brincou sarcástica.

Inuyasha continuou com aquilo, mas negou com a cabeça tão lentamente que pareceu mais que ele estava passando seus lábios na palma dela. "Não posso ferir você...", ele sussurrou. "Eu quero.", pausou. "Mas não quero." Ele parecia hipnotizado.

Kagome sentiu arrepios correr por todo o seu corpo, mas ela não sabia dizer por que. Não tinha medo dele, e nem se sentia atraída por ele a ponto de sentir arrepios com o hálito quente dele em sua pele. "O que – Estamos tendo uma síndrome de Edward & Bella, agora?" Ela fez um beicinho mal-humorado e puxou sua mão de volta. "Contenha-se. – Diferente dela, eu não quero me tornar uma de vocês. Vocês nem são legais, vocês não fazem nada na luz do sol!"

Tudo bem, que ela soubesse que era assim, então, mesmo que não fosse verdade...

Ela só não podia saber o que ele estava a um passo de fazer.

E seria agora.


	13. Os sonhos de outro alguém

**HUMANO CORAÇÃO VAMPÍRICO**

**(Vampire Human Heart) **

**Garota Inu**

**13. Os sonhos de outro alguém**

Inuyasha estava decidido no que queria, mas estava indeciso se fazia ou não o que queria. E se estragasse a amizade? Sim, ele admitia que Kagome era uma ótima amiga, eles tinham um relacionamento maravilhoso e, de fato, ele preferia passar o seu tempo com Kagome do que com qualquer outro indivíduo naquele castelo. E talvez nem tivesse vergonha de assumir isso... talvez.

Ele ergueu toda a sua coragem e ousadia das profundezas e depositou um suave beijo na palma dela enquanto pensava a coisa mais decidida de sua vida que o fazia jogar todas as conseqüências que aquele gesto acarretaria pro inferno, num ato de extrema irresponsabilidade e displicência à olhos externos: _'Foda-se'_

Inuyasha abriu os olhos subitamente e penetrou-os nos dela, determinado a não largar por nada. Não era olhar de raiva, ou determinação. Não era de luxúria, nem de dominação... era uma olhar neutro, que não continha nada além de nada. Ele parou subitamente de beijar a doce palma e a puxou para um confronto de lábios que beirava a violência de uma eterna luxúria que ele não sabia estar contendo desde que conhecera a Kagome de seus sonhos... mas estranhamente, ele sentia que esse sentimento o assolava desde muitos anos antes... até mesmo antes de Kagome tê-lo ajudado no parque há alguns anos... Mas isso agora não importava muito... ele só conseguia pensar na doce boa contra a sua... que não lhe correspondia.

Isso o irritou, na verdade. Ela também queria, ele sabia disso, ele _sentia_ isso. Por que ela ficava parada, então, feito uma boneca?

Ele parou de beijá-la, suspirando exasperado, olhou-a e se surpreendeu com o que viu. Kagome estava com os olhos arregalados e incertos grudados aos de Inuyasha. Ele a viu ofegar e engolir em seco antes de dizer o que ele estava mais que doido para ouvir. "F-faz isso de novo?"

Inuyasha sorriu e a beijou de novo, da mesma maneira desesperada. Mas Kagome não estava respondendo apropriadamente ainda, ela só queria que ele a beijasse de novo, porque ela queria descobrir o que eram aquelas imagens e vultos que passavam atrás de suas pálpebras.

_Ela chegou por trás de Inuyasha e tampou-lhe os olhos. Ele pulou de susto e, rápida e facilmente, ele se afastou dela, a encarando hostil. Kagome riu. "Ok, não precisa ficar assustado. – Eu não mordo."_

_Inuyasha bufou. "Assustado? Nem em sonhos estranhos como esse, garota."_

"_Oh, eu diria que sim. – Pulso acelerado; querendo saber meu histórico de vida para saber se sou perigosa, mente já trabalhando manobras de ataque e, oh, seu corpo físico lá na realidade está encharcado de suor, já." Kagome disse, sem nunca perder o sorriso nos lábios._

_Inuyasha estacou. Aquela humana sabia demais, até mais do que julgava ser possível no sentido lógico. Como aquela garota sabia sobre o seu corpo se ela apenas era fruto do seu inconsciente? Ele repetia: que sonho mais estranho. Tão estranho que ele nem ao menos conseguia discernir a aparência facial da humana. De fato, ele só sabia que era uma garota por causa da voz e por causa do corpo feminino._

"_Então, Inuyasha... se eu te disser que vai se apaixonar por mim assim que estiver a ponto de acordar deste sonho, você acreditaria?"_

"_Faz-me rir." Mas ele não estava rindo._

"_Isso é um 'não'?"_

"_Sim."_

"_Ok."_

_Nem um milésimo depois de Kagome terminar de falar, ela já o estava beijando delicadamente, com amor, singelos toques de lábios. Inuyasha estava imóvel. Seus olhos arregalados e seu rosto entre as palmas da garota, que colou sua testa com a dele enquanto o olhava docemente com aqueles cintilantes olhos que ele não sabia de que cor eram. Ela sorriu triste para ele e sussurrou "Meu querido amor..." A voz se partiu. "Nunca julgue um livro pela capa, nem um monstro pelos seus olhos."_

_O coração de Inuyasha disparou numa galopada frenética em seu tórax e ele sentiu uma grande alegria por estar com ela, por tê-la conhecido. Inuyasha a abraçou. "Você é Kagome?" Ele perguntou pasmo por saber o nome dela de repente. Kagome assentiu. "Você é minha a partir de agora." Ele beijou a testa dela._

_Ela riu com a possessividade dele, mas aquilo ainda soava triste. "Meu tolo amor... eu sou sua desde que me arrancou da lama."_

_Então, Inuyasha acordou._

Kagome parou o beijo meio assustada com aquela visão. Por que ela se sentia familiarizada com a sensação de ter ficado na lama por milênios e milênios se nem nunca tocou em lama nem para tratamento de pele? Engoliu em seco, querendo saber mais. Fixou seus olhos em Inuyasha e sorriu falsamente sem-graça para ele. "Sei que você pode fazer melhor que isso, Inuyasha. – Você é bom, seja romântico." Ela circulou o pescoço dele com seus braços para enfatizar seu pedido.

Inuyasha, ainda comandado pela sua sede, obedeceu. Segurou o rosto dela entre suas mãos – um gesto que ele adorava – e olhou nos olhos dela. Kagome ofegou com aquilo e a resposta veio rápida e eficaz para sua mente. Aquelas visões eram os sonhos de Inuyasha com a Kagome dele... isto é... os sonhos de Inuyasha com _ela_. Inuyasha suspirou e disse "Que minha mãe resseque se não me lembrar de você. – Que minha língua se prenda ao céu da boca se de ti, minha adorada Kagome, eu me esquecer.", sussurrou e a beijou mais delicadamente, mas ele queria mais que só os lábios desta vez. Ele a beijou e passou a língua para a boca dela assim que encontrou uma brecha.

Kagome ofegou surpresa e sua visão foi novamente tomada por outro sonho.

"_As palavras escoadas desse lápis – Doces palavras que eu – Oh, oi, Inu! Pensei que não viria hoje." Ela interrompeu sua música para cumprimentá-lo e logo depois voltou a cantar. "Doces palavras que eu quero te dar. – E eu não consigo dormir, eu preciso te dizer... Boa noite."_

_Inuyasha sentou-se ao lado de Kagome, trouxe a cabeça dela para descansar em seu colo e passou a afagar as madeixas negras dela. "O que está cantando?", ele perguntou._

"_Shhh! Não interrompe." Ela riu. "Quando estamos juntos me sinto perfeita; quando eu sou puxada para longe de você, eu me parto. – Tudo o que você diz é sagrado pra mim. – Seus olhos são tão azuis, eu não posso olhar para longe enquanto estamos deitados na quietude–"_

"_Sério, o que está cantando? Quero saber." Inuyasha insistiu._

_Kagome abriu um olho e sorriu para ele. "Eu vou te dizer, mas você vai esquecer assim que acordar mesmo." Ela suspirou e abriu um belo sorriso de deleite. "É a música que você vai compor pra mim daqui a alguns anos, quando você não estiver mais sonhando comigo."_

_Inuyasha ofegou. Olhou atordoado para ela buscando uma explicação, mas ela apenas sorria, como se o fato de que parariam de se ver fosse algo fantástico. "Não sonhar com você?! Do que está falando? Vamos parar de nos ver??"_

_Kagome se levantou do colo dele, ainda sorrindo, e o beijou na mandíbula, feliz. "É. Isso não é fantástico?"_

"_Não! Não, não é!" Ele exasperou, tirando seu rosto dos lábios dela. "Como você pode achar isso fantástico, Kagome? Eu nunca mais vou ver você??"_

_Kagome riu. "Não, meu tolo amor..." ela murmurou. "O dia em que você parar de sonhar comigo será o dia em que você irá me encontrar na realidade. E isso é fantástico, sim." Ela disse, deitando a cabeça novamente sobre o colo dele._

_Inuyasha suspirou aliviado, voltando a afagar os cabelos dela. Ele sorriu esperto. "Então quer dizer que seus olhos são azuis?"_

"_São sim." Ela voltou a cantar. "Você sussurra pra mim... 'Yasha, case comigo. Prometa que você estará comigo.' Oh, você não tem que me perguntar! Você sabe que você é tudo para o que eu vivo; você sabe que eu morreria só para segurar você, ficar com você! – De alguma forma, eu te mostrarei que você é o meu céu noturno – Eu sempre estive logo atrás de você, agora eu sempre estarei bem ao seu lado... – Pode falar algo agora, Inuyasha, isso ficará no instrumental por alguns segundos." Kagome riu._

_Mas Inuyasha não falou nada. Depois de alguns segundos de silêncio, Kagome abriu um olho e o viu congelado, olhando embasbacado para o nada. Ela enrugou a testa. "O que você tem?"_

_Ele a olhou, ainda espantado. "Se esta música ainda está para acontecer... isso quer dizer que você VAI me pedir em casamento?!"_

_Kagome começou a dar risadas altas, tanto que seus olhos lacrimejaram e sua barriga começara a doer. Sorte a sua por ele não poder enxergar direito do seu pescoço para cima, senão ele veria o quanto seu nariz avermelhava quando lacrimejava. "Sim, esse dia vai ser demais!" Ela sorriu, deleitada. "Estranho, mas demais!"_

_Inuyasha encolheu os ombros. A sombra pequena de um sorriso aparecendo no canto de seus lábios. "E eu vou aceitar?"_

_Kagome suspirou e abriu mais seu sorriso, voltando a cantar a última estrofe da música. "Tantas noites eu chorei comigo mesmo para dormir... agora que você me ama, eu... amo a mim mesmo... – Eu nunca pensei que diria isso... eu nunca pensei que existiria... Você."_

"_Kagome, eu vou aceitar?" Ele insistiu na pergunta, mas ele não estava mais sorrindo._

_Kagome o olhou tristemente. "Eu não sei. – Você não estará apaixonado por mim nesse dia."_

_Inuyasha bufou e a puxou para sentar no seu colo, a abraçando carinhosamente. "Boba demais. E como não estarei se comporei esta música? E olha que acho isso tão gay." Ele torceu os lábios. "Eu já estou apaixonado por você, Kag."_

_Kagome sorriu, mas não havia humor naquilo. "Não, não está não."_

_Então, Inuyasha acordou._

Inuyasha ainda beijava Kagome, que ofegou ao ver como estavam. Suas costas estavam fortemente pressionadas contra a pilha de almofadas, seu corpo sendo esmagado pelo peso do corpo de Inuyasha, que estava completamente grudado ao seu... tanto que ela estava sentindo algo inusitado roçando em sua coxa e que não deveria estar sentindo.

Do nada, muito de repente, o peso de Inuyasha a estava esmagando e em meio segundo depois nada mais estava em cima dela. Ela o procurou, mas não o viu em lugar algum. Estava quase considerando a idéia de que ele dissipara-se no ar quando ouviu algo rosnar em cima de sua cabeça. Olhou para o teto e viu Inuyasha a olhando totalmente confuso para ela, pendurado no teto pelas garras penetradas no concreto.

"O que faz aí em cima?"

"Precisamos começar essa viagem pela Jóia o mai rápido possível. – Não temos tempo pra você se preparar, partiremos amanhã de manhã." Ele disse, descendo e caindo com um grande impacto no chão, mas sem perder a graciosidade. "Alguma objeção?"

"Sim."

"Ok, mas ela não vale nada. Partiremos mesmo assim."

"Minha objeção é que: se você não comer esses joelhos que passei a tarde toda fazendo, você não poderá partir para jornada nenhuma porque estará sem pernas!"

Era uma objeção válida, ele pensou. Sentou na almofada e abocanhou um joelho. Kagome pegou um também, mas apenas ficou olhando para o salgado. "Então, o que foi isso agora há pouco?", ela perguntou.

Inuyasha engasgou com o joelho. "Você diz o beijo ou o meu súbito ataque de pití?"

Kagome pensou um pouco. "Os dois.", ela decidiu.

"Bem..." Ele pigarreou. "O beijo foi um método saudável de não te beber o sangue; eu procurei me distrair. – E o meu ataque de pití foi mais um ataque de consciência, afinal, por que nos beijamos se somos amigos?"

Kagome se espantou. "Somos amigos?"

Ele assentiu. "Ainda tem dúvidas? Eu não sei como aconteceu, mas somos, sim."

Kagome sentiu seu coração parar e voltar a bater numa velocidade preocupantemente rápida. Seus lábios lentamente se puxaram pra cima formando um singelo, porém grande sorriso. Suspirou, ainda sorrindo. "Se eu te disser que quero te abraçar, você me abraçaria?", ela perguntou corando.

Inuyasha a olhou como se ela tivesse duas cabeças. "Ficou louca??" Mas fechou o espaço entre eles em duas passadas largas e abraçou-a pelos ombros. "Isso foi de repente, né? – Chega a ser estranho e forçado."

"Muito." Kagome concordou sorrindo mais enquanto apertava a cintura dele. "Mas amigos não se beijam.", ela murmurou.

Inuyasha riu, segurou-lhe o queixo e a puxou para selinho. "Agora se beijam."

Kagome riu, mas negou com a cabeça. "Pare com isso, Inuyasha. – Espera só até Kagome saber disso."

Inuyasha lutou para ignorá-la. Caminhou até a porta. "Partiremos amanhã a noite – Você pode passar o resto da noite treinando o que você tem e passar o dia dormindo.", ele sugeriu.

Mas Kagome negou. "Não dá, prometi a Kouga que passaria o dia com ela.", sorriu educada.

Provavelmente ela não sabia o que estava falando já que ela falava aquela atrocidade para ele com tanta naturalidade. Ele engoliu um palavrão. "Perdão?"

"Vou passar o dia de amanhã com Kouga." Kagome soletrou como se estivesse falando com um retardado.

Inuyasha suspirou, mas apertou a maçaneta para se segurar em seu autocontrole. "Poderia repetir? Eu acho que não te entendi direito."

Kagome rolou os olhos. Ele era um hanyou, claro que a tinha ouvido direito. Suspirou. "Posso treinar meus poderes amanhã usando Kouga como cobaia?"

Inuyasha sorriu largamente. Assim era beem melhor. "Oh, claro, por que não?" Ele largou a maçaneta e saiu do quarto, deixando a porta aberta.

Kagome sorriu com a infantilidade dele e fechar a porta, notando que a maçaneta fazia um formato estranho em seu punho fechado. Ela olhou e a viu espremida, como se fosse massinha apertada pela mão de alguém, provavelmente Inuyasha. Vândalo! Como é que ele destruía sua maçaneta assim?! Acostumada com anormalidades sobrenaturais, Kagome testou pensar na maçaneta consertada e tão logo pensou e a maçaneta desamassou com ruídos e ficou como nova.

Ela se jogou na cama, frustrada, pois queria beijar mais Inuyasha para saber mais sobre os sonhos dele e o que acontecia entre eles dois; queria ver se descobria coisas sobre si própria... De repente, uma idéia maluca lhe ocorreu. Podia dar certo, mas se a vissem iriam duvidar de sua estabilidade mental. Sentou-se ereta na cama e olhou para o nada, se concentrando. Suspirou e colocou sua tática em ação. "Pode me ouvir?" Silêncio. "Ora, vamos, não era eu mentalmente naqueles sonhos, então você tem que estar aí." Silêncio de novo.

É, talvez ela só estivesse louca mesmo.

Suspirou e deitou-se de novo, mais frustrada ainda e mega preocupada. Por quê? Porque simplesmente ela gostou de beijar Inuyasha, gostou do romantismo dele sendo direcionado a ela, gostou da forma que sentiu - apesar de estar ocupada assistindo a sua mais nova série favorita _Inuyasha's love dreams_ -, gostou MUITO do fato de que ele gostava de beijá-la. Ela não queria, mas estava começando a gostar de Inuyasha.

Era incrível como a gente passava a achar lindo tudo o que a pessoa fazia depois de admitirmos nossos sentimentos... Inuyasha tinha o cabelo mais lindo que já vira; o 'feh' que ele fazia era cute; ele parecia um anjinho quando estava inconsciente; o jeito sarcástico dele era engraçado; seus caninos eram uma gracinha; e o jeito como o traseiro dele se movia quando andava era o mais sexy.

"Estou louca...!"

_'Sim, você está.' _

Kagome estava sentada em um segundo e muito rígida. "Eu não falei sério.", ela murmurou.

_'Mas você está. - Louca, louquinha de amor por déécadas.'_

Kagome enrugou a testa e torceu os lábios. "Não é para tanto - Só estou bastante atraída por ele... mais do que deveria, só isso." Ela sussurrou a última parte.

Ouviu um suspiro vindo da sua mente. _'Kagome, estou te falando que você está - além da razão - apaixonada por Inuyasha, acredite-me.'_

"Como você sabe? Eu não me sinto tanto assim desse jeito!"

_'Mas EU me sinto!'_

"E o que EU tenho a haver com isso?!" Ela gritou.

_'EU SOU VOCÊ E VOCÊ É EU!!!'_ A voz gritou em sua cabeça, fazendo eco, e sua cabeça quase explodiu em dor com o volume alto demais. _'Não se sente louca por estar falando com você mesma?? - Bom, eu me sinto!'_

"Se somos a mesma pessoa, por que Inuyasha sonha com você e não comigo?"

Um bufar. _'Ele não sonha comigo ou você, ele sonha com nós - Mas eu e você só seremos nós quando você descobrir, não quem, mas o quê você é.'_

"E o que eu sou? - Eu sou Kagome, uma sacerdotisa."

_Uma risada. 'Você não é Kagome, eu não sou Kagome e não somos uma sacerdotisa.'_

"Então o que eu sou?"

_'Irá descobrir isso quando você descobrir estar apaixonada por ele.'_

"Mas eu já não estou?" Aquela voz não fazia sentido algum.

_'Você não se sente assim ainda. - Você o ama, mas ainda não sabe disso. Mas não se preocupe, você irá descobrir amanhã e finalmente irá descobrir que Kagome não existe.'_

"Eu não existo?" Ela perguntou, completamente confusa.

_'Quantas vezes terei de dizer?? Você NÃO é Kagome, você sou EU e eu sou você. - A pessoa Kagome nunca existiu.'_

"Como assim?"

Silêncio.

"Hey, como assim?", ela tentou.

Nada.

Suspirou estressada. Se ela era aquela voz e aquela voz era ela, fazia sentido ela estar agora se sentindo como se estivesse falando sozinha - ou consigo mesma - todo este tempo? É, até que fazia. Deitou na cama novamente e não demorou muito para que caísse no sono e começasse a sonhar - ou, melhor dizendo, para que começasse a assistir _Inuyasha's love dreams_.

_Kagome suspirou sentada na grama enquanto esperava Inuyasha cair no sono. Era hoje que diria a verdade para ele, era muito errado enganá-lo daquele jeito, afinal, e ela queria que ele a amasse de verdade._

_Inuyasha surgiu de repente à sua frente e sorriu já se agachando para ela e a beijando cheio de saudade. Ela não correspondeu ao seu ósculo, então ele parou preocupado. "Amor, o que houve? Algo errado?", ele perguntou, segurando o rosto dela para que ela o olhasse nos olhos como sempre fazia, mas ela se recusava._

_Ela respirou fundo, deixando as lágrimas caírem e deu um pequeno sorriso. "Poxa, eu vou sentir falta dessa atenção toda..."_

_Inuyasha curvou a cabeça para o lado, a expressão confusa. "Do que está falando, Kag? Você sabe que sempre terá tudo de mim pra sempre, você sabe disso."_

_Ela o ignorou, ainda olhando para a grama, sentindo seus lábios começarem a tremer e continuou. "... mas eu te amo demais para continuar te enganando e usando desse jeito..." A voz dela se partiu e soluçou._

_Inuyasha engoliu em seco, não gostando do rumo que a conversa estava tomando._

_Ele sentiu medo. "Do que está falando? - Você por acaso... também está nos sonhos de outro cara ou tem um cara na realidade? Se for isso, eu acho que não me importo, só, por favor, não vá." Inuyasha a abraçou forte enquanto sentia sua mentira penetrar amarga em sua alma._

_É claro que se importava, e muito, mas era mil vezes mais incômodo e ruim se Kagome o deixasse. Ele sequer podia pensar na idéia sem sentir uma infinidade de pregos espetarem seu coração. Ele podia aprender a... dividi-la, se isso a mantivesse com ele._

_Kagome soluçou e segurou o rosto dele, mas sem olhá-lo ainda. "Pelo amor de Deus, não é isso! - Eu só estive te enganando esse tempo todo, porque... você não está apaixonado por mim, você nem sequer tem amizade comigo..." Mais lágrimas saltaram de seus olhos e ela continuou "Nunca te trairia, nunca vou trair, Inuyasha."_

_"Me enganando como, então? - Aliás, eu juro que não me importo desde que continue aqui, por favor...!" Deus, ele queria chorar._

_Kagome limpou a garganta entalada, ainda se recusando a olhá-lo nos olhos. Já que ele estava sentindo o mesmo amor que ela sentia por ele, ele estava sofrendo HORRORES... e ela não queria ver isso... preferia que conseguissem quebrá-la a vê-lo sofrer... "Desde o seu primeiro sonho - você lembra que eu disse que você se apaixonaria por mim?" Ele assentiu. "Eu fiz você se apaixonar, você não se apaixonou por mim, eu... Eu te apaixonei por mim, entende?" Ele negou. "eu posso influenciar os sentimentos de outras pessoas, eu estou influenciando os seus sentimentos para você sentir por mim o mesmo que eu sinto por você! - Perdão!" Ela soluçou. "Se eu parar esta influência, você não sentirá mais nada, mas - Mas eu te amo demais para manter você preso em algo falso. - Eu vou parar isso."_

_Inuyasha engoliu o bolo em sua garganta... ou pelo menos tentou. "Mas... você quer parar? Eu não sentirei mais nada por você, Kagome?" Ela apertou os lábios trêmulos, lutando contra as novas lágrimas que borraram sua visão e negou freneticamente. Inuyasha sorriu compreensivo, porém arrasado. _

_Ele entendia como ela se sentia, ele talvez fizesse o mesmo se estivesse no lugar dela. "E-eu ao menos me lembrarei de você...?" Kagome assentiu. "Então..." Inuyasha tomou uma mão delicada dela e a pôs em seu coração, depois a puxou para um selinho demorado e muito, muito doce. "Isto é seu para tooodo o sempre. - É pra te amar que ele existe e por te amar que ele pulsa..." Inuyasha abriu um lindo sorriso brilhante para ela, com caninos, e a abraçou possessivo._

"_É quando estou perto de ti que ele acelera e quando estou longe de você, eu quase o sinto parar..." Ela sussurrou de volta pra ele._

"_Você pode parar agora, se quiser, amor... - Amo você."_

_Na luta com Kagome, as lágrimas venceram. Kagome jogou os braços ao redor de Inuyasha, como que para segurá-lo ali quando ele não a amasse mais e tentasse se afastar. Seus olhos brilharam e cintilou rosa __por dois segundos e Inuyasha estremeceu, ficando rígido logo depois. Kagome fungou, choramingando, e apertou-o mais quando ele fez menção de se afastar do abraço. Ele era dela, tão dela que ele mesmo não tinha o direito de se separar dela. "Não vai!!" Ela soluçou alto e o sentiu se encolher com o volume alto. O Inuyasha que a amava nunca se incomodava com o volume desde que era a voz dela que ele ouvia... por que este era diferente? "Não vai, por favor! Fica...?", ela perguntou, sem coragem de o olhar nos olhos e vê-los vazios._

Ela o ouviu ganir, parecendo incerto e sem-graça de alguma forma e quis chorar quando ele tomou os seus braços e tirou-os para longe dela.

"Kagome, eu–"

Então, Inuyasha acordou.

_**o-x-o**_

_Ela caiu no chão com um grande impacto ensurdecedor, fazendo aquela imensidão de nada estremecer brutalmente e, se aquilo fosse algo sólido, tudo aquilo racharia e se quebraria com a força do impacto. Kagome se curvou em uma posição perfeitamente fetal enquanto sentia espasmos de choro a chacoalhar seu corpo._

_O que ela tinha feito? Ela estava sofrendo, morrendo, se corroendo de dor por dentro, mas mesmo assim, ela ainda achava que aquilo era o certo, era o certo a se fazer. Talvez fosse algum tipo de masoquista, quem sabe, mas não podia abusar de seu poder assim para dominar Inuyasha daquele jeito, era errado e deixá-lo ir viver a vida dele sem suas influências era o certo. Era o certo, era o certo, era o certo. Ela chorou, tentando se convencer de que Inuyasha seria mais feliz sem ela, que ele merecia alguém melhor... afinal, ele não estava de todo errado ao sugerir que ela talvez tivesse outro homem... na verdade, ela tinha – além dele – mais dois em sua vida._

_Um deles era Kouga, o homem pelo qual buscou consolo, secretamente por Inuyasha, e acabara se afeiçoando por ele; O outro era Naraku e ela não tinha NADA a haver com ele, mas ele tinha TUDO a haver com ela. Kagome nunca ia nos sonhos dele, mas ele sempre sonhava com ela os sonhos mais cruéis e porcos que ela já vira em uma mente. Por Deus, ele era nojento. Naraku sabia que ela havia tomado a forma de uma humana e sabia quem era, então, ele não só sonhava que a tinha nas mãos como Jóia, como também sonhava que a tinha na cama como mulher, transando com ela e absorvendo sua essência a cada estocada, se fortalecendo a cada gemido de prazer que gritava._

_Ela sabia que Inuyasha a queria por poder também, mas ele não sabia que ela era o que ele estava procurando... e se soubesse... quando soubesse, ela não se oporia em atendê-lo com o que quer que ele pudesse querer. Seria a melhor forma de morrer: pelas e nas mãos de Inuyasha. Kagome sorriu com o pensamento de morrer feliz e seu coração pulsou frustrado, pois ela não podia contar a ele o que ela era... se contasse agora, quando ele não a amava, ele não hesitaria, ele não seria tão indulgente em matá-la, tamanho era o seu desejo de possuir a Shikon._

_Mas e daí? Morreria feliz se fosse pelas mãos dele e nas mãos dele, não é?_

_Sorriu para a idéia de vê-lo de novo e deu boas vindas às pulsações felizes que seu coração bateu. Estava CHEIA de saudades dele, nunca pensou que três dias sem vê-lo a enlouqueceria tanto._

_Kagome rastreou a mente de Inuyasha e a encontrou alienada, completamente insana por sangue. Ele devia estar se alimentando agora._

_"NÃO!!!" Gritou horrorizada quando viu quem ele estava bebendo. "Não! Yasha, largue ele!", ela gritou ao mesmo tempo que seus olhos cintilavam rosa para controlar Inuyasha e fazê-lo ir embora. Tendo feito isso, ela rastreou sua mente e seu corpo e gritou para ela como um ataque de consciência. "Vá ver Kouga agora!! Vá!"_

_Isso foi um tremendo descuido, mas ainda podia ser consertado. Kagome guiou Inuyasha até o parque onde se encontraram quando criança e o desligou ali, logo ele sonharia. Voltou-se para Kouga e o viu sem sangue algum, completamente drenado. Deus, o que Inuyasha fizera com ele?! Ele __**secou**__ o corpo de Kouga totalmente! Não havia jeito de salvá-lo nem como vampiro... apenas um jeito, mas isso o arrasaria enquanto ele vivesse... O que seria pior: morrer na ilusão de que foi amado pela mulher que ama, ou viver na ilusão de que é amado pela mulher que você não só ama, mas também respira e que é dona do sangue que o mantém vivo? – Particularmente ela preferiria ser quebrada em mil fragmentos e que estes fragmentos se quebrassem mil vezes, até virar pó de vidro. Kouga poderia querer isso também..._

_Mas ela não queria Kouga morto._

_Ele era seu amigo, seu único consolo; ele a tinha ajudado como nenhuma outra criatura na face da terra já havia feito em todos esses milhões de anos de existência. Isso era um ato extremo de egoísmo, um ato mesquinho, mas ela não podia evitar, gostava muito dele, demais._

_Encheu o corpo de Kouga com sangue suficiente para que ele se tornasse vampiro. Preencheu-o com o __**seu**__ próprio sangue, afinal, não tiraria o sangue de alguém que não tem nada a haver com isso, odiava matar. E sim, queria que o sangue que salvaria a vida de Kouga fosse o __**seu**__ sangue. Mas não o daria a vida novamente, não agora. Até porque o seu corpo já tinha achado Kouga. Quando ele estivesse enterrado, ela o reviveria. A parte ruim era a de manter os vermes longe, mas tudo bem._

"_Fique bem, Kouga...", ela sussurrou._

_De repente, alguém a agarrou por trás e ela arfou sem fôlego quando o abraço a sufocou. Kagome olhou para baixo e reconheceu imediatamente aquelas mãos. "Não consi... solta!" Sentiu o aperto afrouxar, mas não foi solta totalmente. "O que está fazendo?", ela perguntou tentando olhá-lo atrás de si._

"_Por que você sumiu? Amanhã faria QUATRO DIAS sem você, por que não veio me ver?" Ele exigiu. "Quanto tempo pretendia ficar longe, hein? Responde, Kagome!"_

"_Se você deixar, terei o prazer de lhe responder!" Kagome brigou com ele, olhando-o zangada daquela posição. Desvencilhou-se do abraço, sem quebrar o contato visual. "O que raios pensa que estava fazendo ao beber o sangue de um youkai? – Quer se tornar maligno?"_

'_O que pensa que estava fazendo ao beber o sangue do meu Kouga?!', ela queria gritar para ele._

_Inuyasha se remexeu desconfortável. "É como uma transferência... Além do sangue youkai me manter por mais tempo, eu também adquiro 1/3 das forças dele. – Eu precisava."_

_Kagome empurrou aquelas informações para longe, não querendo imaginar seu Inuyasha fazendo aquilo por poder. "Precisava por quê?"_

_Inuyasha prendeu seus olhos nos dela e deu um sorriso sem-graça, mas podia-se perceber ali uma sombra de humor-negro. "Eu queria me tornar mais forte. E eu vi a rapidez dele, foi quase impossível persegui-lo. – Eu queria a rapidez dele porque eu queria te procurar na realidade."_

_Kagome sentiu seu coração acelerar e sua respiração desregular tragicamente. "Pra... pra quê?" Ela conseguiu gaguejar._

_O sorriso de Inuyasha se alargou até mostrar os caninos, a sombra de humor-negro sumindo, mas ele ainda parecia sem-graça. "Esses três dias – quase quatro – me abriram os olhos para ver que você não estava me influenciando... quer dizer, estava sim, mas... eu gostava daquilo. Amei cada segundo que passei com você aqui e quando eu me lembrava deles nesses dias, eu percebi que ainda amo." Cada palavra que Inuyasha dizia ecoava pesada no ar, de tão carregadas de sentimentos que estavam. Mas ainda assim, aquilo era leve, suave e doce. "E meu coração estar pulsando forte e rápido enquanto infla de uma alegria que eu não conhecia antes só pode significar que eu não amo apenas os momentos..." Ele sorriu. "Acho que acabei amando muito mais do que isso, Kagome."_

_Foi automático. Era como um eficiente comando de voz. Inuyasha dizia seu nome e a onde de emoções a afogava. Neste momento, isso era meio que literal já que as lágrimas não paravam de sair e rolar por seu rosto. Kagome sabia que ali naquele espaço não existia mais nada além deles dois, mas, naquele específico instante em especial... Nem o nada em si existia mais. "É verdade? Está sendo sincero?" Kagome evitou gaguejar de novo._

_Inuyasha a encarou cético. "Estou magoado, baby. – Eu rasgo o meu coração, digo-te tudo isso mesmo morrendo para me enfiar num buraco qualquer e você ainda duvida do que eu digo? – Eu falo sério! Acho que não falo tão sério nem quando digo 'eu te odeio' à Sesshou."_

_Kagome riu através das lágrimas. "Bom, então isto é sério mesmo, huh?" Inuyasha assentiu. "... obrigada..."_

_Então, Inuyasha acordou. _

_**o-x-o**_

"_A cada noite que passa eu fico mais feliz."_

"_Até quando eu estou indo embora para a realidade?"_

"_Principalmente quando você está indo embora para a realidade."_

"_Por quê?!"_

"_Porque significa que é menos uma noite até você parar de sonhar comigo."_

_Inuyasha sorriu também. "Também anseio por isso – Detesto acordar sem o seu gosto e o seu cheiro em mim, é tão frustrante." Ele disse. "Oh, e também porque estou morto de curiosidade." Virou-se de bruços sobre o chão e apoiou o rosto nas mãos enquanto balançava os pés no ar._

_Kagome torceu os lábios. "Posso imaginar com o que..."_

"_Como ele é?"_

"_Não vou dizer."_

"_Ora, vamos, não seja tão irredutível – Loira ou morena?"_

"_Não falo."_

"_Castanhos, azuis, ou verdes?"_

"_Não vou falar!"_

"_Gorda?"_

"_Credo, claro que não!"_

"_Baixinha?"_

"_Mais ou menos."_

"_Loira ou morena?"_

"_Morena."_

"_Olhos castanhos, azuis ou verdes?"_

"_Azul cintilante, meio prateado."_

"_Branca ou parda?"_

"_Branca."_

"_Cabelo preto ou castanho?"_

"_Pret – AH! INUYASHA!! Pára com isso!" Kagome gritou quando se tocou do que estava fazendo e emburrou. "Seu sem-graça! Pára de rir, isso não foi engraçado!" Ela esbravejou quando ele já estava sufocando de tanto rir._

"_Chama-se 'rapidinhas'. – Truque de psicólogos, não acredito que você REALMENTE caiu nessa!" Ele começou a rir de novo._

_Kagome estreitou os olhos. "Você vai esquecer mesmo quando acordar.", deu de ombros._

_Aquilo pareceu ter tido o efeito desejado e Inuyasha parou de rir na hora. "Ah, não! Qual é! Por quê?!"_

"_Porque você estragou tudo! Eu queria te deixar na expectativa, mas você arruinou isso!"_

"_Ah, não, amor, por favor! Eu posso estar imaginando diferente uma Kagome diferente. – Não sei o formato de seu rosto, nem como são suas maçãs do rosto – Por favor, não me faça esquecer. Afinal, é injusto você saber como eu sou e eu não saber como você é."_

_Kagome sorriu boba. "Você é lindo e anormalmente sexy e quente. – Deveria ser crime ser tão gostoso assim." Kagome lambeu os lábios e começou a rir, querendo desviar o assunto sobre sua aparência._

_Inuyasha arregalou os olhos e sorriu malicioso. "E eu achando que deveria esconder meus comentários e ser mais delicado."_

_Kagome negou com a cabeça e sorriu. "Posso ser pura e uma romântica incurável, mas não sou inocente."_

_Os olhos de Inuyasha brilharam em puro e lívido interesse. Não poderia existir homem no mundo mais sortudo que ele. Uma mulher linda, corpo maravilhoso, inteligente, doce, meiga, pura, o amava mais que tudo e ainda tinha uma medida certa de malicia. Tem como ficar melhor?, ele pensou sorrindo, enquanto se movia para cima dela e a beijava delicadamente, provando de seu doce amor. Era mais que perfeito eles combinarem em serem românticos, mas era igualmente bom eles serem maliciosos também._

_Inuyasha levantou a barra de sua longa camisola preta e experimentou apertar a cintura fina dela e ajeitá-la entre suas pernas, sorrindo quando essa atitude pareceu ser bem-vinda por ela. Kagome cruzou os braços os braços atrás de seu pescoço e, enquanto uma mão acariciava sua nuca com unhas, fazendo-o arrepiar, a outra subiu mais e afagou suas orelhas._

_Grande Erro._

_Inuyasha gemeu e seu beijo tornou-se urgente quando seu sangue acelerou a velocidade em suas veias. Uma de suas mãos passou a acariciar as costas nuas de Kagome, onde a camisola não cobria, enquanto a outra desceu para puxar a perna direita dela sobre seu quadril, apertando a coxa torneada. Sentiu unhas fortes correrem por suas costas e ele parou o beijo debilmente para sibilar, mas não de dor._

_As unhas sumiram de suas costas e Kagome se encolheu. "Te machuquei?", ela perguntou, a voz cautelosa._

_Quando Inuyasha falou, sua voz estava rouca. "Se machucou, quero que machuque mais vezes."_

_Kagome sorriu e ergueu a cabeça para passear os lábios pelo pescoço masculino sensualmente. "Como o meu dilema..."_

"_Huh?" Inuyasha não conseguiu formular algo coerente com aqueles lábios o anestesiando._

_Kagome o olhou. "O dilema da minha existência para o mundo."_

"_Qual?"_

_Kagome sorriu triste. "Seu desejo, minha ordem."_

_Então, Inuyasha acordou._

**oOoOoOoOoOoOo**

"Womanizer. Womanizer. Womanizer. – Womani–"

"Pare com esta música horrenda, seu hentai!" Inuyasha esbravejou. "Será que todo mundo neste maldito castelo não pode deixar Britney Spears longe dos meus ouvidos?" Sango havia feito isso ao sugerir que ela era sua prisioneira.

"Só acho a música legal." Miroku se defendeu, surpreso pela súbita aparição de Inuyasha e sua repreenda.

"Porque fala de você."

"Sem-graça." Miroku resmungou, o encarando. "Mas me diga a que devo a sua ilustre e muito indesejável presença?"

Inuyasha suspirou. "Às vezes acho que você esquece quem sou eu.", disse. "Porque se lembrasse, lamberia o chão que eu cuspo."

Miroku torceu o nariz. "Que agradável. – O que você ia dizer mesmo?"

"Quero que prepare uma grande bolsa de suprimentos. – Estou partindo hoje à noite para procurar a Shikon."

Os olhos de Miroku brilharam preocupados e doloridos por um segundo antes de arquear uma sombracelha. Inuyasha não percebeu. "Mas você não leva nada além de Tetsusaiga quando viaja, porque quer comida agora?"

Inuyasha trocou o peso dos pés e cruzou os braços. "Kagome. Ela vai comigo." Inuyasha não conseguiu esconder o brilho nos olhos quando disse isso. Odiava viajar acompanhado, mas a companhia dela era algo diferente.

Miroku tremeu por dentro. "Ok, farei isso depois que tomar meu chá-das-três que está me esperando na biblioteca com Lord Inu."

Inuyasha bufou. "Você parece filho dele mais do que eu."

"Por que será?" Ele foi sarcástico. "Será que é por que eu dou mais atenção a ele do que você jamais deu?" Miroku começou a andar para a biblioteca e não parou quando Inuyasha o chamou de novo. "Ela está com Kouga, perto do lago." Quando a aura de Inuyasha sumiu, Miroku apertou o passo e mudou de caminho para um que não levava para a biblioteca.

Tinha que avisar a Naraku que Inuyasha já estava partindo.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOo**

"Ok, ok." Kouga respirou fundo, nervoso, e pensou '_Agora você pode, POR FAVOR, me colocar no chão?'_ Ele sentiu algo invadir sua mente e soube que era ela.

'_Ok, medroso.'_

Medroso? Não, apenas cuidadoso. Que youkai não ficaria preocupado se estivesse a uns setenta metros do chão, sendo levitado por uma garota que tinha acabado de descobrir que podia segurar qualquer coisa no ar? Ainda mais que ela parecia bem relaxada ao fazer isso. Deitada na grama, mãos atrás da cabeça e um sorriso no rosto. Ele passaria a eternidade olhando-a linda daquele jeito... claro, se ele não estivesse correndo o risco de cair e quebrar o pescoço.

'_Você deveria relaxar e confiar mais em mim, querido Kouga. – Você sabe, eu vou te pegar através disso tudo.'_ Ela disse em sua mente, e ele ode ver ela gesticulando um dedo para o espaço entre eles.

Kouga negou com a cabeça. _'Tenho medo de cair bem em cima de você, Ka, eu te esmagaria.'_

Kagome riu em sua cabeça. _'Mas ficar em cima de mim não era tudo o que você queria quando éramos noivos? Desistiu?'_

Kouga sorriu largamente. _'Isso seria ótimo. Mas em outras circunstâncias, Ka.'_

Mal ele terminou de falar e seu corpo subitamente ganhou peso com a repentina volta da gravidade e ele começou a cair, gritando para que ela saísse dali debaixo dele. Apertou os olhos de medo e apreensão, desejando que pudesse se dissipar no ar, como podia se dissipar na terra firme. De repente, seu corpo sofreu uma freada brusca, sem impacto algum. Ainda assustado, Kouga arriscou abrir uma fresta

Os milímetros de distância sumiram quando ela parou de exercer poder sobre ele e Kouga gemeu, já sofrendo para pedir desculpas por machucá-la. Mas, qualquer pergunta, apologia ou qualquer dizer fugiram da sua mente quando Kagome depositou um suave beijo em sua testa e depois outro em sua bochecha direita. Quando ela estava a caminho da esquerda, ele virou o rosto e o beijo atingiu seus lábios. Não era algo extremo, mas ele conseguia sentir os sentimentos anexados em cada presente daqueles que ela deu para ele.

Kagome dava muitos significados valiosos para aqueles gestos de amor que Kouga lhe dava. Mas este ela decidiu ignorar. "Hey, não era para eu estar aqui. – Inuyasha pode me ver." Ela fez menção de sair, mas Kouga apenas se apertou mais a ela. Kagome engoliu em seco e levitou Kouga novamente e, como ele estava grudado a si, ela levitou junto. Suspirou e riu. "Pelo menos arranjei um jeito para eu me levitar também: apenas se eu levitar algo em que eu esteja grudada."

"Por que está preocupada se ele vê ou não?" Kouga perguntou, ignorando-a. "O que ele tem com isso?... você é minha..." A voz dele se partiu quando enterrou seu rosto nos cabelos dela.

"Ele ainda não sabe, mas ele me ama, Kouga. – Ficará irritado se nos vir assim." É, mas ela também não queria sair dali, mesmo não sabendo a razão de querer tanto que Kouga fosse feliz, não importando se ela tivesse que ficar com ele para isso, mesmo se isso fosse contra seus próprios desejos.

Kouga saiu de cima dela, mas sentou ao seu lado, sorrindo de canto. "Mas só porque não o quero gritando com você."

Kagome sentou e sorriu. "Do que está falando? Não é você quem vai ouvir mesmo.", suspirou.

Ele deu de ombros. "Mas ninguém pode gritar com você."

"Obrigada, Kou –"

"Só eu."

Kagome arqueou uma sombracelha, tentando não sorrir, mas falhando. "Ok, e você pode ir embora também. – Inuyasha está vindo."

"Bem, já estou aqui." Um rosnado ameaçador ecoou atrás dela. "Isso não me parece um treinamento, Kagome, onde está o corpo sem cabeça, ou por que ele não está em chamas?" Era claro que ele estava lutando para não rosnar mais e se manter calmo.

"Vai haver um já, já se você continuar falando como se eu não estivesse aqui, inukuro." Kouga rilhou os dentes, evitando olhá-lo.

"Desculpe, Kagome, disse alguma coisa?"

O lobo se levantou num salto, rosnando, e encarou Inuyasha nariz-a-nariz. "Já basta! – Ka, você se importa se eu começar o MEU treinamento e usar ISSO AQUI como alvo??", ele gritou.

Kagome suspirou e flutuou os dois no ar, bem distantes um do outro. Inuyasha ofegou e começou a se sacudir para voltar ao chão, mas Kouga estava acostumado, então ele apenas 'sentou no ar' de pernas cruzadas e cruzou os braços, já sabendo que seria advertido pela mulher.

"Realmente, Kouga, eu não me importo, mas deixe isso para depois de voltarmos de viagem, ok?" Kouga a olhou interrogativo, enquanto Inuyasha ainda dava piruetas no ar para descer. "Prometi a ele que o ajudaria a encontrar a shikon para que ele me libertasse."

De fato, aquilo apenas o irritou mais. Não lhe agradava que sua mulher viajasse com o homem mais odioso na terra sozinha. Fora que acabara de reencontrá-la e sentia muito a falta dela, tanto que lhe dilacerava pensar no tempo que não a teve e no tempo que não a teria, graças a Inuyasha e essa sua maldita jornada. Mas ele não queria ser chato, não queria sufocá-la. Não era assim que se conquistava o oração de uma mulher, afinal. E também, ele podia sugerir ir com eles, mas ele estava nas terras de Lord Inu para planejar manobras de batalhas e não passar férias com sua Kagome (por mais que ele quisesse).

Suspirou pesadamente, olhando para o chão com seus olhos azuis para que os dois não vissem o quanto era difícil para si desistir de seu orgulho. "Como essa viagem é importante, eu não vou intervir ou atrapalhar. E como sei que é incômodo proteger uma humana deliciosa dessas em um castelo de vampiros, eu agradeço por mantê-la a salvo até agora." Inuyasha estava prestes a sorrir presunçoso quando Kouga o olhou com olhos malignos e destruidores, que prometiam derramamento de sangue caso sua vontade não fosse feita. Se ele fosse outra pessoa, Kagome teria sentido medo. "Mas eu juro, hanyou, embaixo deste céu e em cima do seu futuro túmulo que se ela voltar com uma hematoma que seja, eu juro que eu – eu juro que –"

Sua fúria e medo de perdê-la eram tão grandes e fortes que ele não conseguia encontrar palavras adequadas para espremer sua jura com perfeição fatal. Kagome virou-se para Kouga, dando as costas para Inuyasha, e, colocando a mão no rosto de Kouga, ela sorriu. "Obrigada, Kouga. – Eu falo com você antes de partir. Você vai estar aqui?"

Kouga inclinou a cabeça para a mão de Kagome e suspirou, fechando os olhos. Não ligava se Inuyasha via ou não, dane-se. "Como sempre vou estar." Ele virou a cabeça e beijou a sua palma.

Kagome ia corar e sorrir, mas o som de vômito atrás dela interrompeu isso, mas, quando ela olhou para trás, Inuyasha estava apenas coçando o pescoço e assoviando enquanto olhava o céu, inocentemente.

'_Para, Inuyasha, sabe que é difícil para ele.'_ Kagome estreitou os olhos.

Inuyasha bufou. _'Diga isso para alguém que ligue. – Se nós temos um quase-síndrome de Edward&Bella, vocês têm um síndrome de __**Jacob**__&Bella.'_

'_Como assim?'_

'_Ah, por favor... o maldito parece ter tido um maldito Imprinting!'_

Kagome franziu o cenho e olhou para Kouga, lembrando-se de quando ele morreu e o salvou, preenchendo-o com o seu sangue, mas condenando-o ao mesmo tempo a ter um amor eterno, mas não-correspondido. Sim, parecia muito com o romance que lera há tempos atrás, quando tinha dezesseis anos, onde uma garota, já insanamente apaixonada por um vampiro... também ama o lobisomem...

Droga, agora ela se sentia depressiva de novo. Suspirou e sorriu um sorriso pequeno para Kouga. "Nos vemos mais tarde, Kouga."

Kouga se dissipou dali e Kagome virou-se para Inuyasha, que estava de braços cruzados e a olhava friamente. "Você deve amá-lo muito, não é?", ele perguntou, debochando.

Kagome cerrou os punhos e os olhos, dando as costas para ele e caminhando de volta para o castelo e deixando a resposta na mente dele, pois não confiava de que sua voz não sairia rosnada.

'Você nem imagina o quanto.'

Chegou no seu quarto e começou a preparar uma pequena sacola com dois vestidos, fora o que ela estava usando, e várias peças íntimas, suspirando triste para os vestidos depravados. O que estava usando agora era o menos depravado que conseguira. A alça do vestido inteiramente vermelho circundava seu pescoço, dando a seu busto um decote em 'U', mas o vestido se interrompia depois que cobria os seios, ficando com a aparência de um top apenas, que era ligado com a saia do vestido por uma tira em suas costas. Ou seja, quem a visse de frente, pensaria que ela estava só com um top e uma saia que tinha dois enormes cortes desde a sua bainha até acima das coxas. Nem queria pensar se batesse um vento forte...

Isso porque era o MENOS depravado. Por que os vampiros têm que ser tão depravados e pervos?

Claro, excedendo Kouga.

Ele não a olhava com desejo nem mesmo quando usava um vestido chamativo daqueles. Ele a olhava como se estivesse maravilhado com ela, como se ela fosse algo único e extraordinário. E isso não era assim desde que ela o salvou isso já era assim antes mesmo disso. Depois que o salvou, aquilo apenas ficou muito mais intenso e forte, como questão de vida ou morte. Tanto que não ficaria tão surpresa se um dia visse fogo nos olhos de Kouga enquanto olhava para ela. E ela adorava isso. Mas tudo foi atrapalhado por Kouga não ter sabido se defender de um hanyou-vampiro. Por um momento Kagome se deixou lamentar sobre o jovem Lobo-demônio. Mas só por um momento, antes que ela rapidamente se empertigasse e falasse alto para si, mesmo que de mentira. "Eu odeio ele!"

"Tudo bem, porque eu odeio você também."

Kagome pulou e girou para encontrar Inuyasha caminhando pelas portas em direção a ela.

"Não estava falando de você!" Ela disse rapidamente, querendo se estapear por falar sozinha.

"Então deve ser Kouga." Ele sorriu cínico.

"Como... como você sabe –"

"Ah, é óbvio com vocês donzelas apaixonadas." Ele rolou os olhos enquanto se dirigia para o trono. Falou de novo, fingindo uma alta voz feminina. "Oh, eu amo aquele garoto lobo – não, eu odeio aquele desgraçado – não, eu amo ele – eu odeio ele! Certo?"

Kagome ruborizou muito. "Eu não sou assim! Você é tão grosso! – Ignora o sentimento de outras pessoas e invade o quarto delas. Pensa que eu não sei que você estava aqui no quarto o tempo todo desde que entrei?"

Inuyasha ofegou. Como ela sabia que ele estava ali? Ele não era perito em esconder a aura, mas ele conseguia o suficiente pra nenhum sacerdote, monge ou sacerdotisa nunca o terem encontrado. Miroku só conseguira apenas uma vez e mesmo assim depois de meses de treinamento, por que Kagome conseguia assim? Ele estreitou os olhos. Não havia percebido que ela ficara poderosa daquele jeito. Kagome parecia não ter percebido também, talvez ela ignorantemente achasse que falar em pensamentos, acender fogo e levitar coisas era normal para sacerdotisas. Inuyasha rosnou ao lembrar o que ela levitava há uns minutos atrás.

"Por que não estavam treinando como você disse que faria?", ele perguntou, se sentando no teto da cama de Kagome.

Ela sentou-se na cama e olhou para o teto da mesma, como se olhasse para ele. "Estávamos sim, mas você tem um timing tão perfeito que nos pegou bem na hora do descanso.", ela disse sarcástica.

"Realmente. – Sabe-se lá o que estariam fazendo se eu não chegasse na hora certa." Seria horrível...

Kagome suspirou, exasperada. "Sabe? Desisto de tentar te conven – AH!"

Foi mais rápido que um flash. Em um segundo ela estava sentada, e no outro, estava pressionada na cabeceira de sua cama, o rosto entre as mãos de Inuyasha enquanto encarava o olhar dolorido dele a centímetros de seu rosto.

Ele ofegou, como se segurasse aquilo por mais tempo do que podia. "Aquilo que você me disse... é mentira, não é?", perguntou ele, sua voz trêmula igual as suas mãos.

"Do que você está falando?"

Inuyasha engoliu em seco, mas sua voz saiu quebrada e rouca. "Você realmente o ama... mais o que eu imagino...?"

Ela corou e seu coração correu como louco, feliz por ele se importar com a sinceridade daquelas palavras. Mas por que estava feliz por ele estar cobrando algo que não tinha nada a haver com ele? Por que gostava quando ele tinha ciúmes? Será que o amava? Ela não se sentia como se amasse, mas...

Provavelmente amava sim.

"Eu...", ela engoliu em seco.

Inuyasha cerrou os olhos em dor e lamentação, soltando o ar que inconscientemente prendera. "O ama... sabia...", ele murmurou, deixando as mãos caírem, como se não tivesse mais forças nem para mantê-las erguidas, e desviando o olhar para baixo.

Kagome viu as orelhas de Inuyasha caírem tragicamente e, ao invés de achar muito cute como teria feito em horas comuns, ela achou que era o fim para ela.

"Você realmente acha que sou sua Kagome, não acha?"

Inuyasha a olhou de novo, sua expressão ainda a mesma. O mesmo sofrimento que esmagava e triturava sem dó. "Você não? – Eu tentei não acreditar... mas a vontade de que fosse você arruinou isso. – Eu gostava de Kamitsu, você sabe."

"Eu não precisei fingir nada, eu fui eu mesma o tempo todo. – E, particularmente, eu sei que sou a sua." _'Mas você não precisa saber como sei disso...'_, ela pensou suspirando, suas testas coladas.

"Como poderia ser? Você ama outro..." A voz dele se partiu na última parte.

Ela pegou as mãos dele e as entrelaçou com as suas. "Eu amo Kouga de muitas maneiras reais, mas não da maneira que você insiste em acreditar."

Inuyasha arregalou os olhos para ela. "Não mesmo?"

Kagome soltou uma pequena risada pela garganta e roçou seus lábios na mandíbula dele, ouvindo-o suspirar tremulamente ao seu toque. Ela sorriu, sem interromper o contato entre eles e disse "Adoro ouvir quando você faz isso...", sussurrou

Inuyasha estremeceu quando o hálito dela fez carinho ali ao beijá-lo. "Fa-faço o que?" Ele gaguejou, os carinhos de Kagome lhe tirando as forças.

Kagome abriu a boca para responder quando a porta do seu quarto subitamente se abriu. Ela viu Sango entrar em seu quarto um segundo depois de Inuyasha ter se dissipado no ar.

**Nossa, gente, mil perdões pela demora xD Desculpas mesmo.  
Eu realmente não pretendia demorar, sério, mas é que foram surgindo mais idéias para fanfics de Twilight, aew eu fui escrevendo mó empolgada e fui deixando HCV meio de lado. Malz aew. ^^'**

**Bem, pra quem gosta de Twilight, eu estou postando uma aqui no ! =) O nome é Guerra dos Mundos. Enjoy. ^^/**

**Beijos,**

**Garota Inu.**


	14. Quem vejo no espelho realmente

**Humano Coração Vampírico**

**(Vampire Human Heart)**

**Garota Inu**

**13. Quem sou de verdade.**

Não era a hora apropriada, muito menos uma deixa para pensar em outras coisas que não fossem seu objeto de concentração. Mas Kagome simplesmente não conseguia tirar a sua família da cabeça. Já estava há vários minutos contendo um poderoso choro desde que a realidade a atingiu, gritando para ela que seu pai não mais vivia; e que Souta estava só, sob os cuidados de sua mãe desatenta. Sentia uma terrível falta de Souta, e se perguntava como ele estava depois de ter perdido a irmã e o pai em um curto espaço de tempo.

Claro, essas não eram coisas fúteis para se preocupar, eram de extrema urgência sim. Mas naquela hora, naquele lugar... aqueles eram preocupações completamente inconvenientes.

Kagome ofegou por ar, olhando para todos os lados freneticamente, com medo de que algo a pegasse. Ainda segurando o choro por seu pai, ela não notou a raiz à sua frente e tropeçou, caindo de boca no chão. Ela berrou de dor, assustando Inuyasha que, no momento em que se virou para olhá-la, sentiu seu estômago dar piruetas de alegria, queimando em uma ardência faminta, como brasa.

Ele respirou fundo e se aproximou dela, quase preocupado. Se não fosse a sede, ele estaria sinceramente preocupado, mas agora, ele só conseguia fazer correr por sua mente vários modos de conseguir provar do sangue da garota. "O que houve?", ele perguntou.

Kagome gemeu e choramingou de dor, sentirem as lágrimas que eram para seu pai escorrerem de seus olhos por seu novo machucado. "Eu mordi minha língua, Inuyasha, ta doendo muito!" Ela falou com a voz meio fanha, não querendo mexer muito a língua.

Um click estalou na mente de Inuyasha e seu estômago saudou a idéia que teve. Maldição, ele estava louco para testar a boca de Kagome de novo, desde que o fizera pela primeira vez. Se ajoelhou em frente a ela e segurou seu queixo. "Abra um pouco a boca, deixe-me ver.", ele disse a ela e ela obedeceu, aceitando qualquer cuidado que ajudasse a levar a dor embora.

Mas o único cuidado que recebeu foi a língua de Inuyasha invadindo sua boca, começando a lutar contra a sua. Kagome ficou indignada no icício, mas sua razão não demorou a começar a falhar, fazendo-a fechar os olhos, enlaçar seus braços no pescoço de Inuyasha e seus dedos nos cabelos prateados e aproveitar a oportunidade de beijá-lo já sabendo que era a mulher que ele amava e procurava. Isso fez seus coração se contorcer de tamanha alegria.

Inuyasha lutou contra um violento gemido quando o prazer de beijar Kagome se juntou ao prazer de provar do sangue dela fluindo precariamente do machucado para a sua própria boca. Impaciente por mais, ele chupou uma vez a língua de Kagome e, ouvir o gemido feminino inesperado e sentir o sangue dela fluir mais forte foi a perdição dele. Rugindo, ele a deitou no chão da floresta e subiu sobre ela, já tirando o cabelo negro da frente do fino pescoço.

"Eu prometo, vai ser só uma dentada...!"

Kagome estava zonza por causa do beijo e da velocidade com que foi esmagada no chão, mas quando ouviu-o dizer tais palavras, com a voz engrossando e enrouquecendo a cada letra dita, ela arregalou os olhos e viu Inuyasha com os olhos brancos, sem íris nenhuma. Kagome engasgou, sentindo a garganta fechar de horror. "Inuyasha, pare! Volte a si!"

Inuyasha sacudiu a cabeça angustiado, como se quisesse clarear os pensamentos mas sem conseguir. "Sinto tanto... mas não dá.", ele gemeu. "Não posso parar, não quero – não quero..." Ele rugiu a plenos pulmões, usando toda a sua força e resistência para saltar para lenge de Kagome. "Não quero machucar ela!!!" Inuyasha urrou, dissipando-se da vista de Kagome.

'_Me distraia. – Pelo amor de sua vida, me distraia, Kagome!!'_, Inuyasha implorou na mente de Kagome. "Humm..." Ela pensou, procurando um assunto. "Para onde extamente estamos indo?", ela perguntou.

"Para uma caverna onde uma criatura chamada Nikôsen." Inuyasha falava em tanta dor e tão rápido que Kagome mal acompanhava.

"Er... Pra quê?"

"Ele sabe tudo sobre a shikon – Pode nos dizer onde ela está agora."

Kagome enrugou a testa. "Se sabia disso o tempo todo, por que não o procurou antes?"

"Esqueci dele." Duh.

Inuyasha saltou de onde ele estava escondido para o chão e respirou fundo, olhando-a profundamente. Kagome deu um passo a frente, preocupada. "Está melhor?", perguntou.

Inuyasha assentiu. "Vamos. – Não podemos demorar."

Se constangimento matasse, Inuyasha já estaria no inferno, esturricando até os ossos. Ainda era difícil engolir o fato de que perdera o controle com Kagome. Com _ela_. Era indescritível a vergonha que estava sentindo dentro de si. Ele queria conversar com ela, gostava das conversas que tinha com ela, mas a vergonha era tanta até para olhar para ela. Eles continuaram a caminhar em um silêncio mórbido por quase uma hora até Inuyasha parar e farejar o ar.

"Está com fome?" Com um timing perfeito, o estômago de Kagome se anunciou presente. "Ok. – Sinto cheiro de bananas por perto. Bananas está ok pra você?" Kagome assentiu. "Não saia daqui, ouviu?" Sem esperar resposta, ele desapareceu.

Kagome suspirou e se sentou na raiz de uma árvore. Não entendia o por que de Inuyasha estar chateado com ela, afinal, ela tinha só tropeçado. Odiava quando ele ficava chateado com ela, mesmo quando era coisa boba. Isso sempre a fazia se sentir horrível e ávida por um sorriso dele. Ela suspirou de novo. De acordo com o que ela mesma tinha dito pra si mesma ontem a noite, hoje era o dia em que ia descobrir o que ela era de verdade. Kagome olhou no relógio e viu que eram 20:54. Bem, o dia já estava praticamente acabando, então não estava longe a hora da verdade.

Um arrepio gelado e forte correu por sua espinha de repente, fazendo-a olhar para todos os lados, procurando por algo que pudesse ter causado isso ou alguém desconhecido, mas não havia nada nem ninguém ali para ser visto. Deu de ombros e voltou a olhar para os pés descalços, distraída por Inuyasha novamente. Ela suspirou e tossiu, tendo falta de ar. Tinha algo errado. Kagome passou a esfregar o pescoço, pra cima e pra baixo, ajudando o ar a entrar e sair, sentindo seu corpo inteiro começar a suar frio e tremer.

"In... yash." Ela gritou, mas sua voz não foi mais que um sussurro.

Aquele arrepiou na espinha voltou e Kagome engoliu um grito de pavor, desesperada por ar. A sensação era maligna demais para ela agüentar.

Um som de galho de galho se quebrando atrás de si a banhou em alívio, sabendo ser Inuyasha. Se virou para encará-lo e esticou a mão para ele. "Me ajuda – Iss... dói.", ela gemeu. Quando ele não se moveu para ajudá-la, ela enrugou a testa. "Yash...?"

Ela esticou os lábios nem sorrisinho de canto, cruzando os braços e se agachando ao lado dela. "Nope. – Inuyasha ainda está caçando bananas pra você.", o ser disse.

Kagome arregalou os olhos e tentou rastejar para longe, sem sucesso algum. Todos os ossos de seu corpo estavam em brasas. "Quem...?", ela sussurrou, engolindo um grito de dor.

Ela viu o rosto de Inuyasha se contorcer em um sorriso sádico muito diferente dos que o verdadeiro hanyou já sorrira. Seu Inuyasha podia ter suas veias sádicas e psicóticas, mas ele jamas sorriria daquele jeito. "Eu sou o mal condensado. Ódio e malícia purificados. Sou pura escuridão... e..." A imitação de Inuyasha ergueu-se para fixá-la com um olhar frio, um sorriso convencido que ela podia reconhecer como seu próprio torceu os lábios dele. "Sou sua criação. Mas pode me chamar de Naraku." Ele alargou o sorriso e olhou para trás, por cima dos ombros. "E essa minha amiga aqui... é aquela de quem você tomou o lugar."

Kagome começou a sufocar mais pesadamente quando a garota se aproximou. Engasgou quando viu que a menina era exatamente igual a si mesma, só que toda queimada, seca e pele-e-osso. Era horrorosa. Kagome queria sair dali mais que tudo. Estava apavorada! Onde estava Inuyasha??

"Ele está... voltando."

Kagome chorou. A voz era ainda pior! Como mil crianças doces e sádicas sussurrando palavras afiadas. Seu corpo tremia mais por pavor do que por dor, agora. Queimaduras, cicatrizes, arranhões, tudo combria 100% do corpo daquela menina aberrática. Os olhos esbugalhados, querendo saltar para fora a qualquer momento faziam Kagome ter o estômago revirado vezes e vezes.

Naraku, ainda na forma de Inuyasha, sorriu de canto, debochado. "Ao menos ele conseguiu as bananas?", ele riu.

"Sim." A garota queimada sussurrou, olhando fixamente para a Kagome agonizante no chão. "E você... vai matá-lo."

Kagome gritou de dor. "NÃO!!"

"Silência, escrava. – Ela ainda não sabe e enquanto não souber será inútil para mim." Naraku segurou o rosto de Kagome nas mãos para encará-la nos olhos e a analisou.

Ela sentiu sua pele queimar onde ele tocava. Mas ela não podia se dar ao luxo de parar de esfregar seu pescoço, senão sufocaria. "Yasha...", ela sussurrou. "Está... qui."

"Eu sei." Naraku sorriu. "Está em cima desta árvore atrás de você, entre as folhas, querendo saber no que isto aqui vai dar.", ele gesticulou para ele e Kagome. "Até breve, meu anjo."

E ambos, Naraku e a garota horrenda, desapareceram.

Kagome puxou todo o ar que podia para dentro dos pulmões assim que eles deixaram o lugar. E chorou, chorou alto. Quando fora a última vez que comeu a comida de sua mãe? Quando fora a última vez que escutou as histórias chatas de seu avô? Quando fora a última vez que levou Souta ao shopping para ter companhia nas compras quando Sango não estava?

Quando fora a última vez que teve uma vida normal?!

Sua vida toda tinha tomado um rumo que ela teria sonhado para ela quando tinha seis anos, mas agora era diferente. Queria sua vida normal e pacífica de volta! Queria poder ler revistas de moda, queria gastar dinheiro no telefone, queria disputar um garoto com uma garota! Uma vida em que pudesse ficar entediada, uma vida em que pudesse ver filmes de super heróis e dizer que super poderes eram apenas ficção... Uma vida sem youkais, sem hanyous, sem vampiros! Uma vida sem Inuyasha!... mas tudo aquilo, todo aquele plano de vida normal já estava condenado antes mesmo de se interessar nisso...

"Desde que você apareceu naquele parque..." Ela fungou e deixou uma risada de saudade escapar, olhando o nada enquanto esfregava sua mão direita. "... desde que você sorriu pra mim e tocou minha mão eu já estava condenada a isso, não estava?" Porém, por alguma estranha razão, ela não sentia que isso tudo estava condenado desde há onze anos atrás, mas há muito, muito mais tempo. Antes mesmo de ter nascido... era algo estranho. Ela abandonou aquela idéia. "Por que não veio me ajudar, Inuyasha? Por que me deixou aqui com aquela coisa e naquele estado??"

Inuyasha aterrisou no chão, batendo as asas, provocando ventania, e largou a penca de bananas no chão. Sem se preocupar em guardar as asas, ele se ajoelhou na frente dela. "Ele parecia saber alguma coisa e eu queria que ele falasse. – Mas se aquele cara fizesse algo brusco, eu o mataria antes que ele pudesse piscar, juro." Ele pôs a mão no ombro dela, mas ela repulsou o toque, movendo os ombros para longe.

"Você é idiota? – Não viu que eu estava sufocando e sofrendo queimações horriveis??" Ela esbravejou furiosa. "Era por causa deles!!" Ela gritou, ainda sem olhar para ele. Nem ousava fazer isso.

Inuyasha sacudiu a cabeça. "Isso era a energia maligna dele." Ele disse. "Sempre que aparecer alguém muito perigoso e sádico e mau, você vai se sentir assim quando ele estiver muito perto. "Ele tocou novamente no ombro dela, mas ela não se esquivou desta vez. Kagome tremia muito, ele notou.

Ela o olhou. Sua franja prateada caindo sobre seus olhos banhados em ouro, sua pele bronzeada sendo suavizada com a luz da lua, que fazia suas orelhas brilharem meio azuis e mais fofas; suas asas enormes e abertas, como se fosse um anjo. Mas não era um anjo do bem, suas asas eram malignas e negras demais para serem de um anjo puro... mas ele era lindo. Kagome olhou nos olhos dele. "Então por que não estou sufocando agora? Por que não estou queimando por dentro enquanto você está perto de mim?"

Inuyasha arregalou os olhos e continuou olhando-a, sem conseguir fazer ação alguma. Ele era maligno? Um sádico do inferno que sentia prazer em ver sofrimento na vida alheia? Um homem que gostava de matar, beber sangue, torturar e sorrir ao encarar a agonia de outros? Sim, ele admitia que sim e admitir isso não o fazia gostar menos daquilo tudo. Mas ele não precisava esconder de que não gostava quando o pobre e patético sofredor era Kagome. E, realmente, a pergunta que ela acabara de fazer era mesmo muito boa. Se ele era tão perverso e diabólico daquele jeito, por que ela não sentia? Por que não sufocava até a morte e seus órgãos não queimavam ate as cinzas?

"Aquela garota..." Kagome murmurou, interrompendo seus pensamentos. "Era ela. Ela tem algo em mim que..." Sacudiu a cabeça. Não queria lembrar dela. "Vamos continuar. Quero voltar o quanto antes para o castelo."

"Não, já chegamos. – Eu só achei que você pudesse estar com fome e querer comer antes de entrar lá.", ele apontou.

Kagome olhou para onde Inuyasha indicava e viu uma caverna no pé de uma montanha a mais ou menos um quilômetro e meio de distância. Era assustadora, mas ela não estava com medo realmente. Ela queria mesmo era voltar para o castelo e para Kouga e Sango. "Feche os olhos.", ela pediu e quando Inuyasha ia retrucar, ela interrompeu. "Por favor."

Inuyasha enrugou a testa, mas obedeceu. Kagome segurou no braço dele e, em um segundo, eles estavam na entrada da caverna. Inuyasha assobiou. "Olha, eu bateria palmas para você se não estivesse tão tonto.", ele piscou os olhos para se ajustar novamente. "Vamos."

Eles andaram pelos caminhos escuros da caverna até avistarem o que parecia ser um quarto , mas não havia ninguém, apenas uma placa, dizendo: _'Volto pela manhã.'_

"Hah! Ótimo! – A gente tem que marcar hora também?!" Inuyasha gritou, furioso.

Kagome suspirou. Nunca lidara muito bem com pessoas explosivas, sempre acabava por gritar e mandá-las para lugares feios no alge de seu estresse, mas desta vez ela precisava ser paciente. Muito paciente. "Inuyasha, acalme-se, tenh–"

"Pro inferno!! – Eu vou caçar aquele velho bastardo e imbecíl agora!"

Antes que ele pudesse se dissipar, Kagome o levitou no ar, lembrada de que Kouga não conseguira sem os pés no chão. E ela novamente teve que segurar uma gargalhada quando ele começou a se contorcer, dar piruetas no ar, tentando descer. "Nós vamos nos acalmar, caçar comida, comer, contar histórias de terror, tomar banho e dormir. – Amanhã nós voltamos aqui.", ela sorriu.

Inuyasha parou de xingar palavrões e a olhou, emburrado. Sabia que, no fim das contas, ela tinha razão. Suspirou. "Okay, me põe no chão." Ele aterrisou em pé e começou a arrumar o enorme cabelo bagunçado. "Tão irritante. Com você eu não tenho escolha mesmo."

Inuyasha e Kagome procuraram comida e acharam dois veados – o que acarretou mais piadinhas de Edward&Bella. Inuyasha fatiou um veado e Kagome o assou e, enquanto um era assado, Inuyasha bebeu todo o sangue do outro veado e depois fora procurar um rio ou uma fonte termal, deixando o recado de que, se algo acontecesse, para ela gritar que ele viria por ela em menos de um segundo. Ele retornou depois para a clareira onde estavam alojados tendo encontrado um enorme lago com uma cachoeira um pouco mais a leste de onde estavam. Inuyasha precisou esconder um sorriso quando ela deu pulinhos de alegria.

Ambos sentaram-se para comer – claro, apenas Kagome comeu, já que Inuyasha havia bebido o outro – e tiveram uma agradável conversa sobre Twilight e os dois descobriram que ambos achavam que a lenda vampiresca estava uma bagunça, que Aro era o vampiro mais vampiro da Saga, que Victória era diva e que Jacob&Bella era o casal favorito dos dois.

Inuyasha apenas aproveitava a ótima companhia que tinha. Sua Kagome, a mulher que morava em seus sonhos há anos, estava ali com ele – supostamente – , e tudo o que queria era beijá-la e fazer amor com ela a noite inteira e ficar assim pra sempre. Mas ele sabia que não poderia já que a própria garota não acreditava que era a sua. Ele teria que ter paciência e fé. Sim, fé de que esta era MESMO a sua Kagome e, se não fosse, ele iria querer matá-la, mas com certeza não conseguiria. Ele gostava desta Kagome, era engraçada ,inteligente, divertida, humilde e mandona e tinha um fundo de humor-negro nela, ele sabia. Ela tinha tudo para ser uma ótima vampira, por isso ele adoraria que ela fosse sua Kagome; por isso tinha seguido-a até o lago para admirá-la. Não para vê-la nua, claro que não, era só para ficar mais em sua presença cálida e serena. A nudez era apenas um bônus.

Inuyasha se esgueirou por entre as árvores para um lugar que ele podia ficar sossegado que era certeza de que ela jamais o veria. Mas Kagome também não estava em nenhum lugar para ser vista. Inuyasha ficou alerta e preocupado e, quando estava prestes a sair de seu esconderijio perfeito, ele viu Kagome cair na água com um splash, vindo do topo da cachoeira, em um mergulho perfeitamente belo. Suspirou aliviado ao ver que nada tinha acontecido com ela.

Kagome emergiu da água em uma explosão de gotículas que brilhavam com a luz da lua e seu cabelo negro de ébano voando de seu rosto para chicotear suas costas, exibindo o busto 91 dela junto com a correntinha com o pingente de morcego que descansava entre seus seios. Aqueceu o coração dele ao saber que ela ainda o usava.

Inuyasha, em um surto de coragem e ousadia, saiu das sombras das árvores e avançou para o céu aberto, sorrindo quando Kagome o viu com um olhar surpreso. "Não vai gritar 'tarado' e submergir suas partes expostas dentro da água?" Ele perguntou quando ela não fez nada além de voltar a se banhar, de costas para ele.

Kagome deu de ombros. "Como se você já não estivesse aqui há muito tempo."

Inuyasha sentiu suas bochechas esquentarem e amaldiçoou o poder que ela tinha de fazê-lo corar. Graças a Deus ela era a única. Mas ele já tinha uma vingança em mente para ela.

Tirou a mochila das costas, colocou-a ao lado das roupas e da bolsa de Kagome e mergulhou na água, de calça e tudo. Emergiu na superfície e, tirando a franja do rosto, sorriu de canto para a mulher. "Então não vai se incomodar se eu nadar um pouquinho, certo?", ele piscou para ela de maneira sugestiva.

"De modo algum." Kagome falou, sem parar de esfregar suas pernas embaixo da água.

Inuyasha escondeu a surpresa que a atitude dela lhe causou. Desde quando era tão não-tímida? Ele lembrava que, mesmo tendo acabado de ser apunhalada, Kagome pediu para que não a olhasse nua. Deu de ombros e mergulhou, evitando olhar na direção em que o corpo – do quadril para baixo – de Kagome estava. Não estava disposto a descobrir o que aconteceria se a visse nua. "Então..." Ele disse quando emergiu perto dela, de costas para ela. "O que você planeja fazer quando toda essa merda terminar?"

Kagome, sem parar de se banhar, respondeu " Eu vou para casa. Meu irmão precisa de mim, ainda mais agora que meu pai morreu." Ela disse, sua voz se tornando amarga na última parte.

Inuyasha mordeu a língua e engoliu o remorso. "Mas você tem uma mãe, não tem?", ele disse, querendo rapidamente mudar de assunto.

Kagome deu uma risada seca, enquanto saía da água e colocava um vestido limpo. "Minha mãe nos teve muito cedo e perdeu a juventude. Parece que ela quis curtir isso de uns tempos para cá. – Época de imprudência e desatenção, ela não sabe ser mãe." Ela começou a caminhar para onde eles estavam acampados.

Ok, outro parente. "Seu avô?"

Kagome deu aquele olhar.

"O quê?"

"Meu avô tem oitenta e sete anos!" Ela disse.

"Oh, okay." Inuyasha coçou a nuca. "Bem, eu acho que você te um problema."

"O quê?" Ela perguntou.

"Bem, um..." Inuyasha a seguia enquanto procurava palavras para explicar a ela sem que ela pirasse. "Nós vampiros não permitimos humanos saberem sobre nós. Ou nós os prendemos no Tormenta, ou nós os matamos."

Kagome estacou. "Você está dizendo que eu não vou pra casa quando toda essa merda acabar?? – Você deve estar brincando!" Ela exasperou. Kagome estava cansada de Inuyasha, cansada de suas promessas quebradas. Você prometeu a mim que minha família ficaria segura. Bem, meu pai está morto. – Você me prometeu que você me protegeria e você me deixou com aquela porra daqueles monstros! – E você me prometeu que eu voltaria pra porra da minha casa, com a porra da minha família e viver feliz para o resto da minha maldita vida!!!" Kagome gritou para ele, sentindo o coração queimar de puro ódio. "Você me prometeu muitas coisas e nenhuma delas foi cumprida! - Inuyasha eu posso dizer que eu quase ODEIO você!!" Ela segurou a cabeça entre as mãos para se controlar, mas pouco adiantava.

Estava com raiva, muita raiva. Todas as traições de Inuyasha das quais ela não teve raiva imediatamente estavam caindo sobre sua cabeça agora.

Inuyasha não se incomodou em impedir um ganido de dor. O mesmo som que um vira-lata faz quando é chutado no estômago, pois era isso que acabara de acontecer. Ele virou as costas para ela para não deixá-la ver sua dor, afinal, já era ruim o suficiente ela poder ver sua orelhas caídas. Ele a olhou por sobre os ombros com um olhar inquisitivo. "Você disse 'quase'. Por quê?"

Kagome, ainda agachada e segurando sua cabeça, suspirou profundamente. Levantou-se e olhou para ele, exausta mentalmente. Estranhamente, ela só queria que ele a abraçasse apertado por alguns minutos e tudo estaria bem... mas ela não podia trazer a si mesma a fazer isso. "Porque existe uma parte em mim que não consegue odiar você mesmo que você queira me matar!", ela disse sinceramente sem hesitar, mas ainda indignada por aquilo ser verdade. "Essa parte gosta de você. E o pior é que a palavra 'gostar' é verdadeira, mas ainda assim muito... pequena..."

Inuyasha a encarava maravilhado pela sinceridade que cada palavra que ela dissera carregava, maravilhado em como ela podia ser sincera, mostrando que tudo fica mais fácil quando não se é evasivo. Antes que ele pudesse responder a ela, um velho asceta surgiu – assim, do nada – e ambos pularam de susto.

"O que diabos, cara?! De onde você veio??" Estava irritado pelo susto, sim. Mas estava mais irritado por ter sido interrompido em um clima importante.

Kagome ofegou. "Você assustou a alma pra fora de mim!"

"Vocês são a dupla que entrou na minha caverna mais cedo?" O ancião perguntou.

"Aham." Inuyasha respondeu. "Eu sei que você tem informações sobre a shikon. – Me diga, onde isso está agora?"

Nikosen sorriu esperto, olhando uns bons segundos para Kagome antes de olhar para Inuyasha. Seu sorriso aumentou. "O que eu ganho te contando isso, huh?", ele perguntou, esfregando as mãos.

Inuyasha adorava quando perguntavam isso. Ele deixou seu sorriso perverso e sádico se espalhar por seu rosto, cada presa prometendo retalhações; seus olhos cintilando com o sentimento de expectativa de um massacre que corria por suas veias. "Você fica vivo."

O sorriso de Nikosen sumiu. "Muito bem.", disse. "Vamos nos sentar. Eu tenho uma história para contar antes disso. Você precisa saber." Inuyasha e Kagome assentiram, mas permaneceram de pé, o que não impediu o velho de se sentar, afnal, não eram eles – jovens – que tinham trombose. "Há muito, MUITO tempo atrás, a Shikon No Tama se apaixonou por um pequeno menino–"

"O que, está dizend que a shikon é uma mulher?!" Inuyasha quase-gritou.

"Posso terminar?"

"Aham."

O velho pigarreou e continuou a história. "A Shikon No Tama era, de fato, apenas uma bola de vidro rosa, mas isso _tem_ consciência. Então, se apaixonou por este menino e decidiu se tornar humana; o mais poderoso ser humano no universo inteiro!" Nikosen exclamou, entusiasmado e sorridente. "Claro, ela tinha que nascer e é uma garota agora, quase uma mulher."

"Ela está com esse garoto, agora?" Kagome perguntou. Se sentia meio que exposta, como se aquele homem estivesse contando todo os seus segredos de anos luz.

O ancião sorriu para ela um sorriso misterioso. "Sim, ela está. – Ela nasceu aqui, no Japão, já que conheceu o menino neste país. – Quando os pais dela estavam fazendo amor, a Shikon entrou no corpo da mulher e em seguida no óvulo e, para ter certeza de que nenhum outro esperma entraria, ela drenou e secou o esperma que seria a verdadeira filha do casal, copiando todas as informações genéticas do esperma." Nikosen disse, sem mais o sorriso no rosto.

Inuyasha soltou uma risada curta e sarcástica. "Menina má."

Nikosen sacudiu a cabeça. "Compreenda, ela estava realmente apaixonada, coisa que nunca havia acontecido antes! Ela odeia matar até animais, mas ela quer – até agora – este homem." Ele sorriu de orelha a orelha. "E este homem a quer também. Pena que não para os mesmos propósitos."

Kagome se interessou por essa parte em especial, sentindo-se curiosa, querendo saber se ela tinha mesmo chamado a atenção do homem de seus sonhos e – – Espera...

Se _ela_ tinha conseguido?

Homem dos _**seus**_ sonhos??

Kagome congelou, seu coração mais alto que sua respiração, e o ambiente mais quente que o normal. Ela estava suando e entrando em pânico. "Como...?", ela perguntou, sua voz entalada. Nikosen olhou para o lugar onde o coração de Kagome enlouquecia e depois olhou-a nos olhos, sorrindo conhecedor. Ela arfava o mais disfarçadamente possível. O ar estava sumindo de seus pulmões, o clima estava ficando insuportavelmente quente e seu suor era frio... ela estava hiperventilando. Inuyasha ainda não percebera? Quão distraído ele podia ser??

Nikosen arqueou uma sobrancelha. "Meu Lord... vejo que você esteje sonhando com uma garota, Kagome, certo?"

Inuyasha, que estava encostado em uma árvore de costas para o velho, encolheu os ombros, enrigecendo. Olhou vagarosamente para ele por sobre os ombros, mas não disse nada. Aquele velho não era ninguém que merecesse alguma palavra sua sobre isso.

Nikosen sorriu para ele. "E você não sabe se esta garota aqui é a _sua_ Kagome, certo?"

"E DAÍ??" Ele explodiu.

"Daí que eu posso te dizer. – Mas diga, acha que esta garota é a _sua_ garota?" O velho perguntou.

Inuyasha deixou um rosnado feroz ecoar do seu peito para os ouvidos de quem estivesse perto. Se olhares pudessem matar, o pobre ancião já estaria frente-a-frente com São Pedro. O olhar dele voou para Kagome e ficou ali, encarando ela, como se decidisse ainda se acreditava ou não. Bem, ele costumava a acreditar que sim, mas... depois daquela explosão de fúria de minutos atrás, ele não tinha mais certeza. Inuyasha queria que ela fosse, mas não tinha mais esperanças... "Não." Ele murmurou, decidido, ainda olhando nos olhos incrivelmente azuis dela.

Nikosen riu. "Mas, ela é."

O olhar firme de Inuyasha para Kagome se tornou supreso e então, se tornou chocado. Como podia ser mesmo?! Ela o odiava! Ele só a fazia sofrer e se estressar! A pose de homem que ele segurava se desfez quando seus braços caíram inerte ao lado de seu corpo e ele teve que se sentar. Kagome olhava para ele também, mas olhava como se já soubesse, como se pedisse desculpas por ser a garota dele. Inuyasha engoliu em seco, prestes a perguntar o por que daquele olhar, quando Nikosen o interrompeu.

"Kagome-sama, por favor, olhe para mim." O ancião pediu delicadamente.

Kagome não tirou os olhos de Inuyasha. Estavam em um momento ali, algo raro entre eles, não queria terminar tão cedo. Porém, a intensidade do olhar dele a estava esmagando. O que ele ia dizer antes do velho o interromper?, ela se perguntou. Suspirou e, relutante, quebrou o contato visual com Inuyasha, olhando para Nikosen. "Sim?"

Ele sorriu. "Você, criança, eu vejo que você já entendeu tudo o que eu quis dizer e agora você tem uma pergunta em mente, não estou certo?", ele perguntou. Kagome engoliu, enquanto a dúvida de se ela era ou não era a tão procurada jóia tornava seus ombros mais pesados. Estava com medo. Nikosen sorriu mais. "Você é."

Kagome ouviu e asfixiou e então um brilho rosa a engolfou e ela começou a ter convulsões no chão. Seus olhos girando para trás até que suas írias sumissem. Inuyasha tentou ampará-la, mas ela pegava fogo. Ele agarrou Nikosen pelo pescoço e rosnou, mostrando suas presas para ele enquanto suas pupilas foram envoltas de um brilho forte dourado. "O que você fez? – Responde AGORA! O que está havendo com ela??"

Nikosen arqueou as sobrancelhas, surpreso. "Você ainda não sabe?"

"Como eu faço isso parar?!?!" Inuyasha estourou. Ele nunca foi um exemplo de paciência, ainda mais agora com sua garota convulsando no chão.

'_Ele realmente não sabe...'_, Nikosen pensou. _'Bem, deixarei que ele descubra por si mesmo, ou ela conte a ele.'_

De repente, Kagome parou e se apagou, como se dormisse. Inuyasha se aproximou e a pegou no colo, sentando-se em uma raiz e afastando os cabelos do rosto dela. Ela ia mesmo ficar bem?

"Quando ela acordar, meu Lord," Nikosen começou. "Talvez você se sinta um pouco eu fórico demais, por causa de seus sentimentos por ela, eles irão finalmente acordar para o mundo real e o senhor sentirá isso, entende?"

Inuyasha assentiu.

Ficou ali por vários minutos, olhando-a e aquecendo seu corpo gelado. Por que tinha acontecido isso com ela? Era apenas uma sacerdotiza e sacerdotizas não passavam por esse tipo de coisa.

"Diga-me, Alteza, por que você consegue sair no sol e os outros não?" Nikosen sentou-se ao lado de Inuyasha e esperou.

Sem tirar os olhos da garota, ele respondeu. "Eu sou o único hanyou-vampiro no mundo. Eu nasci vampiro, eu tenho vida. – Pessoas mortas não conseguem aguentar o sol. Meu pai era apenas um Daiyoukai até que foi mordido por um vampiro. Ele morreu, mas ainda estava vivendo: um Daiyoukai vampiro. – Então ele conheceu essa youkai e fudeu com ela, daí veio Sesshoumaru. Ele é vivo também, porque a mãe dele era viva, tinha vida em si. Essa puta traiu meu pai e então ele conheceu minha mãe e se apaixonou. Ele fez amor com ela e daí veio eu: o próprio e único inu-hanyou vampiro no mundo." , disse, afastando uma mecha de cabelo que a brisa trouxe para o rosto de Kagome. "Eu e Sesshoumaru somos os únicos vampiros vivos no universo inteiro. – Vampiros odeiam fuder ou amar humanos, só servem para beber. Meu pai é alienígena.", sorriu um pouco com a própria piada.

"Entendo..." Nikosen sussurrou.

"É por causa disso que minha mãe, meu pai, Miroku ou qualquer outra pessoa do castelo nunca saem do castelo à luz do dia." Inuyasha murmurou, ainda vidrado na menina.

O velho coçou a barba. "Sem falar naquela cara que você odeia."

"Huh?"

"O garoto lobo. É vampiro e pode sair no sol.", disse como se Inuyasha já devesse saber disso.

Inuyasha estacou, pela primeira vez em vários e vários minutos desviando seu olhar da garota para encarar o velho medium em espanto. "Kouga?!"

Como se fosse uma deixa, Kagome se levantou do nada, sugando todo o seu ar por direito para dentro dos pulmões e gritou "Kougaaa! Nãão!"

"Hey!" Inuyasha gritou, mais de susto do que de raiva. "Por que você disse o nome _dele_?!", ele exigiu, zangado e magoado.

Kagome olhou para Inuyasha e arregalou os olhos como se estivesse reconhecendo a presença dele ali naquele instante. Era _ele_, era _Inuyasha _ali! Ela inclinou-se para beijá-lo, mas recuou. Eles não tinham tempo a perder. "Rápido! Temos que ir, Kouga corre grande perigo!"

**OoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Kouga correu pelo saguão e derrapou na última curva que dava para os portões. Irrompeu pelos portões do castelo a tempo de ver Kagome começar a caminhar para longe com Inuyasha, já quase entrando para dentro da densa floresta. Ela disse que iriam viajar quando a noite caísse e que era para ele ir se despedir dela, mas estava atrasado.

"KAGOMEE!!! Espera!" Kouga gritou. Kagome olhou para trás, sorriu e ela logo apareceu em sua frente, o fazendo pular de susto. "Wow."

Ela o abraçou e riu. "Você é tão garota, Kouga!... Vou sentir sua falta." Disse ela, enterrando o rosto na junção do pescoço com os ombros de Kouga., aspirando seu cheiro de almíscar de hortelã.

Kouga a olhou de onde estava por um momento antes de retribuir o abraço, esmagando-a contra seu peito e respirando o cabelo dela que cheirava ao já tão conhecido shampoo de maçã dela. "Tenho sentido sua falta como o inferno desde aquele dia bizarro em que morri... e sempre vou sentir." Ele beijou a testa dela, meio urgente. "Eu te amo tanto, amor. Tanto."

Kagome o conhecia a anos, ela não era boba. Sabia que Kouga estava chorando. Apertou mais o abraço, se aninhando a ele e o beijou no pescoço, bem no lugar que ele sempre gostou. Ele estremeceu e sorriu para ela, que tentava não sorrir convencida. "Eu ainda faço você estremecer.", piscou.

Kouga riu e a soltou. "Não só estremecer como outras coisas também.", piscou de volta. Então suspirou e sorriu triste. "Agora vá – Quanto mais cedo você for, mais cedo você voltará para mim."

Kagome sorriu , sentindo seu coração se aquecer. "Boa noite, Kouga."

Ele viu Kagome sumir de sua frente e reaparecer ao lado de Inuyasha, que já batia os pés irritadamente no chão com os braços cruzados. Subiu para seu quarto e se trancou lá.

Mais tarde da noite, exatamente às 20:55 – do nada –, Kouga começara a se sentir inquieto, sem conseguir parar de pensar em Kagome. Okay, ele _sempre_ estava pensando nela, mas desta vez era de uma forma ruim e aflita, com um mal-estar.

Algo estava errado.

'_Esse chiuaua está cuidando direito de você, amor?'_, ele pensava.

Seu coração subitamente se apertou quando aquela angústia de estar cego em relação a possível má situação em que Kagome se encontrava atacou o pequeno órgão com facas de dor. Então sacudiu a cabeça, desistindo e se levantando. _Tinha_ algo errado com ela, ele _sentia_ que tinha e não ficaria esperando as más-notícias para confirmar suas suspeitas.

Foi até a janela e saltou para fora do castelo, correndo pela direção onde viu que ela tinha seguido. Considerando que haviam partido há umas três horas atrás, o rastro deles estava fraco, mas não totalmente perdido... Ele andou, andou, andou. Correu, na verdade, mas nunca os achava.

Kouga farejava o chão de terra, desesperado por direções exatas quand o que ele pensara ser um pé pisou em sua cabeça, afundando e esmagando seu rosto na lama do chão. Ele se debateu e cravou as garras no pé do desgraçado – quem quer que fosse. Ouviu o monstro rugir enquanto sentia sua cabeça ser livre e saltou de pé, limpando o rosto, só para descobrir que seu oponente era um Troll de und dois metros e meio. Sua postura de defesa de desfez enquanto explodia em risadas. Não que houvesse graça em algo ali, era só porque estava relaxando consideravelmente.

"Putz, é um troll... – Escuta, palhaço, vá para casa, tá? Suicide-se outro dia." Kouga se virou e começou a correr de novo, mas antes de conseguir dar seu sexto passo, a coisa o agarrou pela calda e o lançou direto a uma árvore. A árvore partiu-se ao meio e Kouga pouso de pé, rosnando para o monstro e deixando suas presas crescerem enquanto uma luz azul-celeste engolfava suas pupílas que eram azuis também.

Kouga gania de raiva. Sua Kagome estava em uma situação ruim e ele sabia. Ele não precisava e nem teria um troll em seu caminho. "Tudo bem, bastardo. Quer morrer hoje?" O monstro rugiu em resposta, o desafiando. Kouga assentiu, lambendo os lábios lentamente. "Sangue de troll não é dos piores mesmo." Então ele atacou.

E no alto de um barranco perto dali, Naraku observava seu troll demoníaco ter seu corpo cortado em dois pelas garras de Kouga, que fazia de tudo para não ter de beber o monstro. O corte se estendia da cabeça ao meio das pernas.

Naraku sorriu.

As partes rasgadas se regeneraram e agora eram dois trolls.

Dois trolls + Um Kouga é igual a...?

O sorriso de Naraku evoluiu para uma gargalhada.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoO**

"Você não entende, ele está em perigo! Está lutando com sete trolls! – Você tem que me levar até ele!" Kagome se desesperava.

Inuyasha bufou, descartando aquilo. "Kouga pode ser um bobão fraco, mas se ele ainda estaria bocejando com vinte."

"Mas Naraku está lá! Aquele porco desgraçado está deixando os trolls impossivelmente fortes! Kouga não estava conseguindo lidar nem com dois!" Ela falava com urgência, esperando que ele entendesse.

Mas a reação que ela esperava de Inuyasha não foi bem a que ele teve.

Ele explodiu em risadas altas que sacudiam seu corpo inteiro. "Que viadinho! Não conseguiu nem cuidar de sete trolls sem chorar!" E ele ria...

Kagome rosnou para ele. "Okay. Eu vou ajudá-la sozinha. – Fica aqui rindo."

"Não, espera!–" Inuyasha tentou agarrar o braço dela...

Mas agarrou nada além de ar.

"Merda."

**OoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Kouga foi lançado de novo para as alturas e de novo ele caiu de costas em cima do joelho erguido de um dos sete trolls, que formavam um círculo. Talvez pela... ah, ele não sabia. Tinha parado de contar depois da décima quinta.

Havia apenas um troll no início; vinte depois de dez minutos. Ele os derrotou-os um a um, bebendo seu sangue completamente – já que parecia ser o único jeito de morrerem. Mas Kouga não aguentava mais ser espancado enquanto bebia e foi ficando fraco e cheio demais para aguentar mais sangue... agora ela estava morto.

Bem, não morto, mas como ele não podia fazer mais nada e não tinha ninguém perto para talvez ajudar...

Ele podia ser um youkai, podia ser um youkai-vampiro... mas até Deus precisou de descanso depois de sete dias. Depois de quase três horas de lutas sem pausas, ele não podia mais lutar. Claro, não era sete dias, mas O Cara é DEUS. Kouga era apenas um youkai sanguessuga cansado _**E**_ ferido até a alma.

Em um de seus vôos para mais de vinte metros do chão, Kouga não caiu sobre o joelho de um troll como das outras vezes, mas caiu diretamente no chão, fazendo a terra tremer enquanto uma cratera se abria embaixo de si por causa da força usada em seu lançamento e por causa de seu peso sobre-humano. Caiu em frente a pés diferentes dos que estava vendo durante as últimas horas. Aqueles asquerosos pés de dois dedos, marrons, sujos, enormes dos trolls não eram nada parecidos com esses que ele via agora diante de seus olhos – um par de pés brancos com sola rosa, descalços, com cinco dedinhos pequenas e que tinham as unhas pintadas de um rosa quase transparente. Kouga invocou forças para olhar para cima e viu seu anjo lá, sorrindo para ele, preocupada. Isso só o desesperou.

"Kagome, os trolls!", ele alertou, sua voz afogada pelo sangue em sua garganta enquanto tentava se levantar.

A garota pisou em seu peito levemente, pedindo em silêncio para que ele não se esforçasse. Kagome sorriu e levou o dedo ao lábios, pedindo silêncio. Kouga olhou ao redor, confuso, e viu que os trolls estavam todos como estátua, olhando fixamente para sua garota.

Ouviu Kagome rir em sua mente. _'They want me so badly!'_

Ele ofegou. _'E do que você está rindo?? Isso não é engraçado em nada!! Corre!'_

Kagome sorriu para ele e depois para os trolls. "Vem."

Kouga gritou. "NÃO!!!"

O círculo de trolls que os envolvia se desmanchou quando todos pularam ao mesmo tempo para agarrá-la, mas quando eles tocaram em Kagome, eles instantaneamente viraram pó.

Kouga engasgou com o próprio sangue na garganta quando ofegou de choque diante de tal visão, olhando para o círculo de poeira que circundava Kagome. O que infernos tinha dado nela? Desde quando era tão poderosa? Ela nunca demonstrara nenhum sinal de poder em anos, por que agora? Respirou fundo, mas as lesões em seu tórax o fizeram tossir sangue.

Kagome se apressou em ajoelhar-se ao lado dele e tocou sua bochecha, seu rosto desfigurado de preocupação. Como ela queria ser de Kouga... Inuyasha iria corrompê-la quando chegassem ao castelo, usando-a para fazer o pedido errado. Era triste saber que o homem que a amava faria o desejo certo e o que ela amava faria o desejo completamente errado... Kouga faria o certo. "Kouga, você está bem?"

Kouga sentiu seu sangue começar a correr mais rápido e suas cicatrizes começaram a se fechar, sua energia se revigorando enquanto sua hemorragia interna era curada. Ele assentiu, ainda surpreso. "O que aconteceu com _você_? Como...?"

Kagome se levantou, puxando o lobo de pé, com muito esforço. "Se eu te contar...", sorriu. "Vou ter de te matar."

Ele riu, abraçando-a apertado. "Eu vou gostar disso." Sorriu ao ouvi-la rindo e então perguntou. "Onde está o cachorro? Vocês encontraram a shikon?"

Kagome às vezes se perguntava em como uma simples pergunta podia acabar com sua alegria. Ela podia, não podia? Podia manipular a mente de todos e fazer eles todos esquecerem que ela era a Shikon. Sim podia, mas ela amava a todos, e não podia interferir no inevitável. Tensa, ela respondeu "Ele está em uma caverna. – Ouça, você tem que ir agora, eu estou bem. Por favor."

"Não, eu não vou–"

"Por favor, Kouga – Nós já estamos voltando para a casa, de qualquer forma." Sorriu. "Apenas espere por mim lá, tá bom?" Ela implorou, seus olhos como de cachorro pidão.

O Lobo suspirou e assentiu. "Fique bem, por favor." Ele tomou as mãos dela e beijou as duas, trancando seu olhar com o dela. Ele dublou um 'amo você' e se dissipou no ar.

...

Kagome suspirou. "Eu ainda sinto você, Kouga."

"Ok, desculpa!"

Então a presença dele se foi. Kagome riu e estava prestes a voltar para onde Inuyasha estava.

Mas mudou de idéia.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Kagome desapareceu antes que ele pudesse agarrá-la. Como se ela escorresse por entre seus dedos, como areia. E tudo isso para procurar por _ele_. Bem, então Kouga estava lutando com sete trolls e estava perdendo, e daí?? E quem era Naraku afinal? Kagome falou o nome deste desconhecido tão naturalmente, como se o conhecesse há séculos...

Inuyasha socou uma árvore. O tronco estremeceu fortemente e caiu pesadamente no chão. Ele sentou-se em cima de pernas cruzadas e apoiou a cabeça nas mãos. "Por que ela fez isso comigo? – Esta floresta está cheia de youkais perigosos não é? Então também estou em perigo, por que ela não chega em um cavalo branco e me salva?!", rosnou. "Não é como se isso não–" Ele parou de falar, lembrando-se que o velho estava ali.

Inuyasha sorriu de orelha-a-orelha, um sorriso tão grande que seus olhos ficaram pequenos e finos.

"O que foi, meu Lord?" Nikosen perguntou atrás de si, preocupado. "É algo com a garota?"

O hanyou se virou para o asceta e saltou do tronco, dando um passo para frente, seu rosto curioso. "Diga-me, velho, por que você olhou estranho para Kagome quando você chegou?", perguntou.

Nikosen piscou aturdido. Que raio de pergunta era aquela?? Bom, ele queria que a garota em si o contasse a verdade, então, teria de mentir. "Porque eu acho que ela é uma moça muito bonita, meu senhor. Por quê?"

Inuyasha deu mais um passo largo e estava frente-a-frente com o ancião, agora. "Oh, obrigada por perguntar. – Bem, você conhece a Bíblia, Nikosen?" O velho assentiu. "Então tenho certeza que conhece uma passagem que diz..." Ele sussurrou e inclinou-se para o ouvido dele, segurando-o pelos ombros. "_Não desejarás a mulher do próximo_."

O velho mal conseguiu terminar de engolir em seco direito e dedos entraram em seus olhos e os arrancaram de lá. Seu grito de dor espantou os pássaros das árvores quando sentiu sua retina e córneas se arrebentarem e, dos seus olhos, escorrerem sangue e pequenos pedacinhos de sangue. Caiu dos joelhos no chão, mãos cobrindo o rosto enquanto enlouquecida de dor. "Por que diabos fez isso?!", berrou.

Inuyasha apenas continuou apenas continuou sorrindo. "E por que você tocou a mão dela quando você disse – seja lá pra que isso foi e o que signifique – _'você é'_ a ela?"

"Porque eu sou gentil?!" Ele gritou, como se fosse algo que o hanyou devesse saber.

Inuyasha estalou a língua e seus olhos brilharam de excitação. "_Se sua mão o leva a pecar, arranque-a fora_." Ele recitou outro versículo bíblico.

"Não, por favor! Não fa–"

As mão que Nikosen estendeu para se proteger do Lord que vinha de sabe-Deus-onde cairam sangrentas no chão. Ouvindo Nikosen berrar os seus pulmões a loucura, Inuyasha catou uma das mãos do chão e começou a estalar os dedos dela, enquanto gargalhava até as lágrimas.

"Por que está fazendo isso comigo?? – Eu não fiz nada, nada prejudicial ao senhor!!" Nikosen balbuciou em meio a agonia. "Eu olhei para ela, porque ela é a Shikon, não percebe?? – E eu a toquei porque a estava confortando!!"

Aquilo só fez Inuyasha se dobrar de rir. "Você não sabe a punição por mentir, velho?"

Nikosen empalideceu. O hanyou perdera o juízo... Quando abriu a boca para implorar, uma mão forte a escancarou e outra segurou sua língua. "Se sua língua o faz mentir..." Nikosen sentiu um puxão anormal em sua língua. "Então, corte-a." Então, ele cortou.

O asceta sentiu cada centimetro de sua língua se separar do resto em sua boca enquanto uma garra de seu senhor a cortava. Aquilo não doera tanto quanto seus olhos... mas doera _muito_. Ele se recusava a gritar desta vez, apesar de tremer e gemer e suar visuvelmente.

Inuyasha olhava para o velho com nojo enquanto se agachava ao lado dele e alcançava o manto que o cobria. "Permita-me." E limpou a mão que estava com um pouco de saliva do velho. "Obrigado.", sorriu.

Pelo menos o velho havia lhe rendido informações, já que diversão não lhe rendera muito. "Deu pro gasto.", pensou alto. Estava prestes a matar o velho quando ele ouviu uma voz conhecida em sua mente.

'_Yasha? Yasha, você está bem?'_

Sentiu seu coração perder uma batida e começar uma corrida louca, na certa fazendo um coração de um rato parecer lento. Era _ela_, _sua_ Kagome.

'_Sim?'_, ele respondeu, sem se tocar que estava sorrindo.

'_Yasha, eu estou no castelo, no subterrâneo e... acho que preciso de sua ajuda, amor.'_

Inuyasha se interrompeu de abrir um sorriso mais bobo ainda. _'Em um minuto.'_

'_O-ok... tchau.'_

Ele sentiu a presença dela ir embora e suspirou feliz, sentindo-se leve. Virou-se para Nikosen e sorriu. "Onde estávamos? – ah, sim." Ele riu com a garganta, um som profundo e sinistro enquanto sussurrava novamente para o velho. "Me diga, sabe qual a punição por odiar seu Lord do fundo do seu _coração_...?"

**OoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Kagome se desligou da mente de Inuyasha e olhou para seu problema novamente. _Grande_ problema.

Suspirou.

Um exército de vampiros _famintos_ e que sabiam _o que_ ela era.

Eles lamberam os lábios.


	15. Chama isso de fazer as pazes?

**Humano Coração Vampírico**

**(Vampire Human Heart)**

**Garota Inu**

**15. Reunião um tanto... informal.**

Ela queria tanto ter tido um salão deste tamanho para a festa de quinze anos dela... tinha certeza que seus duzentos convidados ficariam à vontade ali ao invés de espremidos e desconfortáveis no pátio de seu templo. Ela tinha se desanimado quando soube que seu avô queria fazer sua festa lá, mas não queria magoar seu avô. O salão onde Kagome estava agora era BEM maior que seu pátio e suportaria duzentas pessoas fácil, fácil.

Este salão era um enorme e perfeito quadrado. Quatro paredes, uma porta em cada parede e, de cada parede até o centro do salão – onde Kagome estava – era o que digamos... um quilômetro e meio de distância? É, por aí. Ou seja, além de caber seus duzentos convidados, podia também caber os mais-de-mil vampiros que a encaravam famintos _**E**_ desejosos – respectivamente porque ela tinha um sangue desgraçadamente delicioso e porque pareciam _saber_ o que ela era a Shikon.

'_Hah! Que ótimo.'_, ela pensou (note o sarcasmo).

Ela procurou pela mente de Inuyasha e chamou por ajuda, porém vários segundos tinham passado e ele ainda não tinha aparecido, fazendo Kagome pensar no que ele poderia estar fazendo para atrasá-lo tanto. De fato, Inuyasha só apareceu depois de dois minutos.

Inuyasha abanou a fumaça negra de seu teleporte para longe e estacou quando deu de cara com um exército de vampiros, _seus_ vampiros, que tinham olhares doentios para algo atrás de si. Virou-se e lá longe, ele a viu. Então entendeu por que a multidão colossal atrás de si a olhavam daquele jeito.

Kagome emanava poder. Ondas e ondas de _muito_ poder.

Não era algo visível, era apenas um mecanismo de defesa que hanyou e youkais tinham para nos ajudar a saber com que tipo de oponente eles estavam lidando. E Kagome era um com o qual Inuyasha _jamais_ ousaria lutar... mas era um que ele gostaria MUITO de ter.

"Meu amo... o senhor percebeu, Inuyasha-sama? É _ela_..." Uma garota sussurrou atrás de si.

"Shikon No Tama..." O exército sussurrou em unissono.

Kagome e Inuyasha tremeram. Kagome por pavor e Inuyasha por incompreendida excitação. Ela não sabia por que – de todos os lugares – fora parar ali quando se teleportou; não sabia por que não podia saber o que Inuyasha pensava ou sentia, embora pudesse conversar com ele telepaticamente; ela não sabia por que raios não podia se teleportar mais; Kagome não sabia por que raios não conseguia pulverizar todos eles (não que ela tenha tentado, ela só sabia que não conseguiria)!

Inuyasha não compreendia? Não. Mas estava muito consciente da excitação e sede de poder que corriam por seus ossos e banhavam suas veias. Ele a tinha encontrado finalmente. Porém, ele não sabia que sua ânsia por ela era _tão_ grande até que se encontrou eufórico quando alguns descontrolados começaram a dar uns dois passos incertos para frente, sentindo que seus pés sempre descalços formigavam para fazer o mesmo.

Inuyasha deu três passos.

Kagome guinchou de surpresa, dando um passo para trás e sentindo seu coração de vidro fantasiado de carne rachar. "Yasha..." Era isso, justamente o que ela havia dito a ele em um dos sonhos: ele iria querer matá-la. E como ela também havia dito, ela não iria resistir, iria deixar, mas ela não seria morta exatamente por ele, seria por milhares!

_Isso_ ela não iria deixar. Mas como impedir?

Passos. Era tudo que ecoava pelo salão, como se fossem goteiras batendo no chão em início de chuva... começava lentamente com algumas poucas gotas e gradativamente ficavam mais numerosas, rápidas e firmes.

Foi o que aconteceu.

Kagome assistia com horror quando a multidão numerosa e infernal – incluindo Inuyasha – evoluiu de passos incertos para decididos, mas ainda lentos. Gradativa e torturosamente, os passos foram ganhando velocidade até se transformar em uma corrida frenética. Ela se decepcionou ao ver Inuyasha na frente de todos como um guia-líder, só faltando gritar 'vamos pessoal!'.

Quando estavam perto e só restava para a pobre shikon uma contagem regressiva, uma fumaça marrom escura explodiu na sua frente enquanto um grito, um rugir cortou o silêncio do salão.

"SAAAAAAAAAAAI!!!"

Era Kouga.

Alívio a banhou enquanto ela se atirava para ele e o abraçava por trás, ouvindo o freio de milhões de pés no chão rochoso. Eles todos obedeceram...? Então Kouga estava _lívido_.

"Inuyasha, seu bastardo!!" Kouga rosnou, chamando Inuyasha pelo nome... o que não era bom sinal. "Seu filho da puta!! Por que está perseguindo ela?? Olha pra você, merda!! O que demônios pensa que está fazendo?!?!", berrou furioso.

Inuyasha tomava cada palavra como um banho de água fria e tapas ardidos no rosto que o fizeram acordar, então sentiu vergonha, sem domenstrar. Ele fechou a cara e encarou o lobo. "Do que você está falando?" Eu estava correndo _por_ ela não _para_ ela.", respondeu.

Kouga deu aquele olhar.

Inuyasha girou os olhos. "Juro pra você." Reafirmou enquanto andava para eles.

Kagome se afastou dele, grudando mais nas costas do youkai-lobo.

Aquela simples ação o atingiu como uma bigorna na cabeça, mas tentou ignorar, voltando-se para a multidão. "Ok, ok, nós achamos a maldita jóia, agora façam como a aberração aqui disse e vão embora. – eu vou convocar uma reunião com os Doze e vou deixar vocês saberem o que decidimos assim que ela acabar, tudo bem? Obrigado."

Ninguém se mexeu.

Kouga rosnou e ia ameaçá-los quando Inuyasha levantou uma mão para ele e olhou de canto para a multidão interminável de bebedores de sangue. A raiva do hanyou apenas ia crescendo quando o fato de que eles queriam _acabar_ com a existência de Kagome finalmente caiu direito na sua mente. Seus olhos se iluminaram em dourado e suas asas nasceram de suas costas como sempre faziam quando estava perdendo o controle. "É melhor vocês pensarem bem, seu bando de **merda**! Se ela é a Jóia, vocês querem MESMO lutar com ela?!", ele rugiu.

Aquilo pareceu enfiar algum senso nas milhares de cabeças ali presentes, mas não o suficiente para fazer eles desistirem, Kagome percebeu. Para ajudar a enfatizar, ela saiu de trás de Kouga e um fogo rosa explodiu para fora de si e a envolveu, fazendo seus cabelos e vestido dançarem ao seu redor. Ela sorriu. "Se existe alguém disposto a tentar a sorte..." Ela sabia que podia enfrentar uns dez ou quinze, mas como podia sentir que seus poderes estavam presos por algum motivo... ela rezava para ninguém vir.

Inuyasha, Kouga e todo o resto do exército ali podiam sentir suas peles formigando com tamanho poder espiritual. Aquilo adiantou e todos recuaram alguns passos antes de se dissiparem dali.

Inuyasha, que estava de costas para os dois, se virou com um sorriso triunfante que logo se apagou quando viu Kouga abraçando Kagome, ambos olhando acusadores e decepcionados para ele... Ele não sabia se enfurecia ou se envergonhava...

Sumindo dali para seu quarto, ele decidiu. '_Ambos.'_

**OoOoOoOoOoOoO**

"Nossa, eu sinto como se eu pudesse me atirar de um penhasco! – Que frustante!" Naraku reclamou se atirando em sua poltrona favorita. "Sério, seria bem mais fácil de isso estivesse no Google: Como Assae Um Bolo Sem Um Forno. – Isso é pedir demais?? – Merda!"

Kagura suspirou. "Mais fácil do que estar no Google seria você _comprar_ um forno. – Você é rico, sabe?"

Naraku cuntinuou batendo seus dedos no braço da poltrona. "Nah, eu não quero ir até a cidade para comprar um forno – Eu acabei de voltar de uma viagem na floresta onde tive que manejar vinte trolls. Estou exausto." Mentira, era apenas preguiça mesmo.

Kagura arqueou uma sobrancelha, surpresa. "Exausto de quê? Sentar sobre a bunda por três horas assistindo um garoto-lobo com trolls chutando a alma pra fora dele??"

Naraku sorriu largamente com a lembrança. "Sim!"

A mulher suspirou audivelmente, desistindo de tentar entender seu mestre. Jurava que – além de ele ter seu coração – se ele não fosse tão engraçado, ela fugiria dali. "Você pode sempre acessar o E-bay, então.", sugeriu.

Naraku a olhou intrigado por um momento e então sorriu genuinamente para sua serva. "Ah, é por isso que te amo, querida Kagura."

"Claro." Ela rolou os olhos sarcasticamente enquanto Naraku sentava na mesa do computador. Ele podia ter séculos de anos, mas quem disse que isso impedia a adaptacão à modernidade? "Falando sobre fornos, eu lembrei. – Miroku já entregou novas notícias. –"

"Me pergunto o que fornos têm a haver com Miroku. –"

"– Ele disse que '_Kagome'_ – entre aspas – teve problemas em seus sistemas, podereses, tanto faz e acabou se teleportando para o salão subterrâneo ao invés do portão do castelo; e no subterrâneo tinha muitos vampiros. E quando Inuyasha chegou lá – depois de torturar Nikosen e matá-lo –, ele a perseguiu assim como os outros mil e duzentos e oito vampiros."

"Hm.–" Ele murmurou, concentrado. Não sabia se iria acreditar nestas noticías já que vinham de Miroku. Afinal, ele tinha dado informação falsa, não tinha? Havia dito que Inuyasha e Kagome partirião três dias mais tarde do que eles realmente partiram. Se não fosse ele perseguir Kouga para tirá-lo de seu caminho (de novo), ele não teria sabido. "E ela escapou?", perguntou.

Kagura assentiu, mesmo que seu mestre estivesse de costas para ela. "Aham. – O Lobo, Kouga, ele apareceu do nada gritando 'Fuck Off', protegendo ela."

Naraku sorriu de canto. "Eu realmente quero que Kagome escolha Kouga no final, ele merece. Mas _Inuyasha e Kagome_ soa mais romântico, no entanto."

Kagura deu de ombros. "Por que liga? Você vai matar todos no final mesmo."

"Bem lembrado... E então?" Ele gesticulou para que ela continuasse, ainda de costas para ela.

"Então que agora Kagome está magoada com Inuyasha e Inuyasha convocou uma reunião com as Doze casas e isso será hoje a noite."

Naraku rosnou. "Já notou que tudo medieval tem algo com 'doze'?"

"Me pergunto por quê." Kagura assentiu.

"Kaoh foi convocado?"

Kagura piscou, confusa com a súbita mudança de assunto e humor de Naraku. "Claro, ele é um dos Doze Lords."

Naraku sorriu. "Então eu não precisarei planejar nada perigoso para hoje. – Ele se encarregará disso." Ele terminou, se aprofundando mais em sua busca.

Um silêncio caiu sobre os dois depois disso por alguns segundos até Naraku quebrar isso com uma voz curiosa. "Você acha que deveriamos comprar um liquidificador também?"

"Isso ia ajudar você em receitas de liquidifacador.", disse.

"Ok, então!" Ele clicou alegremente no botão 'Comprar' e suspirou. "Eu amo o E-bay."

**OoOoOoOoOoOoO**

"Então ele ficou te zuando e zuando até que perdi a paciência e fui te salvar eu mesmo. – Quando você foi embora, pensei em voltar para onde Inuyasha estava, mas mudei de idéia e vim para cá." Kagome contava tudo para Kouga, do momento em que a viagem comeára até a parte em que se encontraram no salão.

"E esse Naraku, como você o conheceu?", Kouga perguntou. Estava sentado na cama de Kagome enquanto ela andava de um lado para o outro no quarto.

Quando aquela pergunta chegou aos seus ouvidos, Kagome congelou e se arrepiou. "Ele sonha comigo há um tempo, já... pouco tempo depois de Inuyasha me encontrar." Ela não queria contar mais que isso.

"Não me parece grande coisa." Kouga cruzou os braços e caiu deitado na cama. "Mesmo sendo tão perigoso como você contou, não acho que ele seja motivo de preocupação."

Kagome o olhou. "Engraçado ouvir isso do cara que morreu – e quase morreu de novo – por esse mesmo 'Oh-não-tão-perigoso'" Sarcasmo pingava de sua voz. Kouga deu uma risada leve e essa displicência dele a levou à loucura. "Do que está rindo?! – Kouga, você é um youkai poderoso, o Lord da oitava casa, e Naraku conseguiu de te matar DUAS VEZES!!–"

"Uma e meia –!"

"– E você ainda acha que isso é pouco?! Ele é poderoso demais, perverso demais! – O que você acha que ele está fazendo agora? Comprando eletrodomésticos no E-Bay?? – Bem, pode apostar que não!!" Ela gritou a ultima frase sem ar e com a voz falha de tanto abuso.

Kouga riu alto e levantou-se para ir até ela e abraçá-la, mas ela o parou, colocando a mão em seu abdômen. Ele a olhou inquisitivo, mas rosnou quando a resposta veio em sua mente.

'_Inuyasha está aqui.'_

"E daí?", rilhou os dentes.

Kagome o olhou dolorosamente implorativa. _'Você sabe que eu–'_

"É, eu sei." Kouga a cortou e desapareceu.

Não, ela disse a seus olhos que começavam a arder, não se atrevam. Kagome – não andou – se arrastou pelo chão e se jogou na cama e esperou Inuyasha aparecer. Mas não demorou nada, afinal, assim que seu corpo bateu na cama, ela não sentiu a seda do lençól, não sentiu seu corpo quicar com um baque surdo no colchão de molas... Kagome sentiu suas costas baterem audivelmente contra carne firme e nua, e o colchão rangiu em protesto contra o impacto. 

Braços fortes a envolveram por seus ombros e uma mão evasiva pousou em seu seio. Ela guinchou de susto quando sua mente – meio lerda com a sensação, não forte, mas repentina – se tocou de que colchões não deveriam ser firmes, duros quentes ou ter braços.

... também não deveriam abusar sexualmente dela.


	16. É tudo culpa sua! Ou minha?

**Humano Coração Vampírico**

**(Vampire Human Heart)**

**Garota Inu**

**16. É tudo culpa sua!**

Kagome virou-se para ele, sem nem perder tempo em olhar nos olhos que amava e o beijou com toda a saudade que tinha acumulada dentro de si. Não fazia tanto tempo desde que o beijara pela última vez, ela sabia, mas... nossa! Que saudade!

Sentiu aqueles braços enormes subirem por suas costas para se trancarem em seus cabelos, desesperadas, enquanto ela fazia o mesmo. Como amava esse hanyou... em tudo: no beijo, no abraço, no jeito, no sorriso, na forma em que ele lhe dava nos nervos... Ah, claro, e na forma como ele trocava as posições para ser o macho dominante em cima dela – exatamente como ele fez agora. Isso a levou a se sentir fraca e domada e ela gostava disso, afinal... ela nunca era mais fraca que algo ou alguém... apenas nesses momentos. Com _Inuyasha_. Então ela gemeu baixinho.

E aí, _ele_ gemeu.

Sua voz grossa e profunda, saindo do fundo de seu peito em um som sexy e gutural. Aquilo a teria levado a outra onda de prazer em seu ventre... se ela não estivesse tão chocada.

"Sesshoumaru...?"

Foi um erro ter falado o nome dele. Como ela bem sabia, ela era a Shikon No Tama – e como uma perfeita bolinha de gude poderosa que atende pedidos, é normal que o que quer que a pessoa que estiver em sua presença deseje, e desde que ela não tenha nada contra este pedido, ele se realiza instantaneamente. Então, falar o nome dele com aquela voz sexy foi completamente fora de si!!

Como aquilo era o que Sesshoumaru queria, foi esperado que ele reagisse de alguma forma... mas rasgar seu vestido em dois já era demais!

Kagome tentou empurrá-lo, mas ele não moveu um centímetro. Ela tentou ferí-lo com as unhas, mas foram suas unhas que se quebraram com a força que ela depositou. Nada tinha efeito. Nada tirava Seshoumaru de cima dela... Por que ela não sentira que era ele e não Inuyasha? Por que quando usava seus poderes para afastá-lo, nada acontecia? Ela tentou novamente, mas não funcionou. "Vou gritar, Sesshoumaru."

Essa não... maldita voz sexy!

"Então grita... eu vou adorar." Ele lambeu sua orelha.

Kagome sentiu o grito subir sua garganta assim como ele pediu, mas o sufocou. Por quanto tempo não sabia. Ela não sentia o prazer, apenas reagia como Sesshoumaru queria, não sentia nada!... Ele não era Inuyasha, afinal... Droga! Por que estava realizando desejos que não queria?! Ela podia recusar fazer os pequenos, então, por que ela não parava com aquela maldita voz de Beyoncé?!

'_Kagome...?'_ Era Inuyasha!

'_Inuyasha! Vem–'_

'_Por quê?'_

Kagome sentiu aquele grito vir de novo e com certeza ela não iria gostar do jeito que aquilo sairia. Ela sufocou.

'_Por que o que, Inuyasha? Preciso que vo–'_

'_Por que, Kagome...? É por que me comportei mal noite passada? – Me diz, por favor...' _Deus, a voz dele era miserável...

'_Inuyasha, do que raios está falando?!'_ Ela rosnou. E Sesshoumaru gostou disso. Então ele começou a descer seus beijos...

'_Por que está com Sesshoumaru?'_

Kagome arregalou os olhos e olhou ao redor... só para ver, através da cortina branca transparente, Inuyasha ainda para terminar de escalar a varanda de sua janela.

'_Eu não estou com ele, Inuyasha!'_ Kagome tentou empurrar Sesshoumaru de novo, mas funcionou do mesmo jeito que das últimas vezes. _'Me ajuda!'_, ela gritou com ele, que ainda a olhava ferido.

Seshoumaru conseguiu agarrar uma de suas mãos que protegiam seus seios e abocanhou um. Kagome sentiu que ele queria que ela demonstrasse prazer por ele. Mas isso ela não faria! Mesmo que seus poderes estivessem bagunçados e falhos, mesmo que ela agora estivesse sentindo coisas, ela _NÃO_ ia demonstrar isso – muito menos com Inuyasha ali!

'_Você pode sair daí, se quisesse... já teria saído daí se quisesse...'_

Voz dele era alquebrada e isso partia seu coração em dolorosas cicatrizes. Era tudo culpa dela...

'_Inuyasha, por favor, fique temperamental depois, mas você vai mesmo deixar ele ME COMER?!'_

Foi tudo o que ela precisou dizer.

A calmaria de um estupro quase-concentido, de repente, estourou em uma explosão de movimentos e então, a única coisa que Kagome sabia era que algo branco caíra das mãos de Inuyasha e que agora estava sozinha no quarto, semi-nua...

E depressiva.

Suspirou, mas isso saiu como um soluço enquanto seus olhos ganhavam vida própria e fabricavam lágrimas pesadas e grossas que caíam pelos lados de seus rosto por estar deitada. Ela ainda podia sentir Sesshoumaru por todo seu corpo: suas pernas roçando nas dela, o peito quente e duro contra o seu frio e macio, os beijos, _tudo_. Não era ruim, era ótimo – Sesshoumaru com certeza seria um ótimo amante se ele não tivesse dois defeitos cruciais...

Kagome não o amava...

Porque Sesshoumaru não era Inuyasha.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoO**

"Miroku, em que tanto pensa?"

O monge suspirou e olhou para Sango. "Bela Sango... Mesmo dizendo para Naraku que Inuyasha e Kami – tsk, Kagome partiriam em três dias, ele ainda assim os encontrou. Como ele soube?... Acho que Naraku não confia mais em mim."

Sango bufou. "Acabamos de fazer algo lindo aqui, Miroku, eu dei tudo de mim para te animar um pouquinho por estar chateado e tudo o que você pensa é nesse cara?"

Miroku sorriu. "Eu não estava chateado, você apenas me venceu no poker, afinal... Mas eu TENHO que me preocupar com ele! Eu sou o espião dele, não sou?"

"Mas você– "

"Calma, eu só estou fazendo isso para prejudicá-lo, você sabe. – Dou informações erradas para ele."

Eles caíram em um silêncio confortável, mas Sango riu baixo e olhou para ele. " Eu te admiro muito, Houshi... Inuyasha deve te irritar todo santo dia e você ainda o ajuda com coisas que ele nem sabe ainda."

Miroku riu e estalou a língua. "Paremos de falar de mim – E esse 'algo lindo que acabamos de fazer'? Você gostou?"

Sango suspirou sonhadora. "Tava uma delícia. – Onde aprendeu a fazer bolo de sorvete??"

"Nem ferrando que eu te conto."

"Porco chauvinista!"

**OoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Certo, ele não estava se apaixonando, não.

Era só a maldita atração por poder que ele possuía. E como ela é a Jóia...

Ele não se apaixonava. Nunca. Não existia isso nele.

Era só atração, só sede por poder.

Ele mergulhou novamente no fundo do lagoe e ficou lá o máximo que podia, o que foi certa de... trinta minutos. Qaundo voltou, ele sugou o pouco ar que necessitava e rugiu encarando o castelo com o olhar que ele só usava quando estava sozinho e lívido de ódio. Olhar flamejante, presas à mostra, dentes rilhando...

Apesar de estar no lago mais distante – que ficava a uns três quilômetros de lá -, ele ainda podia ver o castelo e seus detalhes: varandas e cortinas.

E foi por isso que ele a viu.

Então toda aquela raiva se esvaiu de seu rosto...

Não... não era só a maldita atração por poder que ele possuia...

Certo, ele estava se apaixonando, sim.

Sesshoumaru se deixou afundar de novo.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Ele não gostava daquilo, mas ele ainda era um canino, então, era normal agir como um cão.

Então era normal sair de seu lar, fugir e se esconder no mais escuro possível porque sua dona o havia trocado.

Sua Kagome.

Com Sesshoumaru.

Mas era **ele** que deveria estar no quarto dela, em cima dela, rasgando o vestido dela, arrancando gemidos dela... era para ser **ele**.

Inuyasha ganiu e se encolheu para mais fundo naquele abrigo. Ele lutava bravamente para manter sua dignidade e não deixar que seus olhos, já naufragados, derrubassem aqueles enormes que turvavam sua visão completamente.

Ele estava odiando todo o drama que ele estava fazendo, mas como ele agiria? Que outro jeito ele poderia agir? Frio, indiferene, fingindo que nada aconteceu?? Maldição, ele acaba de ver tudo pelo que ele vivia na cama com outro, droga!

Inuyasha estava tão atordoado que ele não ouviu, nem farejou e nem sentiu como aquele menino tinha chegado ali e o descoberto, e agora estava agachado em sua frente para vê-lo. Só o notou lá quando ele falou.

"Por que está chorando?" O menino perguntou.

"Não estou." Veio a resposta automática.

"O carpete embaixo de você está empoçado–"

"Finja que não estou!", ele rosnou.

"Ok. – Mas o que faz embaixo da cama da minha irmã, Kagome?"

Inuyasha fechou os olhos fortemente quando a dor veio junto com o nome, o que fez mais lágrimas caírem. Ele balançou a cabeça. "Eu não sei...", sussurrou.

Souta deitou no chão de lado para olhá-lo melhor e engoliu em seco. "Como ela está?"

"Como vou saber?" Inuyasha era grosso. "É você quem vive com ela." Ele tinha visto o shikigami que ilusionava Kagome descer a escadaria e ir para a escola.

"Foi você que a levou, não é?" Souta sussurrou, mas quando o hanyou não respondeu, suspirou. "Eu posso ter deoze anos, mas não sou idiota como minha mãe que acredita... Aquela coisa não é a minha irmã... Sinto a falta dela."

Inuyasha ganiu novamente e tremeu quando a imagem da verdadeira irmã do menino veio para a sua mente, torturando-o amorosamente, como enormes agulhas finas cravando em cada átrio e veia de seu corpo. Doía demais a dor de Kagome tê-lo trocado… Abriu e fechou a boca algumas vezes até conseguir falar. "Ela está bem..."

"Você é mal... Eu posso sentir isso em você, então..." Souta engoliu e isso deu tempo para Inuyasha raciocinar que era normal aquele guri ter algo meio monge nele, afinal, a irmã dele era a Shikon... "Por que não a matou logo de primeira...? E por que não me mata agora?"

Inuyasha suspirou alto e tremulamente, tentando aliviar um pouco a pressão no seu coração angustiado, que provocava até uma certa falta de ar… Como se Kagome tivesse roubado todo o oxigênio de seu mundo… Ou ela mesmo era seu ar…? Deus, como se odiava… Enterrou o rosto nas mão e murmurou. "Eu a amo..."

Souta arregalou os olhos e, diante disso, se sentiu intruso ali. Até sentira um certo arrepio, tamanha a profundidade das palavras sinceras daquele homem. Então subiu e deitou na cama de sua irmã na mesma posição meio fetal de Inuyasha, só porque gostara dele. E ele até conseguiu captar um dos soluços quietos do hanyou...

"Mas eu não vou mais poder levá-la ao restaurante...", ele chorou.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Kagome saiu do banheiro, ainda amarrando o roupão, depois passou a enxugar os cabelos na toalha. Seu rosto ainda estava vermelho e inchado, e seu coração ainda transbordava culpa. Ela podia ter gritado, afinal, não podia? Não podia afastá-lo com poderes sem reduzí-lo à cinzas, e nem podia afastá-lo com a força, mas ela podia ter gritado... Ok, sairia como um gemido bem louco – mesmo não tendo sentido nenhum prazer –, mas isso alertaria Inuyasha ao menos e ele entenderia a situação.

Ok... certo.

Mas ele já tinha sumido há quatro dias...

Sentiu pisar em algo que não era parecido com tapete e olhou para baixo só para ver que era um papel, todo surrado e amassado. Pegou-o nas mãos e sentou-se na cama para ler.

'_Não gosto daqueles 'querida (o)' no início das cartas, então, não espere isso de mim._

_Mas não foi para falar disso que quebrei meu tabu e estou te escrevendo uma carta... Eu só estou querendo me desculpar por noite passada. Mesmo que seja VOCÊ a que deve desculpas por aqui. Você sabe que eu nunca iria te ferir. E porque abraçou Kouga na minha presença; e porque acordou gritando o nome dele e não o meu..._

_Pensando bem, retiro minhas desculpas! Você me deve mais desculpas do que eu a você!_

_..._

_Mas não é só por desculpas que te escrevo... Há uma coisa importante que preciso que faça, é urgente._

_Em palavras diretas: me ame._

_Eu não penso nem que você possa me amar do mesmo jeito, mas ao menos, simplesmente me ame. Eu não ligo se você é o pingente horrendo e fora de moda mais poderoso do mundo, porque te amo sem reservas..._

_Te amo como nunca ninguém viu, ou verá._

_PS: Se você me amar, te levo naquele restaurante de novo. Mas, só se você me amar e nunca me machucar._

_Ass: acho que você já sabe quem.'_


	17. Rios vermelhos, dedos marrons

**HUMANO CORAÇÃO VAMPÍRICO**

**(Vampire human heart)**

**Garota Inu**

**16. Rios vermelhos, pele marrom.**

"É rude e o senhor saber, Alteza, deixar os convidados esperando por muito tempo. Esperávamos que a reunião fosse há quatro dias, mas o senhor cancelou três vezes e quando nos garante que o dia seria hoje e nós chegamos, o senhor cancela outra vez?" Um homem alto, branco e com curtos cabelos verdes ondulados se fez ouvir.

Era magro – quase raquítico –, e tinha estatura mediana. Qualquer ignorante que o olhasse diria que ele era só mais um daqueles adultos Nerd's que dorme com o capacete do Darth Vader agarrado à um bonequinho do Gandalf, mas todos ali na sala não eram ignorantes. Eles conheciam Toukaijin.

Inu no Taishou rolou os olhos, apoiando o cotovelo na mesa para poder sustentar o peso de sua cabeça na mão. "Veja pelo lado bom, pelo menos você exercitou um pouco esse seu bundão.", murmurou e sorriu quando ouviu os outros nove lordes estouraram em risadas e rindo mais alto quando Toukaijin emburrou o rosto.

"Mas você veja..." Uma voz feminina se sobressaiu acima das risadas. "Por que tanta demora, meu Lord? – Inuayasha-sama está com problemas?" Os olhos vermelhos dela brilharam.

Inu no Taishou segurou um gemido. Aquela mulher de dava arrepios. Ele detestava Yura. "Digamos, Yura, que a vida amorosa do meu filho não está _nada_ boa."

"As enfermeiras o assediaram de novo?" Kouga perguntou, divertido.

Inu no Taishou piscou para Kouga. "Antes fosse."

Uma mulher de cabelos prateados rolou seus olhos azuis, entediada. "Não acredito que perco meu tempo por algo tão simples."

Bankotsu riu alto. "Simples? – Quem é que faltou a própria coroação por causa de um 'não' que Renkotsu deu, huh?"

Tsubaki empalideceu. "Er – E quem é a guria da vez?", ela mudou de assunto rapidamente.

Lord Inu deu uma risada curta, sorrindo zombeteiro. "Como se tivesse havido outra...", cruzou os braços enquanto ouvia alguns dos Lords mais simpáticos ofegarem de surpresa.

"Ainda é Kagome?" Bankotsu foi o primeiro a se manifestar.

"Oh, sim. – Foi você quem a conheceu no Jardim das Almas, não é?" Lord Inu se empertigou, animado por alguém conhecer seu assunto favorito. Adorava falar de Inuyasha para os lordes enquanto ele não estava. Eram tantos segredos constrangedores...

Bankotsu assentiu. "Aquela não era Kamitsu?" Lord Inu bufou enquanto fazia um gesto displicente com as mãos, indicando que era uma looonga história. "Bem, é uma bela garota."

Tsubaki e Yura emburraram de inveja. Ninguém era mais bela que elas, afinal, e ninguém nunca ali as elogiaram. Yura bufou. "E onde está essa Kagome, agora?"

A brisa era gentil ao balançar seus cabelos, fazendo-os acariciar seu rosto e alguns fios grudar nas trilhas molhadas em suas bochechas que suas lágrimas sofridas deixaram. Suas pálpebras tremiam fechadas, querendo se abrirem para liberas mais alguns rios abaixo.

Seu coração doía tanto...

'_Yasha... cadê você...?'_, ela choramingou. _'Responde...'_

Kagome não o culpava, pelo contrário. Ele estava totalmente certo em ignorá-la, afinal, ele tinha sido brutalmente traído por ela e estava no direito até de mandá-la embora, berrando que se voltasse, seria para morrer... Mas ela precisava pedir desculpas...

'_Por favor.' _

'_Pode me perdoar? Eu não sei por que não consegui empurrá-lo, mas juro que nunca quis te machucar, Yasha...'_

Ele ouviu em sua mente.

Não iria responder. Ele não tinha que responder. Inuyasha se encostou na árvore onde estava sentado no topo e olhou para baixo quando viu o shikigami que fingia ser Kagome voltar da escola. Seu coração ferido – uma ferida aberta e feia, mas que não doía mais – se contorceu de raiva e sentimento de traição, mas sua expressão era a mesma indiferença de sempre, desde que ele acordara de sua exaustão de chorar e chorar embaixo da cama dela.

'_Você está sofrendo...'_, ela sussurrou em sua mente e o orgulho o impulsionou a responder.

'_Não estou!'_ Ele praguejou quando se deu conta de que a respondera.

Kagome permitiu um sorriso fraco por ouvir a voz dele, mas só por um segundo. _'Eu posso sentir...'_

'_Estou bem! Saia da minha mente!'_

'_Está silenciosamente quebrado.'_

'_Kagome!'_ Inuyasha gritou, frustrado, fechando os olhos enquanto a ferida em seu peito, aberta e sangrando, pulsou de dor. Quando abriu os olhos novamente, a dor só fez intensificar ao ver onde estava. Ele estava naquele lugar onde ele estivesse, o ambiente seria negro; e alguns metros à frente, que é onde Kagome sempre estaria, o lugar se tornaria branco.

E foi lá no branco que ele a viu... Mas não parecia que ela o tinha visto ainda.

Estava sentada, suas pernas juntas ao lado de seu quadril e sua mão esquerda depositada em cima de algo invisível.. Ela não estava lone, mas daquela distância, ele não conseguia discernir a expressão dela, mas presumia que estivesse triste. A aura do ambiente era triste... e Kagome estava sempre sorrindo, afinal...

Dane-se. Ele estava pior, porque ele era a vítima.

'_Inuya–'_

'_Vai embora! Me mande de volta para onde eu estava e me deixa em paz!'_

'_Mas... você está triste...'_

'_Não estou!'_

Ele viu Kagome levantar a cabeça e olhá-lo com dor. '_Então, por que está na minha árvore, olhando para o meu shikigami e farejando cada centelha do meu cheiro no vento que passa pelo meu quarto e vai até você?'_

Inuyasha suspirou de olhos fechados, querendo ser paciente. Mas quando os abriu novamente, Kagome não estava vai sentada a uns sete metros de distância... estava de testa colada com a sua, sem vidro algum para atrapalhá-los desta vez.

'_Não pense que sou idiota, amor. – Eu tenho te conhecido por toda a sua vida. – E você deveria saber q este lugar é sim, minha criação, mas nós só acabamos aqui quando não estamos juntos, mas você quer desesperadamente me ver – mas não estamos no mesmo lugar, então... se você realmente quisesse sair daqui, estaria longe deste lugar por agora...'_

Ele não queria saber. Era óbvio que queria estar com ela, claro. Mas agora, ele não se sentia nem um pouco inclinado a ser o bonzinho idiota que vinha sendo.

Seu coração doeu. Nem mesmo com Kagome.

Afastou um pouco sua testa da dela e as chocou novamente, com força apenas para afastá-la e assustá-la, sem machucar. Queria feri-la do modo que fora ferido. Infelizmente, feri-la fisicamente era algo além de seu ser, mas sua natureza ainda era maléfica... olhares de espanto e o cheiro fétido de horror ainda trazia sorrisos à seus lábios.

Kagome cambaleou para trás, chocada. Pões a mão na testa e a trouxe para olhá-la, confusa, como se pudesse ver a marca vermelha em sua testa que sabia que estava lá através de seus dedos. O dor retornou – a mesma que tinha ido embora à primeira vista de Inuyasha, retornou, mesmo com ele ainda presente. Ela não queria Sesshoumaru, nada daquilo realmente fora culpa sua, se parasse para pensar. Então Sesshoumaru invade seu quarto, pula em cima dela e ela é a prostituta, a vadia? Só porque não conseguira afastá-lo de jeito nenhum?

Não era como se tivesse traído Inuyasha.

"Preferia que eu tivesse gemido ao te gritar?" Ela perguntou, sussurrando. "Isso só o arrasaria mais, Yasha – Dói muito te machucar."... Então ela o olhou, séria. "É sério, Inuyasha tem algo de muito errado comigo. Quando ele apareceu no quarto atrás de mim, eu pensei que fosse você! Eu conheço sua aura, eu teria sabido! Tem algo errado comigo!"

"Se vira."

Ouch. Kagome ganiu com a pancada, mas não mostrou isso. Estava no orgulho mode on, agora. "Não! Se você fizer isso de mais um de seus jogos infantis, fique sabendo que não vou suportar dessa vez!"

Inuyasha sorriu com o desafio, divertido. "E o que vai fazer? Tacar um joelho em mim?", zombou.

Kagome sorriu. "Não, amor. Enquanto eu tiver minhas limitações de poderes que me fazem humana... acho que você pode ser humano também.", piscou.

Inuyasha parou de sorrir. "Não faria–"

"Já fiz."

Inuyasha olhou para as próprias mãos e não viu garras. Cutucou os dentes e não sentiu presas. Pegou uma das suas mechas e nãos as viu prateadas.

"Seus olhos também estão castanhos, só para alívio de consciência.", ela sorriu cinicamente enquanto examinava as unhas. Inuyasha rosnou. "Se tentar soltar suas asas, elas também não virão."

"Devolva."

Kagome olhou para o chão e sorriu triste. "Em tudo o que eu faço, eu não te controlo, nem manipulo. Mas você precisa saber que não tive culpa e que eu não quero nem amo ninguém além de você, Yasha." Ela começou a desaparecer. "Eu não tirei sua força bruta por sua segurança – Volte para o castelo, eu... prometo ficar longe de você."

Inuyasha viu Kagome desaparecer completamente, salvando os olhos azuis para o final, que derramaram uma lágrima no chão antes de sumirem.

Ele não soube ao certo por quanto tempo seus olhos agora castanhos ficaram olhando aquela gotícula ali no chão como se fosse a única coisa que restara no mundo para se olhar (o que, devido ao local onde estava, era mesmo). Ele estava triste... e puto da vida. No entanto, mais que isso, ele estava exatamente o que Kagome descrevera... Silenciosamente quebrado.

Sem perceber o que fazia, Inuyasha rastejou até aquela marca molhada no 'chão' e gradativamente seu olhar foi ficando deprimido e molhado. Pegou a lágrima em seu indicador delicadamente e a olhou.

Ok, ele admitia. Ele não estava tão irritado quanto fizera parecer. Estava decepcionado e recusava-se a acreditar que ela não teve culpa – gostava de pensar que sua rebeldia tinha sentido e que uma vez na vida ele não era o que fazia algo errado. E também que não se arrependeria depois.

Suspirou e misturou a lágrima em seu dedo com as de seus olhos.

Eles tinham voltado à estaca zero.

Por que tinha mesmo convocado aquela reunião?... Ah, sim. Ele a encontrou: a grande, linda e adúltera Shikon No Tama... Só que agora ele estava humano e ele não gostava disso. Muito menos quando tinha que estar na presença dos outros Onze. Principalmente Kaoh (vocês encontram Kaoh no mangá 95). Inuyasha praguejou mais uma vez enquanto se encarava no espelho pela milionésima desde que voltara para o castelo e observava enojado a aparência de sua fraqueza. Unhas e não garras; cabelos pretos e não pratas; olhos castanho-escuros, nenhuma presa e mãos macias ao invés de duras e resistentes.

Digno de pena...

Inuyasha nem tinha sua força bruta mais, pelo que sentia. Talvez sua força só viria em um momento de necessidade? Bufou irritado, xingando Kagome de mentirosa mentalmente. Estava odiando aquilo, tanto que podia dizer que queria Kagome longe!

...

Mas só por um tempo.

Uma batida na porta o fez pular de susto e xingou sua falta de boa audição e olfato. Sem isso, era apenas como um cego inválido. "Entra, er... quem quer que seja?"

A porta se abriu e dois amigos entraram. "Como se não soubesse quem era. Esse seu fuci– Ah! O que houve com você?" Miroku exclamou chocado e parando bruscamente de andar, fazendo Bankotsu quase colidir em suas costas.

Bankotsu olhou para a pequena fresta nas pesadas cortinas negras da janela e viu um feixezinho mínimo de luz solar entrando. Ele arregalou os olhos. "Mas é de dia ainda! O que houve?"

Inuyasha deu de ombros. "D.R."

Por uns segundos, o silêncio reinou no quarto, mas só por uns segundos.

Miroku de repente explodiu em risadas, mas Bankotsu teve a decência de se segurar, miseravelmente. Ele explodiu também, quando viu que não conseguiria. "Garotas costumam negar fogo quando discutem relacionamento, Inu – HAHA – Mas a sua o transforma em humano, que foda!" Então voltou a rir.

Inuyasha rolou os olhos. "Digam logo o que vieram fazer aqui ou caiam fora." Ele não estava no humor.

Bankotsu secou as lágrimas nos olhos. "Tem uma reunião te esperando lá e cima." Ele disse. "Há cinco dias, devo dizer."

Inuyasha estalou a língua. "Do que tá reclamando? Você mora aqui."

"Esse é o problema." Miroku gemeu. "Kaoh e Tsubaki estão aí."

"Sabe o que é conviver com Kaoh – principalmente Kaoh – e Tsubaki no mesmo lugar por _cinco_ dias?"

"Não posso dizer que sei... Graças a Deus." Ele emendou rapidamente.

"Vamos ou não?" Sango e Lady Inu apareceram na porta e Lady Inu fez uma careta. "Quanto mais cedo irmos, mais cedo eles vã– O que houve com você?"

Miroku e Bankotsu não agüentaram e disseram. "D.R." E disfarçaram as risadas mal e porcamente com as mãos.

"Oh, pelo a– Vamos logo para aquela droga de reunião." Como reflexo, Inuyasha se dissipou, mas, quando ele praticamente já era fumaça negra, algo o impediu, e ele voltou a se integrar no mesmo quarto.

Miroku e Bankotsu estavam quase passando mal.

"Ok – UM comentário e eu devolvo na bunda de vocês duas vezes pior!" Inuyasha ameaçou enquanto irrompia pelas portas e atravessava a sala rapidamente. Ele notou a cara que seu pai e alguns outros estavam fazendo e acrescentou. "Risadas pior ainda."

"Onde mesmo você disse que devolveria se alguém comentar, Majestade?" Um homem não-tão-homem perguntou enquanto enrolava uma mecha de cabelo nos dedos.

Inuyasha empalideceu.

"Erm – Então, Jakotsu, voltemos para o que _realmente_ interessa, sim?", ele disse, salvando o filho mais novo.

"Bem..." Inuyasha começou, rezando a Deus para que estivesse fazendo a coisa certa. "Eu achei a Shikon no Tama."

"Kagome?"

Kagome abriu os olhos e viu um monge a sua frente, agachado ao chão para vê-la em seu lugar de refúgio. "Sim, Miroku?"

O que faz embaixo na cama do Rei?", ele perguntou.

Ela desviou o olhar para o chão. Podia desabafar com ele e fazer ele esquecer depois, certo? Assim como conseguira fazer com seu Yasha... Não, jamais influenciaria sobre ele, mas ela não queria discórdia entre os irmãos por sua causa. Então, não apagou seu erro da mente de Inuyasha, mas a alterou, fazendo Inuyasha crer que fora um de seus subordinados quem a agarrara. Suspirou. "Eu não sei. – Eu não quero que Inuyasha me encontre, eu prometi que ele não me veria... mas quero estar perto dele ainda assim."

Miroku sorriu. "Esse pode ser um problema, não é Lady Inu?"

"Sim, monge."

Kagome franziu o cenho, deprimida. Não conseguia nem sentir a presença de um vampiro comum como Lady Inu? "O que quer dizer?", ela perguntou sussurrando, desviando o olhar para o chão.

"Bem." Lady Inu começou. "Você brigados pode atrapalhar em seu ser, querida."

"Meu ser? Do que estão falando?"

Os ofegos de surpresa e os olhos arregalados dos outros Dez (Kouga já sabia) o deixaram satisfeito ao mesmo tempo em que o deixaram apreensivo. O que eles fariam agora que sabiam? E quando soubessem que a shikon era... Inuyasha engoliu em seco. _'Deus, me ajude.'_ "E ela é uma mulher.", ele jogou a bomba.

"Uma mulher? Que monte de merda é essa, Inuyasha? Eu nem se quer sinto a presença dela por aqui!" Yura bateu o punho na mesa.

Um homem de longos cabelos esverdeados bufou de forma desdenhosa. "Com todo respeito, Majestade, é tanto desespero assim?", Joshiomi pausou. Ao contrário de Yura, ele tinha cérebro e reconhecia seu lugar abaixo de Inuyasha. "Tem certeza de que não há engano em seu julgamento?"

Lord Inu respondeu essa, sorrindo. "Meu amigo Joshiomi, acaso não sabes que Yura não é tão poderosa quanto o resto de nós?" Ele pausou, já sabendo que Yura gritaria indignada, e continuou depois. "Tente. Sintam-a todos."

Alguns precisaram fechar os olhos para senti-la melhor, mas no fim todos assentiram, mesmo que duvidosamente. Um belo homem de lisos e longos cabelos negros tomou a palavra. "De fato.", sorriu. "Sinto uma fraca presença para ser a Jóia, mas forte para ser uma sacerdotisa. – Não acho que seja a shikon. Não seria a adorável Izayoi?", ele encarou Inu no Taishou.

O Taiyoukai cerrou os punhos por debaixo da mesa e também os olhos. Inuyasha enrijeceu e olhou para o pai, querendo rir. Takemaru sempre teve um penhasco por sua mãe desde anos antes de seu nascimento. Se Inuyasha era estourado e irritadiço e arrogante, foi porque puxara de alguém – e com certeza não fora de Lady Inu... A diferença era que Lord Inu era mais maduro e consciente que Inuyasha. "Eu penso... que ela está muito acima de sua pessoa, Takemaru – Mais sufixos e menos abuso, obrigado.", ele ralhou. Takemaru apenas sorriu mais.

"Senhores, por favor..." Uma voz gemida veio do fim da _enorme_ mesa de reuniões. Com exceção de Lor Inu, Inuyasha e Kouga, todos se mexeram desconfortáveis. Eles sabiam o que Kaguya era, então se incomodavam com sua presença. Ela não era youkai, nem sacerdotisa, nem tennyou, nem humana... na verdade, era algo meio que maior que tudo isso. Sério, era difícil ficar em um local quando uma demonesa sexual também está. Qualquer alteração de seu humor, todos sentiriam o clima erótico subir no ar. Era um inferno! "Concentrem-se no que interessa. – Agora, Inu-sama... onde está essa mulher que o senhor diz ser a Shikon?"

Inuyasha rezou silenciosamente para não soar abalado com a presença dela. "Ela... ela está – oras, está em seu quarto, onde mais estaria?"

"Está dizendo que meus poderes dependem se estou bem ou não com Inuyasha? Ridículo!"

'Não, Kagome." Miroku puxou Kagome para fora de seu refúgio embaixo da cama e a sentou no colchão, sentando ao lado dela. "Não entende? Desde que conheceu Inuyasha, no que sua vida se baseia?"

"Arames farpados e adagas." Ela fez um bico. "Ah, e coisas querendo me esmagar, desde cyclopes à árvores."

Miroku gemeu frustrado. "Falo sério!"

Kagome suspirou, desviando o olhar para o colo. "Inuyasha."

"Então!" Lady Inu sorriu, segurando as mãos dela. "Não tem nada a haver se vocês estão bem ou não, mas sim se ele é seu ou não, entende?"

Kagome ia perguntar como poderia fazer Yasha seu, afinal, achava que ele até já o era... mas um forte puxão em seu ser a fez ficar esfumaçante por um instante, mas voltou ao normal depois. Miroku enrugou a testa. "Dé jàvu. – Aconteceu a mesma coisa com Inu quando tentou se dissipar na forma humana."

"Mas o que tá–"

Outra vez seu corpo foi puxado enquanto se esfumaçava, mas voltou. "O que está me puxando?", ela perguntou nervosa. "Alguém está me invocando." Temia até a alma que fosse Naraku. Da última vez que isso acontecera, ela quase havia se quebrado.

Lady Inu apertou sua mão. "Querida, Inuyasha precisa ser seu. Você hoje só se baseia nele, então já que se tornou uma humana, seu corpo precisa saber que ele é seu para você funcionar melhor, entend–" Lady Inu não terminou...

Kagome tinha se ido.

"Uma mulher? Francamente, como a Shikon No Tama poderia vir a ser uma mulher?" Indignado, Kaoh se fez ouvir.

"Shikon quis se tornar humana porque algo na forma humana a interessou, só isso." Inuyasha deu de ombros, não querendo revelar segredos que não eram seus.

Shishinki (você o encontrará no mangá 96) riu de escárnio através de sua meia-máscara. "Provas disso que é bom nada, né?"

Como se fosse uma deixa, uma explosão negra esfumaçou no centro da mesa e uma garota de exageradamente longos cabelos negros pousou cambaleante em cima da mesa. Inuyasha congelou. _'Não...'_

Não por quê? Não era isso que deveria fazer? Não era isso que estava tentando fazer até agora: provar que sua palavra era verdadeira? Então por que a onda de arrependimento o invadiu juntamente com a de medo quando a viu de joelho em cima da mesa de reunião, tossindo seus pulmões para fora? Inuyasha mordeu o lábio.

"Ugh... odeio essa parte." Kagome gemeu, completamente tonta enquanto caía graciosamente de traseiro na mesa.

Todos os Doze Lords e Lord Inu pregaram seus olhares na garota em cima da mesa, mas Inuyasha foi o primeiro a falar. "Kagome!", ele ralhou. "O que está fazendo? Se machucou?" Não que estivesse preocupado com isso, estava mais preocupado era com o fato de que sua Jóia estava no meio de dez poderosos youkais que a cobiçavam mais que tudo... Inuyasha e Kouga até a queriam, mas não para feri-la.

Kagome ofegou e olhou surpresa para Inuyasha. Gradativamente, um sorriso espalhou-se por seu rosto. "Está preocupado? Não está mais bravo comigo?" Ela perguntou sem ligar para a audiência ao redor deles.

Inuyasha não podia sentir em sua forma humana, mas sabia que, desde que Kagome soube que era a Jóia, sua aura era de acordo com seu espírito. Se estivesse triste, sua aura estaria pequena – que fora a razão de Takemaru sugerir que era apenas uma sacerdotisa – e se estava feliz, sua aura poderia fazer a pele formigar – como foi no salão subterrâneo em que Kagome inflamou em chamas rosa. Ela estava feliz por ter voltado ao normal e o perigo do momento apenas acrescentou lenha ao fogo.

Se Kagome ficasse feliz, eles perceberiam. Ainda havia tempo de disfarçar. "Estou enfurecido. Agora volta pro seu qua–"

"De fato então era verdade..." Kaoh sussurrou, maravilhado. "A grande Shikon No Tama realmente foi encontrada."

Kagome enrijeceu, igualmente a Inuyasha que até ganiu, já prevendo o trabalho que teria para acalmar os Lordes. Como esperava que isso acontecesse estava além de si, mas teria de tentar. Teria que tentar convencê-los de desistirem da Shikon...

Aham.

Kagome olhou para trás ao mesmo tempo em que um homem _quase_ tão belo quanto Sesshoumaru tocou seu braço com a ponta dos dedos. No instante em que houve contato, Kagome congelou no espaço e asfixiou, assistindo com horror seu braço ganhar um tom púrpura, quase que instantaneamente.

Inuyasha percebeu. "Magatsuhi! Tire as mãos dela!"

Sem tirar os olhos arregalados e fixos de Kagome, seus lábios brancos sorriram. "Por quê?"

Inuyasha rosnou alto. Se o impedisse fariam perguntas e tudo ficaria pior. Não podia deixar que percebessem que ele... bem, que ele a amava. Usariam isso contra ele logo de cara. Porém, ela era a Shikon, pelo amor de Deus! Por que não saía dali?

Kagome arregalou os olhos para Magatsuhi, inclinando sua cabeça para frente para ficar de rosto colado com os dele. Seus olhos arregalados, sua testa franzida e seu coração com medo. "Você... daquela vez..." sussurrou aterrorizada enquanto Magatsuhi alargava o sorriso. "Não..." Ela ainda se lembrava _muito_ bem dele.

Percebendo o que havia, Kouga tocou o ombro de Magatsuhi, o puxando ligeiramente para trás, que foi suficiente para romper o contato dele com Kagome. "Eu penso... que agora que os senhores e senhoras estão propriamente convencidos, devemos voltar para nossos respectivos castelos e esperar a decisão do Rei Inuyasha." Ele terminou, largando de Magatsuhi quando Kagome saiu de cima da mesa e veio para seu lado.

"Exatamente. – Eu os avisarei assim que chegarmos à uma decisão." Inuyasha os assegurou polidamente, enquanto cerrava os olhos negros para Shishinki, que parecia querer desobedecer. "Tenho certeza que se deseja ficar, Shishinki, Sesshoumaru ficará feliz em levá-lo até a porta.", piscou para ele zombeteiro.

O demônio rolou os olhos, mas aceitou rapidamente. "Voltaremos em um mês." Então todos se dissiparam, exceto Kouga, que morava no castelo.

Mas ainda havia alguém ali e que não morava no castelo...

Um estrondo ecoou pela sala quando grossas plantas se ergueram do chão até o teto, levando Inuyasha junto, prendendo-o entre os caules. Inuyasha bufou. "Mas que cu você é, hein! Insuportável!", ralhou.

"Suas palavras não me atingem, Alteza."

"Vai ver já já o que é ser atingido!", latiu. "Agora me solte."

Kaoh sorriu. "Mas por quê? Você está tão feliz aí..."

Kagome viu Inuyasha ofegar enquanto seu olhar ficava perdido em pensamentos. Por sua falta de poderes, ela não sabia o que estava acontecendo ou o que Inuyasha estava pensando... Ela já ia se perguntar do porquê que o hanyou estaria feliz quando viu horrorizada Inuyasha fechar os olhos e puxar os lábios em um lindo sorriso, um verdadeiro que nem à ela ele já dirigia na vida. Como, ele estava gostando?

'_Kaoh se alimenta de sofrimento. – Se ele consome o sofrimento, seu alvo só terá as alegrias.'_ Kouga explicou em sua mente.

Oh, bem... então não era nada com que precisasse se preocu–

'_Daí as plantas o transformam em terra e usam como fertilizante para as forças de Kaoh.'_

Ok, esqueçam.

Kagome fez menção de se mover para agarrar Kaoh, mas Kouga a impediu. _'Não! Olhe para seus pés.'_ Kagome olhou e engoliu em seco. O chão estava coberto em plantas e tanto seus pés quanto os de Kouga estavam rodeados de cipós. _'Se se mexer, Kaoh saberá e terá o mesmo destino do Akita.'_

Kagome o olhou. _'Inuyasha __**não**__ seria adubo.'_

'_Não dá para se tornar no que já é, certo?'_, piscou.

Kagome pensou. Se Kouga fazia piadas, então a coisa não estava tão séria quanto seus nervos insistiam em fantasiar... Isso a acalmou um pouco. _'Então, o que a gente faz?'_

'_Nada.'_, ele deu de ombros. _'Depende do Akita.'_

'_O quê?'_

'_Inuyasha precisa acordar, mas ele só acordará quando notar que tudo o que ele vê lá é só um sonho – SE ele notar, né.'_

Eles só podiam rezar...

"_Não adianta apelar, seu bebezão, eu ganhei.", ela esticou a língua para ele._

"_Mas eu ganhei também! – Então acho que ambos merecemos nossos prêmios, huh?", ele sorriu maldoso._

_Kagome riu. "Você é apenas um hentai querendo sua mulher para esquentar sua cama.", ela disse enquanto ninava o embrulho azul em seus braços. "Nem vem, eu ganhei. – carreguei essa coisa gorda por nove meses, quero meus diretos."_

_Inuyasha rolou os olhos. "Sempre o mesmo argumento. Vocês fêmeas nunca vão mudar.", ele abanou a cabeça enquanto também ninava um embrulho, só que este era rosa. "Ok, ok – Você ganhou *cof* apelando *cof* – Eu faço por trás em você hoje, mas aviso que você não vai gostar muito mais deste.", ele avisou._

_Kagome o olhou. "Por que não? É com você, então será ótimo."_

"_É que eu sei que você gosta de me olhar nos olhos quando 'chego lá', então..." Mentira. Ele é quem amava olhar os olhos dela transbordar amor em cada segundo do amor deles._

_Kagome sorriu, olhando para seu filhote. "Nah, nah – Nem adianta vir com essa, Inuyasha, ninguém mandou apostar que seria uma menina."_

_Inuyasha sentiu-se estranho. Não sabia o porquê, mas a sensação se foi tão rápido quanto veio. "Mas você apostou que era menino, então se estou errado, você também está.", ele apontou para ela, triunfante. "Veio gêmeos, afinal."_

"_No-ve me-ses.", ela silabou. "Desista, Inuyasha."_

_Lá estava aquilo de novo. A sensação se que tinha algo errado naquele cenário perfeito._

_Mas o que era?_

Kagome rosnou. "Solta ele _AGORA_!"

Kaoh a ignorou. "Não pense que não estou trabalhando vocês dois também. – Vocês três são o melhor lucro que já tive...", sorriu, virando-se para encarar a Shikon.

"Como assim?" Kouga arqueou uma sobrancelha.

"Todos os três têm sofrimentos bem grandes. – vocês são tão férteis pra mim..."

Kagome rolou os olhos. "Essas pessoas que não sabem ser claras são um saco, viu... Fala nossa língua, merda!", ralhou.

Kaoh sorriu para ela antes de caminhar até Inuyasha e afastar o cabelo que cobria o rosto dele.

Kagome não desejaria saber se tivesse conhecimento que veria o que estava vendo agora. Asfixiou, chocada com as grossas e pesadas lágrimas que desciam dos olhos de Inuyasha sem parar. Sim, já vira vários hanyou chorando antes; nunca vira um vampiro chorando, mas só porque não podiam; e já vira um hanyou chorar, mas só um... afinal, só existia um no mundo inteiro e já o tinha visto chorar... Porém, esta era a primeira vez que o vira chorar sangue. "O que fez com ele? Por que ele está chorando sangue? O que está fazendo com ele?", ela gritou, fazendo menção de avançar nele, mas Kouga a segurou por trás.

Kaoh deu de ombros. "O que supostamente era seu papel a fazer.", ele a olhou sério. "Feliz." Kagome recebeu a resposta com a força de um soco na cara, mas não deixou transparecer. Kaoh continuou. "Então é por isso que ele não impediu Magatsuhi de continuar te corrompendo... ele não queria que percebêssemos que o que o mantém neste mundo de vivos é você..." Ele soltou uma risada alta. "E você achando que era a mais machucada de vocês dois! Piada!" Ele riu mais. "Você, Excelência, dos três, é a menos machucada, acredite." Ele terminou de falar olhando para trás e Kagome seguiu seu olhar para ver Kouga. Bem, ela _sabia_ que veria Kouga ali.

Mas não nas mesmas condições de Inuyasha. "Nossa, mas você _É_ chato..."

Kagome pulou quando Kaoh pôs a mão em seu ombro, que logo começou a ficar roxo, mas não tão rápido quanto Magatsuhi. Ele sorriu. "Nem tanto."

_Não adianta. Por mais que você diga que nunca fará isso, você uma hora acaba percebendo que é a única solução. Ou seja... se você um dia quiser um tempo para sair a sós com sua esposa, você VAI ter que deixar seus filhotes com sua mãe ou com sua sogra. E, por mais ESTRANHO que isso possa parecer, Inuyasha estava mais feliz por ter deixado seus filhotes com sua sogra._

"_Você não ouviu uma palavra do que eu disse, ouviu?" Kagome perguntou._

"_Não."_

_Sinceridade era tudo em uma relação. "Isso é uma pena... Perder a atenção do meu marido para meus próprios filhos..."_

_Inuyasha rapidamente rolou por sobre o estômago para ficar de frente para ela, apoiando o queixo na mão. "Sem chance! Eu sei que é estranho, mas se um dia me perguntarem qual é meu favorito, eu vou responder nenhum, porque prefiro você.", ele sorriu, roçando seu nariz no rosto dela._

_Kagome sorriu com aquilo, sentindo seu coração se aquecer. Inclinou-se para frente e roçou seus lábios nos dele._

_Inuyasha sorriu dentro do beijo. Agora esta era a hora em que ela o olharia com seu olhar favorito que tinha amor eterno, sorriria o sorriso mais lindo para dizer que o amava e chamá-lo pelo apelido, como sempre fazia..._

_Kagome se afastou e o olhou cheio de amor... Confere._

_Ela puxou as pontas dos lábios para cima, sorrindo o sorriso dele... Confere._

"_Eu te amo tanto, Inuyasha...", sussurrou antes de voltar a beijá-lo._

_Mas Inuyasha não correspondeu o beijo, não propriamente, o que se devia à sua completa confusão._

_Ele já sabia o que estava errado._

"Você promete?" Eu sei que quando vocês prometem, vocês _têm_ que cumprir."

"Prometo, minha adorada. – Eu manterei minha palavra se você manter a sua." Ele sorriu, olhando para a posição rígida dela.

Kagome entendeu. Rosnando, ela pôs uma mão nas costas e a outra estendeu para o lado de seu corpo, curvando-se quase totalmente. "Sim, _amo_.", sua voz pingava desprezo e veneno.

"Perfeito."

"_Kouga! Vem me ajudar!" Ele sorriu e correu até o quarto dela e, quando abriu a porta, estacou; seu interior todo congelando com a visão._

_Tinha uma cama de casal ali, com colchas de pele de urso e Kagome estava vestindo seu jeans favorito enquanto dobrava suas roupas e as dela e as empilhava em cima de um divã. Tinha fotos deles dois ao lado do abajur e suas botas estavam jogadas num canto junto com o par de All Star surrado dela._

_Mas toda aquela visão prazerosa era comparada a nada quando notou o círculo de ouro em volta do dedo anelar da mão esquerda de Kagome..._

_Seu sorriso tornou-se triste; seus olhos lacrimejaram até sua visão estar coberta de carmesim, então todo aquele vermelho escorreu por seu rosto até o chão... Com o coração implorando a Deus para ficar, Kouga se permitiu um soluço dolorido, enquanto xingava Kaoh baixinho._

_Deus, ele queria tanto ficar... Ali ele tinha uma Kagome..._

Abriu os olhos e piscou para afastar o sangue. Quase fechou os olhos de novo para ver se conseguia voltar para a perfeição que aquele sonho seria. Kagome? Sua esposa? Bem, se Inuyasha não existisse, isso teria acontecido.

Mas existia. E não podia fazer nada quanto a isso. Kouga o olhou preso no outro poste de plantas. O que adiantaria mata-lo agora? Ele deixaria de existir? Sim. Kagome casaria com ele? Sim. Ela seria mesma? Não! Então por que se dar o trabalho?

Kouga balançou a cabeça, afastando os pensamentos. As plantas o faziam pensar naquelas coisas, o distraindo para mantê-lo ali e logo começar a sonhar novamente: um sonho mais difícil que o anterior de se descobrir o que havia de errado.

O problema de sonhar por muito tempo é que quanto mais feliz você fica no sonho mais sangue você chora e quanto mais sangue você chora mais você se transforma em fertilizante – ou seja, ou você morre por perda de sangue, ou porque se tornou bosta de cavalo.

Logo, entende-se que Inuyasha estava tendo um sonho inferno de bom!

"Tsk." Kouga arrebentou as plantas ao redor de si e se pôs de pé... só para cair no chão como um boneco. "Que diabos...?" Ele olhou para as próprias pernas. Ah, sim... já tinham virado fertilizante. Bufando, ele ameaçou transformar suas características vampíricas, o que fazia seu sangue – o sangue que Kagome havia lhe dado – correr mais rápido e logo suas pernas voltariam a ter sangue circulando por elas e voltariam ao normal.

Só esperava que fosse rápido, no entanto. Inuyasha já não estava só com as pernas marrons, mas das pontas dos dedos até os ombros também. Seu rosto estava irreconhecível de tanto sangue que escorria ali.

Bom... pelo menos estava sorrindo.

De repente, o sorriso de Inuyasha alcançou seus olhos e mais lágrimas de sangue vieram e até escorreram de seu nariz.

Ok, esqueçam...

Ele tinha que sair dali _agora_.

_Por que ela não tinha o chamado de Yasha? Ela não o chamava de Inuyasha fazia ANOS, então por que agora? Nem mesmo quando estavam brigando ela o chamava pelo nome. Ele se afastou do beijo e sorriu falsamente para ela; um plano em sua mente. "Lembra de quando nos conhecemos naquele parque?"_

_Kagome riu com a lembrança. "Lembro, como esqueceria?"_

"_Lembra quando você caiu e cortou o braço num caco de vidro?"_

_Inuyasha já esperava, mas não imaginou tamanha dor que sentira quando ela sorriu e disse "Aham." Afinal, estava tudo errado. Kagome não tinha tropeçado, ele a tinha empurrado; Ela não tinha ferido o braço, mas o pulso; e não foi num caco de vidro, foi num graveto espinhoso... Estava tudo errado. Inuyasha segurou seu próprio peito com força, sem se importar se esta falsa Kagome estava vendo, afinal era ilusão. Sentia como se sufocasse com algo __**grande**__ dentro de seus pulmões e que queria sair. E quando sua visão se embaçou de vermelho, ele já soube o que era... mas ele não poderia deixar aquilo sair, poderia? Por uma mulher que o traiu na cama com um qualquer e que o punia por ele simplesmente não aceitar seu pedido de perdão?_

_Sim, poderia... E isso só o emputeceu mais._

_Olhando para a ilusão de Kagome – rosto preocupado e ansioso –, Inuyasha constatou que ele não era um daqueles bundões que só porque o inimigo assumiu a forma da mulher amada não iriam lutar sério. Não que o caso dele fosse necessidade de lutar, não era. Mas o fato de saber que o que fizesse com esta Kagome não afetaria a sua... bem, ele precisava muito extravasar sua fúria em algo..._

"_Inuyas–"_

_Ele a socou. Forte. Não podia ouvir a voz dela, isso atrapalharia tudo. Afinal, ele não era um bundão, mas ouvir a voz já era demais. Puxou-a pelos cabelos e a pôs de pé para socá-la no rosto uma vez mais e vê-la cair no chão às lágrimas. Era estranho bater nela... Não era sua Kagome, graças a Deus, jamais bateria nela nem em sua imaginação. Mas esta não era a sua Kagome, era a de Kaoh._

_Porém... ainda tinham a mesma aparência... por isso aquilo não lhe trazia felicidade alguma, alívio algum. Só tristeza._

_Então chorou. Sem parar de bater. Logo sairia do domínio de Kaoh._

Era sempre assim.

Enquanto você está com problemas e de mãos atadas – no caso de Kouga, de pés fertilizados – os problemas nunca se resolviam. Mas quando você finalmente é capaz de resolvê-los, eles já se resolvem sozinhos, do nada.

Pois é. No momento em que Kouga levantou-se estável sobre suas pernas, as plantas que prendiam Inuyasha caíram ao chão junto com o mesmo. "Ah, claro... Fabuloso.", Kouga rolou os olhos.

Inuyasha caiu de costas e Kouga podia ver a respiração muito preocupantemente fraca do – pelo menos agora – humano. "Humpf. Isso que dá ser um vampiro vivo." O Lobo o cutucou com o pé. "Levanta, temos que ir." Nada. Só o leve e áspero ganir da fraquíssima respiração dele.

Suspirou. A razão de nunca se entenderem era porque o tamanho de seus respectivos egos era grande demais para conviverem no mesmo espaço. Se um chegasse, o outro teria de sair. Mas ambos eram orgulhosos demais para se disponibilizar a sair. E claro... outra razão era porque ambos amavam uma mesma pessoa.

Mas era só isso (aham). Então não queria preocupar Inuyasha, principalmente no estado em que estava, mas era de Kagome que ele tinha de falar, então o hanyou podia ir para o inferno que ele não ligava. "Levanta logo! Kagome sumiu."

Isso funcionou.

Inuyasha abriu os olhos fracamente, mas arregalados, e Kouga os viu olharem a sala inteira à procura da que não estava mais ali. "Não acabei de dizer que ela sumiu? Temos que ir logo, sarnento, levanta!"

Tossindo o próprio sangue, Inuyasha tentou mover os membros, mas era inútil. Não sentia nada deles. Maldita seja Kagome por transformá-lo em humano logo agora. Não sentia membro nenhum e era uma dor terrível que sentia por ter acordado de um sonho tão maravilhoso como aquele; uma dor que com certeza estaria menor se ele tivesse seu sangue youkai nas veias.

Kouga segurou a vontade de chutá-lo. "Qual é, não me faça te dar meu sangue – Ele é precioso demais pra você."

"Imbe... eu t– humano." Inuyasha conseguiu gaguejar, regurgitando.

Kouga rosnou. "Você só é bom pra nada." E se dissipou, deixando Inuyasha engasgando no sangue de outra pessoa.

Não que ela tivesse gostado daquele passeio nas costas de Inuyasha quando ele a seqüestrou, não era isso. Mas aquele ato ela gostaria de manter sendo dele e dele apenas. Sempre fora meio possessiva com características únicas, desde que fora cuspida para fora do peito daquela Midoriko imbecil. Portanto, era óbvio que não gostou quando Kaoh a colocou nas costas e foi por isso que em uma hora da viagem ela se deixou cair de cima de Kaoh para os ares acima de um mar que ela não reconhecia. Sabia que Kaoh jamais a perderia, então não se preocupou quando plantas a agarraram.

É. Bem melhor assim.

"Sabe qual é o fato mais animador?" Kaoh perguntou do nada.

"Se cabelo nunca precisará de tratamento em Aloe Vera?" Kagome chutou.

Ele ignorou. "É que quando você se apaixonar por mim, eu–"

"Vai cair da cama e acordar." Ela sibilou gelidamente.

Kaoh riu. "Depois de hoje, você não pensará mais assim, porque apesar–"

"Da sua opção sexual tender para mascu–"

"Repita isso." Ele desafiou.

"Bicha insegura – Ouch!" Ela olhou para sua coxa e viu um corte lá, com sangue saindo aqui e ali, como se tivesse levado uma chicotada. Não se preocupava com a ardência chata que aquilo causou, mas se preocupava – _de fato_ – com a farejada que Kaoh dera acima de si.

Claro. Perfeito.

"Fique tranqüila, Excelência, tenho planos mais grandiosos para nós dois." Kagome fingiu o som de vômito. "Eu sei qual é a sua arte."

Aquilo capturou sua curiosidade. "Arte?"

"Exato." Ele pousou em uma ilha relativamente grande e olhou para a menina de pele alva que brilhava com a Lua. "Você é evasiva e errática – você atende nossos pedidos, mas sempre tem algo errado."

Kagome sorriu largamente. "Ah, é... eu lembro quando um homem me pediu vinte e cinco milhões..."

"Você o deu vinte e cindo milhos grandes?"

"Não." Kagome o encarou. "Claro que não, eu dei os vinte e cinco milhões de yens. Do banco. O cara foi caçado por duas semanas até conseguirem prendê-lo."

"Entendo. É aí onde quero chegar – Eu sei que se eu desejar minuciosamente, não dando brechas para erros, você _vai_ fazer direito."

Kagome suspirou. Maldita hora que concordou vir com ele, sério. Ok, foi pelo bem de Kouga e Inuyasha, mas isso não fazia o fato menos frustrante, mesmo os amando demais! De repente, seu interior começou a se agitar; uma ansiedade, um medo a começou a gelar suas veias e sua garganta praticamente fechou. Caiu de joelhos no chão enquanto as árvores e nuvens ao seu redor já se agitava e escureciam, acompanhando seu estado de espírito.

"O que está fazendo?" Kaoh exigiu.

Mas ela não se incomodou em responder. Se ele fosse atingido por uma vaca voadora por causa de seu vento forte, bem, melhor para ela.

"Não ponha a culpa nela, Kaoh." Uma voz macia e muito profunda ecoou nos ventos. "Não quando é a minha presença que a faz assim."

Kagome olhou para Kaoh. "É melhor... você ir... embora agora.", ela o avisou entre haustos pesados e erradiços. Kaoh apenas a olhou desdenhoso.

Bom... Ela tinha avisado.

"ME SOLTEM AGORA! EU SOU O REI, DROGA – QUE MERDA PENSAM QUE ESTÃO FAZENDO? EU TENHO QUE IR SAVÁ-LA, KAOH NÃO PODE TÊ-LA – **NINGUÉM** PODE TER A JÓIA ALÉM DE **MIM**!"

"Se ele não calar a maldita matraca, eu juro que eu o farei. – E de um jeito não muito sutil." Kouga acrescentou no final, massageando têmporas.

"Devia ter deixado ele como fertilizante por mais tempo." Miroku olhou acusadoramente para Lord Inu.

Deu de ombros. "Ele ficaria pior se estivesse mais atrasado para pegar a garota mais do que já está."

"Ele já está gritando há três horas! – Não tem como ficar pior!" Shippou ganiu, rilhando os dentes quando suas orelhas realmente latejaram. "Alguém apenas soque a cabeça dele!" Ele pulou no colo de Sango.

Lady Inu bebericou seu chá calmamente. "A cabeça é dura demais, não vai adiantar."

"Não tão dura quando se está humano."

"...E O EXÉRCITO, E A MARINHA, E A AERONÁUTICA! ELES TODOS VÃO CAÇAR TODOS VOCÊS COMO O LIXO QUE SÃO ATÉ OS CONFINS DESTA MALDITA TERRA! E SIM, EU AINDA TENHO VOZ! E ESPEREM SÓ ATÉ EU COMEÇAR A CANTAR 'O ELEFANTE INCOMODA'!"

Um grande blefe,mas provavelmente eles já sabiam disso.

Inuyasha socou a parede, furioso, mas acima de tudo, desesperado. Por que o impedir? Por que o manter aflito daquele jeito? Queriam enfartá-lo, era isso? Kouga tinha falhado em encontrá-la, então ela ainda estava com Kaoh... Só o pensamento do que ela poderia estar passando naquele exato momento o fazia querer destruir o quarto.

Não fazia sentido em ir atrás agora, ele admitia isso. Em sua forma humana, Inuyasha era tão útil quanto um rosbife assado com batatas. Provavelmente acabaria morto... Mas era tão desesperador! Queria explodir o quarto!

Porém, uma voz o interrompeu.

"Ewwww! Eu já tinha me esquecido do quanto isso era nojento." Kagome gemeu enquanto assistia os últimos fios de cabelo de Kaoh sumirem para dentro do estômago de Naraku.

"Oras, considere uma punição por ter me interrompido. – Estava muito bem entretido com uma gostosa de uma–"

"Eca! Eu não quero saber da sua vida se–"

"– receita de bolo salgado com calda de baunilha.", ele terminou, sorrindo.

"Ta brincando, certo?"

"Por que estaria?" Ele perguntou sério, mas não esperou por resposta. "Não importa. – Vim resgatar você."

Bufou, rolando os olhos. "Do que adianta me resgatar de Kaoh se agora vão ter de me resgatar de você?"

Foi a vez de Naraku rolar os olhos. "Anda logo, vamos embora. – O programa culinário já deve estar acabando."

Kagome cruzou os braços. "Haha – Não vou com você."

"Terei que liberar minha youki para você asfixiar e desmaiar?", ele estreitou os olhos. "Você sabe que não têm seus poderes, afinal."

Como RAIOS ele sabia? Ela tentou não parecer que se importava com o conhecimento dele o quanto podia, mas não achava que adiantou de algo. Será que ele sabia como recuperá-los? Bem, não que ele fosse dizer, de qualquer forma. "Faça logo.", murmurou.

Naraku suspirou. "Pessoas presunçosas e imbecís... ao invés de se pouparem–" Ele liberou sua energia. "– ficam querendo bancar os honrados."

Não demorou muito para Kagome cair no chão, asfixiando e lacrimejando pela força que fazia, mas ainda consciente. Naraku enrugou a testa e intensificou sua youki e ela desmaiou. "Bem, aleluia! – Agora vamos, não quero perder o bloco dos bolinhos de bacalhau."

Ele a pegou no colo, evitando contato de pele para não corrompê-la e, quando ia desaparecer em pleno ar, notou a mancha deveras púrpura no ombro dela e era enorme. Franziu o cenho. Quem será que foi o idiota-retardado que a corrompeu desse jeito sem ela ter seus poderes ainda? Naraku bufou, odiando a idéia de gestos bondosos, e a beijou ternamente onde estava roxo. Quando recuou para ver os resultados, não gostou do que vira ali... Onde seus lábios haviam tocado, de roxo passou a ser mais negro que a noite. "Tá de sacanagem, não tá?"

Qual é, ele não era tão maligno assim... até fazia bolos! Torcendo seus lábios em nojo, Naraku assumiu a forma e seu hanyou inimigo e, usando a voz dele, ele sussurrou no ouvido dela. "Amo você..."

Kagome estremeceu, suspirando, enquanto a macha roxa em seu braço encolhia até ser nada.

Naraku riu alto, voltando à sua voz e forma normal. "Nunca falha."

Ele se virou de costas para encarar os portões do castelo tenebroso de Inuyasha. Ah, Deus abençoe quem inventou o teleporte... Flutuou até a janela do quarto mais chique (reis sempre são exagerados) e pousou silenciosamente na sacada para ver um homem de cabelos negros e longos espancando a porta enquanto coloria a cena com profanações e xingamentos que nem ele mesmo dizia em seus dias ruins. – O homem fedia à Inuyasha, mas tinha aura humana; o homem tinha a voz de Inuyasha, mas tinha cabelos negros... Oh. Bem, isso exaltava mais seus planos. "Você ficou menos feio desse jeito."

Naraku viu Inuyasha girar 180º graus tão rápido que foi um milagre ele não ter ficado zonzo, e já foi assumindo uma posição defesa. Sentiu as duas auras mais poderosas do castelo se alarmarem e levantou uma barreira para lacrar o quarto, rolando os olhos. "Eu venho fazer um favor e eme recebem com quinhentas pedras nas mãos... A gratidão de vocês me emociona." Os olhos de Inuyasha caíram para a carga em seus braços e sorriu. "Pois é, eu a salvei de Kaoh. – Quem imaginava, né?"

"Quem é você?" Inuyasha exigiu de repente.

Arqueou uma sobrancelha, confuso, até se lembrar que da vez em que se viram ele estava usando a aparência de Inuyasha e, desde que Inuyasha estava humano agora, não iria reconhecer sua youki. Naraku sorriu e tomou a forda de um Inuyasha hanyou pela segunda vez em cinco minutos. "Isso ajuda?"

Inuyasha ganiu e deu um passo para trás, rosnando. "Bastante."

"O que acabei de falar sobre gratidão?" Ele caminhou até a cama coberta de seda vermelha e pôs a garota lá, arrumando os travesseiros vinho atrás da cabeça dela. "Agora, por que você não vira homem de verdade e transa logo com ela? Cara, você atrasa tudo!"

Por um momento ou dois, ambos ficaram quietos, mas Naraku admitia pelo menos para si próprio, que se chocou ao ver o que aconteceu depois. Inuyasha tremia até os pêlos do corpo e era possível ouvir um baixo porém muito muito perigoso rosnado vibrando dentro de seu peito. Mas não foi isso que o chocou. Foi o fato do cabelo de Inuyasha começar a piscar entre preto e prata e seus olhos entre castanhos, ouro e vermelho; uma perfeita demonstração de curto circuito de uma pessoa que _precisava_ liberar seus demônios lacrados. Naraku sorriu largamente. Oh, ele estava _**tão**_ puto...

Iniciando sua arte de atuação, o demônio soltou o ar pesadamente, abanando a cabeça como se estivesse transbordando em desgosto e olhou para Kagome penalizado. "Sinto pena dela, de verdade. Com toda essa quantidade de amor dentro dela... não acho que ficar expressando tudo em palavras por muito tempo..."

Isso pareceu captar a atenção da criatura que não sabia se era humana, hanyou ou youkai, acalmando seus nervos ao desconcentrá-lo de sua ira e enchê-lo de preocupação. "Como assim? O que pode acontecer?"

Naraku deu de ombros. "Palavras todo mundo diz. Você nunca saberá se são verdadeiras ou não. Atos são concretos e se você prestar a atenção será capaz de _sentir_ a sinceridade em cada toque.", ele murmurou ao olhar duro para Inuyasha. "Aconselho a fazer logo as pazes e amá-la fisicamente, meu Lord." Naraku fez questão de que sarcasmo pingasse de seus lábios como veneno ao chamá-lo respeitosamente e sorriu com aquilo.

Inuyasha disfarçou, mas engoliu em seco. "Se não...?"

Naraku se virou para partir, andando para a sacada e olhando por sobre os ombros. "Ou ela irá começar a rachar.", disse em um tom dark e desapareceu.

_Ok, eu SEI que demorei MUITO e peço sinceros e desesperados perdões. Não darei desculpas esfarrapadas; O que tenho que dizer é a verdade: arranjei emprego em uma veterinária 24h e não venho tendo tempo nem para mim mesma, quem dirá fanfic _'_

_Enfim. Tá aí mais um cap de HCV pra vocês, espero que tenham gostado e mandem reviews me xingando! o/ Quem sabe assim não tomo jeito? xD Brincando, mas sério agora, mandem sim, pq eu gostaria muito de saber quem ainda lembra dessa fanfic ^^'_

_Beijos,_

_**Garota Inu.**_


	18. A noite mais longa

**Hey, povo!**

Eu sei, eu sei que eu demorei. Mas eu me mudei, arranjei emprego, arranjei um namorado que mora a 2952 km de mim, tive bloqueio-de-escritora, então... perdoem. '-'

**AVISO!: **Tem hentai neste capítulo. Se num curte uns action com o Inu e a Kags, nem leiam.

**Disclaimer: **Eu não possuo nenhum direito sobre nenhum dos personagens desta série... especialmente aquele que é sensível demais. Uma reverência para Rumiko Takahashi por grande criatividade.

**HUMANO CORAÇÃO VAMPÍRICO**

**(Garota Inu)**

**18. A noite mais longa.**

"Não vou fazer. É arriscado." Naraku disse enquanto espremia o container de glacê e decorava o bolo com o mesmo. Odiava essa parte; um errinho e adeus perfeição.

Kagura arqueou uma sobrancelha. "Ta falando sério? Arriscado?"

"Sim." Ele largou o glacê de lado e lambeu os dedos melados antes de alcançar a vasilha de morangos. "Acha que ela não irá perceber a diferença? Esqueceu de _quem_ ela é?"

"Não, mas você é um metamorfo, pelo amor de Deus!", ela rolou os olhos.

"Kagura..." Naraku rosnou, sua paciência já gasta na concentração de pôr os morangos alinhadamente e sem erros. "Eu NÃO vou ao programa de Ana Maria Braga me passando por Jamie Oliver! Desista!" Ele estourou.

Desistindo, Kagura voltou a bater a clara dos ovos, suspirando. Sim, além de ferramenta do mal, ela ainda tinha que servir de auxiliar de cozinha para ele, mas não era como se tivesse escolha... Naraku apenas estava sendo covarde. Apostava que ninguém o descobriria se ele assumisse a forma do cozinheiro mundialmente famoso Jamie Oliver e–– De repente, uma idéia lhe ocorreu. "Hey... então que tal você..."

x-•°•°•-x

Kagome não sabia o que a tinha acordado até ver um braço bronzeado ao redor de sua cintura e ouvir um suave ressonar vindo de trás dela. Meio feliz e meio alerta, Kagome procurou por estrias roxas nos pulsos que a envolviam e sua metade alerta tornou-se feliz quando não encontrou nenhuma. Aninhou-se mais no abraço dele e rolou os olhos quando notou ele estar sem camisa.

Sério, ele não tinha blusas ou simplesmente as negligenciava?

Perdendo o pouco do sono que lhe restava, Kagome rebobinou os eventos do dia anterior em sua mente e, absurdamente, ao invés de se preocupar com o fato de que Naraku parecia tê-la devolvido sem mais nem menos, ela fixou seus neurônios na conversa que Miroku e Izayoi _tentaram_ ter com ela. – Era claro para ela o que eles estavam querendo dizer, afinal, Kagome era pura, mas nunca inocente. Eles tentavam dizer que para ela voltar a ter estabilidade de poderes novamente, ela tinha que _ter_ Inuyasha; ele tinha que ser seu, pois sua existência baseava-se toda e completamente nele. Em termos youkais, eles tinham que se tornar 'gêmeos'... e só o pensamento de tal acontecimento já era o suficiente para derretê-la por inteira. Suspirando feliz, a shikon beijou Inuyasha no ombro e quase morreu do coração quando ele acordou rugindo e esmagando-a contra o peito.

Bendita hora em que o transformou em humano, diminuindo sua força e amaciando seu tórax. Tinha certeza que seria algo próximo a um patê se ele estivesse hanyou. "Hey, calma, o que houve?", ela sussurrou. Se ela pudesse ao menos sentir que ainda tinha braços, ela acariciaria uma orelha dele, mas... bem.

Inuyasha piscou duas ou três vezes para afastar a sonolência e a olhou; seu corpo duro como uma pedra. "Você não se lembra?"

Na verdade não, ela não se lembrava, mas Inuyasha _falava_ dormindo. "Oh... lembro.", ela disse. Claro, pelo bem de seus nervos, ela não jamais diria isso de novo para ele. "Como você me salvou?" Ela fingiu não saber.

Inuyasha mascarou sua dor atrás de um suspiro. Ele não tinha feito nada, afinal. Se não fosse o tal Naraku devolvê-la ... ele não ousava nem pensar. "Não salvei." Inuyasha disse o mais firme e profissionalmente possível. "Aquele cara da floresta que assumiu minha forma, Naraku, apareceu com você aqui e te devolveu."

Kagome enrugou a testa e rosnou. Ela sabia o por quê dele não a querer agora. "Ele quer que a gente transe, não é?" Inuyasha assentiu. "Porco esperto... e burro ao mesmo tempo."

"Por quê?" O hanyou – _humano_ – perguntou.

Não sabendo para que parte realmente a pergunta de seu hanyou foi direcionada, ela respondeu "Porque ao mesmo tempo em que meus poderes voltando será algo bom para ele, vai ser sua ruína também."

"Não." Inuyasha sacudiu a cabeça. "Por que ele quer que nós...?"

Ela deu de ombros. "Naraku sabe que estou com defeito e que só serei consertada quando eu tiver você para mim – Como não tenho serventia para ele neste estado, ele quer que eu o tome o mais rápido possível."

Inuyasha torceu o nariz. "Me sinto a fêmea da relação com você falando assim."

Kagome riu e montou a cintura dele, segurando os pulsos masculinos acima da cabeça dele. Baixando seus lábios a milímetros dos que ela amava demais, ela sorriu sexymente (?). "E se você for?", ela sibilou.

Oh, Deus. Inuyasha engoliu em seco. Ele ia ser assediado. "O que _está_ fazendo?" Sua voz estava trêmula?

Kagome parou de morder/beijar/lamber o pescoço de Inuyasha. "Sendo o macho da relação." Kagome voltou a morder/beijar/lamber o pescoço de Inuyasha.

"E isso implica o que exa-xatamente?" Gaguejar era inevitável. Principalmente quando seu tórax e mamilos estavam sendo atacados pelos dentes e língua dela.

Kagome chutou, "Que eu vou ficar por cima?"

...

Oh. _Fuck_.

Kagome aproveitou o choque dele e usou suas pernas para empurrar a hakama negra de sua presa mais para baixo, fazendo suas coxas roçarem no quadril largo e masculino. Largou o mamilo de Inuyasha e o beijou lenta e sensualmente, passeando suas unhas dos ombros para o torso e até o início do quadril, amando o jeito que os músculos do abdômen dele convulsionavam com seu toque. Cruzando a linha de fronteira do cós da calça negra, Kagome enterrou suas mãos para dentro e arranhou _forte_ as coxas dele.

Inuyasha sugou ar e ganiu. "Droga.", ofegou.

Kagome deu uma risada. "Tão ruim assim?", provocou, sorrindo em meio ao beijo. Ela roçou seu centro úmido e pulsante com força no dele e Inuyasha gemeu; seus pulsos agarrando os lençóis embaixo dele para evitar machucá-la com a brutalidade que seu corpo necessitava que ele usasse com ela. "Imaginei.", ela riu.

Inuyasha tirou sua franja negra da frente de seus olhos e lutou por algum controle. Ele queria que ela parasse com aquilo, mas era óbvio demais que ele não queria que ela parasse com aquilo! Deus, a tortura era boa demais! E quando ele conseguiu uma importante e considerável quantidade de 0,2% de controle e 0,01% de resistência, Inuyasha balbuciou – sua habilidade de fala há tempos comprometida. "Se o bas – ahh – tardo q-quer iss- , então por-por que você..."

"Porque ao mesmo tempo em que isso pode ajudá-lo, isso também pode ser sua ruína." Kagome respondeu. "Precisa dos meus poderes para fritar ele."

Não tinha nada de errado com a resposta dela, exceto uma coisinha. Mas, muito infelizmente, aquele errinho de nada foi como uma bacia de água gelada com gelo em seu pênis e um soco inglês em seu coração. Kagome faria amor com ele... por que queria seus poderes? E ele ali gemendo e tremendo como o perfeito virgem que era?

_Porra_ nenhuma.

Mas ao mesmo tempo em que ele estava puto, Inuyasha também tinha vergonha de vocalizar seu descontentamento, pois então seria obrigado a dizer o motivo.

'_Ah, então quer dizer que você vai transar comigo não porque você me ama, mas porque você quer seus poderes? Você está me usando, é isso?'_

A vergonha... Ele era MESMO a fêmea da relação!

Kagome, sentindo o membro de Inuyasha gradativamente voltando a seu estado flácido se sentiu _**A**_ incompetente, a pior amante possível. O que tinha feito de errado? Inuyasha não tinha desejo por ela? Pressionou muito o membro dele e o machucou? Por que ele a recusou assim? Engolindo em seco e decidindo que tentar adivinhar não aliviaria a dor da rejeição, Kagome o olhou. "Eu... fiz algo errado?", ela sussurrou.

"Na verdade, fez sim.", ele ralhou. "Você seriamente está fazendo isso tudo só por causa dos seus poderes?"

Kagome arregalou os olhos e escancarou sua boca. Ele não– Ela explodiu em risadas altas, ecoando como liras e sinos pelo quarto. Oh, Deus, ele não a conhecia mesmo. "Pense em todos os sonhos que teve comigo e me responda você essa pergunta."

Inuyasha fez uma cara. Sabia o que ela estava tentando fazer: fazê-lo ter de falar, admitir que sua preocupação estava errada e que era frescura. "Vai mesmo me forçar a fazer isso, não é?"

Kagome _quase_ congelou. Estava o forçando a fazer amor com ela? Ou ele falava sobre ter de assumir que estava errado e que a tinha julgado? Ela mordeu o lábio.

Ele rolou os olhos. O que estava pensando? Ela tinha toda a razão sobre aquilo; ele não deveria duvidar dela assim. Sentia-se até envergonhado por ter pensado assim. Mas claro – Inuyasha sorriu de canto... sempre havia como remediar situações como essas.

Inuyasha agarrou a nuca de Kagome e a puxou de volta, finalmente a beijando por ele mesmo. Não houve choque elétrico correndo pelos corpos, não houve sinos tocando longe, não houve luzes douradas em lugar nenhum, não houve nenhum furacão ao redor dos dois... não houve nada. Apenas eles dois e aquela deliciosa harmonia em que seus corpos se entendiam.

Ele passou a língua sobre os lábios dela, pedindo permissão para provar mais daquele gosto que ela tinha e que o enlouquecia. E a resposta veio quando ela partiu os lábios para que ele pudesse elevar o beijo a um nível superior. Kagome mal abriu os lábios e Inuyasha já a invadiu avidamente, o que fez um monte de coisas estranhas fluírem por seu interior... mas era bom.

Inuyasha estava amando aquilo, mas depois de um tempo, beijá-la passou a ser insuficiente. Tornou-se muito pouco para aquela vontade monstruosa que corria em suas veias, e isso era uma coisa muito mais que ótima... a coisa ruim era que Inuyasha sabia para onde aquela vontade estava indo. Moveu suas mãos para as coxas de Kagome, mais exatamente na barra da camisola. Não a subiu, nem a mexeu, mas suas mãos entraram pelo tecido e passearam por aquela extensão de pele macia, cheirosa a sândalo e... trêmula? Ela estava com medo?

Kagome soltou um longo suspiro cheio de prazer quando sentiu as garras de Inuyasha a arranharam levemente, como se ele quisesse que relaxasse, mas não era este o real motivo de seu suspiro, e sim, o motivo era que podia sentir que, pelo estado que Inuyasha se encontrava, o que ele queria fazer de verdade podia até machucar, mas ele estava se controlando. E saber que ele estava se controlando pessimamente, era muito satisfatório.

"Inuy-" Inuyasha não a deixou falar, beijando-a de novo. Ela o empurrou um pouco para poder falar, mas ele a puxou de novo. Kagome adorou saber que ele estava gostando, mas precisava **mesmo** falar. Pôs as mãos no tórax dele e descarregou uma pequena onda de calor nele, não para queimar, mas o suficiente para afastá-lo...

... mas Inuyasha apenas parou o beijo.

Suspirou irritado e agoniado pela interrupção. "Olha, fale o que quiser, mas já aviso que essa onda de calor só piorou as coisas para você."

Kagome corou um pouco com aquilo, se desvencilhando dele e se colocando há um espaço de um metro de distância dele – e fazendo-a se questionar o tamanho daquela cama. Respirava ofegante e falou entre pesados haustos pela falta de ar. "Eu só queria dizer... que você não precisa... fazer nada que não queira..." Ela suspirou. "... já que acha que faço isso só por interesse."

Aquilo aqueceu o coração de Inuyasha. Mas, ainda assim, ele estava angustiado por não a estar beijando. Rolou os olhos e a puxou com força, fazendo Kagome trombar contra si fortemente. Abraçou-a de maneira possessiva, de quem nunca iria soltar e, de forma pouco maliciosa, ele deu um sorriso preguiçoso. "Ah, Kagome, se isto é estar sendo forçado, sinto pena de você se fosse espontâneo." Pressionou-a contra seu tórax nu, querendo que ela sentisse o quão quente ele era, e a beijou novamente, porém, mais avassalador que antes. Ajeitou-a em seu colo e a fez sentar com uma perna de cada lado de seu quadril.

Inuyasha desceu os lábios para o seio de Kagome e ele suspirou trêmulo, em êxtase ao ouvi-la gemer timidamente. Aquilo meio que o confundiu. Ele estava sentindo prazer ao satisfazê-la? Sua linha de raciocínio falhou e Inuyasha não conseguiu pensar em mais nada racional quando Kagome, sem conseguir ficar sem descontar em nada, mordiscou e lambeu uma de suas orelhas. Inuyasha gemeu e seu sangue esquentou mais alguns graus, fluindo mais depressa e ele soube que não iria conseguir conter o que estava por vir. E isso o amedrontou. Suas bochechas coçaram enquanto as estrias roxas surgiam e seus dentes latejaram quando cresceram. Sua visão tornou-se vermelha por um segundo para depois voltar ao normal, e soube que seus olhos estavam _daquele_ jeito. Gemeu alto quando a transformação se completou, mas Kagome estava alheia a este fato.

Enquanto sua língua e lábios davam uma atenção especial ao seio direito de Kagome, sua mão esquerda desceu arranhando o lugar logo abaixo dos seios até que finalmente chegou ao cós da saia. Ele deu uma pequena risada maldosa e passou direto para a barra da saia e adentrou a peça, puxando rápida e violentamente a peça íntima. Percorreu a mão do joelho, lentamente, até o ponto mais íntimo que a tornava mulher. Ouviu-a puxar e prender o ar e, com cuidado, introduziu o dedo indicador, decidindo começar com calma, afinal, sabia que ela era virgem... por enquanto.

Kagome deixou seus olhos rolarem para trás até que teve de fechá-los. Sorrindo maldosa e esperta, ela arregaçou suas unhas e as desceu levemente pelos lugares que ela sabia que eram os mais sensíveis em um homem. Chegou até a calça e desamarrou o cadarço, abaixando-a um pouco. Era injusto só ele aproveitar a situação, não era? Sua boca foi violenta e deliciosamente capturada em um beijo voraz como uma forma de aviso, mas isso não a impediu. Moveu uma das mãos para a nuca dele e a outra... ela tocou o dedo na ponta do membro de Inuyasha e começou a fazer movimentos circulares. Depois de alguns segundos, a pele que antes era rígida e firme, Kagome notou que começara a 'relaxar', a ficar mais flexível e um pouco molhada com as primeiras gotas do que viria depois. Teve de sorrir quando Inuyasha tornou-se mais ávido, necessitado e faminto. Isso a encorajou.

Suspirou prazerosamente, agradecendo a quem estivesse ouvindo por aqueles dedos ágeis que trabalhavam dentro dela de um jeito torturante. Sentia-se feliz e estranhamente completa. Mas aquela felicidade se esvaiu como água pelo ralo quando a áurea reconfortante e protetora de Inuyasha tornou-se mais poderosa. Olhou-o e o viu de olhos apertados sem parar o movimento de seus dedos, mas aquilo não fazia mais efeito nela. Se afastou das mãos dele sem ser impedida e sentou-se, pondo a mão no ombro de Inuyasha.

"Inuyasha, o que você-"

A frase morreu no ar quando ele levantou a cabeça e Kagome exclamou quando o viu transformado. "Não..." Se virou para escapar, mas a mão de Inuyasha voou e agarrou o pulso da garota, fazendo-a girar para olhá-lo. Encarou aquele mar de sangue e tremeu, mas não era como da última vez. Ela sentia MEDO emanando dele. "É você...?"

Inuyasha entristeceu. Tinha medo de que sua voz estivesse medonha como dizem que fica quando se transforma. Escreveu na perna macia dela com as garras e, depois de alguns segundos, aquilo ficou vermelho e Kagome leu 'Sou eu'. Sorriu aliviada. "Que bom." Um terrível e desconfortante silêncio se instalou e aquilo estava a matando. "Então... já que o clima foi quebrado, nós-"

"Nós criamos um de novo." Inuyasha sussurrou antes de atacar novamente a boca dela com a sua. Se continuassem falando, não teriam chances de continuar o que tinham começado, então, pegou-a de surpresa. Mais porque já não estava mais se agüentando de desejo. Tudo o que queria era jogá-la no plano reto mais próximo e invadir o corpo dela até perder a consciência. Mas sabia que provavelmente não era desse jeito que ela queria, então, ele seria bonzinho dessa vez.

Dessa vez.

Devagar, ele a deitou na cama, ainda a beijando e sentindo seu interior inteiro tremer de necessidade, mesmo com uma calça impedindo, encaixou seu membro duro entre as pernas dela e pressionou, fazendo Kagome ficar tonta com as sensações que a percorreu. Mal mantinha os olhos abertos.

Inuyasha estava enlouquecendo de tanto prazer. Isso nunca lhe tinha acontecido: sentir o prazer de sua amante e o seu ao mesmo tempo. Isso não era ruim – _**muito**_ pelo contrário –, era maravilhoso, mas já o estava fazendo perder o controle, e ele não queria isso, pois sabia que ela ainda estava assustada... e não queria que a primeira vez deles fosse desse jeito. Com muito custo, parou de beijá-la e a olhou.

"Kagome, olhe pra mim." Ele a chamou, sua voz bem mais grossa que o normal, mas ela parecia estar em outro mundo. "Olha pra mim!", ordenou. Ouviu um gemido angustiado vir dela e ela o olhou, ainda desnorteada e com os olhos pesados. "Escuta... não quero que você esteja assustada comigo na nossa primeira vez, então... então... eu posso esperar, pode ser amanhã." Lhe custou toda sua força para dizer aquilo, pois na verdade não podia esperar nada, mas estava decidido a parar. Porém, o que ela disse em seguida quase o desarmou totalmente.

"Mas, eu quero você..." Ela choramingou, subindo a cabeça e beijando o pescoço dele, fazendo-o movimentar os quadris involuntariamente, e os dois gemeram alto.

Inuyasha soltou brutalmente o ar, como se tivesse corrido cinco dias sem parar, e tentou manter os olhos abertos, falhando algumas vezes_. 'Não_ _acredito o quanto essa mulher é deliciosa... preciso parar...'_ "Kagome, entenda... dá para esperar...!" Pura mentira. Seus nervos já estavam explodindo na flor da pele.

Kagome gemeu, meio que de raiva e meio que de angústia, pressionando seu sexo contra o de Inuyasha em busca de alívio, e acabou causando mais gemidos da parte de ambos. "Entenda você... eu QUERO isso... – E se não fizermos logo isso, Naraku não será destruído e ele ainda terá o direito de me reivindicar." Ela ofegou, jogando a primeira desculpa que lhe veio à mente para . "Quer me perder para ele?"

Fogo puro e ventos devastadores brilharam nos olhos raivosos de Inuyasha e calça e camisolas voaram para longe, finalmente os dois sentindo os corpos um do outro. "Não vou deixar isso acontecer!" E a beijou ferozmente, passeando as mãos por toda extensão das coxas firmes dela. Deu graças aos céus quando ela entendeu sua ânsia, cruzando suas pernas em seu quadril e gemeu quando ela se pressionou em seu membro.

Tinha sido a gota d'água. Respirou fundo e disse "Eu queria fazer isso durar mais tempo, mas..."

"Mas eu preciso de você agora..."

"Muito obrigado."

Inuyasha se posicionou entre as pernas dela, quase perdendo o controle, mas queria tornar aquilo especial. "Isso é para todos saberem que você é **minha**. - E isso..." Ele pressionou, introduzindo apenas a cabeça dentro dela. "Ah!... é seu... para que todos saibam que não pertenço a mais ninguém..." Ele pausou e gemeu baixo quando Kagome se reprimiu nele. "E isso..." Ele a penetrou. "É nosso."

Eles gemeram. Inuyasha de prazer, Kagome de dor. E antes que ela pudesse gemer de dor novamente, Inuyasha colou seus lábios nos dela e passou a fazer carinho no rosto dela, penetrando-a bem lentamente e com cuidado. Kagome sentindo dor justo naquele momento era a última coisa que queria. Era incômodo. E quando percebeu a mudança nos gemidos dela, que já não eram mais de dor e sim de um prazer curioso, Inuyasha aumentou a velocidade das estocadas e trancou a boca para não gemer na altura que gemeria em seu estado, ainda mais estando transformado. Mas trancar gemidos não segurava sua vontade de Kagome, por isso, passou os braços pelos ombros dela, a abraçando apertado, querendo estar bem juntinho dela, e afundando seu rosto nos cabelos pretos, aspirando seu perfume, e amando sentir os seios rígidos dela pressionarem seu peito.

Como eles já estavam bem ávidos e adiantados, logo atingiram o clímax. Kagome primeiro, e Inuyasha a seguindo logo depois, como se certificando de que tivera sucesso em satisfazê-la. Inuyasha abriu a boca em um grito mudo, deixando seus olhos rolarem para trás e desabou em cima de Kagome, que respirava exausta. Ele a abraçou, entrelaçou suas pernas com as dela e deitou de lado na cama, de frente para Kagome, e sem se retirar de dentro dela. Queria ficar o mais junto possível dela... isso o deixava bem e em paz... mas, e se ela não quisesse?

"Quer que eu saia?" Inuyasha perguntou.

Kagome não respondeu... apenas o apertou mais no abraço. "... fica...", murmurou ela.

Inuyasha sorriu, suspirando feliz por estar com ela. Ele queria fazer tudo de novo e melhor, mas a deixaria descansar por hora, afinal, ainda eram 23h00min. Ainda tinha muito tempo para o sol nascer.

Olhou para ela para falar algo importante, mas ela já tinha adormecido... Tudo bem. Ele podia dizer mais tarde.


	19. Cor de carmesim

**Hey, povo!**

Eu SEI que demorei. E peço desculpas, porque tinha prometido que não demoraria mais. Mas aqui está a lista:

- Laptop quebrou de novo. Ficou 4 meses no conserto, pq o custo era BEM alto, e esta fic está toda nesse laptop.

- Comecei minha faculdade de Inglês

- Trabalho na livraria Saraiva em um **shopping.** A carga horária acaba comigo.

- Meu namorado terminou comigo

- E tive bloqueio de escritor na parte do Sesshoumaru, lá embaixo.

Eu sei que HCV perdeu vários leitores pela minha demora, mas eu REALMENTE não demoro porque quero.

**AVISO!:** Este capítulo será dark (isso vindo de uma pessoa como eu me faz até querer rir xD). Se você não curte sadicismo, esquartejamentos e possíveis automutilações, não leiam.

**Disclaimer: **Eu não possuo nenhum direito sobre nenhum dos personagens desta série... especialmente aquele que viu a garota primeiro. Aplausos para Rumiko Takahashi por grande criatividade.

**HUMANO CORAÇÃO VAMPÍRICO**

**(Garota Inu)**

**19. Cor de carmesin.**

"Daí ele sugou até o último fio de cabelo de Kaoh e me trouxe para cá." Kagome suspirou, cansada. Se tivesse que contar essa história de novo, ela gritaria.

Primeiro, quando tinha acordado, Inuyasha estava deitado ao seu lado. Até pensou que teria um momento romântico com ele que tanto queria, mas nem dois segundos depois de se trocar para um quimono azul escuro, Shippou quase derrubara a porta e cheio de preocupação começou a questionar o que havia acontecido. Tudo bem, ela contou novamente. Porém, igualzinho à chegada de Shippou, logo depois veio Kouga, depois Sango e Miroku, e então Lady Inu, depois Bankotsu e finalmente Lord Inu. E agora tinha uma pequena multidão espalhada em sua cama.

Foram SEIS vezes contando a mesma história...

"Por que não fritou a bunda dele com seus poderes?" Sango perguntou.

"Não tenho. – Se tivesse, eu teria purificado muito mais que só a bunda dele.", deu de ombros.

"Pensei que tivesse liberado eles no Jardim das Almas." Bankotsu apontou, arqueando um supercílio.

"Eu sei, eu sei." Kagome suspirou. Mais para tentar sentir o cheiro de Inuyasha do que qualquer outra coisa, mas sem sucesso. "Mas depois que assumi cem por cento da minha mente, isso começou a falhar."

"Eu e Lady Inu tentamos te dizer, mas te invocaram e não pudemos dizer o mais importante." Miroku se divertiu, seus olhos fixos em Inuyasha que dificilmente desviava o olhar da shikon.

"Por falar nisso, quem te invocou?" Inuyasha perguntou. Adoraria quebrar a cara do indivíduo que começou toda a bagunça ao trazê-la para uma sala cheia de vampiros.

Kagome o olhou por um ou dois segundos antes de morder o lábio e desviar o olhar. "Aquela mulher encapuzada ao lado da de cabelos grisalhos."

"Kagome..." Miroku, Bankotsu, Lord Inu e Inuyasha, que também estavam na reunião, enrugaram a testa. "Que mulher encapuzada?" Bankotsu perguntou.

"Não tinha mulher encapuzada nenhuma lá." Lord Inu inclinou a cabeça para o lado em um jeito muito Inuyasha-de-ser e Kagome teria feito 'oownn' se não estivesse tão alarmada com o fato de que apenas ela parecia ter visto a misteriosa mulher de capuz.

"Eu a vi também." Lady Inu disse.

"Mulher, nem estava lá." Inu Taishou a repreendeu levemente.

Ela deu de ombros. "Mas eu vi quando os lords chegaram e a mulher encapuzada não largou do lado de Tsubaki."

Antes que alguém pudesse fazer a pergunta do ano, uma escassa fumaça azul escuro explodiu no centro do cômodo e todos olharam para ver um Sesshoumaru seminu ali de pé e com a testa muito ligeiramente franzida, sendo possível enxergá-la apenas de olhassem demais; seus olhos fixos em Kagome. "O que houve com o Terceiro Lord?" Sesshoumaru exigiu.

"Quem?" Kagome perguntou, mas tinha medo de saber...

Sesshoumaru a olhou por mais uns três milésimos de segundo antes de passar a encarar Inuyasha. "Kaoh."

Então Kagome explodiu. "Nem que me _paguem_ eu conto toda aquela história de novo!" Jogou os braços para o alto, exasperada. "Suga meu sangue e vê minhas memórias, mas eu não conto tudo outra vez.", disse, já esticando o braço para ele.

Era um ato comum entre vampiros ficarem sugando o sangue um do outro, mas também era bem óbvio que vampiros da alta classe gostavam de exclusividade. E possessividade era uma característica famosa entre a realeza canina.

E quando se fala 'canina' é todo tipo de canino, incluindo a espécie 'lupina'...

E foi por isso que Inuyasha e Kouga enrijeceram completamente quando viram Sesshoumaru considerando a idéia... porque eles sabiam melhor... sabiam que qualquer sanguessuga não seria louco de perder a chance de beber um sangue tão delicioso quanto o de Kagome.

Kouga suspirou, se controlando. Afinal, era apenas uma transferência de memória, não era? Já Inuyasha, como o perfeito adulto que era (note o sarcasmo), emburrou o rosto e virou para o outro lado, não querendo ver, e murmurando um 'Keh' birrento e um pouco estranho já que ainda estava humano e não voltaria a ser hanyou até que pedisse desculpas para Kagome. Bem, agora é que não pedia mesmo! Como ela conseguia traí-lo assim tão abertamente? Duas vezes seguidas! E logo depois da noite que tiveram... Será que ela ousava pensar que, não importa o que ela fizesse, ele ainda a amaria e a perdoaria?

Bem, se pensava, o que ele faria? Era verdade...

Finalmente decidido, Sesshoumaru deslizou até a beirada da cama, onde Kagome estava, e muito suavemente, quase nem havendo contato entre os dois, ele segurou sua mão e afundou seus dentes no lado de dentro do seu cotovelo. Kagome nem ao menos piscou.

Quando a primeira gota carmesim tocou em sua língua, Sesshoumaru ganiu e quase não conseguiu se impedir de morder um pouco mais para o fluxo aumentar, mas o pouco que foi fora o suficiente para pequenos filetes escorrerem pelo canto de sua boca.

Todos estavam tranqüilos enquanto Sesshoumaru via a história pelo sangue de Kagome, estavam até conversando sobre qual poderia ser o motivo de Naraku ter trazido Kagome de volta, exceto Kouga que precisou fechar os olhos e prender a respiração para não se perder.

Porém, Inuyasha... tudo aconteceu tão rápido que só perceberam quando Kagome engasgou de dor.

Uma mão de longas garras letais agarrou o pescoço de Sesshoumaru e o jogou para o outro lado do quarto na velocidade do som, mas o taiyoukai pousou de pé; seus olhos vermelhos pelo frenesi que ainda corria por seu corpo só por causa do sangue divino daquela garota. Aquilo o fez sorrir de canto e meio louco. E o fato de que seu irmão havia cedido espaço para a insanidade de seu youkai também contribuíram para aquele sorriso. Adorava ser a causa de sua loucura.

Kagome virou a cabeça para olhar Inuyasha com seus olhos afogados em dor. Quando seu hanyou jogou o próprio irmão através do quarto, Sesshoumaru ainda tinha os dentes em sua carne. O que Inuyasha fez apenas serviu para rasgar sua carne entre seu antebraço até seu pulso. Mas aquela dor não seria maior que a dor que sentiria se visse Inuyasha arrasado por ter matado seu irmão. Tinha que agir. Levantou-se de onde a tinham deitado, correu até Inuyasha enlouquecido e levou seu braço arrebentado até a boca dele.

E foi incrível a mudança de expressão no rosto dele.

Quando seu braço tocou seus lábios, manchando-os de sangue, Kagome viu o rosto insano por morte de Inuyasha instantaneamente rolar os olhos para trás e se enterrar em seu néctar, agarrando o braço dela como um salva-vidas. As sugadas eram fortes e seus dentes arranhavam ainda mais sua carne judiada. Kagome ouviu um ganido do seu lado e olhou para Sesshoumaru, que não estava em melhor estado que Inuyasha. Ela gemeu, frustrada. "Seria bom se vocês ajudassem!", ralhou.

"E você já viu o que acontece se você intervém entre dois cães se estranhando?" Lord Inu perguntou, sacudindo a cabeça e suspirando. "Apenas ofereça o outro braço a ele.", disse.

"Quê?" Kagome ofegou. "Inuyasha o mata!"

Miroku, Sango, Kouga e Lord Inu explodiram em risadas. "Inuyasha pode ser forte, mas acima de Sesshoumaru, apenas Inu no Taishou, Kagome." Miroku explicou entre risos.

Kagome se virou para Sesshoumaru e sua expressão tempestuosa. Parecia pronto para saltar em Inuyasha a qualquer milésimo daquela tensão palpável, porém, mais que isso, ele parecia implorar para chegar perto dela. Kagome enrugou a testa. Por que a mudança repentina? Ela entendia que quando estavam transformados, só restavam para os youkais seus sentimentos e instintos mais primitivos para seguir, mas nunca pensou que Sesshoumaru seria tão expressivo. Seu rosto estava triste. Sobrancelhas amassadas pela tristeza, dentes mordendo lábios a ponto de ferir e olhos suplicantes.

E porque Kagome conhecia a história do príncipe, ela não pôde desviar o olhar. Nem de estender o braço bom na direção dele.

Sesshoumaru o olhou e hesitantemente deu um passo na direção dela. Isso a fez pensar em como ele parecia ter apenas cem anos de novo... Ele então chegou até ela e segurou seu braço como se fosse de vidro. Kagome sorriu com aquilo. Ele beijou seu pulso e então mordeu.

"O mundo seria um lugar tão melhor se Inuyasha tivesse mais classe como Sesshoumaru..." Sango comentou e os outros riram.

Kagome riu também, mas sua risada morreu quando uma sensação se instalou em sua cintura. Era quente e se fechava em todo o redor de seu tronco. Quando aquele 'cinto' se apertou um pouco mais, ela ofegou. "Saiam. Saiam, larguem, me solta!" Ela exasperou, tanto para os dois vampiros vivos em seus braços quanto para o que quer que estivesse agarrando pela cintura. Aquilo pressionou mais.

"Gente..." Kagome balbuciou. "Eu não to me sentindo muito–"

De repente, ela foi puxada para cima e o teto se quebrou antes de seu corpo bater no concreto. Era uma mão; e Kagome já soube o que era. E por saber o que estava fazendo isso, ela gritou com tudo o que tinha.

Inuyasha caiu no chão, desorientado, e tonto como nunca esteve antes. Se o mundo continuasse a girar daquele jeito, seu estômago não responderia por ele.

O rosnado de Sesshoumaru vibrou lá do fundo e seu rosto começou a empalidecer e se alongar em um focinho e enquanto seu cabelo se multiplicava em pêlos se transferindo para todo seu corpo, ele pulou para o telhado e lá se transformou no que ele realmente era. Um cão branco do tamanho de um prédio.

Ele uivou várias juras de dor para quem não deixava a garota em paz e correu como a luz atrás dela.

Atrás da menina cor-de-rosa.

**x-•°•°•-x**

"Como ele está?" Izayoi pediu. Desde que seu filho voltara a ser um hanyou – provavelmente feito por Kagome para ele ser capaz de lutar – a raiva dele aumentara sem tamanho.

Lord Inu olhou para sua esposa e sacudiu a cabeça. "Nada bem. Ele simplesmente não se acalma.", ele disse, suspirando pesadamente. "Já destruiu o próprio quarto, matou dois guardas por puro estresse! E agora está no Tormenta, matando os prisioneiros. – Sim, eles já iam morrer mesmo, mas mesmo assim! – Consegue perceber o quão furioso eu estou? – Eu disse a você, Izayoi, eu lhe disse! Essa menina não deveria ter ficado, mas você insistiu. Disse que era melhor deixar as coisas levarem o curso que era para se levar, mas... olhe o que aconteceu..."

Izayoi sorriu melancolicamente. Era verdade, ela o tinha convencido a deixar a profecia ser cumprida, mas porque ela sabia, em seu instinto de mãe, que isso era o melhor para seu filho. "Eu sei, querido. Dê tempo ao tempo. Esse curso ainda não terminou. Acaso a águia não arranca as próprias garras, penas e o bico por cento e cinquenta dias até poder retornar para uma vida mais saudável e gloriosa?", ela segurou seu rosto aflito e o beijou. "Esses cento e cinquenta dias ainda não se passaram. Dê tempo ao tempo.", ela tornou a dizer.

Suspirando, Lord Inu a olhou, evidentemente mais calmo. "Agora me lembro do porque me casei com você."

Izayoi o estapeou no braço.

E eles riram.

**x-•°•°•-x**

Inuyasha assobiava como um pássaro quando enterrou as unhas na nuca do prisioneiro, afundou-as até tocar a ossada de sua espinha e sorriu. Agarrou o início e puxou tudo para fora, criando uma chuva branca de ossos e vermelha de sangue com um grito agonizante como fundo musical.

Sua risada ecoou pelas paredes rochosas e úmidas das masmorras, fazendo os ocupantes das celas seguintes tremerem e choramingarem e se encolherem mais para a parede, quase desejando se fundir às pedras para não sofrerem a fúria do rei da Nona Casa.

Horas atrás a distorcida ilusão de paz que os prisioneiros tinham nas masmorras fora interrompida quando um rugido tão medonho os fez tremer nas próprias peles e logo gritos de dor e o som de peles se rasgando, ossos partidos e espinhas quebradas encheram seus tímpanos. Cela por cela o rei enlouquecido entrava, torturando e fazendo os retidos desejarem jamais ter nascido.

Inuyasha piscou seus belos olhos vermelhos e íris azuis para a nova presa a sua frente e assobiou um canto de passarinho.

"Quem está atrás de você agora*****?", ele sussurrou secretamente.

_(N/A: __*****__Para aqueles que não sabem 'Quem está atrás de você agora?' é uma linha de uma cantiga de roda japonesa chamada "Kagome, Kagome", que fala sobre Kagome, um passarinho preso em uma gaiola. – Por isso que Inuyasha ficou imitando um passarinho enquanto matava os prisioneiros ^-^)_

O homem piscou lentamente, visualmente nem um pouco abalado pelo surto do rei. "É de dar pena.", ele se atreveu a dizer.

A risada de Inuyasha parou e voltou como um rosnado profundo o bastante para fazer qualquer homem se urinar de medo. Mas esse não parecia ser um homem qualquer, parecia? "O quê?" A ousadia de seu subordinado o lembrava de seu irmão, o que o irritou bem lá no fundo.

"Você. Pelo que ouço, roubaram a menina-jóia e quem foi atrás dela foi seu irmão, Lord Sesshoumaru, que não tem nada a haver com ela. Por que ainda está aqui?", o homem perguntou.

O vermelho dos olhos de Inuyasha escureceu. "Quem você pensa que é?", rosnou.

Deu de ombros. "Eu não penso_, Alteza_, eu _sei_ quem eu sou.", ele então sorriu. "E o senhor, _Alteza_, quem o senhor _pensa_ que é?"

Inuyasha rosnou e saiu correndo dali.

O homem riu alto, se levantando enquanto seu rosto se evaporando como fumaça dando lugar ao rosto de Miroku. "O que o ciúme não faz àquele homem."

Agora, tinha que achar Sango.

Tinham muito que fazer.

**x-•°•°•-x**

Sua coluna bateu contra a parede de pedra e Kagome engoliu um grito de dor. Amparou sua queda com as mãos e logo ela estava sentada bem no canto da cela. Sabia que ele não demoraria a – –

"Finalmente, querida."

... aparecer.

"O que foi isso, Naraku?" Kagome perguntou, se referindo ao modo pelo qual ela chegou ali.

"Um modo muito eficiente e prático de trazê-la para casa, meu bem." Ele sorriu. "Lembre-me de agradecer a Magatsuhi depois."

Ela tentou não tremer diante àquele nome. "Eu não tenho casa." Kagome sibilou furiosa. "E se eu tivesse, ela jamais seria aqui!"

Naraku a viu flamejar em rosa e sorriu. "A noite foi boa então, não é?" Kagome rolou os olhos. "Eu vou preparar o que resta para sua transformação, querida. – Já estou quase terminando o desejo perfeito.", ele avisou, saindo.

"Hah... Vai e não volta." Ela resmungou.

Kagome nem tentaria sair da cela, afinal, Naraku jamais a deixaria em uma cela sem um jeito de mantê-la ali; sem um jeito de prendê-la. Mas assim que saísse, ela iria _assá-lo_ de todas as maneiras possíveis que conhecia!... Sacudiu a cabeça. Detestava ter esses tipos de pensamentos, mesmo sendo a respeito de Naraku, mas... ela só queria viver. Queria não ser apenas uma bolinha rosa cheia de poder e ter a chance de viver ao lado das pessoas que ela ama... Ok, era pedir demais, ela sabia disso, mas mesmo assim!

Ninguém podia culpá-la por _querer_.

Suspirou, olhando para o buraco no teto pelo qual chegara. Se ao menos alguém de fora – que não tivesse poderes espirituais – estivesse ali para ela controlar a mente e fazê-lo libertá-la...

De repente, uma chuva de prata caiu pelo buraco no teto e Kagome viu Sesshoumaru pousando poderosamente no chão, criando uma cratera. Não há a _mínima_ chance de isso ter sido silencioso. Eles tinham de sair dali rápido – se não fosse os dois, que pelo menos _ele_ fugisse.

Nunca tinha estado tão feliz em vê-lo. "Sesshoumaru!", ela sorriu.

Mas ele parecia não prestar atenção. Estava com os olhos suavemente arregalados e fixos nos dela. Era estranho vê-lo sem sua máscara fria de sempre, mas era um estranho _bom_.

"Era você.", ele disse. "Quando eu era filhote e estava perdido... era você a luz."

Kagome sorriu, feliz por ele ter se lembrado.

_Suas pernas poderiam aguentar correr mais; seus pulmões poderiam precisar de menos ar; e seus ouvidos poderiam mais sons captar... Sesshoumaru poderia ser um youkai mais poderoso... Se seu pai pudesse lhe ensinar mais..._

_Mas não pode._

_Desde que nascera Sesshoumaru não sentia tanto a falta de sua mãe, que morrera em seu parto, porque seu pai supria esse buraco, o vazio não o incomodava. Mas agora, apenas cem anos depois da morte de sua mãe, Sesshoumaru fora posto de lado por uma vampira qualquer e uma criatura __**bastarda**__. Precisou de tão __**pouco **__assim para que seu pai o esquecesse?_

_Finalmente, depois de sete horas de corrida, suas pernas desistiram e Sesshoumaru caiu no chão; a terra molhada da chuva corrompendo o branco de suas roupas e do seu cabelo que lhe alcançava os ombros, mas nada daquilo o incomodou, realmente._

_Levantando-se do chão, o menino se escorou à base de uma grande árvore e encolheu-se entre as raízes enormes que brotaram para fora do chão. Seu corpo tremia, tanto de frio quanto de medo. Nunca estivera sozinho na floresta antes e nunca estivera perdido. Correr por sete horas sem parar o tinha levado para longe de casa. Não sabia onde estava e, sinceramente, não prestara a menor atenção ao caminho que fizera._

_Um trovão ecoou e raios rasgaram o céu, fazendo a floresta que era puro breu ficar clara por alguns segundos, mas Sesshoumaru nem piscou. Estava muito mais preocupado com seus arredores._

_E sua preocupação não foi em vão._

_O som da chuva foi quebrado por um rosnado profundo, parecendo ser de tigre, que vinha de cima. Sesshoumaru levantou a cabeça para o alto só para ficar nariz-com-nariz com uma pantera. __**Youkai**__-pantera. Seu primeiro instinto foi liberar sua aura para reconhecerem que era filho de Rei Inu da Nona Casa e que se o matassem seriam mortos também. Porém, o sorriso felino e horroroso da besta só fez se tornar caçoador. Sesshoumaru arregalou os olhos. A fera não o reconheceu..._

_Quão longe de casa ele realmente estava?_

_A pantera chiou em seu rosto e Sesshoumaru sentiu o cheiro fétido da morte em seu hálito. Sabia que não havia o que fazer, jamais escaparia com vida. Ele era só um filhote, só tinha cem anos de idade do mesmo jeito que um garoto humano tinha sete... O que poderia fazer? Ele fechou os olhos e esperou pela dor._

_Seu pai sentiria sua falta...?_

_Quando o meio segundo que a fera levaria para devorá-lo se transformou em três inteiros, Sesshoumaru abriu um olho e se deparou nariz-com-nariz com um ser bem diferente do anterior._

_Uma fêmea. Não muito mais alta que ele, porém mais alta de qualquer forma. E ela era cor-de-rosa, parecia ser toda feita de diamante... rosa. E brilhava, iluminando a clareira toda em uma luz cor-de-rosa pálida._

"_Aquela coisa ia comer você.", ela o alertou._

'_Verdade?', ele pensou amargamente, mas não respondeu, apenas continuou olhando-a._

"_Por que não se defendeu?"_

_Silêncio._

_Os lábios vítreos dela sorriram, mostrando seus dentes cor-de-rosa. "Está machucado?", ela insistiu._

"_Por que matou a pantera?" Sesshoumaru perguntou. Era óbvio que tinha sido ela. Podia ver as cinzas que há quarenta e cinco segundos atrás era a pantera e só quem matava assim eram seres com poderes espirituais. E mesmo ele sendo tão inexperiente conseguia sentir a aura pura da menina._

_Mas ao invés de responder, a garota de vidro sorriu mais e desceu da raiz, sentando ao lado dele e não notando – ou fingindo não notar – o modo como ele ficara tenso. "Sua voz é linda! Já posso até ouvi-la como ela será quando você crescer!"_

"_O que tem minha voz?" Ele a olhou desconfiado._

_A menina pousou um dedo delicado na ponta de seu nariz e Sesshoumaru não pode deixar de notar que o vidro de sua pele não era frio, mas quente como um dedo de carne e osso. "Ela é cheia.", a menina sussurrou, sorrindo. "Cada letra, pausa e som que você fala é __**cheio**__ de sentimentos."_

"_Não é, não!" Seu pai o tinha ensinado a mascarar emoções, tanto na face quanto na voz. Era o que sabia fazer melhor!_

_De repente, o rosto rosa ficou triste e Sesshoumaru se viu abraçado; seu rosto enterrado na curva do pescoço dela. Foi aí que notara que ela não estava molhada da chuva e nem ele estava mais e que a água que caía do céu não os estava molhando – caía sobre eles, escorria por seus corpos, mas não ficavam molhados._

_Quem era esta garota? Por que era tão confortável? Por que seu cheiro lhe trazia paz?_

"_Seu pai ama você, pequeno príncipe...", ela sussurrou em seu ouvido e ele quase não acreditou quando seus olhos se encheram d'água. "Ele procurou por anos uma boa mãe para você e agora que achou ele quer te dar um irmão para você não crescer sozinho. Isso realmente é tão ruim assim?"_

_Sesshoumaru agarrou-a apertado pelos ombros, enterrando ainda mais seu rosto no pescoço dela e soluçou. Forte. Era um choro que carregava cem anos de peso. Tudo que mantivera engarrafado até agora estava saindo._

_Um beijo foi plantado em seu cabelo prateado e germinou como arrepios na pele de seus braços. "Você pode mostrar para ele, Sesshoumaru. Mostre para seu pai que você é mais que um filho ingrato; você pode fazer isso ficando ao lado dele e dando uma chance à Izayoi e a seu irmãozinho. – E você não precisa se preocupar com sua força, meu bem.", ela riu, afagando suas costas enquanto continuava chorando e soluçando. "Filhotes da sua idade, que tem o físico de apenas sete anos, correm apenas quatro horas antes que colapsem no chão. Você correu __**sete**__! Você correu por sete horas, Sesshoumaru – que orgulho!" _

_Sentiu ela o apertando mais para si e Sesshoumaru soube que nunca sentira tanto conforto em sua vida. Ele tentava parar de chorar, tentava mesmo. Mas não era possível. Não com ela consolando todas as suas dores assim tão perfeitamente. E o que ela falou a seguir quase o fez querer gritar._

"_E não existe pessoa mais orgulhosa de você que sua mãe." Ela disse. "Diz que é o filhote mais lindo que já vira. Fala que você com certeza puxou mais a ela que a seu pai. Seus olhos, formato do rosto, a lua na testa... veio tudo dela." Suas garras a agarraram, com medo de que fosse embora. Essa menina... não importava quem ela era, quem ela foi ou o que ela fez... ele a queria para si. Só ela o consolara desse jeito, só ela viu por trás de seus olhos vazios e rosto imaculado, só ela. Só ela viu seu coração sangrando e só ela que parou para se importar com isso. _

"_Você não cresceu sem mãe, Sesshoumaru...", ela murmurou. "Ela esteve sempre com você... Izayoi jamais tomará o lugar dela, seu pai sabe disso. Ele só quer alguém para fazer o que sua mãe não pode: cuidar de você."_

"_Qual seu nome?", ele exigiu, olhando para ela com os olhos dourados e vermelhos de tanto choro. "Vamos, diga seu nome!", implorou._

"_Ah, eu não...", ela gaguejou tristemente. "Eu não tenho nome, Sesshoumaru."_

"_Não importa, vem comigo.", ele mais mandou do que pediu. Mas era por pura necessidade desesperada e não por maldade e arrogância. Esperava que ela entendesse isso. "Preciso que fique comigo." 'O jeito como ela diz meu nome... eu amo isso...', ele suspirou._

_A menina o afastou do abraço para poder olhá-lo e sacudiu a cabeça. "Você precisa de ninguém além de si mesmo para isso, Sesshoumaru. Você consegue superar todos os seus medos sozinho desde que faça apenas uma coisa...", ela sorriu. "É só não ter medo!"_

_Então ela desapareceu..._

_E Sesshoumaru estava de volta ao seu quarto._

"Eu bebi seu sangue e a memória veio junto com ele. Jamais me esqueci... então soube que era você." Sesshoumaru esclareceu.

E Kagome assentiu. "Demorou bastante para descobrir.", então ela sorriu. "Você cresceu, _pequeno_ príncipe."

"Bem como disse que eu iria." Ele a puxou e a abraçou, respirando do cheiro que o trazia paz mesmo estando em um castelo dos infernos. "O importante é que partamos daqui.", ele disse.

Kagome se afastou para assentir, mas ela percebeu algo antes. "Não posso...", sussurrou. "Sesshoumaru, não posso ir, _você_ precisa sair daqui. Saia agora – Eu vou lutar com Naraku.", ela disse já se virando para o corredor.

Mas Sesshoumaru a impediu segurando-a pelos ombros. "Compreendo sua razão para permanecer aqui, mas não partirei deixando você aqui.", ele disse com um tom forte, deixando bem claro que não adiantava discutir.

Kagome bufou, irritada. "O que há com vocês homens? É tão difícil assim obedecer _uma_ vez?", ralhou. "Eu sou a Shikon No Tama, droga! Não estou me gabando, mas eu _sou_ mais poderosa que a maioria de vocês! Por favor, deixa eu cuidar de vocês, eu prom–"

"Shhhh." Sesshoumaru olhou para os lados e seus olhos fixaram-se no corredor atrás de Kagome. "Ouço... passos?"

Kagome o olhou cautelosa. "Por que a incerteza?", ela engoliu em seco.

Sesshoumaru sacudiu a cabeça. "Parece que está... se arrastando..."

"Arrastan–" Aí ela ouviu. Palmadas no chão e som de tecido se arrastando pela pedra, criando uma sinfonia sinistra que arrepiava até seus cabelos. Então, como um mantra de terror, aquilo continuou.

Palma, palma, arrasta – Palma, palma, arrasta – Palma... palma... arrasta.

_Tap..._

_Tap... _

_Shhhhhr._

Até que Kagome não suportou mais e chorou em pânico. O desespero de origem desconhecida que se instalava em seu peito sufocando seus pulmões e tornando a respiração difícil. Já sabia quem que estava vindo pelo corredor. A menina cuja morte era _sua_ culpa. Era a garota desfigurada...

Era _Kagome_.


End file.
